Olvidarte No puedo
by Diian Kou R
Summary: Ya estamos en la recta final...sólo queda saber el gran desenlace de esta historia que tanto cariño le tengo! Sailoskiss! :D Gracias por los reviews, los favoritos, los alertas y todo, han sido un gran apoyo para ayudarme a continuar escribiendo hasta el fina...que se acerca muy pronto! :D
1. Chapter 1

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, más adelante aparecerán personales correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

Me considero una chica normal, bueno dentro de lo que se puede, soy bastante alegre…está bien, soy MUY alegre y mis amigas dicen que soy como el sol por las mañanas. Ellas son como mis hermanas, son mi familia y mi cable a tierra. Vivimos juntas desde hace 2 años en una apartamento que nos regaló mi papá como premio por haber entrado las 5 a la Universidad de Tokio, somos muy felices juntas…por lo menos eso intento yo cada vez que "él" está con nosotras.

Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, con bastante esfuerzo me inscribí en un programa de protección social para ayudar a fomentar la inserción estudiantil de los sectores de extrema vulnerabilidad en Tokio, así puedo trabajar en terreno mi carrera de asistente social...digo que fue con mucho esfuerzo porque apenas y me alcanza el tiempo para preparar los exámenes en la universidad, pero todo sea por la buena causa, y claro, para no pensar tanto en él.

Todas tenemos 20 años excepto Lita que tiene 21, ella estudia cocina internacional y sueña con ser el chef de los lujosos restaurantes de los cruceros que viajan por todo el mundo, aunque por un tiempo pensamos que se dedicaría a la lucha libre o algo así porque se la pasaba peleando con los chicos de la escuela y siempre les ganaba, Es la persona más perseverante que jamás he conocido, recuerdo cuando estábamos enamoradas de Andrew, un amigo de infancia, y cuando supimos que él tenía novia, Lita dijo que teníamos que luchar por su amor y que jamás debíamos darnos por vencidas…al final ganó ella, creo que mis encantos no salieron a relucir sino hasta que entré a la universidad. Luego están Mina, Amy y Rei. Mina estudia Teatro, y sueña con convertirse en la próxima Marilyn Monroe de los escenarios es muy extrovertida y siempre nos alegra con sus bromas en doble sentido y sus mal enfundados refranes, Mina es muy hermosa, aunque abusa un poquito de ello pues cambia novio cada dos por tres, auqnue una vez tuvo uno que duró i tiempo junto a ella, Armand, pero el muy miserable la engañó con su amiga Catherine y se largaron a Londres, tal vez Mina lo haya perdonado, peor estoy segura que ninguna de nosotras lo hemos hecho aún. Amy es la intelectual del grupo, la de los comentarios y bromas inteligentes y la más aterrizada de todas, la amamos por ser como es, ella estudia medicina y sueña con ser la cardióloga de más prestigio en Tokio, aunque cuando éramos más jóvenes ella quería estudiar en Alemania, se había ganado una beca de excelencia por su buenas calificaciones, pero estando en el aeropuerto con sus maletas listas para partir al viejo mundo comprendió que jamás encontraría en Alemania la misma felicidad que tenía aquí en Tokio y cuando se plantó ante mi puerta con las maletas en ambas manos sólo me dijo que aquí en Tokio también se podía estudiar de la misma manera que en Europa…ese fue uno de los mejores días de mi vida, ahí comprendí que nosotras jamás nos separaríamos e hicimos una gran fiesta para celebrar su "_cuasi" _partida. Y por último está ella…Rei, la conozco desde…muchísimo tiempo, exactamente después de conocer a Amy, Rei era la sacerdotisa de un templo Budista que se encontraba en el centro de Tokio, Amy y yo solíamos pasar por un parque cercano a este y solíamos admirarnos de la belleza y sofisticación de la sacerdotisa, un día fuimos a orar por nuestras calificaciones (Yo más que Amy porque me iba fatal) y nos la encontramos y enseguida notamos esa conexión con ella. Es una muy linda persona, aunque demasiado temperamental y siempre nos pasamos peleando, pero muy en el fondo nos amamos como hermanas…y he ahí el dilema de mi existencia.

_**DOS AÑOS ATRÁS**_

Una vez nos mudamos al apartamento nos sentimos en la gloria, por fin teníamos libertad de acción, algo que todas nosotras anhelábamos con todas las fuerzas de nuestro corazón, pues nuestros padres eran bastante sobre-protectores. Disfrutamos ese primer fin de semana como ningún otro, y para el domingo el apartamento estaba hecho un desastre.

-Fue una muy buena fiesta- sólo eso pude decir cuando vi las botellas regadas por todas las piezas y los restos de snack que chocaban con mis zapatos.

-Bien, manos a la obra- Dijo Lita quien en un par de horas tenía el departamento soplado, esa chica tiene un don que ninguna de nosotras teníamos.

Todas estábamos muy ansiosas por el primer día de clase, por mi parte no pequé el ojo en toda la noche, me di vuelas en la cama como loca, algo me decía que ese día sería muy importante para mí. Y lo fue…

Todas partimos rumbo a la universidad en el automóvil de Mina y cuando nos bajamos quedamos boquiabiertas…eso estaba lleno de gente y los universitarios nos veían como la carne fresca en una carnicería. Ahí nos despedimos y nos dedicamos éxito en nuestro primer día. Iba distraída (como siempre) tarareando alguna estúpida canción cuando sentí un golpe que me arrojó al suelo…no podía ser, otra vez por distraída arrojaba a alguien al piso.

-Oye! Que te pasa que no ves por dónde caminas?- Me dijo una aterciopelada voz de hombre que hizo que mis entrañas se estremecieran.

-Lo siento, pero no fue del todo culpa mía, ¿Qué no puedes tener más cuidado por dónde andas?- Dije más que enojada viendo a la cara al tipejo que me había tirado…grave error…ahí estaba un dios del olimpo parándose como miembro de la realeza con tanta elegancia que parecía salido de un cuento de hadas, tenía el cabello negro y bastante desordenado que le daba ese toque rebelde que deberían tener todos los chicos universitarios, la piel un tanto más oscura que la mía, pero parecía ser el bronceado perfecto después de una práctica de surf, y esos ojos…dios! Esos ojos tan azul profundo que creí haberme ahogado en las inmensidades del océano Atlántico. Y cuando se irguió por completo lo vi más alto que el monumento hecho a Washington (el Obelisco), este tipo debía ser deportista porque un cuerpo como ese sólo pertenecía a aquellos que dedicaban su vida al deporte, era un pecado, lo sabía, no debía andar mirando lascivamente al primer chico con el que me cruzaba en la universidad…pero sería mucho más pecado si no hubiese mirado a ese monumento a la hermosura.

-Estás bien?- Me preguntó nuevamente con esa voz de terciopelo sacándome de mis más fantásticos pensamientos, entre los cuales lo veía a él sobre mí haciendo algo que no era para nada sano.

-Eh…e…-Por dios Serena di algo!- emm …yo sí, estoy bien…gracias.- logré decirle por fin una vez me tendiera su mano para levantarme y juro que sentí como mis ojos veían estrellas al sentir su tacto sobre mi piel, era tan suave, era lo más hermoso que había sentido nunca…¿acaso eso era el amor a primera vista?

-Bien, para la próxima ten más cuidado, no es agradable que andes tirando a la gente por ahí por andar paveando- ¿Paveando? Eso era acaso un insulto? Quién diablos se creía este sujeto para decirme algo tan feo.

-Óyeme! Yo andaría distraída, pero no era la loca que andaba corriendo por el pasillo como si me anduviera persiguiendo la policía!- le grité una vez más repuesta.

-Ach! Odio a estas chicas nuevas- Dijo mirándome con desprecio y sentí una punzada en el pecho.- vas a tener que espabilar pronto cabeza de chorlito, estás en la universidad y aquí no se permite las niñitas mimadas.- Me dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios dándose la vuelta y alzando una mano en señal de despedida.

-Engreído!- logré decirle y supe que me escuchó porque ladeo la cabeza y comenzó a reír a carcajadas, el muy imbécil se estaba burlando de mí.

¿Quién diablos era ese tipo? Me pregunté y seguí mi camino hasta el salón de clases. Las horas pasaron de prisa y pronto ya me encontraría con las chicas para almorzar en la cafetería de la universidad. Eran la 1 en punto cuando terminaron las clases de la mañana y corrí hacia el casino, para mi desgracia justo en la mesa en que se encontraban mis amigas se encontraba aquel muchacho también, aquel idiota de ojos azules que me había robado algo más que un suspiro en toda la maldita mañana.

-Qué haces tú aquí?- le dije groseramente cuando llegué a la mesa.

-Qué grosera eres Serena! Además llegas tarde!. -Esa era Rei, por sus ojos vi las chispas de fuego que amenazaban con quemarme.

-Te demoraste demasiado Sere, así es que ordenamos por ti.- Dijo Lita

-Si, te demoraste cabeza de chorlito, que sucedió? El maestro de dejó castigada igual que en la secundaria?- Dijo con sarcasmo el muy maldito mientras Rei, Mina y Lita estallaban en risas y Amy escasamente podía esconder su sonrisa con una servilleta

-Eso a ti no te importa! -le dije sacándole la lengua (…si sé que es un gesto muy infantil, pero la vida universitaria era algo que me costaría asimilar)- lo que pasó es que…emmm, bueno…mmmm me perdí.- Les dije bajando la cara por la terrible vergüenza que sentía, por andar pensando en aquel imbécil me había perdido y estuve como 15 minutos rondando sin rumbo fijo.

Nuevamente las risas estallaron, pero esta vez Amy no intentó disimular su sonrisa, me sentí fatal, no porque ellas se rieran, sino porque se reían con él.

-Hay Serena, tú nunca cambias.-Me dijo Amy quitándose disimuladamente las lágrimas que la risa jhabía provocado.

-Por cierto Serena, ya conocías a Darien?.-Me preguntó Mina entrecerrando sus ojos celestres

-Darien?- le dije no entendiendo a quien se refería.

-Si serás cabeza hueca Serena! Éste es Darien, que no lo conocías?- Me dijo Rei a quien la molestia ya había abandonado.

Miré hacia donde me señalaba con su mano y por fin caí en la cuenta que el imbécil de ojos lindo era el tal Darien.

-Hola cabeza de chorlito. – Me dijo con esa sonrisa torcida que me hizo estremecerme.

-Óyeme bien niñito rico, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, no Cabeza de chorlito entendiste?- le dije golpeando la mesa y logre que todas se callaran ante mi brutal reacción, yo era bastante pacífica por lo que les asombraba que actuara así delante de un extraño.

-Niñito rico?- Dijo con un gesto horrendo en la cara, creo que ese apelativo no le había gustado.- Óyeme tú a mi niñita mimada, deberías aprender a guardar esa lengua tuya antes de que te muerdas y te envenenes a ti misma!, me voy.-Dijo agarrando su bolso y su chaqueta y parándose de la mesa.

-No Darien no te vayas!-Le dijo Rei casi tirándose sobre sus brazos…me había perdido de algo?- no le hagas caso a Serena si? Ella sólo bromea no te lo tomes tan enserio.- A ver, a ver, a ver….¿qué diablos pasaba allí?, no debía ser ella la que me defendiera a mí de los ataques punzantes de este tipo?

Él me observó nuevamente y acarició los cabellos negros de Rei- Está bien hermosa, me quedaré por ti.- le dijo delante de todas y juro que mi mandíbula inferior se desencajó por completo.

-Serena, ¿por qué no te sientas y almorzamos en paz?- me dijo Mina acercándome la silla, y yo como zombi me senté y arrojé mis cosas al suelo.

-¿Te pasa algo Serena? Estás muy extraña- me dijo Amy tomándome la temperatura con su mano.

-Qué le va a pasar!, de seguro está muerta de sueño por haber madrugado hoy.-Dijo Rei mientras le hacía ojitos al chico nuevo.

-De seguro es porque ya tiene hambre, Serena no acostumbra comer tan tarde- Dijo Lita dándome una enorme sonrisa.

-Sí…tengo hambre.-Les dije sin mirar a nadie en particular y con apenas un hilo de voz.

-Ahora que estamos todas aquí Rei, por qué no nos presentas mejor a tu amigo?- Dijo Mina haciendo énfasis en la palabra "Amigo".

-Bien chicas, él es Darien Chiba, va en 3 año de medicina y es el que nos está haciendo la inducción a los alumnos de primero en la facultad de música.

-Ahhhhhh- Se oyó en general por todas las chicas, excepto por mí que todavía permanecía shokeada.

-Mucho gusto- Dijo nuevamente con esa hermosa voz. –Si necesitan algún tipo de guía para adaptarse mejor a esta nueva vida, estaré gustoso de enseñársela.

-Eres muy amable Darien, gracias.- Dijo Amy a quien ya veía entusiasmada por preguntarle cosas de medicina a Darien.

-Ahora quisiera saber por qué se conocían Serena y tú Darien?- Le dijo Rei con un tono bastante molesto a él.

-Te equivocas linda, no nos conocemos, sólo nos vimos cuando ella por andar distraída me tiró en uno de los pasillos de la facultad.- Le dijo sonriéndole seductoramente a Rei.

-Que?- dije saliendo de mi ensoñación.- Eso no fue lo que pasó! Tú fuiste el que me tiraste por andar corriendo por el pasillo! Serías tan amable de decirnos por qué tenías tanta prisa?- Le dije más que enojada, yo no había tenido la culpa de habernos caído…¿o sí?

-No debería contestarte porque eso a ti no te interesa cabeza de chorlito, pero para que veas que soy una buena persona te diré que se me estaba haciendo tarde para comenzar con la inducción de los chicos de primero, por eso estaba apurado, pero gracias a ti llegué 3 minutos tarde.- el muy idiota se estaba ganando otro insulto más, pero al parecer Amy vio la ira en mi rostro y decidió intervenir.

-Ya, ya chicos, eso no tiene la menor importancia, será mejor que almorcemos pronto, tengo clases a las 2 y apenas y me quedan 15 minutos.

Y Ahí dimos termino a esa discusión, pero cada vez que veía las miradas que Darien le daba a Rei, y las que ella le daba a Darien sentía la ira volver, ¿Qué me pasaba?...seguramente era que no quería por pareja de una de mis mejores amigas a un tipo tan engreído como ese, sí, eso debía ser.

La tarde transcurrió sin mayores percances y sin que yo me diera cuenta de ello porque no presté la más mínima atención al maestro por andar pensando en el estúpido engreído.

Cuando salimos las chicas me estaban esperando y para mi alivio Darien no se encontraba con ellas. Mina nos llevó a casa y a penas cruzamos la puerta de entrada Mina saltó sobre Rei y la comenzó a llenar de estúpidas preguntas.

-Son novios? Desde cuando están juntos? Por qué no nos habías dicho? Tiene hermanos? Dios es muy guapo!, lo invitarás a casa? Cuando se conocieron?- y seguía la lista de preguntas mientras todas nos sentábamos en el sofá a esperar que por lo menos Rei respondiera la mitad de ellas.

-Creo que Rei nos debe una sabrosa explicación- dijo Lita elevando sus cejas haciendo que Rei se sonrojara…¿Rei sonrojada? Acaso este era el mundo del absurdo?

-Tranquilas, tranquilas chicas, les contaré todo.

-Rei, respetamos tu privacidad, si no nos quieres decir no te preocupes- Esa era Amy quien no entendía por la angustia que estábamos pasando todas las demás.

-Jajajajaja me vas a decir que no tienes curiosidad de saber si Rei ya le engulló los dientes a semejando bombón?-Sin dudas Mina siempre salía con algún comentario fuera de lugar.

-Bueno…sólo un poco- y me quedé paralizada…¿Acaso habían venido los marcianos y me habían cambiado a Amy?

-Ya cuéntanos Rei! Dinos que pasa entre ustedes dos.- Le dijo Lita instándola a comenzar el relato, yo no dije nada, no me sentía capaz de decir nada coherente en esos momentos.

-Ok Chicas, les voy a contar…Conocí a Darien hace 2 semanas mientras él iba al templo a orar por un amigo que estaba muy enfermo, yo estaba con mis cuervos recogiendo las hojas secas que caían de los árboles cuando lo vi, se veía tan preocupado que me acerqué a él para preguntarle si estaba bien, él fue muy amable conmigo y me dijo que no me preocupara que se encontraba bien y que lo vería muy seguido por ahí. Creo que me enamoré inmediatamente de él ese día, me pareció muy tierno que fuera a pedir por la salud de un amigo enfermo. Al día siguiente volvió a ir, pero esta vez trajo consigo una rosa roja y…bueno, se acercó a mí y me la regaló. Me dijo que era un regalo por haberme comportado tan amable con él, luego de ese día nos veíamos a diario en el templo Hikawa y nos hicimos muy amigos, aunque no les quise decir nada porque yo creía que él sólo me veía como una amiga más, pero cuando nos encontramos hoy en la universidad fue distinto, muy distinto, me dijo que estaba feliz por mí, porque pronto alcanzaría mi sueño de ser compositora y me dio el abrazo más fuerte que me habían dado, luego que me soltó me dio una sonrisa y me dio un beso en la mejilla, muy cerca de mis labios…

Todas estábamos sin respirar, era lo más romántico que había oído y me alegraba que mi amiga Rei tuviese un romance correspondido, pero…mi corazón latía con fuerza y no era de felicidad, había un sentimiento desconocido para mí que crecía cada vez más y luego sentí la tristeza más grande de mi vida.

…Luego quedamos de encontrarnos en la cafetería para presentarles a mis amigas- Dijo Rei refiriéndose a nosotras- y desde el momento que llegó no dejó de llamarme "hermosa", "cariño" o "linda", jamás me habían llamado así, y creo que él también siente algo por mí, pero no lo sé…a pesar de que soy muy perceptiva no sé qué es lo que su corazón llegue a sentir.- concluyó Rei dejándonos la oportunidad de hablar a nosotras.

Obviamente Mina fue la primera en hablar.

-AAAAAAAH! que emoción! Rei va a tener novio! Wiii wiiiii! Tranquila amiga! Yo te ayudaré a conquistar a ese bombón!- No sé por qué yo no me sentía tan entusiasmada con ella.

Sí! Yo te ayudaré a prepararle el pastel que más le guste! Ya sabes que a los hombres se es conquista por el estómago- dijo lita giñándole un ojo y Rei se sonrojó.

-Rei…yo creo que está bien que te guste Darien, pero no debes descuidar tus estudios por estar de enamorada- Esa era Amy, por fin alguien decía algo sensato. Un momento…¿acaso me sentía fastidiada de tanta melosidad?

-y tú que piensas Serena- Me preguntó Rei al ver que o seguía callada

-Yo creo…yo…-No sabía que decir, tenía un inmenso nudo en la garganta que no me dejaba contestar-yo…

-Tú qué Serena?- me dijo impaciente mi amiga Rei.

-Que yo creo que ese tipo es un engreído.- fue lo único que se me ocurrió decir.

-QUE?- dijeron todas al unísono haciéndome saltar del susto.

-Pero cómo te atreves a decir eso de Darien Serena! Es el hombre más tierno del mundo!.-Dijo Rei ya bastante sacada de quicio.

-Pues contigo será un osito cariñosito, pero conmigo esta mañana se mostró bastante grosero y antipático.- De die y no sé cómo me paré y las dejé anonadadas sentadas en el sofá mientras me dirigía a mi cuarto.

Sé que me comporte como la imbécil más grande del planeta con mi amiga…le debía una disculpa, pero eso sería mañana, por hoy sólo me quedaba pensar en qué demonios me estaba pasando.

Al día siguiente todo fue normal, no vi a Darien ni a Rei en todo el día, y las chicas no paraban de mandarme textos diciéndome que la había regado y que debía pedirle una disculpa a Rei. Cuando por la tarde llegué al apartamento sólo estaban Rei y Amy, las demás seguían en la universidad.

-Rei…siento lo de ayer.-Le dije sin más preámbulos pues odiaba estar peleada con alguna de ellas.

-Está bien Serena, pero quiero que sepas que no me gustó para nada cómo hablaste de Darien ayer, él ha sido muy lindo conmigo y con las demás, no sé por qué le odios tanto.

-No! Te equivocas Rei…yo no lo odio, es sólo que…-¿qué le diría? "Sabes Rei, me enamoré perdidamente del chico de tus sueños y se me hace pebre el corazón cada vez que te veo con él" NO! Definitivamente eso no se lo podría decir nunca.- es sólo que creo que me costará acostumbrarme a tener que compartir tu cariño con alguien más.-le dije algo desanimada

-Ahh, Serena…-me dijo ella tiernamente- no te preocupes amiga, no las dejaré de lado y te juro que si él y yo nos hacemos novios le haré entender que mis amigas están primero.- Dijo ella abrazándome y dándome una tierna sonrisa.

Me sentí fatal…no quería mentirle a Rei, pero no le podía revelar mis sentimientos porque no quería luchar otra vez con otra amiga por el amor de alguien y perder…una vez ya salí muy lastimada y no estaba dispuesta a competir por el amor de alguien otra vez…menos sabiendo que Rei tenía todas las de ganar pues sólo había que fijarse cuando él la miraba a ella con cariño, y a mí sólo con esa mirada burlona y sin interés alguno.

Los días pasaron y yo me daba cuenta de lo feliz que estaba Rei con Darien, oficialmente aún no eran novios, pero siempre salían juntos y en la universidad se la pasaban conversando. Mina ayudaba a Rei en sus citas y Lita siempre cocinaba extra para que Rei le llevara almuerzo a Darien cuando éste tenía mucho que estudiar. Amy era la única en notar que a medida que la alegría de Rei iba creciendo la mía se iba extinguiendo poco a poco.

Un día estábamos solas en el apartamente cuando Amy se me acercó.

-Te ves muy triste Serena, sabes que puedes confiar en mí.- Dijo dándome una palmadita en la espalda, yo podía sentir su apoyo, pero ella tampoco podía saber lo que me pasaba.

-No es nada Amy, sólo son los exámenes- mentí, no quería que nadie supiera de mi amor oculto.

-No me mientas Serena, te conozco mejor que a cualquier otra y sé que tus ojos se nublan por una razón muy diferente a los exámenes- y yo quedé asombrada de que ella me conociera tan bien.-la única vez que vi tanta tristeza en tu rostro fue cuando Andrew te dijo que estaba enamorado de Lita y que quería que fuera su novia- Dios ella ya lo sabía, sabía que me pasaba pero estaba esperando a que yo se lo dijera.

-Amy yo…

-No lo digas Serena…sé cuánto sufriste por no haber conquistado el corazón de Andrew y cuanto te dolió apartarte de él para que fuera feliz con Lita, eres una gran mujer Serena, pero no puedes dejar pasar tu felicidad por darle la felicidad a los demás.

-Pero sabes que yo jamás me interpondría entre ellos dos- le dije con lágrimas en el rostro, recordar cuanto había sufrido por Andrew y Lita aún me dolía, pero me hacía feliz ver a mi amiga feliz con él, además ella jamás supo que yo estaba realmente enamorada de él, le hice creer que para mí solo eran cosas de niñas.

-Lo sé amiga, como sé también que jamás harías algo para que Rei sufriera, pero si sigues así ocultando tus sentimientos a todos sólo lograrás que la tristeza inunde todo tu ser y esa alegría que todas queremos de ti se extinga.

Yo a esas alturas de la conversación sólo lloraba a mares, no quería sufrir nuevamente por no ser correspondida, pero tampoco quería ver cómo mi amor se paseaba dela mano con mi amiga…pero nada podía hacer, él jamás me escogería a mi…Rei y yo éramos todo los contrario y si él estaba con ella era porque ella si le gusta, por lo tanto yo al ser tan diferente jamás le gustaría, además ellos dos se parecían muchísimo, eran buenos estudiantes, les gustaban las mismas cosas, eran serios y se comportaban según su edad, sin niñerías como yo…creo que ahora me sentía mucho más miserable.

-Ya, tranquila Serena, todo va a estar bien si? Te juro que yo no diré nada a nadie, pero prométeme que harás algo al respecto.

-Me estás sugiriendo que le diga la verdad? Eso destruiría a Rei, sé que jamás podría estar con Darien sabiendo que yo también lo amo, ella no es una persona cruel, y merece ser feliz, jamás se lo diré, jamás! Ellos dos son hechos por la misma moldura y merecen estar juntos.-dije limpiando las últimas lágrimas que salían de mis ojos, yo no les arruinaría la felicidad, menos a Rei.

-Está bien Serena, tú sabes lo que debes hacer amiga, sólo espero que no estés cometiendo un error, algún día ella o él descubrirán tus sentimientos y nadie podrá hacer nada al respecto.-Dijo Amy, sabía que tenía razón, pero ¿qué podía hacer yo? Nada…absolutamente nada, sólo olvidarme de él.

Yo apenas y lo había visto un par de veces dentro de ese primer mes de clases, pero cada vez que lo veía sentía que lo amaba más, él era una muy buena persona, ayudaba a los alumnos enfermos y daba clases gratis para quienes necesitaran ayudantías, tenía más que mi corazón ganado, pero debía asegurarme que no lo supiera, él era tan bueno que sabía que dejaría a Rei sólo por no hacerle daño a una de sus mejores amigas.

Y así pasaron los peores 2 años de mi vida, ya no reía como antes, ya no jugaba como antes, ya no era el alma de la fiesta como antes…pero sobrevivía, las chicas habían notado el cambio y Darien no dejaba oportunidad de molestarme diciéndome que ya estaba madurando, pero lo dejaba pasar, había jurado que me callaría este amor por siempre y me había jurado que lo olvidaría, aunque cada vez se me hacía más difícil olvidar…

_**Continuará… **_

*¿Qué les pareció?

Bien chicas espero su reviews para saber si sigo o no la historia. Gracias a las que se tomen el tiempo de leerla! ^^

*Si les gustó la historia, estaré subiendo un cap. Por semana.

_Diian Kou R._


	2. Chapter 2

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, más adelante aparecerán personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**CAPÍTULO 2**

**HACE AÑO Y MEDIO ATRÁS**

Seguía muriéndome de pena cada vez que llegaba a casa, Darien y Rei llevaban un par de meses saliendo juntos pero aún no se hacían novios…no sé qué esperaban ¿no se daban cuenta que cada vez me hacían más daño? NO! Por supuesto que no se daban cuenta que la idiota de mí estaba hasta muerta de celos por su relación si yo jamás se los dije.

A veces era muy estúpida, "Serena tonta" como solía decirme Rei en tiempos mejores, mucho mejores que éste.

Uno de esos tantos días en los que mi existencia parecía ser la más miserable del planeta, vi que Rei se escabullía de su habitación enfundada en un vestido rojo precioso, con zapatos de tacón negros y un montón de accesorios que estoy segura eran obra de Mina…un momento, ¿Rei tenía una cita? El corazón casi se me cae de golpe cuando lo descubrí, y a mí se me ocurrió la fantástica idea de seguirla…no sé por qué somos tan masoquistas con las penas del corazón, sabía que lo que vería me haría más daño, pero tal vez el verlo hiciera que me terminara de dar cuenta que ese hombre jamás sería para mí.

Darien estaba fuera del edificio apoyado en la puerta de su convertible rojo (que apropiado, haría juego con el vestido de Rei) se dieron un beso bastante apasionado para ser el de un simple saludo y tuve que voltear el rostro para que las lágrimas no se apoderaran de mí nuevamente.

Se subieron al carro y partieron a un rumbo desconocido para mí, pero para mi fortuna se encontraba un taxi aparcado en la puerta del edificio y sin decir más me subí en él y le pedí al tipo que condijera tras ellos.

-No puedo llevarla señorita, estoy esperando a otro pasajero- me dijo el taxista sin ánimos de seguir el convertible.

-Al diablo el otro pasajero! Le pago el doble- le dije sacando los suculentos billetes de mi bolsillo.

-Usted manda- me dijo y partió como alma que lleva el diablo siguiendo a la parejita feliz.

El dinero sí que mueve montañas, pero por más dinero que tuviese él jamás sería para mí.

El convertible se detuvo en un lujoso hotel y ambos se bajaron rumbo a la recepción. ¿Qué? Cómo se le ocurría llevarse a mi amiga a un Hotel? Por muy 5 estrellas que fuese, ese no era el lugar para llevar a una señorita como Rei…un momento, pero ella iba vestida para la ocasión, es decir, Rei sabía perfectamente a dónde la iban a llevar…NOOOO! Gritó mi conciencia! Una cosa es saber que mi mejor amiga está junto al hombre de mis sueños, pero otra cosa muy distinta es saber que se están revolcando juntos…el corazón me iba a estallar en cualquier momento.

Como pude después de reponerme del shok inicial le pagué al taxista y me arroje al pavimento siguiendo a los enamorados.

Cuando entré ellos ya no se encontraban allí, ¿habrían subido a alguna habitación? El estómago se me revolvió ante la idea. No sabía qué demonios hacía allí, pero una fuerza invisible me arrastraba a ellos.

-Buenas tardes señorita, en qué puedo ayudarle?- me dijo la pelirroja recepcionista brindándome una enorme sonrisa.

-Emmm, ah! Pasa que mi amiga vino a este hotel y le traje su bolso que se le quedó en casa.- Dije no muy convencida de mi mentira a la mujer, pero ésta hizo caso omiso a mi nerviosismo y prosiguió.

-dígame el nombre de su amiga.

-Rei, Rei Hino.

-Rei Hino, sí, se acaba de hospedar en éste hotel, puede dejar el bolso aquí en recepción y luego mandaremos a que se lo entreguen- me dijo amablemente la mujer, pero esos no eran mis planes.

-No! Es que usted no comprende, debo llevárselo yo, no es que desconfíe de su personal, pero ya he tenido problemas con este tipo de situaciones, me parece mejor dejárselo personalmente, si no es mucha molestia.

-Mmmm- Ella pareció meditarlo durante unos minutos, y yo traté de poner mi mejor cara de inocencia posible- Creo que no habrá problemas por esto, ella se encuentra en la habitación 1456.

-Muchísimas gracias.-le dije y salí disparada para el ascensor.

Cuando estuve frente a la puerta…Dios, no sé cómo describir aquella sensación ¿qué derecho tenía yo de estar allí? NINGUNO SERENA! Me gritaba mi conciencia, pero algo me decía que tenía que quedarme ahí para fisgonear un poco más.

¿Por qué demonios no le hice caso a mi conciencia? No lo sé, jamás le hago caso, pero todo me pasa por idiota, porque una vez que pegué mi oído a la puerta pude escuchar claramente la conversación que se llevaba a cabo en aquella habitación…sabía que debía haberme quedado en casa.

-OH! Darien esto es maravilloso!- oí decir a Rei con gran ilusión y mi estómago volvía a contraerse.

-Lo hice para ti hermosa, mereces esto y mucho más- Dijo él tan galantemente como siempre, ¿cómo sería sentir que aquellas palabras eran dichas para mí?.

-Ya estoy aquí Darien, me vas a decir para qué ordenaste esta cena tan grandiosa?- Esa era Rei, siempre al grano.

-Me gusta que seas directa preciosa, pero creo que primero cenaremos y luego te contaré el porqué de esta reunión- Dijo Darien juraría que tenía plantada en su hermosa cara esa sonrisa torcida que seducía a cualquiera.

-Está bien, Darien, pero quiero que después me digas el por qué hiciste que viniera hasta aquí.- Noté algo de nerviosismo en su voz, pero qué podía saber yo si apenas y oía desde la puerta.

No demoraron mucho en cenar, o por lo menos eso pareció porque la conversación comenzó unos 15 minutos después de que yo había llegado ahí.

-Rei, te traje aquí porque quería conversar algo muy serio contigo.-Dijo Darien con ese tono solemne que se supo que tiene un novio cuando te pedirá matrimonio…¿matrimonio? A caso iban a casarse? NO DIOS MÍO! NO LO PERMITAS! Si eso sucedía juro que me iba a suicidar.

-Darien…qué me quieres decir.

-Que estos meses que nos hemos conocido me h dado cuenta de que eres una persona muy importante para mí, siempre pienso en ti y adoro tu sonrisa, aunque a veces creo que te pasas con cabeza de chorlito, me hace mucha gracia que se peleen tanto- hizo una pausa y luego siguió- Lo que sucede Rei es que ya me cansé de que lo nuestro no tenga nombre y bueno, me he decidido a ponerle uno…Rei, quieres ser mi novia?- ahí se me cayó el alma…el corazón dejó de latirme y creo que el calor de mi cuerpo me abandonó, porque de pronto comencé a sentir unos escalofríos que a penas y podía mantenerme en pie…

No me quedé a esperar la respuesta de Rei, sabía perfectamente cuál era, ¿Quién podría decirle que no a un hombre perfecto como Darien? Obviamente nadie, y Rei no sería la excepción.

Me subí al ascensor sin saber cómo apreté los botones y me dirigí al primer piso, era como un sonámbulo deambulando por aquel lugar, no me di cuenta cuando salí del hotel ni cómo crucé la primera calle sin fijarme si venían o no automóviles, sólo sentí que al cabo de haber andado unos 15 minutos y tras cruzar mi tercera calle sin mirar, un enorme golpe me aventó un par de metros por el aire y mi espalda chocó fuertemente con el duro asfalto. Creo que había sufrido un accidente, pero mi maltrecho corazón apenas y lo había notado.

No sé si pasaron minutos, horas o días, pero cuando desperté me sentía como el infierno, todo me dolía y sentía el cuerpo arder por todas partes, presentía que tenía fiebre, pero lo más raro es que me encontraba en una habitación completamente extraña para mí, conectada a mil máquinas y tubos que se insertaban en mis brazos y supuse por el poco sentido común que me quedaba, que me encontraba en la habitación de algún hospital.

-Veo que despiertas cabeza de chorlito- Esa voz…aún estaba alucinando?

-Te debe doler muchísimo, te aplicaré otro calmante para que sigas durmiendo- Dijo y luego inyectó algo en uno de los tantos tubos y por arte de magia me dormí de nuevo.

En mis sueños escuchaba cada vez las palabras que habían terminado de destruirme el corazón, _¿quieres ser mi novia? _Y luego vislumbraba a Rei y Darien casados y con hermosos bebés de cabello oscuro y ojos azules, ¿por qué hasta mi inconciencia me hacía tanto daño? Sabía que debía superarlo y dejarlo pasar, sabía que debía olvidarlo por el bien de mi amiga y por mi propio bien…pero esto se me había saludo de las manos.

Supongo que habían pasado varias horas más cuando por fin abrí mis ojos nuevamente.

-Oye, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos cabeza de chorlito, quien lo hubiera pensado?, a ver, déjame que te chequee.- Me dijo nuevamente su voz, ¿estaría yo vuelta loca que ahora lo escuchaba por todas partes?-Estás muy débil Serena, tuviste un accidente demasiado grave, tienes serias fracturas y estuviste en coma una semana, sólo Dios sabe en qué pensabas cuando decidiste cruzarte en el camino del camión recolector de basura. El tipo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, se la pasó dándole explicaciones a las chicas y rogándoles que no iniciaran acciones legales en su contra.- De qué demonios me estaba hablando…camión de basura? Camino?, demanda? WHAT?

-No sabes de qué hablo cierto?- vi que esbozó una enorme sonrisa y acarició mi rostro, me sentí en la gloria- Me alegro muchísimo que un rostro tan bonito no haya quedado desfigurado por el accidente, y me alegra aún más que estés bien cabeza de chorlito, las chicas estaban muy preocupadas por ti y Rei estaba que se la llevaba el diablo. Sabes que le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz al chofer del camión? Tendrá suerte si él decide no querellarse.- Dijo carcajeándose un poco, pero yo apenas y podía reaccionar, ¿acaso me había dicho que yo tenía un rostro lindo?

-T..ú…tú…qué haces…a..quí?- dije mientras se me trababa la lengua por tanto calmante que tenía en el cuerpo.

-No lo recuerdas verdad?, estoy haciendo las prácticas en el hospital central de Tokio cabeza de chorlito, soy aspirante a médico recuerdas? Jajaja, y como estoy en práctica, mi tutor me envía cada 10 minutos a checarte.- Entonces era cierto que Darien estaba allí? No estaba alucinando?

-es..toy de…delirando?- le dije como tratando de entender que todo esto se debía a una estúpida ilusión hecha por mi maquiavélica mente para hacerme sufrir.

-Delirando?, tú sí que tienes humor para estar en tan mal estado, será mejor que sigas descansando, aún no se te permiten visitas, pero prometo que mañana dejaré que las chicas te vean. Por cierto, tienes mejor semblante.- debía tenerlo, sentía cómo que había dormido un mes y dado que últimamente las noches me las pasaba llorando, supongo que tanto descanso me había repuesto.

Nuevamente Darien inyectó el líquido del sueño en alguno de todos esos tubos y en menos de 30 segundos me volví a dormir.

Me hubiese gustado dormir para siempre…porque cada vez que soñaba lo escuchaba a él diciéndome que tenía un lindo rostro y que mis ojos eran bonitos, jamás me habían halagado así, supongo que mi insípida silueta no les resultaba muy atractiva a los muchachos en la secundaria, me hacían falta unos kilos de más, era demasiado delgada, aunque creo que no me veía tan mal. Pero no era la preferida por los chicos, todos andaban tras de Mina o Lita, incluso de Rei, quien los espantaba con tu horrendo temperamento, incluso preferían a Amy en vez de mí, a veces me entristecía, pero mi mamá siempre me decía que cuando creciera su patito feo, es decir, yo, se convertiría en el hermoso cisne del lago. Que puedo decir, aún espero ese momento.

No es que mi autoestima está tan mal, yo sí me quiero bastante, pero no soy vanidosa porque sé que no soy tan atractiva, aunque tal vez mamá tenga razón y en un par de años más salga a relucir ese lado guapo de mí, por lo menos los genes debo tenerlos, Ikuko es una mujer bellísima, y mi padre es muy atractivo también.

Al día siguiente muy temprano Darien se encontraba allí cuando desperté.

-Y cómo te sientes hoy cabeza de chorlito?- me dijo en ese tono alegre que antes de este maldito accidente yo desconocía, él siempre era muy serio con nosotras, creo que sólo veía sonrisas de él cuando miraba a Rei.

-Serena, cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo. Que me llamo Serena!- le dije con mi voz ronca habitual, tal vez no fuera la sensualidad en persona, pero sí había sacado una atractiva voz, me pensaría en trabajar para compañías de telefonía.

-Veo que estás de mejor ánimo- dijo sonriéndome- esa sí eres tú, por cierto, las chocas ya están esperando a fuera, y sólo por ser tú voy a permitir que entren todas a la vez, pero sólo 5 minutos, asi es que sean breves- me dijo y me dedicó otra de esas hermosas sonrisas, ¿cómo demonios podía Rei tener tanta suerte?, mientras divagaba entre esos pensamientos, escuché los gritos y sollozos de Mina irrumpir el mi antes calmada habitación.

-Serena! Amiga! Por fin despiertas Serena!- Chilló Mina tirándose sobre mí provocándome un terrible dolor en las costillas.

-Con cuidado Mina! Recuerda que tiene quebradas dos costillas.- dijo Amy haciendo entrar en razón a mi alocada amiga.

-OH! Lo siento Serena, es que me pone tan feliz verte- dijo mientras secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos.

-No te podías morir serena, te juro que si morías te iría buscar hasta el mismísimo infierno sólo para pegarte un puñetazo por habernos dejado…Serena tonta…-me dijo Rei abrazándome con cuidado y soltando aquellas traicioneras lágrimas, ella jamás lloraba y que lo hiciera por mí me hacía sentir aún más miserable…ella preocupándose por mi vida y yo teniendo excitantes sueños con su novio…¿en qué clase de persona me había convertido?

-Te tienes que poner bien pronto Serena, he cocinado todos tus pasteles favoritos para darte la mejor de las bienvenidas a casa.- me dijo Lita abrazándome sutilmente para no hacerme daño.

-De chocolate?- le dije poniendo mis ojitos de ilusión lo cual provocó una enorme sonrisa en todas ellas, sabía que mi accidente había sido muy grave, y el verme más repuesta debía hacerlas sentir mejor.

-Me vas a explicar ahora qué demonios pensabas cuando decidiste cruzar la autopista con luz roja?- y de pronto la sentimental Rei, había vuelto a ser la normal, creo que esta me gustaba mucho más, la sentimental me hacía sentir como la peor persona del mundo.

Recordaba muy bien qué era lo que me había pasado…pero no les iba a decir la verdad, por lo menos no en ese momento, sabía muy bien que tendría que confesárselo a Amy, pero a las demás no, no quería la lástima de nadie.

-Bueno…estaba distraída- sabía que era la excusa más idiota que había dado en mi vida, pero dado que mi vida era una completa distracción, era bastante creíble.

-Distraída? Te das cuenta de que pudiste morir Serena? Te amamos con todo el corazón amiga, pero debes madurar, no puedes seguir arriesgando tu vida por simples distracciones- Amy decía eso en un tono muy maternal, como cuando te regañan, pero te hacen dar cuenta del error para que reflexiones.-Gracias a Darien sigues con vida, si no hubiese sido porque él estaba cerca de ese lugar y te dio los primeros auxilios estaríamos hoy llorando sobre una lápida fría de mármol en el cementerio.

-Da…Darien?- Dije como temiendo la respuesta.

-Sí Serena, fue Darien el que te resucitó, porque el golpe fue muy fuerte y creo que tu corazón se detuvo uno segundos, pero como él es casi médico te ayudó, y luego no se separó de ti en ningún momento, deberías pensar en tratarlo mejor.-me dijo Mina aguantando nuevamente las lágrimas que se formaban en sus ojos.

-Serena…yo estaba con Darien cuando supimos del accidente, creo que fue el destino el que nos encontráramos tan cerca, el me vio tan desesperada que hizo todo lo posible por salvar tu vida…-Me dijo Rei con la mirada más enamorada que jamás le había visto.

-Creo que le debo un enorme favor- le dije y todas sonrieron asintiendo a lo que había dicho.

De pronto la puerta se abrió.

-Bien señoritas, la paciente está muy débil aún y deben retirarse- les dijo Darien acompañándolas a fuera.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por ella amor.-le dijo rei y le dio un casto beso en los labios, y sin percatarme gruesas lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis ojos…¿por qué mejor no me morí arrollada por el camión?

Las chicas salieron y no se percataron de mi aplastado estado de ánimo, por lo que cuando cerraron la puerta me lancé a llorar, pero no contaba con que "mi doctor favorito" entraría de golpe en la habitación.

-Qué pasa cabeza de chorlito? Te duele algo? Creo que te aplicaré más calmante.

-No…logré decirle, no me des más calmante por favor…si me das más me voy a ir de coma de nuevo.

-Entonces…qué te sucede Serena? Aunque creas que te odio porque siempre discutimos, eso no es verdad, eres la mejor amiga de mi novia y te tengo mucha estima.- y ahí estaba mi verdugo con la guillotina en el aire, esperando por cortar mi cabeza…esas palabras se sintieron como el filo más helado de todos.

-No es nada importante-mentí- es sólo que me causa mucha tristeza lo que estuvo a punto de pasarme.-en parte eso era cierto.

Se sentó a los pies de la cama y estiró una de sus manos hasta tomar la mía, era la segunda vez que me tocaba, bueno, la segunda vez mientras yo estuviese consiente, y se sentía como tocar el cielo.

-Lo que pasó fue muy grave cabeza de chorlito, estuviste a punto de morir…pero lo importante es que ahora estás bien, y que debes de poner más atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor, por descuidada casi te matas, debes estar más alerta para la próxima vez sí?- Me dijo nuevamente en ese tono amable que jamás había escuchado de él anteriormente.

-Yo…qqq..-estaba muy nerviosa, habla Serena por favor!- …q..quería darte las gracias..por…tu ayuda.- por fin mis labios dijeron en parte algo de lo que sentía.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Serena, es mi trabajo…-es cierto, Serena tonta, sólo lo hacía porque era su deber salvarte.- además, eres una personita muy importante para Rei y las chicas.- cierto, ahí estaba el otro motivo trascendental…Rei.

-Te dejaré descansar, si tienes algún dolor sólo debes presionar el botón de aquel control para que venga la enfermera-Dijo mientras se levantaba y se dirigía hacia la puerta.-Eres una mujer muy fuerte Serena, espero que aprendas de esto.- ¿y qué quería que hiciera? Que así de simple dejara de amarlo? ¿Cómo? Si yo me había accidentado era por su culpa, por estar perdidamente enamorada del novio de mi amiga…cómo se curaba eso?

_Olvidarte…olvídate Darien…no puedo_.

Y caí nuevamente en las recónditos brazos de Morfeo.

_**Continuará…**_

**Agradecimientos a:**

***IrOn: **_muchísimas gracias, me alegra que te gustara la historia ^^._

***IrenelC81: **_Gracias! Siempre me pone feliz que a alguien le guste lo que escribo. Gracias por tus felicitaciones, y espero que tengas los pañuelos muy de cerca cuando leas las actualizaciones…porque no se le viene fácil a Serena._

***Dayana: **_Ya ves que te hice caso y subí el cap. 2, siento la demora pero es que aún no lo escribía cuando vi los comentarios. Espero que este cap. Te entusiasme tanto como el anterior._

***Serena Eternal Star Moon: **_Mi Juanis, muchísimas gracias, me encanta el apoyo que siempre me das. Con respecto a Seiya….no te voy a adelantar nada, pero aún faltan varios personajes por salir a la luz._

***ELOYUSAGI: **_y aquí te expliqué qué fue lo que pasó cuando esos dos se hicieron novios..que tragedia no? Si hasta a mí se me rompió el corazón u.u que bueno que te gustara la trama. Muchas gracias por el review._

***Usagi Conejita: **_Me encanta cuando empiezan a especular sobre qué pasará después jejjejeje, gracias por el apoyo, y como le dije a Juanita no puedo adelantarte nada, pero espero que sigas la historia para saciar tu curiosidad._

_**MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS CHICAS. Estoy más que feliz ^^.**_

_**Ahora sí les va a tener que tocar esperar hasta el próximo martes para la siguiente actualización, pasa que tengo más historias que escribir y no me da mucho el tiempo, pero si la suerte está de su lado, tal vez este fin de semana les suba el cap. 3. De nuevo muchas gracias por el apoyo y nos estamos leyendo pronto ^^.**_

_**Diian Kou R.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, más adelante aparecerán personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**CAPÍTULO 3**

**HACE UN AÑO**

Tuve que congelar la universidad todo el semestre pasado, pues la rehabilitación me llevó más tiempo de lo que pensaba, Darien había tenido mucha razón…el accidente fue demasiado grave y me la pasé entre traumatólogos y kinesiólogos por largos meses.

Pero a un año de haber conocido a mi amor prohibido, me encuentro bien…bueno, no tan bien pues aún lo amor cada día más, pero he aprendido a vivir con eso y ya no duele como los primeros meses, de hecho me he llegado a sentir feliz por él, porque si él es feliz yo también lo soy además Rei ya no está tan quisquillosa como antes y ya no nos peleamos tanto, creo que Darien domina bastante su temperamento y aunque me cueste reconocerlo me gusta que sea así.

Y gracias a tantos ejercicios de rehabilitación me quedó ese gustito por mantenerme saludable y hace un mes me inscribí en uno de esos gimnasios en los que cada persona tiene su propio personal training, me puse un poco nerviosa cuando conocí al tipo que me iba a entrenar…es demasiado guapo, y juro que si ya no estuviera enamorada me le hubiese tirado encima. Cuando Mina me fue a buscar uno de esos tantos días en los que salía pasada la medianoche de ahí ,y lo vio no paró de hablar de él en toda una semana…me tenía los oídos hinchados (claro…como si eso fuera posible) hasta que un buen día me obligó a que lo invitara a salir.

-Y Serena? ya lo invitaste? Dime, dime, DIME!- Me chillaba Mina apenas había entrado al departamento, y cuando le iba a contestar me di cuenta de que no estábamos solas…no, ahí estaban todas las chicas y…Darien, NO! Quería que me tragara la tierra de la vergüenza…cómo se supone que iba a hablar de otros chicos estando él ahí? Sé que suena estúpido porque para él soy sólo la amiga de su novia, pero me comprenden no? De igual forma me sentía avergonzada.

-Ehhh Mina, por qué mejor no hablamos después?- le dije desviando la mirada y casi corriendo a mi habitación.

-Oye! No seas grosera! Ven y siéntate en seguida con nosotros y me explicas ahora mismo a quien tienes que invitar y a dónde?- Rei, Rei, Rei…cómo no entendía la indirecta de que no quería hablar?

-Rei, si ella no quiere decirnos si está saliendo con alguien no es asunto nuestro.- GRACIAS AMY! Juro que ella siempre salía en mi defensa en los momentos más oportunos…claro, ella sabía lo que yo sentía por lo que debió suponer que estaba más que incómoda.

-Serena…que tal si te doy una rebanada extra de pastel si nos cuentas qué pasa?- Nooooo Lita! Por qué me haces esto? Esa bandida sabe que no puedo resistirme a su pastel de chocolate…a si es que con la peor cara de "amigos" que tenía me senté a regañadientes en medio del sofá y todos me miraban expectante menos él.

-En verdad tengo que oír esta conversación?- Dijo algo molesto Darien. Pero que rayos le pasaba, él se besuqueaba con Rei delante de todas (desgraciadamente delante de mí también) y ahora se hacía el muy recatado y no quería escuchar las conquistas de los demás. Realmente me puso furiosa esa actitud y creo que más por ira que por querer contar de verdad a las chicas me decidí por hablar.

-Te das cuenta que con esas actitudes es imposible que pase mejor a tu novio?- Le dije a Rei bastante enojada.

-Cariño…ella tiene razón, es decir, sé que odias las pláticas de chicas pero resulta que a ti se te ocurrió venir a cenar con nosotras por lo que tendrás que aguantarte.- Le dijo Rei en ese tono tan específico de ella que no aceptaba NO por respuestas.

Con el ceño bastante fruncido esbozó un "lo siento" para dejarme hablar. Claro, como si yo necesitara su autorización.

-Ya Darien, no fastidies, ahora…Dime Serenita ya le clavaste el diente?- Mina esa sólo podía ser ella.

-No Mina…hasta cuando te voy a tener que decir que no invitaré a mi personal training a salir conmigo.- Le dije bastante fastidiada ya.

-Con que el personal training…he oído que esos tipos tienen más músculo que cerebro, te creía más inteligente para elegir novio cabeza de chorlito- Dijo el tarado este con su famosísima sonrisa burlona, había veces en que de verdad quería odiarlo, en serio.

-Aiiii! Pero qué tipo más desagradable! Para tu información él no es mi novio, en todo caso a ti ¿Qué demonios te importa?, Rei, te juro que si no lo pones a raya no cenaré con ustedes.

-Darien? Acaso Rei ya no te hecha el polvo? Andas como de malas el día de hoy…- Puse los ojos blanco por el desatinado comentario de Mina, pero ella era así y así la queríamos. Por otro lado me pareció bastante graciosa la cara de espanto que puso él ante el comentario.

-Mina!- Gritaron al unísono Rei, Lita y Amy (la más escandalizada)

-En verdad no quiera saber las actividades sexuales de este par, por lo que agradecería enormemente que cambiemos de tema.- Dijo sabiamente Lita.

-Darien, yo creo que deberías ser un poco más amable con Serena, siempre la andas molestando y en verdad no es grato que te fastidie el novio de tu amiga- juro que le haré un monumento a Amy, lo juro.

-Bien, bien, bien…creo que hoy no ando de buenas, no es mi día, cariño será mejor que me vaya y que ustedes hablen a solas. Te amo.- le dio un casto beso en los labios, tomó su chaqueta y se dirigió a la puerta.- Adiós chicas, y…Serena, no quería molestarte, lo siento.- y se fue.

¿Había imaginado todo lo que había pasado? Acaso Darien Chiba, el engreído número uno de la universidad se acababa de disculpar por ser precisamente engreído y molesto? Wowww, eso sí que me sorprendió.

Anonadada cómo estaba volvieron a atacarme con preguntas.

-Ya, ya, ya chicas, primero, no he invitado a mi entrenador a salir porque a penas y llevo un mes conociéndolo, segundo no ando en busca de romance, tercero…mírenme, no soy precisamente el tipo de chica que un hombre cómo él tomaría por novia.

-Sabes cuál es tu maldito problema?

-Cual Mina- esta conversación ya me estaba hastiando.

-Que aún piensas que eres la misma flacucha sin gracia de la secundaria.

-Esta vez creo que Mina sí tiene razón- Amy? Nooo amiga, no me abandones!

-Sí Serena, tú en verdad eres muy hermosa, que acaso no lo ves?

-Qué quieres que vea Lita? Yo no me engaño, yo sé cómo me veo, sé lo que soy y no me siento mal por ello, pero soy lo bastante realista para saber cuál es mi nivel de belleza en el mundo.

-Mierda Serena!, mírate al espejo de vez en cuando, te aseguro que te sorprenderás. Ya no eres esa chiquilla insípida de hace unos años atrás…ya eres el cisne!

-Que cisne ni que nada Mina, tendré suerte si alguna vez consigo novio, y sabes qué? Ya me fastidié el resto del día, voy a cenar fuera.

-Pero Serena tu pastel…-

-Déjalo Lita, no quiero comer pastel.

Apenas había llegado a casa hace unos 20 minutos, y me había vuelto a ir…en el fondo sabía que tenían razón, que debía dejar de auto compadecerme pero es muy difícil cambiar saben? Tal vez algún día si viera a la hermosa persona que ellas si veían en mí. Creo que toda esta desilusión amorosa dejó mella en mí y…taladró un poquito en mi autoestima.

Como el año universitario apenas comenzaba, me quedaba bastante tiempo para actividades extracurriculares, como el GYM y el nuevo trabajo social que se iba a llevar a cabo en sectores vulnerables de Tokio, era perfecto, me inscribiría en el programa y tendría muchísimo tiempo ocupado como para andar pensando en el idiota de Darien y en todo lo que él me generaba.

Las chicas ya no me hablaban sobre mis problemas de autoestima ni de potenciales novios ni de nada muy personal, no lo hacían porque no quisieran, sino porque apenas me veían por el apartamento, entraba a clases muy temprano por las mañanas, luego por las tardes me iba a trabajar en el programa de acción social, y por las noches iba al GYM, por lo que llegaba tardísimo a casa cuando todas estaban durmiendo ya. Esto me sirvió en gran medida para casi no ver a Darien, exceptuando las pocas veces que nos topábamos por los pasillos y apenas nos dirigíamos una mirada. ¿Tanto me odiaba? Eso me entristecía, él apenas y me hablaba, pero al parecer con las demás chicas tenía una mejor relación. Amy me decía que eso era únicamente culpa mía, porque era yo la que me la pasaba días y noches arrancándome de él y de todas las demás, que era imposible que entabláramos una relación de amistad si yo no me aparecía jamás por la casa cuando él estaba…¿Y para qué iba a querer yo entablar una relación de amistad con mi amor prohibido? Es prohibido, qué queda de duda en ello?

**HACE MEDIO AÑO**

Bueno, así se me pasó un semestre completo hasta que una carta llegó a mi casa y cambió mi vida.

-Serena?- dijo Amy mientras golpeaba la puerta de mi habitación, era sábado por la mañana por lo que no tenía planeado despertar temprano…pero uno propone y dios dispone.

-Adelanteeeee- Dije bostezando perezosamente.

-Sere, anoche como llegaste muy tarde no me dio tiempo para entregarte esto.- me dijo extendiéndome una carta.

-Qué es esto?

-La verdad es que no lo sé, tiene remitente de Londres, pero no quisimos abrirla.

-LONDRES? – Dije extasiada, esto era algo que había estado esperando por meses!

-Estabas esperando esto amiga?

-Sí Amy…con todo mi corazón.

Abrí rápidamente la carta y la saqué del sobre extendiéndola entre mis manos y lentamente comencé a leer.

-_Señorita Tsukino._

_Tenemos el agrado de comunicarle que su petición de inserción para el curso semestral de "psicología" ha sido aceptado. La invitamos a unirse a nuestra sede ubicada en Londres a la brevedad posible._

_Atte. _

_Seiya Kou, Decano de la facultad de Psicología de la Universidad de Oxford._

Cerré el sobre con las manos aun temblando, no podía creer que me habían aceptado, por fin tanto esfuerzo por sacar buenas calificaciones habían rendido fruto, por fin podría alejarme de este amor que me estaba haciendo tanta daño…por fin podría dejar a mi corazón sanar.

-Serena…qué está sucediendo?- Me dijo Amy con los ojos empapados en lágrimas…sabía que sería duro despedirme de ellas, pero era necesario. Necesitaba sanar mis heridas.

-Amy…yo, hace un par de meses me inscribí en un concurso de becas para la universidad de Oxford, para hacer un curso de psicología, te das cuenta que es mi oportunidad para hacer una buena especialización? Así voy a poder complementar el trabajo social y ayudar a un nivel mucho más profundo a las personas con las que tengo que trabajar.

-Es eso Serena? O es que quieres alejarte de Darien?

La respuesta me dejó helada…en verdad esa era la principal razón por la que me iba, pero jamás lo iba a admitir.

-Amy…sabes que no me hace bien tenerlo tan cerca.

-Lo sé Serena, pero actúas como una cobarde! Por qué no les dices a todos lo que en verdad sientes y dejas de atormentarte? Sabes que todas creen que ya no quieres vivir con nosotras? Sabes que todas creen que algo muy grave te está pasando? Mina incluso cree que ya no quieres seguir siendo nuestra amiga…ya no confías en ninguna de nosotras, a penas y nos saludos por las mañanas, y ni hablar de las noches, tenemos que agendar una cita contigo para poder hablarte, crees que eso está bien?- Amy jamás me había regañado de esa forma…y sinceramente no me había detenido a pensar muy bien en el daño que les estaba provocando a las chicas…lo ignoraba por completo. Más y más miserable…

Las lágrimas salían de mis rostro, y yo no tenía la decencia de mirarla a la cara, sabía que todo eso era cierto, pero necesitaba por mi propia sanidad mental salir de allí cuanto antes.

-Lo siento tanto Amy…no sabía que estaba provocando todo esto…pero sabes que jamás me atrevería a confesar lo que siento por él, no sería capaz de destruir lo que ellos dos tienen. Y se me hace infinitamente tortuoso verlos siempre tan felices mientras yo no tengo la capacidad de olvidarme de él. Será sólo por muy poco tiempo Amy, lo juro…-¿lo juraba? ¿Cuánto tiempo se tarde en olvidar un amor?- prometo que estaré de vuelta cuanto antes.

Amy ya no me dijo nada más, sólo me abrazó con inmensa ternura y se quedó así por minutos y minutos abrazándome…me sentí tan reconfortada y comprendida.

Luego salió de la habitación. Apenas salió me levanté de golpe y saquí mis maletas, me iría al día siguiente y si dios quería no volvería hasta haber olvidado a Darien por completo.

El atardecer llegó pronto, y con él y mis maletas hechas debía afrontar a las chicas. Habíamos quedado en cenar todas en casa esa noche, porque sabían que tenía algo muy importante que decirles, para mi desgracia Darien también estaba allí.

-Lita, la cena te quedó deliciosa!- Dijo Mina muy entusiasmada por la Lasaña de verduras que acabábamos de devorar.

-Lita, en verdad tienes un extraordinario don.-Dijo con una amplia sonrisa mi tormento.

-Y bien Serena, qué es lo que nos querías decir?- Me dijo Rei en un tono muy amable, me extraño, pero supuse que era porque hacía tanto tiempo que no nos reuníamos todas a cenar que no quería comenzar a discutir.

-Serena tiene algo muy importante que decirnos.- les dijo Amy para que todas guardaran silencio.

-No me digas que saliste embarazada de tu personal training?- ahí estaba el comentario burlón de idiota de Darien…no sé cómo podía amarlo tanto. Sería porque era la persona más bondadosa que hubiese conocido jamás? La más tierna? Adorable? Hermosa? Sorprendente?...sí, ya lo sé, estoy exagerando, pero él en verdad posee todos esos calificativos, sólo que conmigo se comportaba como un verdadero imbécil, creo que jamás le caí muy bien.

-Sólo por esta vez haré caso omiso a tus estúpidos comentarios Darien, no quisiera discutir después de haber cenado tan bien.

-Wowww, me sorprendes cabeza de chorlito, has madurado.- Dijo dándome una sonrisa torcida que no supe cómo demonios interpretar, y antes de poder ruborizarme con ella vomite las palabras que tenía atragantadas en la garganta desde que recibí la carta por la mañana.

-.- les dije cómo si me estuvieran persiguiendo.

-Que tú qué?- puso cara de no entendida Mina.

-Serena, por qué mejor no te tomas un respiro y nos cuentas que pasa?-

-Es que es un poco difícil de decir Lita.

-En verdad estás embarazada?

-MINA! La fulminaron Lita Rei y Amy.

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja no Mina, no estoy embarazada.-y juro que cuando lo dije ci una expresión bastante desconcertante en el rostro de Darien.- Mañana me voy a Londres por un semestre, bueno, tal vez más, depende de cuánto me tome terminar un curso de psicología.

-Stop, Stop, Stop…oí bien? Porque parece que no, dijiste algo de curso? Londres y semestre?

-Sí Mina, oíste bien, esta mañana me enteré de que me aceptaron en Oxford para hacer un semestre de psicología. Es una beca.

-Desde cuando a ti te dan becas Serena?

-Desde que me la paso las noches en vela estudiando Rei

-pero…no nos puedes dejar amiga…somos las 5 por siempre lo recuerdas? Dijimos que siempre estaríamos juntas.

-sólo será un semestre Mina, te prometo que estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta que me fui.

-No sere…yo no quiero que te vayas…ahora a quien le voy a preparar pastel?- Lita tenía muchísimas lágrimas en los ojos. Se me rompía el corazón.

-Lita…no llores, yo volveré pronto lo prometo…y tienes a muchas personas a las que prepararles pastel, recuerda que Andrew ama el pastel de chocolate también.- una media sonrisa se formó en mi rostro y Lita me la devolvió.

-Chicas, esto es por el futuro de Serena, debemos apoyarla, además no se irá por siempre, y para cuando vuelva la estaremos esperando.

-Sabía que me comprenderías Amy.

-Sere…y tía Ikuko ya lo sabe? Digo, no creo que se tome muy bien el que su nena se vaya tan lejos por 6 meses.

-Sí Mina, ya se lo dije esta tarde, y aunque se sorprendió bastante por la beca, me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí y que sabía que yo algún día haría algo bueno por mi vida.-

-Amiga…nosotras también estamos muy orgullosas de ti.- Dijo Rei levantándose de la mesa y abrazándome como muy pocas veces lo hacía…desde el accidente que no lo hacía.

De pronto todas se abalanzaron contra mí en un gran abrazo y las lágrimas comenzaron a salir nuevamente.

Esa noche no tuvimos más peleas con Darien ni con nadie más, la pasamos viendo películas y conversando sobre cuando éramos niñas y sobre lo enamoradiza que siempre fui. Eran muy buenos recuerdos. Cuando era cerca de la media noche Darien se despidió de nosotras y para mi sorpresa me dio un enorme abrazo y me dijo al oído- Aunque no lo creas yo también me siento muy feliz por ti, espero que estés pronto de vuelta porque eres la luz en esta casa, te vamos a extrañar.- y me dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla y se fue. Quedé unos minutos congelada en la puerta hasta que Amy me sacó de mi ensoñación.

-Si no despabilas las demás van a sospechar algo.

¿Qué podían sospechar si ahí no había pasado nada…o sí? NO! Eso sólo lo dijo para que no me fuera pensando que él me odiaba. Por lo menos sabía que él también me iba a extrañar.

Al día siguiente las chicas me fueron a dejar a aeropuerto con todas mis pertenencias, bueno, no todas, porque Mina me dijo que tenía que dejar cosas en casa para que se asegurara de que volvería.

Fue la despedida más triste de todas, las 5 llorábamos por tener que decirnos adiós pero tenía la esperanza en mi corazón de que las volvería a ver…además todo esto lo hacía por mi bien, ahora tenía que pensar en mí y arrancar para siempre de mi corazón a Darien Chiba…por fin podría olvidar.

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

***¿Y qué les pareció? Sé que dije que actualizaría el próximo martes, pero es que sus comentarios de verdad me incentivan jajajaja, a si es que ya saben la manera de que les actualice ^^. Espero sus reviews, y de antemano muchas gracias por seguir leyéndome. Abrazos. **

_***Comentarios, dudas y sugerencias serán muy bien recibidas.**_

_**Diian Kou R.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, más adelante aparecerán personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**CAPÍTULO 4**

**ACTUALIDAD**

Hoy hace exactamente 8 meses atrás partí de Tokio para encarar un nuevo futuro…y vaya que me encontré grandes sorpresas en el camino. He cambiado muchísimo, el tiempo ha hecho cosas hermosas con mi ex flacucha figura y por primera vez en mi vida cuando me veo al espejo sonrío, veo una mujer completa y por fin creo las historias de los patos y los cisnes que mi madre me contaba de niña. Conocí a personas muy importantes, tan importantes que no quiero alejarme de ellas…pero tengo que partir, debo volver a Tokio y puedo decir que mi corazón se ha sanado, tengo un poco de angustia por saber qué es lo que voy a sentir cuando lo vea de nuevo, pero sé que los latidos de mi corazón ya no le pertenecen a Darien…sino a alguien más.

**HACE 8 MESES**

Lloré la mayor parte del viaje a Londres, y cuando llegué al aeropuerto internacional estuve sentada en una banca por más de media hora pensando en la estupidez que había hecho. Huir de mis problemas, ¿realmente los iba a solucionar? Claro que no, Serena idiota! Por qué demonios no le hice caso a Amy y les confesé lo que realmente me pasaba?, tal vez ellas me hubiesen entendido, tal vez las cosas serían diferentes…Dios! Cuando las estaba extrañando, y aún no pasaba mucho tiempo desde que me había ido.

Cuando por fin decidí dejar de auto compadecerme, tomé mis maletas y me dirigí al hotel que me hospedaría por esa noche, a la mañana siguiente me instalaría en las dependencias de la facultad.

Arrojé mis maletas al piso, pedí algo de comer y me metí en la ducha por una hora…a seguir llorando. Maldito corazón destrozado! Me maldije una y otra vez por no ser fuerte, por alejarme de los problemas y dejar a mis amigas solas…pero ya estaba allí. No había anda más que hacer.

Traté de conciliar el sueño, pero por más que lo intenté sólo dormí unas 3 horas. Como jamás en mi vida había pasado, me levanté con 2 horas de anticipación a la entrevista que tendría con el Decano Kou, por lo que tuve bastante tiempo para arreglarme, comer y seguir lamentando mi suerte.

-Basta Serena, debes salir adelante- Me dije cuando tomé el taxi para la facultad, ya me estaba hartando de sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, debía ser fuerte para poder regresar pronto con ellas y hacer de cuenta que jamás me fui. Y Darien…me olvidaría para siempre de él, eso era seguro.

-Buen día señorita, tengo una cita con el decano Seiya Kou.

-Usted debe ser la alumna japonesa, Tsukino.- Dijo la amable mujer.

-Sí, soy Serena.

-Tome asiento por favor, el decano la atenderá en un momento.

De pronto unos gritos se oyeron en la oficina del decano, noté que eran voces de hombres que se gritaban tantas estupideces que no fui capaz de comprenderlas por completo, salté de mi asiento cuando de un portazo de abrió la puerta del decano y un joven bastante atractivo salió de ahí.

-Detente ahí Jr.!, te lo ordeno!, soy tu padre por el amor de Dios cuando vas a respetarme?- gritaba detrás del joven un hombre de unos 55 años que también salía disparado de aquella oficina.

-Deja de llamarme así! Y cuando vas a entender que esta es mi maldita vida! No te atrevas a meter tus manos en ella!- Le dijo dándose vuelta para encararlo aquel joven.

-Estás dando un espectáculo…seguiremos esta conversación en casa.- Dijo cortante el hombre girando en sus talones y dirigiéndose a la oficina.

-Sólo si es que me apetece volver el día de hoy- Dijo con una sonrisa burlona en los labios- tengo planeado divertirme tooooda la noche, no me esperes despierto papi- le dijo con la carcajada en los labios y mirándome por primera vez.-Siento que oyeras esto preciosa, pero ya sabes…a veces los viejos se ponen cascarrabias.- Dijo brindándome una hermosa sonrisa y salió de ahí.

Para qué decir que me quedé clavada en aquel asiento hasta unos 10 minutos después, aquella fue la discusión del siglo y suponía que el decano no estaba de buen humor…y yo lo que menos necesitaba era un mal recibimiento.

-Señorita Tsukino?

-eh?- Dije aún distraída por lo que acaba de pasar.

-El señor Kou la está esperando.

-eehh…sí, …gracias.- le dije más que nerviosa, me temblaban las rodillas y mis manos comenzaban a sudar, esperaba que el genio del tipo se hubiese apaciguado un poco.

-Siéntese por favor- me dijo el decano una vez que cerré la puerta de la amplia oficina.

-No sabe cómo lamento el desafortunado episodio que tuvo que presenciar.- me dijo bastante apenado y algo avergonzado.

-no debe disculparse decano, creo que todos tenemos alguna vez una discusión con nuestros padres.- le dije con una sonrisa sincera en el rostro.

-Eres una muchacha encantadora, pero en mi caso nos la llevamos discutiendo…-puso el rostro sombrío- en fin, es un agrado para esta institución que usted forme parte de ésta.

-muchísimas gracias decano, pondré todo mi esfuerzo para realizar este curso.

-Debes recordar que como eres alumna becada debes aprobar cómo mínimo con un 80% el curso, si no es así lamentablemente lo reprobarás y perderás instantáneamente la beca.

-Lo sé señor Kou, confíe en mí, le aseguro que no han malgastado sus recursos en asignarme esta beca.

-Eso espero, ahora mi secretaria se dedicará a mostrarle las instalaciones en las cuales se hospedará por los próximos 6 meses.

-Muchísimas gracias.-le dije otra vez y me levanté para retirarme de allí.

-Una cosa más señorita Tsukino.

-Sí.

-Sobre lo ocurrido esta mañana…sólo le pido discreción.

-No se preocupe, ya lo había olvidado.- Le dije sonriéndole por última vez y saliendo de allí.

Durante las próximas 2 horas la secretaria hizo un recorrido conmigo de todas las instalaciones de la facultad, me enseñó mi habitación y los lugares en los que tendría clase. Luego de eso me despedí de ella y comencé a vagar por la universidad. Era un lugar muy hermoso, lleno de historia y la cultura era tan diferente a la mía, las personas con las que hable fueron muy amables, y por sólo unos instantes olvidé todos mis problemas. Eran las 3 de la tarde cuando me senté en medio de un parque lleno de hermosos y frondosos árboles.

-Es muy hermoso no crees bombón?- Dijo una voz detrás de mí que se me hizo un poco conocida.

-perdón?- Dije girándome hacia él.

-Te ví hoy en la oficina del viejo cascarrabias, eres la chica nueva no es así?

Yo lo miré extrañada, actuaba con bastante familiaridad y yo ni siquiera sabía quién era.

-OH!, creo que se me ha pasado, Soy Seiya Kou-me dijo extendiéndome la mano.- Soy el desquiciado que viste salir esta mañana de la oficina del decano de psicología.

-Sí, te recuerdo- le dije mientras me levantaba y le extendía mi mano.-Soy Serena Tsukino, ayer llegué de Japón.

-Una compatriota!, eso es excelente- me dijo rodeando la banca y sentándose a mi lado.- Hace muchísimo tiempo que no veía compatriotas tan simpáticos, jajajajaja.- A decir verdad sus carcajadas eran bastante contagiosas, y él era muy atractivo, sus ojos me recordaban a los de él…era igual de azules, igual de profundos, sus cabellos eran igual de negros, igual de hermosos…SERENA! Loca desquiciada deja de andar comparando a todos los hombres con Darien!, por fin mi conciencia reaccionó. Juro que evitaré recordarlo de aquí en adelante….pero este chico tenía algunos rasgos que me lo hacían recordar contantemente, aunque era muchísimo más carismático que Darien, Seiya me hacía reir.

-Gracias- le dije sonriendo.

-Wowwwwww, eres muy hermosa, pareces un bombón- me sonrojé inmediatamente, nadie me había dicho jamás algo como eso.

-No me llames así por favor- le dije a modo de súplica- dime Sere.

-Jajajajaja eres algo tímida…o tal vez es mi avasalladora personalidad la que te pone nerviosa, no es así bombón?- me dijo acercándose más a mí, algo que me asustó un poco.

-n…no, es que me tratas con demasiada familiaridad y apenas te conozco.- le dije apartándome un poco.

-AAA!, pero eso lo podemos solucionar bombón. Qué te parece si nos juntamos a desayunar mañana por la mañana?- por alguna razón este chico no me daba miedo, a pesar de que obviamente no sabía absolutamente nada sobre respetar los espacios personales, me daba confianza.

-Mmmmm creo que eso estaría bien, si me disculpas Seiya, ahora tengo que irme, aún tengo que trasladar mis maletas del hotel.

-Si quieres puedo ayudarte con eso.

-No, muchísimas gracias, pero prefiero hacerlo sola. Adiós, nos vemos mañana.- le dije despidiéndome de él

-Hasta pronto bomboncito!, me dijo extendiendo la mano y sacudiéndola hasta que me perdí de su vista.

Al principio Seiya me asustó un poco, pero después algo en su mirada me dijo que era alguien de fiar, él sería el primer amigo que conocería en esa enorme ciudad desconocida para mí, y sabía que se convertiría en alguien muy importante.

A la mañana siguiente todo parecía normal…me desperté retrasada para desayunar con Seiya y olvidé la mitad de las cosas que debía llevar conmigo en la habitación. Ahí sentí nostalgia, ya no estaban las chicas para recordarme lo cabezota que era y llevarme las cosas que se me habían olvidado en casa. En ese momento recordé que no las había llamado, hoy me sentí mejor por lo que saqué mi celular y le marqué a Amy.

-Diga?

-Amy!

-Por Dios! SERENA! estábamos tan preocupadas por ti! Por qué no llamaste!, Rei está que se la lleva el diablo porque le prometiste que llamarías en cuanto llegaras.

-Lo siento amiga…es que estaba muy triste como para hablar con ustedes. Lo siento, pero ahora me siento mejor, están las chicas ahí?

-Sí Serena, de hecho ya te puse en altavoz.

-Hola Serena! Cómo están los galanes europeos?

-MINA! Juro que morirías infartada! Los chicos son muy guapos jajajaja.

-júrame que me traerás un galán para cuando vuelvas! Júraloo!- gritó Mina desde el otro lado y tuve que alejar la oreja del teléfono para no quedarme sorda.

-SERENA! Cómo se te ocurre tenerme así de preocupada? Pensé que se había estrellado el avión! He llamado a más de 10 locales y estaciones de policía londinense para saber si había encontrado a alguien con tu nombre!

-Rei…tranquilízate si? Estoy bien, sólo que estaba muy triste para hablar con ustedes, pero ya estoy bien, bueno, más o menos mejor jejejeje, las extraño tanto…

-Y nosotras a ti Serena…- me dijo Rei con esa voz melosa que pocas veces oía, estaba realmente preocupada por mí.

-Serena!, ahora nadie se come las porciones extra de pastel que cocino…y justo te fuiste y aprendí una nueva receta de pastel de fresa…te hubiese encantado amiga…te extraño tanto.

-Lita! Cómo me torturas así! No ves que aquí nadie sería capaz de cocinar como tú? Estoy segura que me pondré más flaca…noooooooooooo

-Definitivamente es imposible que un cadáver cómo tú adelgace más.- Esa voz….Darien.

-y por qué no me sorprende que estés escuchando una conversación privada?- le dije con voz molesta pero por dentro me sentía volar al escuchar su voz nuevamente…creí que no lo oiría de nuevo hasta que regresara a Japón.

-Oye, no es mi culpa que estés en altavoz y que oiga toda esta conversación. Por cierto, que haces levantada tan temprano cabeza de Chorlito, si mis cálculos no fallan en Londres son alrededor de las 7:30.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…sí que te pusiste más entrometido que antes.- le dije bastante divertida, él jamás solía preguntar absolutamente nada de mi vida.

-Pero Darien tiene razón Serena, qué haces tú levantada tan temprano?

-Verás Amy, he conocido a un tipo muy agradable ayer y me invitó a desayunar, es hijo del decano y es japonés, se me hizo una buena persona y por el momento es lo más parecido a un amigo que tengo aquí.

-SERENA TIENE UNA CITA! , sácale una foto y me la envías para checarlo! Debe ser endemoniadamente hermosooo! No sé por qué pero la diosa del amor jamás se equivoca! Jajajajaja

-Ya basta Mina, no seas exagerada….mmm pero creo que tienes razón, es un galán.

-, es que no puedo creerlo! Eres una picarona amiga- me dijo Lita y yo estaba segura que tenía esos ojos acusadores

-jajajajajaja no es lo que ustedes piensan chicas, es sólo para no sentirme tan sola por aquí, les aseguro que no es una cita, ni se va a convertir en mi novio.

-y cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Mmmmmm buena pregunta Amy.- Dijo en un tono bastante sombrío Darien.

-No lo sé, aunque parece ser el tipo de persona del cual podría enamorarme.- les respondía para ver qué reacción tenían.

-Asi es que no pierdes el tiempo cabeza de chorlito, creí que ibas a estudiar, en fin es tu vida y sabrás lo que haces ahora me voy odio escuchar estas conversaciones.

-Pero Darien, no te vayas!, no íbamos a salir?-Le dijo esperanzada Rei

-No- contestó molesto y luego oí el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse.

-Este sí que no cambia lo amargado.- Les dije esperando que los ánimos no hubiesen cambiado.

-últimamente no sé qué le pasa.-Dijo desesperanzada Rei

-Tranquila Rei, ya sabes que él es algo especial y siempre hemos sabido que detesta hablar de nuestras conquistas.

-Lo sé Mina, tal vez no sea nada.

-Chicas, tengo que colgar, Seiya me está esperando.

-Seiya?-Dijeron todas al unísono.

-El hijo del decano, con el que voy a desayunar.

-AA! Que lindo nombre!

-Mina, el nombre es lo de menos jajajajajja.

-Adios Amiga! Éxito en tu día, nos estaremos comunicando por mail!

-Adios Amy, adiós chicas! Diviértanse sin mí! Jajajajaja.

Y colgué, el hablar con ellas me hacía sentir muchísimo mejor, aunque las actitudes de Darien eran cada vez más extrañas, bah! No debía importarme, ya no más.

Caminé un poco más y entré en la cafetería, en una mesa junto a una enorme ventanal se encontraba Seiya esperándome, con el cabelle atado en una coleta baja y unos cuantos mechones rebeldes, se veía muy atractivo.

-Seiya, buen día, lamento el retraso.

-Por ver un bombón cómo tú esperaría el día entero.- me dijo levantándose y acercándome la silla para que me sentara.

-Gracias.

-De nada Serena.

-Espero que no te importe, pero como demoraste ordené por los dos.

-tranquilo Seiya, no te preocupes.

- Y bien?, me vas a decir por qué demoraste?

-Es que llamé a mis amigas de Japón, y me entretuve hablando con ellas, las extraño tanto.

-Y dejaste algún corazón roto también?

-Qué más hubiese deseado yo…pero no Seiya, no hay nadie que llore por mí en Japón, nadie excepto mis 5 amigas.

-no puedo creer que una chica tan hermosa como tú no tenga novio.

-Eres muy amable conmigo Seiya, gracias por subirme el ánimo, pero no, no dejé a ningún novio que se muera por mí.

-Creo que eso es un punto para mí ;) – la comida llegó y desayunamos entre sonrisas y anécdotas, Seiya me contó sobre la desastrosa relación que tiene con su padre, según me dijo él quiere que estudie medicina y que se dedique a eso como todos sus antepasados, pero Seiya ama la música y con sus hermanos tiene una banda de rock, cosa que su padre repudia. Me dijo también que tiene 2 hermanos y una hermana, él es el menor de todos y al parecer por este motivo su padre se entromete más en su vida que en la de sus hermanos. El grupo se llama "Three Lights", y son muy famosos en locales juveniles de Londres. Su hermano mayor es Taiki, y él estudia medicina pero es muy dedicado a la banda también, el segundo hermano es Yaten, él estudia relaciones públicas y está totalmente dedicado a la banda como su manager y les organiza todos los eventos, por lo que Seiya me contó, Yaten es un muy buen representante. Y luego está su hermana Kakyuu, ella estudia ballet y según Seiya es el orgullo del padre, es una mujer muy sofisticada y ya la han invitado a formar parte del ballet ruso en 2 ocasiones pero ella está esperando terminar su carrera para irse para siempre a ese país.

Su familia es muy unida, y me pareció que ama a sus hermanos y a su padre también, aunque el hombre es muy testarudo. Me di cuenta que estuvo coqueteándome constantemente, tal vez los refranes de Mina alguna vez fuesen ciertos, eso del clavo que saca a otro clavo podría ser una buena opción, Seiya era muy amable, me inspiraba confianza y se veía que yo le gustaba, y estaba segura que si le ponía empeño a mí también me terminaría por gustar.

Las clases comenzaron y no tuve problemas con el idioma ni con nada relacionado a la universidad, estaba tan entusiasmada que estaba segura que aprobaría con el 100% el semestre, mi relación con Seiya iba viento en popa, a los dos meses de conocernos decidí aceptar su propuesta para hacernos novios, y aún recuerdo el día que les conté a las chicas, Mina casi se desmayó. Pero aún no me atrevía a enviarles una fotografía de él, sabía que encontrarían su parecido con Darien al igual que yo, y no quería malos entendidos. De a poco me di cuenta que olvidar a Darien no era imposible, y que si quería intentar algo con Seiya debía sacarlo de mi corazón por siempre. Cada día me sentía más feliz, la familia de Seiya me adoraba, y el decano era muy amable conmigo y siempre me felicitaba por mis clases, Kakyuu se había convertido en una amiga formidable, aunque jamás reemplazaría a los 5 pedazos de corazón que había dejado en Tokio. Taiki y Yaten eran como mis hermanos, se la pasaban jugando y molestando a mi alrededor, y yo amaba ir a sus conciertos y a sus presentaciones, Seiya siempre se las ingeniaba para dedicarme alguna canción en público, y poco a poco me convertí en la envida de media facultad por ser la novia del Sex-Symbol del grupo Three Lights. Cada vez sentía más cariño por Seiya, hasta que un día descubrí que lo estaba comenzando a amar, no era un amor como el que me había provocado Darien alguna vez, si no que era un amor totalmente distinto, no sé cómo explicarlo, supongo que el amor es más sencillo cuando ambas personas lo comparten.

Cuando decidí compartir más que caricias y besos con Seiya fue todo un acontecimiento, era mi primera vez y estaba nerviosísima, en mis sueños yo imagina que era Darien el que me hacía el amor por primera vez, el que me tocaba por primera vez, el que me amaba por primera vez, pero Seiya había demostrado a pulso que me amaba de verdad y que pasara lo que apsara iba a estar conmigo; fue la mejor noche que había vivido hasta ese día, Seiya me llevó a un hermoso hotel y nos alojamos en la suite presidencial, el jacuzzi y sus aguas burbujeantes me sedujeron al primer instante y Seiya captó en mi mirada lo que quería que pasara a continuación. Hasta el último momento me preguntó si estaba segura, y yo por primera vez no pensaba en Darien, sino en el maravilloso hombre que tenía desnudo en frente de mí, en Seiya, aquel que me robaría la inocencia y me convertiría en mujer. Estaba segura, él se merecía esto de mí después de todo lo que me ha dado.

Al principio dolió un poco, pero después él se encargó de entregarme placer toda la noche, en cada habitación de la suite, en cada rincón y con muchísimo cariño. Esa noche no dormimos, hicimos el amor hasta el amanecer y me sentía tan feliz que no me importaba el no asistir a clases al día siguiente.

Siguieron pasando los meses y estaba feliz, con mis "nuevos ejercicios" mi cuerpo había cambiado bastante, mis caderas se redondearon y mi busto también creció, me sentía tan femenina que Seiya no se cansaba de decirme todo el día al oído lo hermosa y sexy que estaba y las ganas que tenía de tenerme a solas en su habitación. Era un incorregible, pero me encantaba, había descubierto una nueva faceta de mí, y la niña llorona y tonta que se había ido de Tokio hace tantos meses atrás ya no existía, seguía siendo despistada pero ya no había ni una pisca de inseguridad en mí. Me corté el cabello y le di forma, dejé de usar mis chonguitos y me dejé una hermosa melena dorada que termina en enormes risos a la mitad de mi espalda, me preocupaba más de mi imagen y como novia de un artista debía ponerme a su altura, en varias ocasiones fuimos portada de periódicos locales con la banda, y yo me sentía cada vez más feliz del éxito de ellos. El señor Kou ya no era tan cascarrabias ni intransigente con Seiya, después que me conoció y verificó la "buena influencia" que era yo para su hijo dejó de exigirle que estudiara algo que él no iba a disfrutar e incluso lo matriculó en una prestigiosa academia de música para que hiciera algo bueno con su gran talento.

Un día a mediados de octubre recibí un correo electrónico que me dejó totalmente conmocionada.

_Princesa:_

_No sabes cuánto te extraño, cuanto extraño tu sonrisa, tus locuras, tus ojos celestes llenos de vida incluso extraño tu torpeza e incorregible humor. Sin que lo supieras llenabas siempre mis días de luz…en verdad eres la luz del día Serena. Espero volver a verte pronto, en verdad lo espero con muchas ansias, y aunque cuando te vi por primera vez fui un idiota al no decirte lo que sentía no me arrepiento, sé que una mujer tan sensacional como tú jamás se interesaría por un ser tan aburrido y ahogado en la soledad como yo…tal vez por eso te amé desde que te vi sonreír, tú jamás estarás sola, en ti no hay cabida a la amargura ni la infelicidad…y mi corazón y mi mente tienen demasiadas cicatrices como para manchar tu hermosa alma con mi endemoniada forma de ser. Jamás cambies Serena, te deseo lo mejor de este mundo y realmente deseo que encuentres el amor, un amor que yo no fui capaz de darte, ni si quiera de confesarte… _

_Sé muy feliz, y espero que regreses pronto. Te extraño…_

Anonadada, choqueada, infartada, me faltaban calificativos para describir cómo me sentía, esto era algo absolutamente inesperado, el mail no tenía ninguna información sobre el remitente, nada!, ni siquiera el nombre de usuario, era como de un fantasma, lo único que era obvio para mí es que era proveniente de Tokio…¿Quién era aquella persona que me había escrito este mail? Nadie en mi vida me había llamado "princesa" ni siquiera mi padre, y la descripción que el hombre daba de sí mismo tampoco me coincidía con nadie conocido… ¿se habrán equivocado al enviarlo? No, de eso estaba segura, aquella persona me había llamado "serena", sabía perfectamente quien era yo, y me describía de una forma tan hermosa que me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago… ¿Quién es el autor de dichas palabras? ¿Por qué no me confesó ese amor que sentía por mí? ¿Hubiese cambiado mi decisión de volver al saber que alguien me amaba? Malditas preguntas sin contestar, de lo único que no tenía dudas era que la persona que lo había escrito realmente me amaba, es muy difícil desear felicidad y amor a la persona que amas sabiendo que esa felicidad y amor no serán para ti. Yo lo sabía por experiencia, y me causaba gran angustia el saber que yo había dejado el corazón de alguien destrozado en Tokio sin siquiera saberlo.

No les comenté nada ni a Seiya ni a sus hermanos, esto era algo que tendría que resolver cuando volviese a Tokio, y averiguaría quien era el autor de dicho correo.

Y así llegó Diciembre, no recibí ningún correo anónimo más, sólo los de las chicas y alguna que otra amiga de la universidad de Tokio. Me había graduado hacía dos meses y no había querido irme de Londres hasta esperar que los chicos salieran de vacaciones. Las chicas me llamaban a diario y ya estaban preocupadas de que no llegase, ya me había retrasado 2 meses en mi regreso a Japón y eso no les gustaba nada. Pero definitivamente yo no viajaría sola esta vez, me llevaría conmigo a Seiya, a Yaten y a Taiki, ellos estaban ansiosos de conocer a mis amigas y de lanzar su carrera musical en Tokio. Ya no sentía nada por Darien, y todo mi corazón estaba volcado hacia mi novio, era un buen hombre y merecía todo mi respeto. Tampoco le hablé nunca a Seiya de Darien, él no necesitaba saber lo idiota que había sido al enamorarme del novio de mi mejor amiga y que por cobarde me fui a Londres, no, él no necesitaba saber eso.

Y cuando sus clases acabaron en la academia de música, los 4 tomamos nuestras maletas y nuestros hermosos recuerdos de los últimos meses en Londres, y nos montamos en un vuelo a Tokio, íbamos a pasar las fiestas de fin de año con mis amigas y familia, y Seiya estaba ansioso por conocer el nuevo rumbo que tomarían nuestras vidas.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_***Siento la demora niñas, pero espero que la espera haya valido la pena. **_

_***Espero sus comentarios y muchísimas gracias por todos los reviews alertas y demases que me han dado. **_

_***Agradecimientos a:**_

_-__**Dayanna:**__ Gracias por el review! Me alegra verte tan entusiasmada con la historia. Definitivamente Darien confunde con sus actitudes, a veces me da corajes con él jaajajajjajajaja, y espero que te haya gusta el rumbo que tomó ahora la historia, sobre todo con respecto a Seiya, ya viste que el decano no era "el" Seiya joven y apuesto, jajajajaj era su padre, esa era una sorpresita que no puede evitar escribir, me pareció que saldría bien, espero que pienses lo mismo, y si no…bueno, siempre se aceptan sugerencias ^^. Muchísimas gracias por seguir leyendo. Nos vemos ;)_

_**-Irenelc81:**__ Vaya, vaya…me alegré muchísimo cuando vi que también habías leído mis demás historias, jejejejeje muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, y espero que hayas disfrutado de esta actualización. Con respecto a penumbra…se vienen tiempos difíciles para Darien…ya lo verás. Y con respecto al verdadero poder del amor, sólo un sacrificio podrá salvar el amor perdido de Serena…pero ya no te cuento más jejejejejeje, espero actualizarlos pronto para que los sigas leyendo. Gracias._

_**-Iron:**__ Gracias por el apoyo, espero que te siga gustando el rumbo de la historia. Nos estamos leyendo Gracias._

_**-Usagi Conejita: **__Tienes mucha razón, la actitud de Darien confunde…pero no te preocupes, pronto vendrá un POV de él en donde nos enteraremos de qué rayos le sucede….jajajajaja espero que te haya gustado el cap. 4. Nos estamos leyendo. Gracias por el apoyo._

_**-Serena Eternal Star Moon:**__ A que te sorprendí mi Juanis? Y tú que pensabas que el decano era "él" Seiya Kou que todos conocemos…NOOO era su padre jajajajajaja, espero que te haya gusta do cap. Amiga!_

_**-Sheccidmoon:**__ Que bueno que te gustó la historia, jejejejeje, pobre Serena ha sufrido muchísimo…este cap. Estuvo mucho más alegre para su vida, ahora tiene novio y "cree" estar enamorada…ya veremos qué pasa cuando vuela a Tokio en el sig. Cap._

_**-Anonimo:**__ XDDD me hubiese gustado saber tu nombre jejejeje, pero no importa, muchísimas gracias por el apoyo, y espero que te haya gustado el Cap._

_**-Serenity: **__Gracias! Espero que hayas disfrutado el cap. Y obviamente espero el review jejejejeje. Nos estamos leyendo._

_**-Sailordann:**__ Siento la demora, pero espero que haya valido la pena, y sí, las cosas no están fáciles para Serena y Darien… y creo que más adelante no será mejor. Gracias._

_**-AileyHime:**__ muchísimas gracias por el apoyo! Y espero que sea de tu agrado esta actualización. Nos estamos leyendo! ;) _

_**ATTE**_

_**Diian Kou R.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, más adelante aparecerán personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

_***N/A: Antes de empezar quería agradecerles el apoyo que me han brindado, no saben lo importante que es para mí recibir sus hermosos comentarios. Sé que no puedo dejar a todas felices con esta historia, pues hay tantas fans de Darien como de Seiya…Por lo que me parece justo decirles quién es el otro protagonista de la historia pues así ustedes ven si quieren o no seguirla (con previo conocimiento de los personajes principales) ^^; como algunas lo suponían se trata de Darien (me gusta Seiya, pero no me acostumbro a verlo con Serena jejejeje) Como siempre espero sus reviews y de antemano agradezco el apoyo. Gracias.**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**CAPÍTULO 5**

**HOY**

-Estás nerviosa bombón?

-mmmmm se nota mucho?

-Es que a mí no puedes engañarme- me dijo Seiya dándome un beso en la frente….cuanto lo amaba!

-Yaaa basta de melosidades! Por favor! Váyanse a un hotel si?

-Y salió el amargado.

-Es sólo la envidia Seiya, comprende que con ese genio jamás conseguirá novia jajajajja- Dijo Taiki agarrándose el estómago de tanto reír

-Claroooo tanta novia que tienes tú también.- Dijo sacado de quicio Yaten, ya estaba comenzando a enojarse

-Ya chicos, tranquilos, será mejor que abordemos el avión.- les dije abrazándolos a todos y caminando hacia el avión que me llevaría de vuelta a Tokio.

**(Horas después)**

-Nos estarán esperando bombón?

-No Seiya, es una sorpresa jejeje, las chicas saben que yo vendría para las fiestas pero no sabían qué día exactamente.

-Entonces tendremos que irnos en taxi…que fastidio.

-Yaten, a ti todo te fastidia- Dijo Taiki y a mí se me escapó una risita.

-Pobre de la mujer que se enamore de ti- Dijo riendo Seiya

-Eso lo dices sólo porque bombón aún no conoce tu verdadera personalidad hermanito…-Dijo Yaten con los ojos entrecerrados, y noté a Seiya tensarse.

-Ok, Ok, Ok, mejor dejémoslo ahí si? Mejor tomemos el taxi.- Dijo Taiki como buen hermano mayor.

No entendí muy bien qué había pasado allí, pero tampoco le daría más vueltas al asunto, tenía cosas más interesantes en las cuelas pensar, por ejemplo, el ver a mi amigas.

Tomamos 2 taxis pues con todas las maletas que traíamos era imposible ir en uno sólo. Yo me fui con Seiya y Yaten y Taiki se fueron en el otro.

Cuando llegamos al edificio en donde se encontraba mi departamento las mariposas comenzaron a revolotear por mi estómago haciéndome sudar las manos, era domingo por la tarde y era obvio que las chicas estarían ahí, me moría de ganas por presentarles a mi nueva familia.

-Deja de comerte las uñas Sere-

-Es que estoy muy ansiosa Taiki, hace muchísimo tiempo que no las veo y ahora que las tengo tan cerca no sé cómo reaccionar.

-No seas tonta bombón, ellas estarán feliz de verte- me dijo Seiya y me dio un cálido abrazo.

-Ya Serena no es para tanto, sabes que ellas te adoran y se mueren de ganas de verte, además ya quiero sentarme en un sillón decente.

-No me digas…estás fastidiado? Jajajajajajaj- le dijo Seiya a Yaten.

-No me molestes.

-Ok, mejor subamos.

Tomamos las maletas y subimos por el ascensor, una vez en la puerta sentía las risas de las chicas dentro y por primera vez desde hacía 8 meses me sentía nuevamente en casa…estaba en Tokio! Por fin…después de tantas noches en vela y tantos días amargos por fin había regresado…y estaba totalmente mejorada.

Con manos temblorosas saqué las llaves de mi bolsa y las puse en la cerradura, luego la giré con sumo cuidado y cuando la puerta se abrió las voces del interior se apagaron…Dios estaba muy nerviosa.

Cuando por fin entré las caras de las chicas estaban empapadas en lágrimas, nos miramos por un minuto y luego todas salieron corriendo a abrazarme, todas llorábamos de la emoción y ni atención prestábamos a los chicos que estaban a nuestro alrededor. Estuvimos abrazadas por unos cuantos minutos más y luego al separarnos nos brindamos una gran sonrisa, ellas sin decir nada me ayudaron a entrar mis maletas y Seiya y los chicos entraron al final.

-No puedo creerlo….POR FIN ESTOY EN CASA! – grité por fin y las abracé de nuevo muy fuerte, como no queriéndome separar nunca más de ellas.

-Te extrañamos tanto amiga, no sabes cuánto- me dijo Mina con gruesas lágrimas de felicidad en sus celestes ojos.

-Por qué no nos avisaste que venías? Hubiésemos pasado al aeropuerto por ti y por…-Amy miró a los chicos- y ellos son?

-Es cierto! Con todo esto se me había olvidado presentarles a los chicos, amigas les presento a los hermanos Kou. Seiya es mi novio- Dije señalando a Seiya mientras él tomaba mi mano, los ojos de Mina se hicieron tan grandes que pensé que se le había explotado el cerebro o algo así.- él es Taiki, y el con cara de pocos amigos es Yaten jejejeje- Les dije señalando a Yaten quien ya se había abalanzado sobre el sofá…sofá que por cierto estaba ocupado por otra persona que antes no había visto…otra persona que me miraba con los ojos llenos de fuego…Darien.

Cuando nuestras miradas se cruzaron…sentí algo extraño, nada relacionado con el amor que yo antes le tenía, esto era diferente totalmente distinto quizás hasta opuesto, él me miraba con los ojos entrecerrados y con el ceño más fruncido que yo jamás había visto, era una mirada de reproche una mirada desesperanzada, no sabía qué es lo que pasaba por su mente en esos momentos pero sabía que no debía ser nada bueno, sentí escalofríos y temí por aquellos viejos sentimientos que yo ya había enterrado en el baúl de mis recuerdos, de pronto un brazo me giró y sentí unos fuertes labios aprisionar mi boca, era Seiya y me besaba con una pasión demasiado exagerada para el momento en el que estábamos, cuando abrí mis ojos él aún no despegaba sus labios de los míos y tenía los ojos fijos en aquella persona sentada en el sofá, ¿por qué miraba de esa manera a Darien? Esto no me estaba gustando nada, algo pasaba allí que yo no sabía, ¿sería que estos dos se conocían? No…no podía ser, Seiya me dijo que desde muy pequeño se fue a vivir a Londres con su familia y que jamás había regresado a Japón desde entonces, y Darien…no tenía idea, ¿pero cuál era la probabilidad de que se conocieran?

-Estás bien?- le pregunté a Seiya separándome de él.

-Si bombón, es sólo que te extrañaba- me dijo dándome una sonrisa y mirando nuevamente a Darien.

-Con que este bomboncito es Seiya…sabía que era guapo! Jajajajajaj la diosa del amor Mina Aino jamás se equivoca!- Dijo Mina poniendo sus brazos en su cintura con mirada de triunfo.

-Pónganse cómodos chicos, enseguida les traigo algo para comer- Dijo mi amiga Lita quien siempre estaba lista para deleitarnos con sus sabrosas comidas- Te prepararé pastel de chocolate Sere- Me dijo giñándome un ojos

-PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE! Cuanto lo extrañé Lita!- Le dije con los ojitos brillantes y mi estómago comenzó a rugir por aquel pastel

-Tú hiciste ese ruido? Jajajajajajajaja

-Yaaaaa, no me molestes Yaten, es que tengo muchísima hambre- dije bastante apenada.

-Eso es algo que jamás va a cambiar- Dijo golpeadamente Darien

-Vaya! Por fin hablas, cómo has estado?- le dije tratando de entablar una conversación amigable con él, después de todo era el novio de mi amiga y yo debía de por fin acostumbrarme a ello.

-Bien-

-Nada más? Vaya, que recibimiento- le dije son una sonrisa sarcástica en el rostro, antes jamás lo había tratado así por vergüenza, que idiota era.

-Jajajaja, me alegra que estés de vuelta Serena.- OK, eso no era la que esperaba ¿qué se supone que debía decir yo después de eso?

-mmmm yo también- le dije y no pude mirarle a los ojos.

-Y tú qué me cuentas Seiya? Cómo has estado? Dime, cuantos años han pasado? 7? 9?- le dijo Darien a Seiya de una manera bastante extraña, definitivamente me había perdido de algo.

-Pues…ya me ves feliz con este bomboncito a mi lado.-le dijo Seiya con esa sonrisa burlona y a Darien le cambió el rostro, fue como si se hubiese puesto nuevamente esa máscara de frialdad.

-Ok, Ok, Ok, stop!, de qué me perdí?- Les dije con cara bastante mal humorada.

-Pasa mi dulce bombón que el señor aquí presente- señalando a Darien- es un conocido mío.

-Darien tú conocías al novio de Serena?- le dijo Rei tan extrañada como yo.

-Si Rei, pero eso fue hace mucho.

-Entonces también conoces a sus hermanos Darien?- preguntó Mina nuevamente haciendo ojitos, se me hacía que le había gustado alguno de los hermanos de Seiya, quienes miraban de manera extraña a Darien.

-sí pero es una historia bastante aburrida Mina, por cierto Rei tengo que irme- poniéndose de pie

-Pero Darien los chicos acaban de llegar quédate un rato más.

-No, debo irme.

-qué rayos te sucede Darien?- Ok, Rei ya estaba enfurecida, era mejor mantenerse lejos de ella en estos momentos.

-Ya te dije sólo que quedé de ir con Michi.- jamás había oído ese nombre antes, pero al parecer Rei sí porque su cara cambió completamente.

-Siempre es Michiru! Siempre me cambias por ella! Dime, tienes algo con esa golfa!- por dios, esto se estaba saliendo de control y todos estábamos atónitos observando esta discusión.

-Estás montando un espectáculo Rei- dijo Darien fríamente- y NO; cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no tengo nada con ella.

-Pues no te creo!, si me llegas a traicionar me vas a conocer Chiba!- le escupió Rei mientras él se dirigía a la puerta.

-Veo que sigues siendo "amigo" de Michiru- Le dijo Seiya y Darien se dio media vuelta y lo miró con los ojos llenos de odio.

-Eso debo agradecértelo no?, por cierto, bienvenida a casa cabeza de chorlito- me dijo giñándome un ojo y por segunda vez vi sinceridad en sus ojos, la primera fue cuando me fui. Luego giró nuevamente y se fue.

Qué demonios había pasado aquí? Lo único que sabía era que Seiya me debía una muy buena explicación.

Rei se disculpó con todos y se fue a su habitación, yo jamás la había visto tan furiosa pero creo que las demás sí, porque muy a mi pesar sólo me dijeron que estaba bien y que la dejara sola.

-Bien chicos, creo que este no es el mejor recibimiento pero hagamos que mejore si?- dije Amy tratando de apaciguar los ánimos.

-Creo que ella tiene razón.- Dijo Taiki sonriéndole amablemente.

-Con todo este embrollo no los había presentado, chicos, ellas son Amy, Lita y Mina,

-Es un gusto conocerlos- dijo Mina con esa sonrisa pícara en el rostro.

-El gusto es nuestro-Dijo amablemente Taiki.

-Y supongo que la histérica que estaba recién aquí era Rei-

-Si Yaten, ella es Rei, pero jamás le digas histérica si? Se molesta muchísimo.- le dije yo recordando el humor de mi amiga.

-Últimamente anda muy de malas- dijo Lita y yo no entendía por qué. Pensé que ella era feliz con Darien pero al parecer no era tan así.

-Se la pasan discutiendo…yo creo que van a romper.- dijo Mina y Amy me miraba detenidamente, sabía que ella estaba a la espera de alguna reacción de mi parte.

-y que no se amaban tanto?- les pregunté yo queriendo saber un poco más de la situación.

-Y eso a ti te importa?- dijo Seiya con la voz seca.

-Pues claro que me importa, Rei es mi amiga y todo lo que a ella le sucede a mí me importa- le dije segura de mi misma

-La verdad Serena es que no sabemos qué es lo que pasa entre ellos, Rei no nos quiere decir nada al respecto, tal vez a ti te cuente algo.-Me diji Lita incitándome a ir a hablar con Rei.

-Creo que tienes razón- le dije levantándome del sillón.

Los dejé a todos platicando amenamente consiente de la mirada de Seiya, pero le hice caso omiso y me dirigí al cuarto de Rei. Toqué tres veces y nadie respondió, luego la llamé pera tampoco respondió así es que empujé la puerta y vi que no estaba con seguro y entré en su habitación, la encontré tendida en la cama mirando hacia el techo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la verdad es que me dio muchísima lástima verla así sufriendo por amor…por lo menos ella nos tenía a todas para superar su pena.

-Rei?

-Salte Serena, no quiero discutir contigo no después de tantos meses sin vernos.

-Pero Rei no hay por qué discutir amiga.

-No estoy de ánimos para hablar con nadie Serena, mejor vete.

-No me voy a ir hasta que hablemos Rei.- y me senté a su lado en la cama mirándola a los ojos, en ellos vi muchísimo sufrimiento y a la vez noté que estaba llevando una enorme carga que la estaba haciendo explotar.

-siempre tan testaruda no?, te extrañé tanto- me dijo levantándose un poco y abrazándome mientras gruesas lágrimas mojaban mi hombro.

-Me vas a contar qué es lo que ocurrió hace un rato?

-Cómo empezar Sere…es todo tan complicado ahora.

-Sabes que puedes decirme lo que quieras Rei, siempre estaré a tu lado.

-Lo sé…por eso eres la mejor de todas Sere, nos hiciste muchísima falta…-sus sollozos se estaban calmando y algo me decía que estaba a punto de contarme la verdad.- Desde que te fuiste las cosas con Darien han cambiado muchísimo, en un principio sólo nos peleábamos de vez en cuando, por diferencias sin importancia y luego nos reconciliábamos y volvíamos a ser felices, pero hace un par de meses las cosas cambiaron radicalmente.

-Puedes decírmelo Rei

-Hace unos 2 meses la amiga de Darien, Michiru, volvió a Tokio y él se la pasa todo el día con ella, me ha jurado miles de veces que entre ellos no hay nada más que una profunda amistad y yo me enfurecía cada vez que se iba con ella, me comían los celos por dentro…pero ahora, ahora ya no sé qué me pasa a mí…ya no siento celos Sere…ya no siento nada.

-cómo que nada? A qué te refieres Rei?

-Que ya no me importa si se revuelca o no con ella…creo que ya he dejado de amarlo.

Se me cayó el rostro. Simplemente no podía creer lo que Rei me estaba diciendo…que Darien la engañaba? Que ella ya no lo amaba? Qué clase de juego cruel del destino era este?

-Q..qué?

-Es que no sé cómo decir esto amiga…creo que estoy enamorada de otra persona, y no me atrevo a decírselo a Darien…aunque no lo ame le tengo muchísimo cariño y no quiero que sufra porque sé muy en el fondo de mi corazón que no me está engañando.

-¿Cómo sucedió todo esto?

-Verás…en un principio sentía muchos celos de Michiru, pero no era porque Darien me engañase con ella…era sólo mi orgullo herido. Y cuando me di cuenta de que no lo amaba…dios, me sentí tan despreciable yo no quiero hacerle daño pero el corazón no se manda. Te juro que traté de no enamorarme de Nicholas, lo juro pero mi maldito corazón no me hizo caso. Además no me ayudaba mucho el que Darien siempre estuviera cancelando nuestras citas y el que ya no me prestara la misma atención de antes.

-No sé qué decirte Rei…no me esperaba esto.

-Ves? Es por eso que no he querido decírselo a las chicas, no quiero que piensen que soy una mala persona ni que quiero hacer sufrir a Darien.

-No seas boba Rei, ellas jamás pensarían eso de ti.

-Es que estoy tan avergonzada…y sabes que es lo peor?

-Qué?

-Que Nicholas también me ama…bueno eso creo.

-A ver Rei, creo que primero tienes que decirme quién es Nícholas no?

-OH! Cierto.- Dijo Rei sonrojándose, realmente este chico le gustaba.- Nícholas es el nuevo ayudante de mi abuelo en el Templo. Sabes que él está muy viejo y el templo es enorme para que lo cuide él sólo, y yo con tanto ajetreo en la universidad no puedo ayudarlo.

-Y cuándo lo conociste?

-Antes de que llegara Michiru a la ciudad.

-Y por qué piensas que él también te ama?

-Pues…no lo sé, se sonroja cada vez que estamos juntos y cuando dice mi nombre tartamudea, es muy tierno aunque en un principio yo lo trataba como la peste, pero después descubrí que era un gran hombre y que realmente estaba enamorada de él.

-Tus ojos brillan de una manera muy diferente cuando hablas de él…cuando estabas con Darien no brillaban de esa manera.

-Creo que tienes razón, con Darien todo fue muy hermoso, pero creo que ya ninguno de los dos siente lo mismo por el otro…

-Deberías hablar con él, tal vez a él le pase lo mismo que a ti y no sabe cómo abordar la situación contigo. Además amiga tu temperamento es algo que a todos nos cuesta manejar jajajaja- le dije riendo un poco para que estuviese más tranquila.

-No sé qué es lo que haría sin ti amiga, en verdad me has iluminado el día, muchísimas gracias por escucharme.

-Es lo mínimo que podría hacer por ti Rei, después de todo las hice esperar mucho tiempo.

-Si…todas estábamos preocupadas, creíamos que ya no volverías jamás.

-Jajajajaja lo siento, pero tenía que esperar a Seiya y los demás que acabaran sus clases.

-Seiya…se ve que te ama muchísimo.

-Sí…yo también lo amo muchísimo.

-Eso me hace muy feliz Sere, tú más que nadie merece ser feliz.

Después de hablar por una hora más de cómo había conocido a Seiya y a sus hermanos, Rei decidió hacer acto de presencia ante todos y pasamos una velada estupenda. Sabía que las chicas estaban preocupadas por ella, pero no podía revelar el secreto de Rei a no ser que fuese ella la que me lo dijera, además había otro secreto que estaba dispuesta a averiguar…cómo y por qué se conocían Darien y Seiya.

Esa noche Seiya se quedó conmigo y los chicos en la habitación de invitados, Rei ya estaba mejor y las chicas no me hicieron ninguna pregunta sobre ella, pero sabía que por la mañana no podría evadir sus preguntas…sobre todo las de Mina.

Por la mañana Seiya y los chicos salieron muy temprano para buscar un buen apartamento en donde quedarse, a pesar de que quisiera que se quedaran allí, no había espacio suficiente para todos además ellos necesitaban muchísimo espacio para poder hacer los ensayos de su banda.

Rei salió luego de ellos rumbo al apartamento de Darien, dijo que resolvería el asunto y que le diría la verdad, se notaba que estaba muy nerviosa pero nadie mejor que Rei sabía enfrentar situaciones difíciles, sabía que todo estaría perfectamente bien, sólo deseaba que Darien no sufriera, él era un buen hombre y aunque mi amor por él se había desvanecido no quería que le hicieran daño.

En cuando Rei cerró la puerta me invadieron las preguntas, Amy fue la única que mantuvo la compostura y no preguntó absolutamente nada, tal vez ella ya sospechaba algo.

No les dije absolutamente nada, Mina se molestó un poco, pero luego se calmó cuando les explique que Rei les contaría la verdad cuando volviera.

Estábamos preparando el almuerzo con las indicaciones de Lita cuando un texto llegó a mi celular.

_Me gustaría hablar contigo, podemos vernos en el parque número 10 en 30 minutos? Darien._

¿Qué quería hablar conmigo Darien? Nosotros jamás habíamos sido amigos. Pero luego pensé que tal vez necesitaba hablar con alguien después de romper con Rei, aunque me pareció muy extraño que quisiera hablar conmigo precisamente. De todas maneras le respondí.

_Ok, nos vemos allá._

Me disculpé con las chicas por no comer con ellas y salí rumbo al parque en el auto de Mina, pronto tendría que comprarme uno.

Cuando llegué lo vi sentado en una banca frente a una laguna artificial en la cual había muchísimas aves revoloteando, era un hermoso paisaje que hizo que se me encogiera el corazón.

-Darien?

-Gracias por venir Serena.- me dijo levantándose y besándome en la mejilla.

-s..si. de qué querías hablar conmigo?

-Quieres dar un paseo?

-No quiero ser grosera Darien, pero debo volver pronto además no entiendo por qué me citaste aquí, qué es lo que sucede?

-Si…Seiya debe estar esperándote…toma asiento por favor.

Ambos nos sentamos en la banca y se hizo un profundo silencio bastante incómodo.

-Me vas a decir qué es lo que pasa Darien?

-Rompí con Rei…bueno más bien ella rompió conmigo.

-y te encuentras bien?- le pregunté un poco preocupada por su estado de ánimo, supuse que debía estar muy triste, aunque la verdad no vi una gota de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Sí, la relación estaba muy desgastada desde hacía varios meses…a decir verdad desde que te fuiste muchas cosas dejaron de ser como eran.

-¿Qué quieres decir Darien?

-Yo…es decir, Rei te extrañaba muchísimo y las chicas también, creo que ha estado malhumorada desde entonces.

-Es idea mía o estás culpando a Rei de que su relación se quebrara?- esto me estaba dando mala espina, cómo se atrevía a decir que ella tenía la culpa si era él el que se iba con su amiguita y la dejaba sola

-No, no, no creas eso por favor, es sólo que ambos cambiamos mucho desde entonces…y bueno era obvio que la relación se desgastara.

-Creo que Michiru tuvo mucho que ver en eso también no?- le dije bastante molesta por sus actitudes, no sé qué tanto había cambiado si yo lo notaba igual de idiota que antes.

-Sí, creo que ella me hizo abrir los ojos…sabes? Michiru es una persona muy especial para mí.- me dijo con una media sonrisa en el rostro, hacía meses hubiese matado por esa sonrisa…ahora no, ahora estaba enfadada, quería hablar conmigo para contarme sobre su amante? Dios! Pero qué tipo.

-Creo que no necesito oír esto Darien, es tu vida y a mí no me importa. Sólo me siento bien al saber que las cosas entre Rei y tú acabaron bien.

-Lo siento Serena, no quería incomodarte…a pesar de todos estos años de conocerte aún no sé cómo tratarte, siempre te hago sentir mal…es porque una persona solitaria y amargada como yo jamás se podría entender con una persona tan sensacional como tú, eres toda luz…y yo, bueno yo soy todo lo contrario.- eso me sonaba malditamente familiar…dónde había escuchado eso? Un momento, qué me quería decir Darien con todas esas palabras?

-Emmmm…g..gracias, pero no eres un amargado.- él arqueo una ceja - bueno, sólo un poquito, y sólo cuando estás de mal humor.- dije riendo un poco recordando que siempre que lo veía estaba de mal humor.

-Eres increíble Serena, y siento tanto no habértelo dicho antes, fui un idiota contigo.

-Darien…¿por qué estás diciéndome todo esto?- declarado…esto me estaba poniendo nerviosa. Las manos me sudaban y el corazón comenzaba a latirme endemoniadamente rápido.

-Porque…- bajó la mirada – sólo porque necesitaba pedirte perdón por todas las veces en que te molesté y te hice sentir mal…sólo por eso.

-Tranquilo Darien, no es nada, yo también solía molestarte bastante.

-Jajajajaja tienes razón.- me dijo brindándome una de esas jodidas sonrisas que derretían hasta el hielo polar.

-Bien, creo que tengo que irme, Seiya iba a ir al apartamento a buscarme.

-Cierto…Seiya.

-Darien…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

-De dónde conoces a Seiya?

-No te lo ha dicho?- bajó la mirada y comenzó a mover los pies, ¿acaso eso era nerviosismo?

-Te lo pregunto porque cada vez que le he intentado preguntar evade responderme.

-Creo que deberías hablar con él.

-Pero te lo estoy preguntando a ti, no somos amigos?

-A..amigos?

-Vamos Darien, nos conocemos hace más de 2 años y si no somos enemigos declarados, entonces somos amigos no? Jajajaja no quieres ser mi amigo?

-Se..Serena es que yo…

-Yaaa, no seas tan dramático, vamos dime qué pasó entre Seiya y tú? Por qué te miraba con tanto odio?

-Porque creo que tiene un mal concepto de amistad, además que no nos soportamos. Perdona por decirte esto pero odio ver que esté con una persona tan linda como tú.

LINDA? Acaso Darien Chiba me había dicho linda? Qué demonios pasaba aquí? Y qué rayos le pasaba a él que decía esas estupideces sobre Seiya? Seiya era un muy buen amigo! Que se creía?

-Por qué dices esas cosas tan horribles de él? Seiya es un gran hombre y me hace muy feliz- Le dije cruzándome de brazos esperando ansiosa una respuesta

-Olvídalo…pero me alegra muchísimo ver que eres feliz aunque no pienso lo mismo sobre él.

-Me vas a decir qué diablos sucedió entres ustedes dos?

-Es mejor que te lo diga él, es obvio que confías más en él que en mí y si te lo cuento yo no me creerías. Además, no soy de los que le gusta poner mal a la gente con otros, menos sabiendo que…que lo amas tanto.- Dijo mirando a la laguna y a los pájaros que se encontraban flotando allí.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya.- le dije levantándome de la banca

-Te voy a dejar.

-No, vine en el carro de Mina, gracias.

-Perdona por robarte tanto tiempo, y gracias por escuchar.

-No te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo.- le dije abrazándolo y sintiendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura…me sentí protegida.

Él se quedó en el parque y yo corrí hacia el auto, me sentía muy nerviosa y no sabía por qué…bueno si sabía me había puesto nerviosa todas las cosas que Darien dijo sobre mí, aunque aún me desconcertaba lo que había ocurrido entre Seiya y él. ¿Por qué se odiaban tanto? ¿Era cierto eso que dijo Darien sobre Seiya? No, seguramente eran sólo estupideces y él estaba confundido.

Cuando llegué Seiya y los chicos estaban en el apartamento junto a Rei, Amy y Mina, Lita había salido con Andrew.

-Dónde estabas bombón?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Ehh- le decía? Sabiendo que él odiaba a Darien lo más probable era que se molestara muchísimo, pero yo no quería mentirle y no era mi culpa que ellos se odiaran- Estaba con Darien.

-Perdón? Creo que te escuché mal bombón.

-Que estuve hablando con Darien.

Las chicas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas de que él y yo hubiésemos hablado sin que una guerra nuclear estallara de por medio, la única en sonreírme fue Rei, seguramente sabía que él necesitaba hablar con alguien después de haber roto.

-Y qué tanto hablabas con Chiba eh? Acaso son amigos? Jamás me hablaste de él.

-Por qué te molestas Seiya? Y sí, Darien es mi amigo y necesitaba hablar conmigo.

-Me molesta y punto!, odio a ese sujeto y no voy a permitir que se acerque a ti oíste? Te prohíbo que te acerque a él! No voy a pasar por lo mismo otra vez!

-Qué demonios te sucede Seiya? Tú no eres mi dueño! Y si tú tienes o tuviste problemas con él no es asunto mío.- Seiya jamás me había hablado así, qué demonios le pasaba? Definitivamente el día de hoy el mundo estaba al revés, Darien era lindo y amable conmigo y Seiya se comportaba como una bestia.

-Serena, ven conmigo- me dijo Taiki levantándose y tomándome del codo para ir a mi habitación. Una vez adentro podía sentir los gritos de Seiya en la sala diciendo todo tipo de estupideces…cómo el día que lo conocí, cuando salió de la oficina de su padre. Algo andaba mal.

-Me vas a decir que rayos pasa Taiki?

-Sabes que te quiero como mi hermana Sere…pero creo que por el momento es mejor que no hables con Darien, Ya ves cómo se puso Seiya.

-Primero dime el por qué no debo hablarle? Qué pasó entre ellos? Darien tampoco quiso decirme nada.

-Hace como 9 años Darien y Seiya eran muy amigos, Darien había ido a vivir a Londres para hacer la secundaria y entró a la misma escuela que nosotros. Los tres nos hicimos muy amigos, pero con Seiya la amistad era mucho mayor, compartían absolutamente todo y eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

-Sé a lo que te refieres…pero qué les sucedió?

-En el último año de secundaria llego una alumna nueva a la escuela…una chica que tocaba el violín como si hubiese nacido junto a él… sus interpretaciones hacían que fuese inevitable enamorarse de ella, por eso le llamábamos "sirena".

-Como el canto de las sirenas…ya veo, y qué pasó con ella?

-Fue inevitable que ambos se enamoraran como unos locos de ella, y ella se convirtió en la amiga de ambos, desde ese entonces surgió una batalla interna en ambos por ver quien conquistaba su corazón y ellos prometieron jugar limpiamente y que quien fuese rechazado aceptaría su derrota y se olvidaría de ella.

-Y qué pasó después?

-Luego de unos meses ella por fin les confesó sus sentimientos…

-Y a quién escogió?

-Escogió a Darien.

- OH!- eso me había impresionado, pobre de Seiya, seguramente por eso lo odiaba tanto…aunque si ellos habían hecho un acuerdo… no entendía la razón de tanto resentimiento.- Y qué pasó Con Seiya?

-Sabes? Ese fue su período más oscuro no le agrada hablar de ese año, hizo cosas horribles y aunque está más que arrepentido aún lleva ese peso consigo…y por lo que vi ayer, Darien también.

-Qué cosas hizo Seiya Taiki?- esta conversación comenzaba a darme miedo

-No Sere…ya he dicho suficiente, no quiero que mi hermano me odie para siempre por decirte esto así es que mejor regresemos.

-No Taiki, tú comenzaste esto ahora termínalo!.-le dije agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo.

-Serena…eso es algo que Seiya o el mismo Darien deben decirte, no yo. Sólo quería que supieras parte de esa historia para que comprendieras el por qué mi hermano actúa así. Por favor mantente alejada de Darien por unos días, por lo menos hasta que se tranquilicen los ánimos.

-No vas a decirme nada más verdad?- Taiki negó con la cabeza, tal vez si le preguntaba a Yaten tuviese mejor suerte, porque estaba claro que Seiya no iba a decirme nada.- Ok tú ganas, me mantendré alejada de él, pero sólo hasta que Seiya vuelva a ser el hombre del que me enamoré, ahora vámonos.

-Gracias Sere, eres una gran mujer.

-Sí…eso me han dicho últimamente…- le sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta.

Y volvimos a la sala, y por suerte todos estaban riendo y conversando de trivialidades y disfrutando de los pasteles que había dejado Lita.

Ese noche no quise que Seiya se quedara conmigo, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, yo sabía muy bien lo que se sentía enamorarse de la persona equivocada y lo que se sentía el ver que esa persona amaba a tu amiga o amigo en el caso de Seiya, me entristecía mucho que él hubiese pasado por ese dolor también, pero no comprendía el por qué odiaba tanto a Darien, él no tenía la culpa de que la chica también lo amase a él, sería como si yo odiase a Lita después de haberse quedado con Andrew…absurdo. Debía saber cuánto antes qué era lo que había pasado después en esa historia…y lo averiguaría a toda costa.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_***AQUÍ FINALIZA LA PRIMERA PARTE DEL FIC, EN EL SIGUIENTE CAP. COMENZARÉ LA 2DA. PARTE QUE CONSTARÁ DE LOS POV DE NUESTRO QUERIDO PROTAGONISTA. **_

_***Siento la demora niñas, pero no tenía internet u.u. Espero que les haya gustado el cap. 5, la historia va generando cada vez más conflictos, ya veremos qué pasa después. A algunas tal vez no les guste mucho el rumbo que va tomando la historia, pero como dije en un principio no me es posible hacer que todas estén conformes u.u aunque me gustaría jejejejeje, sin embargo espero esos comentarios y críticas que tanto me gustan.**_

_***Espero sus reviews y muchísimas gracias por seguir leyéndome ^^**_

_**N/A: lo bueno de no tener internet es que tuve muchísimo tiempo para escribir, por lo que el cap. 6 está listo! Y como recompensa por haberlas hecho esperar tanto sólo esperaré un review para actualizar y publicar el cap. 6!. Un abrazo.**_

_***Agradecimientos a:**_

_**-Pilar: **__Siento haberme demorado, pero recién hoy me volvió el internet. Muchísimas gracias por el Review. Espero te haya gustado el cap…y espero que te guste el siguiente, que por cierto ya lo tengo listo_

_**-irenelc81: **__De Nuevo, muchísimas gracias por el comentarioooo ^^ espero te haya gustado igual este y el cap. 6 también. Sigo esperando tus reviews ;). Y sí, tenías razón Darien no se enamoró desde el principio de Serena pero sí que le gustó mucho…..ya veremos en qué rayos pensaba él y por qué actuaba tan raro jejejeje._

_**-Love Kou: **__Qué te puedo decir? Me encantó tu review, enserio muchísimas gracias, sé que tal vez ya no quieras seguir leyendo porque Seiya no es protagonista, pero aún así te agradezco el darte el tiempo de leera y sobre todo por felicitarme, la verdad me esmero muchísimo para que la historia cuadre bien y quede coherente. Gracias otras vez….y en verdad espero que aunque el protagonista no te guste mucho la sigas leyendo. ^^ Un abrazo. PD: Te prometo que no haré sufrir mucho a Seiya._

_**-Dayanna: **__Ya sé que se esperaba que la primera vez de Sere fuera con Darien, pero quise hacerlo distinto porque si no sería igual que muchos otros fic's, y la verdad quería hacer algo un poquito más distinto. Aunque me alegró saber que aunque no fuese con él todas sus experiencias te hubiese gustado el Cap. Gracias!_

_**-Lexie: **__Sí, pienso igual que tú, creo que es inevitable hacer cierto tipo de comparaciones entre ellos dos, pero ella en estos momentos en verdad se enamoró de Seiya…pero es un amor diferente. Ya veremos más adelante que pasa entre este medio triángulo amoroso._

_**-KarlaKou: **__Muchísimas gracias por el Reivew! Me alegro que cada vez a más personas les guste el Fic, y más adelante comprobarás tus sospechas con respecto a quien envió el mail….y en qué circunstancias lo mando y por qué. Espero nos sigamos leyendo! Un abrazooo ^^._

_**-Princessnerak: **__JAjajajajajaja Amiga….siento tanto decepcionarte con tus expectativas…..sé que adoras a Seiya, a mí también me gusta es muy carismático y adorable….pero la verdad me gusta muchísimo más la pareja S&D…lo siento u.u pero aún así espero que me sigas leyendo. Prometo que haré una historia S&S, tal vez después de esta. Un abrazooo y gracias otra vez._

_**-Sheccidmoon: **__Sí, es mejor seguir leyendo…cosas interesantes han pasado y se vienen mejores (eso espero, siempre y cuando esta cabeza loca que tengo siga funcionando). Muchísimas gracias por el Reivew! Nos seguimos leyendo un abrazooo ^^_

_**-Marceila**__: MARCE! No sé cómo contestarte el testamento que me escribiste jajajajjajajaj, siempre sueles hacer lo mismo. Sólo te puedo decir que espero te haya gustado cómo quedó el cap. Y espero tu testamento en respuesta jajajajajjajajajajajajjajajaj Gracias por leerme amiga! Nos vemos por el foro! Un abrazooo_

_**-Usagi Conejita: **__Cuanta razón tenías…..ese mail era de él….no quise que la primera experiencia fuera S&D porque sería muy repetido jajajjaja, además Seiya hasta el momento se ha ganado por completo el corazón de Serena…por lo menos eso piensa ella yo pienso otra cosa Wuajajajajjajajajajajaj. Espero te haya gustado el cap. Y como siempre espero el review! Un abrazo y nos estamos leyendo ^^._

_**ATTE.**_

_**Diian Kou R.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, más adelante aparecerán personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

_**Y COMO LO PROMETIDO ES DEUDA, AQUÍSTPÁ EL CAP. 6. Mis agradecimientos a DAYANNA ^^. Espero te guste este cap. ;)….oye, a mí también hay algo que no me cuadra aquí jajjajajajaja, bien, ya lo haremos cuadrar. Un abrazo.**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**2da. PARTE**

**CAPÍTULO 6**

**DARIEN POV**

Iba retrasado, jamás en mis 22 años había llegado retrasado a ninguna parte y estaba más que furioso, justo a mi maldito auto se le ocurrió reventar un neumático en plena carretera, por suerte no ocurrió nada malo y tuve que tomar un taxi para llegar. Hoy era el día de bienvenida de los alumnos nuevos y yo (como todos los años) debía darles la inducción a algunas carreras.

Cuando llegué a la universidad era todo un caos, gente corriendo de aquí para allá para encontrar sus salones y personas por doquier riendo y perdiendo el tiempo, me puse en marcha pero iba unos minutos tarde por lo que decidí correr, doblaba una esquina y llegaría al salón de inducción, pero no conté con que una chica despistada se me cruzara en el camino.

-Oye! Qué te pasa que no ves por dónde caminas?- Le dije más que molesto por no fijarse por donde andaba.

-Lo siento, pero no fue del todo culpa mía, ¿Qué no puedes tener más cuidado por dónde andas?- Me dijo con una voz que me dejó sin aliento por lo que la miré a los ojos y para mi sorpresa me encontré a una linda jovencita de ojos azules que me miraba cómo si me quisiera para el desayuno de ese día, eso me agradó bastante nunca es malo que le suban a uno el ego. Su cabello reflejaba el brillo del sol y sus labios llenos me decía "bésame" noo, noo, nooo concéntrate Darien a ti te gusta otra persona.

-Estás bien?- Le pregunté con la voz más calmada y tratando de ayudarla a levantarse, ella pestañeó un par de veces y volvió a mirarme.

-Eh…e…emm …yo sí, estoy bien…gracias- me dijo tartamudeando un poco y le tendí mi mano para que se levantara, cuando sentí su piel entre mis dedos supe que ese simple toque no me bastaría, necesitaría algo más de ella…No Darien! No puedes coquetear con esta chica. En eso momento recordé que ahora sí que estaba más que retrasado por lo que me obligué a ser bastante grosero con ella para poder irme de allí.

-Bien, para la próxima ten más cuidado, no es agradable que andes tirando a la gente por ahí por andar paveando- siii, sé que no debí excederme tanto, pero juro que la cara que puso me hizo sonreír por dentro, toda esa angelical carita estaba llena de furia y se veía muy tierna

-Óyeme! Yo andaría distraída, pero no era la loca que andaba corriendo por el pasillo como si me anduviera persiguiendo la policía!- me gritó haciendo que las demás personas se voltearan a vernos, Ok, esto se me estaba saliendo de las manos y el tiempo seguía corriendo.

-Ach! Odio a estas chicas nuevas- la mire enojado yo odiaba montar espectáculos en la vía pública- vas a tener que espabilar pronto cabeza de chorlito, estás en la universidad y aquí no se permite las niñitas mimadas.- le dije sonriendo sarcásticamente, sabía que eso la sacaría de quicio, y me dirigí hacia el salón para la inducción.

-Engreído!- me gritó a todo pulmón y fueron como halagos para mí por lo que no pude contener la risa, este semestre iba a estar muy interesante.

Llegué y ya todos los chicos nuevos estaba esperándome en el salón, allí estaban todos los alumnos de las carreras y las academias de arte, me presenté amablemente y comencé a hablarles sobre la universidad y sobre cómo iba a ser la vida que llevarían de allí en adelante. Luego de mi monólogo de 30 minutos hice una ronda de preguntas, sabía que los alumnos nuevos siempre tienen miles de dudas ante las nuevas experiencias y si estaba en mis manos ayudarlos lo haría. Pero me sorprendió bastante lo que siguió a continuación.

-Profesor- Dijo una chica levantando su mano.

-Por favor no me llames así yo no soy profesor, de hecho también soy un alumno como ustedes, nada más que yo ya estoy en 3er. año.

-Entonces Darien está bien?

-Por supuesto. Qué duda tienes

-Qué días tienes libre?

-Perdón?- le dije algo desconcertado y otro grupo de chicas que estaban alrededor de ella comenzaron a reír

-Que en qué día puedo invitarte a salir?- Dude un momento antes de entender a cabalidad lo que esta chica quería de mí.

-Jajajajajajajajaajajajajajaja- no pude contener la risa, estas chicas cada vez son más desinhibidas. Luego el salón entero estaba riendo a carcajadas y la avergonzada chica se hundió en su asiento perdiendo toda la valentía antes demostrada.- Lo siento, no quería burlarme de ti es sólo que no es una pregunta muy apropiada para el momento en el que estamos.

-En otro momento entonces?- me dijo con ojos esperanzados

-Ok, en otro momento entonces.- Le dije giñándole el ojo y la chica soltó un suspiro.

Así seguimos entre carcajadas y buenas historias por una hora más y los dejé que se fueran. Tenía 10 minutos hasta que entrara el siguiente grupo por lo que decidí quedarme en el salón y encender mi laptop.

-Darien?- me dijo una voz conocida. Levanté la vista y vi a la hermosa sacerdotisa del templo Hikawa, vaya, vaya, apenas y era media mañana y el día se veía muy prometedor.

-Rei, cómo estás?

-Muy bien gracias, y tú?

-Bastante ocupado pero siempre con tiempo para ti- Rei me gustaba muchísimo, era una mujer amable y se portó muy bien conmigo cuando estuve en el templo, su personalidad iba bien con la mía y si las cosas no resultaban con ella sabía que no le destrozaría el corazón, porque definitivamente el mío no estaba hecho para el amor…si, ya sé que suena calculador, pero si les pasara lo que me pasó a mí de seguro calcularían absolutamente todos sus movimientos para no salir lastimados.

-No sabía que eras el que nos daría la inducción

-Estabas tú en el grupo de recién?- me sorprendió que estuviese allí, pues no me fijé en ella y Rei era un chica muy hermosa como para no haberla visto. Claro… la hubiese visto si no me la hubiese pasado pensando en la cabeza de chorlito durante toda la hora y media pasada.

-Sí, pero estabas algo distraído, supongo que el lidiar con 100 personas no es algo fácil.

-Jajaja, tienes razón, no es fácil pero llevo haciéndolo desde hace 3 años por lo que ya no es algo nuevo para mí. Tienes algo que hace más tarde?

-Mmmmm la verdad es que quedé de almorzar con mis amigas.

-Y ellas también están en esta universidad?

-Sí, de hecho nos fuimos a vivir juntas al departamento de una de ellas.- me dijo muy sonriente.

-Creo que ya no tendré excusas para ir al templo Hikawa desde hoy- le dije con la voz un poco triste, me gustaba ir a verla en el templo.

-Pero puedes ir a verme al apartamento cuando quieras- me dijo con los ojos expectantes, y yo supe que esto iba por buen camino.

-Y tus amigas no se molestarán porque llevas a amigos a su casa?

-Las chicas? Nooooo cómo crees? son un amor sobre todo la dueña de casa, ella sería capaz de dejar su habitación para los invitados y dormir en el suelo para que los demás estén bien.

-Me gustaría conocerla, siempre hablas muy bien de tus amigas.

-Si quieres puedes almorzar con nosotras hoy en el casino.

-Creo que te tomaré la palabra, si gustas te quedas con este nuevo grupo y lo que termine la hora nos vamos para allá.

-Ok,- me dijo sonriendo –Darien…te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Claro Rei

-Tú conocías a esa chica?- Chica? Tal vez se refería a la coqueta que me preguntó por mi tiempo libre.

-La que quería salir conmigo?

-Emmm…sí, ella.- Era idea mía o Rei estaba algo celosa?

-No jamás la había visto, por qué te interesa?

-No, no es nada sólo curiosidad. Jejeje- definitivamente estaba celosa, esto pintaba para bueno.

En ese momento comenzaron a entrar los alumnos del grupo 2 y se acomodaron en el salón, Rei se ubicó en la fila de atrás y yo comencé nuevamente con el monólogo tanta veces dicho.

Hora y media después nos encontrábamos dando un paseo por la universidad y aunque el estar con Rei era muy reconfortante una parte de mi mente no dejaba de pensar en aquellos ojos azules que se habían topado con los míos en la mañana. Dimos un par de vueltas más esperando hacer la hora para juntarnos con sus amigas en el casino de la universidad.

Cuando llegamos ellas miraron de manera asombrada a Rei, y obviamente si estaba colgada de mi brazo como si su vida dependiera de ello. Las saludé cortésmente ellas eran muy alegres y de inmediato me hicieron sentir ese calor que te da la amistad verdadera…amistad que por cierto yo conocí alguna vez. La pasamos entre anécdotas hasta que por fin llegó la amiga que faltaba, y cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al ver que la "mejor de sus amigas" era precisamente la rubia atolondrada que me había botado por la mañana, la rubia de ojos celestes que no dejó mi mente en paz durante absolutamente todo ese día.

-Qué haces tú aquí?- Me dijo bastante alterada.

-Qué grosera eres Serena! Además llegas tarde!. –Rei salió a defenderme.

-Te demoraste demasiado Sere, así es que ordenamos por ti.- Dijo la castaña de ojos verdes.

-Si, te demoraste cabeza de chorlito, que sucedió? El maestro te dejó castigada igual que en la secundaria?- Dije más que divertido y dándole una sonrisa, ella estaba que explotaba y sus amigas estallaron en grandes carcajadas mientras ella apretaba los puños.

-Eso a ti no te importa! –dijo ¿sacándome la lengua? Por Dios que niña!- lo que pasó es que…emmm, bueno…mmmm me perdí.- Se sentía avergonzada, lo supe por el sonrojo en sus mejillas y no se atrevió a levantar la vista, se veía muy tierna aunque era bastante despistada.

-Hay Serena, tú nunca cambias.-Dijo la chica que estaba en mi facultad.

-Por cierto Serena, ya conocías a Darien?.-Preguntó la otra rubia que reía con enormes carcajadas, que chicas más alegres.

-Darien?- Obviamente no sabía mi nombre.

-Si serás cabeza hueca Serena! Éste es Darien, que no lo conocías?- Dijo Rei señalándome…Serena…algo me decía que esta chica me sacaría más que buenas sonrisas.

Cuando por fon comprendió que "Darien" era precisamente YO quedó pasmada, definitivamente no esperaba que yo estuviera con sus amigas.

-Hola cabeza de chorlito. – Le dije dándole una de esas sonrisas seductoras…NO Darien, por qué demonios le estás coqueteando? Algo andaba mal conmigo ese día, definitivamente algo anda mal. Idiota! Cómo puedes coquetearle con Rei al lado! Cuando llegara a casa debía darme contra la pared por estúpido.

-Óyeme bien niñito rico, mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, no Cabeza de chorlito entendiste?- Wowwww pero qué carácter tenía esta jovencita…un momento ¿me llamó niñito rico? Pero qué demonios se creía?

-Niñito rico? Óyeme tú a mi niñita mimada, deberías aprender a guardar esa lengua tuya antes de que te muerdas y te envenenes a ti misma!, me voy.-Dije más que indignado con ella y por las estúpidas sensaciones que me generaba, tomé mi bolso y mi chaqueta y me paré para irme lo más lejos posible de allí.

-No Darien no te vayas! no le hagas caso a Serena si? Ella sólo bromea no te lo tomes tan enserio.- Maldición! Me había olvidado de Rei…pero su abrazo apaciguó un poco mi mal genio.

- Está bien hermosa, me quedaré por ti.- le dije a Rei mirando a la rubia como señal de que no me daba por vencido tan fácilmente, la guerra estaba declarada. ¿Guerra? Qué guerra ni que nada! No debía de perder el tiempo con niñitas mimadas por muy hermosas que fueran. Algo me decía que debía irme de allí cuanto ante y olvidarme del ángel y de Rei….pero como siempre jamás le hago caso a mi maldita conciencia.

-Serena, ¿por qué no te sientas y almorzamos en paz?- Le dijo la otra rubia y Serena se sentó como si estuviera en piloto automático.

-¿Te pasa algo Serena? Estás muy extraña- Dijo la chica de cabello corto.

-Qué le va a pasar!, de seguro está muerta de sueño por haber madrugado hoy.-Dijo Rei mientras me miraba con ganas de almorzarme, y juro que yo ya había perdido el apetito por ese día.

-De seguro es porque ya tiene hambre, Serena no acostumbra comer tan tarde-

-Sí…tengo hambre.-Dijo con la voz más débil del mundo…algo le había sucedido, pero no entendía qué.

-Ahora que estamos todas aquí Rei, por qué no nos presentas mejor a tu amigo?- Dijo la otra rubia poniendo ojos de complicidad.

-Bien chicas, él es Darien Chiba, va en 3 año de medicina y es el que nos está haciendo la inducción a los alumnos de primero en la facultad de música. –Dijo Rei con voz muy solemne

-Ahhhhhh- Dijeron todas excepto Serena, quien parecía que no prestaba la más mínima atención a nada.

-Mucho gusto si necesitan algún tipo de guía para adaptarse mejor a esta nueva vida, estaré gustoso de enseñársela.- Les dije a todas, después de todo yo era el que daba las inducciones.

-Eres muy amable Darien, gracias.- Dijo la chica que en un futuro se convertiría en mi colega.

-Ahora quisiera saber por qué se conocían Serena y tú Darien?- Dijo Rei en un tono bastante posesivo, me gustaban los celos en las mujeres, pero no tan exagerados, después de todo Rei y yo sólo éramos amigos.

-Te equivocas linda, no nos conocemos, sólo nos vimos cuando ella por andar distraída me tiró en uno de los pasillos de la facultad.- Le dije sonriendo a Rei para que se le quitara el mal genio.

-Que? Eso no fue lo que pasó! Tú fuiste el que me tiraste por andar corriendo por el pasillo! Serías tan amable de decirnos por qué tenías tanta prisa?- Hablo por fin Serena, sabía que se molestaría por eso.

-No debería contestarte porque eso a ti no te interesa cabeza de chorlito, pero para que veas que soy una buena persona te diré que se me estaba haciendo tarde para comenzar con la inducción de los chicos de primero, por eso estaba apurado, pero gracias a ti llegué 3 minutos tarde.- la verdad es que llegué bastante más retrasado que eso pero no quise dejarla tan mal por hacerme llegar tarde aunque no creo que eso le importara mucho.

-Ya, ya chicos, eso no tiene la menor importancia, será mejor que almorcemos pronto, tengo clases a las 2 y apenas y me quedan 15 minutos.- Dijo la más sensata de todas y por fin nos dedicamos a comer, durante el resto de la comida Serena y yo no dijimos nada, ninguno de los dos aportó en las conversaciones más que con un sí o un no, no sé en qué estaría pensando ella pero mi maldita mente no hacía más que pensar en sus hermosos ojos azules por lo que trataba de disimular mirando constantemente a Rei y haciendo que ésta se sonrojara, definitivamente yo le gustaba.

Pasaron las semanas sin ningún cambio en la relación "amistosa" que llevaba con Serena, ella cada vez era más grosera conmigo y yo cada vez la hacía sentir más insultada, no sabía por qué diablos de mi boca no podían salir más que estupideces cuando estaba ella, pero es que me sacaba de quicio…aunque muy en el fondo sabía que era otra la razón.

En cambio mi relación con Rei iba excelente, llevábamos saliendo bastante tiempo pero yo aún no me decidía si hacerla mi novia o no, la verdad me sentía algo confundido con Serena, pero era obvio que ella no sentía más que odio y repulsión por mí ella se encargaba de decírmelo cada vez que nos veíamos.

Un día decidí dar el siguiente paso en mi relación con Rei, ella era una buena mujer y la verdad me gustaba demasiado, con eso bastaba por el momento para intentar ser feliz, la llamé y la cité en el hotel de mi familia (cosa que jamás le dije a Rei, no quería que se enterara del legado que me habían dejado mis padres, no es que desconfiara precisamente de ella, sabía que ella jamás me buscaría por el grosor de mi billetera pero cuando uno ha tenido tantas desilusiones a tan corta edad aprendes a resguardar muy bien tus propios intereses) y ordené que nos prepararan una cena de ensueño…OK, sé que esto suena a que la quería seducir para llevarla a la cama…en parte no puedo negarlo pero no era eso precisamente lo que buscaba, buscaba que ella se sintiera cómoda y feliz y que me aceptara con todo y mi mal genio.

Todo iba perfecto, ella, la cena, la habitación, las cosas pintaban bien veía venir lo que sucedería esa noche y estaba bastante emocionado, Rei era encantadora y seductora, una mujer que con sus besos lograba robarme el aliento por lo que ya me imaginaba que más podría llegar a robarme si me daba algo más que simples besos….hasta que los gritos de personas desesperadas nos sacaron de la ensoñación, miré por la ventana y se veía un gran alboroto en las calles, gente pidiendo un doctor y que necesitaban una ambulancia, maldije a los 4 infiernos por esa situación porque no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, tal vez aún no fuese doctor pero sí que podía dar los primeros auxilios a alguien herido, me disculpé con Rei que estaba ya medio desnuda y salí corriendo de allí cuando salí del hotel la gente gritaba como loca y yo me guiaba por los gritos, cada vez se hacían más fuertes y quedé choqueado al ver la cuadra siguiente y un enorme camión recolector parado a mitad de la calle y muchísima sangre en el pavimento. Corrí más y le pedí a la gente que se alejara y se me detuvo el corazón cuando vi quién era la víctima…

Serena…

El corazón se me oprimió, ¿qué demonios hacía Serena en un sector tan retirado de la ciudad? ¿por qué había cruzado la calle sin ver el enorme camión que se acercaba? Las manos me temblaban pero cuando vi que aún tenía pulso hice lo posible por mantenerla así, con vida. Llamé a una ambulancia y le practiqué los primeros auxilios, ella respiraba dificultosamente y se notaba que había perdido muchísima sangre. Cuando la ambulancia llegó Rei ya estaba a mi lado y no paraba de llorar, tuvieron que ponerle un calmante para que se tranquilizara y la llevaron en la ambulancia en la que nos trasladaron a Serena y a mí al hospital central de Tokio. Allí la atendieron inmediatamente y la derivaron a pabellón, obviamente no me dejaron estar más con ella porque aún no tenía mi licencia por lo que me tuve que conformar con dar vueltas y vueltas en la sala de espera, ya había llamado a todas sus amigas y seguramente ellas no tardarían en llegar Rei ya había despertado y estaba en un box con otra enfermera que la trataba de tranquilizar, y yo estaba que me llevaba el diablo…Serena no podía morirse, simplemente no podía.

Así pasó una semana en coma, durante esa semana yo descubrí lo que era estar muerto en vida, ni siquiera cuando sufrí tanto por Michiru me había sentido así porque por lo menos ella estaba viva, pero Serena…Serena aún podía morir. Le rogué a mi tutor que me dejara atenderla mientras no saliera del coma y como era muy buen alumno y tenía excelentes calificaciones me dejó atenderla. Un día estaba cambiándole el suero cuando vi sus hermosos ojos abrirse…Dios casi me arrojo a sus brazos de pura felicidad, pero debía controlarme, seguramente no le iba a gustar verme allí, ella me odiaba y debía mantener la mayor distancia posible. Por lo que decidí comportarme con ella igual que siempre, aunque por dentro me moría de ganas por abrazarla.

-Veo que despiertas cabeza de chorlito- le dije sonriendo para que viera que no estaba allí para dañarla.

-Te debe doler muchísimo, te aplicaré otro calmante para que sigas durmiendo- Dije y la inyecté de nuevo, un minuto más tarde volvía a dormir pero yo estaba feliz de que por fin hubiese salido del coma, en unas dos horas iba a despertar nuevamente por lo que me dirigí hacia la sala de espera y les dije a las chicas que ya había despertado, Rei se arrojó a mis brazos y me agradecía todo lo que estaba haciendo, a estas alturas no sabía si lo hacía por deber, por Rei o por Serena…pero no importaba, ahora nada me importaba sólo que ella estuviese bien.

Al cabo de una hora entré nuevamente a su habitación y me senté a su lado, la observaba dormir mientras nadie me veía, parecía un ángel tan pálida y etérea como una fantasía. De pronto abrió nuevamente sus ojos y se me escapó el Darien que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo dentro de mi corazón.

-Oye, tienes unos ojos muy bonitos cabeza de chorlito, quien lo hubiera pensado?, a ver, déjame que te chequee. Estás muy débil Serena, tuviste un accidente demasiado grave, tienes serias fracturas y estuviste en coma una semana, sólo Dios sabe en qué pensabas cuando decidiste cruzarte en el camino del camión recolector de basura. El tipo estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, se la pasó dándoles explicaciones a las chicas y rogándoles que no iniciaran acciones legales en su contra- Ella me observaba sin saber de qué demonios hablaba

-No sabes de qué hablo cierto?- e inevitablemente acaricié su rostro y le di una sonrisa…estaba tan cerca, tan cerca…Diablos! Debía alejarme, yo era novio de Rei! De Rei! Y con ella debía estar- Me alegro muchísimo que un rostro tan bonito no haya quedado desfigurado por el accidente, y me alegra aún más que estés bien cabeza de chorlito, las chicas estaban muy preocupadas por ti y Rei estaba que se la llevaba el diablo. Sabes que le pegó un puñetazo en la nariz al chofer del camión? Tendrá suerte si él decide no querellarse.- Le dije riendo un poco por las reacciones de Rei, era bastante impulsiva pero me gustaba mucho eso de ella.

-T..ú…tú…qué haces…a..quí?- me dijo con la voz entrecortada, una semana sin hablar y toneladas de calmantes y anestesia podían provocar eso en los pacientes.

-No lo recuerdas verdad?, estoy haciendo las prácticas en el hospital central de Tokio cabeza de chorlito, soy aspirante a médico recuerdas? Jajaja, y como estoy en práctica, mi tutor me envía cada 10 minutos a checarte.- no le iba a decir que tuve que poco menos arrodillarme ante mi tutor para que me dejara estar con ella como su tratante.

-es..toy de…delirando?- Eso me causó muchísima gracia, era la primera vez que no se comportaba grosera conmigo.

-Delirando?, tú sí que tienes humor para estar en tan mal estado, será mejor que sigas descansando, aún no se te permiten visitas, pero prometo que mañana dejaré que las chicas te vean. Por cierto, tienes mejor semblante.- Le dije para que estuviera tranquila de que pronto estaría con sus amigas.

Así pasé la mejor noche de la semana, ella había despertado y ya estaba fuera de peligro, me sentía muy aliviado, aunque mi cabeza y corazón estaban hecha un desastre, realmente quería a Rei, me hacía sentir a gusta y su personalidad era algo parecida a la mía, nos llevábamos bien y nos gustaban las mismas cosas…pero por qué todo eso no me bastaba? Serena era tan diferente, tan distinta a mí, ella era alegre, ella era luz, ella era amigable, era todas esas cosas que yo alguna vez fui y que ya no volvería a ser jamás, no podía estar con ella primero porque ella me odiaba y segundo porque jamás me atrevería a manchar el alma pura de ella con las cicatrices de mi pasado.

Por la mañana me sentía más tranquilo, ya había tomado una decisión al respecto, me olvidaría de los malditos sentimientos que Serena me estaba causando y me dedicaría 100% a Rei, jamás la engañaría, jamás me atrevería a hacerle a Rei lo que a mí me ocurrió, jamás dejaría que dos amigas como ellas se separaran por un idiota como yo.

Me fui al hospital y la vi despierta, le sonreí y le pregunté cómo se sentía con la mayor amabilidad posible, ella estaba convaleciente y lo que menos necesitaba eran mis palabras pesadas, aunque no pude evitar llamarla cabeza de chorlito, y creo que eso fue un error, por lo menos en ese momento.

-Serena, cuantas veces tengo que repetírtelo. Que me llamo Serena!- Me dijo con su habitual voz sensual, aunque sabía que esa sensualidad no era dedicada especialmente a mí, ella siempre hablaba así por una parte me sentí feliz de que se encontrara mejor.

-Veo que estás de mejor ánimo, esa sí eres tú, por cierto, las chicas ya están esperando a fuera, y sólo por ser tú voy a permitir que entren todas a la vez, pero sólo 5 minutos, así es que sean breves- Le dije y salí de la habitación, las chicas inmediatamente se abalanzaron sobre la puerta y supe que ese era su momento, debía retirarme de allí.

Ya habían pasado 5 minutos y debía pedirles a las chicas que se retiraran, entré a la habitación y las vi a todas muy felices, eso me causó una gran alegría.

-Bien señoritas, la paciente está muy débil aún y deben retirarse- les dije yendo hacia la puerta nuevamente.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que hiciste por ella amor.-Me dijo Rei y me dio un beso fugaz en los labios, salí con ellas pero sólo para despedirlas, yo necesitaba revisar a Serena, pero cuando entre en la habitación me sorprendió verla hecha un mar de lágrimas…qué le habría pasado?

-Qué pasa cabeza de chorlito? Te duele algo? Creo que te aplicaré más calmante.- le dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, no quería verla sufrir.

-No…no me des más calmante por favor…si me das más me voy a ir de coma de nuevo.

-Entonces…qué te sucede Serena? Aunque creas que te odio porque siempre discutimos, eso no es verdad, eres la mejor amiga de mi novia y te tengo mucha estima.- No sé por qué ni yo mismo me creí lo que le estaba diciendo, era cierto que era novio de su amiga…pero no era por eso que yo no la odiaba, además yo le tenía algo más que estima.

-No es nada importante es sólo que me causa mucha tristeza lo que estuvo a punto de pasarme.-Pobrecita…sentí ganas de estrecharla entre mis brazos y consolarla hasta que dejara de llorar, pero no podía.

Me senté en la cama y le tomé la mano, necesitaba que ella sintiera de alguna forma que contaba conmigo siempre.

-Lo que pasó fue muy grave cabeza de chorlito, estuviste a punto de morir…pero lo importante es que ahora estás bien, y que debes de poner más atención a lo que sucede a tu alrededor, por descuidada casi te matas, debes estar más alerta para la próxima vez sí?- Le dije de manera suave y amable, jamás le había hablado así y me sentí tan bien al dejarle ver tan solo un poco de lo que sentía.

-Yo…qqq…q..quería darte las gracias..por…tu ayuda- Me dijo y me sentí muy feliz de oírla, ella me estaba dando las gracias….pero sólo lo hacía por cordialidad.

-No tienes nada que agradecer Serena, es mi trabajo… además, eres una personita muy importante para Rei y las chicas.- Le dije y vi algo de tristeza en sus ojos.

-Te dejaré descansar, si tienes algún dolor sólo debes presionar el botón de aquel control para que venga la enfermera. Eres una mujer muy fuerte Serena, espero que aprendas de esto.- Le dije y me retiré de allí. Debía dejarla descansar, debía dejarla ir…ya había tomado mi decisión de hacer feliz a Rei ella se merecía lo mejor de mí.

Los meses pasaron y Serena se fue recuperando exitosamente, siempre sabía de su estado de manera indirecta, jamás me atreví a preguntarle cómo se sentía, ni si quiera se lo preguntaba a Rei, temía que ella descubriera lo que realmente ocultaba mi corazón.

Un día iba caminando por un centro comercial cuando vi que una nueva galería se había abierto al público, me acerqué para ver de qué artista eran las obras y me sorprendí bastante al ver que se trataba de "Margaret Sullivan", una artista joven que estaba dando muchísimo que hablar por sus hermosas pinturas inspiradas en el amor y que se decía que si comprabas una de sus obras tu relación se fortificaría o encontrarías a tu verdadero amor. Ella era todo un misterio, nadie la había visto jamás y los periodistas insinuaban que era una mujer de exquisita belleza.

Me quedé pasmado al ver una de sus pinturas que colgaban en uno de los grandes ventanales de la galería, era de una pareja de enamorados que tenían sus manos entrelazadas mientras volaban por la cuidad.

Iba a entrar en la galería cuando choqué con una mujer de unos 35 años de grandes anteojos que me quedó mirando como si yo fuera Dios.

-Discúlpame- Le dije ayudándola a levantarse

-OH! él es perfecto- Dijo señalándome y yo no entendía a qué demonios se refería con "perfecto"

- Ah?- Qué quería decir?

-Que eres perfecto!Lo que quiero decir es- Ella no decía cosas muy coherentes mientras me agarraba del brazo y me seguía diciendo que era perfecto….¿perfecto para qué?

-Que es lo que pasa?, no te entiendo- Y era verdad, no entendía absolutamente nada de lo que está loca me decía.

De pronto quedo como idiota pasmado al ver que Serena sale hecha una furia de dentro de la galería mientras la mujer me tenía sujetada las manos.

-Te atrape, voy a decírselo a Rei- Me dijo con cara fastidiada y yo lo que menos quería era que Rei se enterara de que me había visto con una mujer de las manos…ella me iba a matar!

-No, No me malinterpretes Serena, yo no sé quién es ella- le dije tratando de soltarme de la mujer

-Cómo que no te malinterprete si están tomados de las manos?- Dijo poniendo los brazos en su cintura en forma de jarra. De pronto la mujer se le quedó mirando fijamente

-OHH! Tú también eres perfecta! Se mi modelo por favor!- QUÉ? De qué demonios hablaba esta mujer loca?

-QUE?- Dijo Serena y se le desorbitaron los ojos.

No entendía absolutamente nada pero no iba a ponerme a discutir allí en plena calle. Por lo que dejé que la mujer loca nos condujera una calle más arriba en donde supuse estaba su casa. Cuando llegamos quedé impresionado, era una casa hermosa con un jardín gigantesco lleno de flores por doquier. Nos preguntó nuestros nombres mientras abría la puerta para entrar en la enorme casa.

-Entren por favor, enseguida les traigo café y galletas- Dijo ella amablemente y yo me senté en un sillón mientras Serena fisgoneaba por todos lados. Debo decir que ya estaba más que irritado, tenía cosas que hacer y no estaba para perder el tiempo… además el hecho que Serena estuviese allí no mejoraba mi ánimo para nada.

-Estoy aquí tan solo porque me obligaste, pero no creas que perderé el tiempo en tonterías- Le dije a la mujer y a Serena, definitivamente toda esta situación me ponía nervioso, una casa hermosa llena de flores, pinturas de enamorados por todas partes y Serena junto a mí?...NO! Obviamente debía irme de allí.

-Yaaaa, no te hagas ya sé que siempre te andas divirtiendo- Me dijo Serena en un tono muy divertido- OHH! Estas pinturas son como las de Margaret Sullivan!, no me digas que tú eres Margaret?- Dijo Serena y la mujer dejó caer la bandeja, yo me espanté ¿cómo era posible que Serena y yo hubiésemos terminado en la casa de la artista más famosa del momento que pintaba sobre el amor?

-Si…yo soy Margaret Sullivan- Serena se le quedó mirando incrédula de sus palabras y Margaret con sus horribles gafas se sonrojó.- Sé que no soy lo que esperaban…Margaret es una mujer hermosa, pero sólo dejo que la gente crea que es así…es por eso que nadie me conoce.

-Entonces no tienes amigos?- Le preguntó Serena con los ojos muy abiertos, ella era la persona más amigable del mundo…era obvio que se impresiona porque alguien no tuviese amigos.

-No Serena, siéntate aquí por favor.- le dijo Margarte señaló el espacio al lado mío en el sofá y en ese momento olvidó el asunto de los amigos…creo que no le gustó esa sugerencia de Margaret…

-Qué? Yo..yo no me sentaré allí.- Dijo y yo la miré fastidiado, qué más daba donde debía sentarse? Yo no le haría nada, pero era obvio que ella no pensaba igual.

-No te ilusiones- le dije con una risa burlona- de todos modos no quiero ser modelo- le dije y estaba levantándome para irme de allí.

-Por favor quédate y sé mi modelo por favor- Seguía diciéndome Margaret y yo miraba todos sus cuadros, eran bellísimos y cada vez se me hacía más difícil irme.

-Está bien, veo que no puedo negarme- Le dije resignado y tomando asiento nuevamente. Serena se sentó a mi lado y la noté que estaba algo nerviosa, era por mí?

-Rei me golpeara si me ve hacer estoo….- Dijo susurrando y volteó a mirarme- hay! Pero es demasiado guapo! – dijo esto aún más susurrado y seguramente yo no debía oír, me pareció bastante gracioso que pensara eso porque a mi ella me parecía muy atractiva también…un momento…ella había dicho que yo era guapo? Demasiado guapo? Pero si yo siempre creí que me odiaba…que era el último hombre en su lista hombres guapos. Voltee a verla y ella estaba completamente sonrosada…sería cierto que me encontraba atractivo? Acaso yo le gustaba? NO DARIEN! Deja de pensar estupideces!

-Te pasa algo?- le pregunté y se sonrojó aún más

-Eh? No me pasa nada- Dijo volteando el rostro y mirando para otro lado

Dios, se veía más linda cuando estaba así. De pronto se levantó y fue donde Margaret estaba haciendo los bosquejos sacándome de esa fascinante ensoñación.

-Soy yo? Es increíble- Dijo ella admirando el dibujo que creaba Margaret y Yo ya extrañaba tenerla sentada al lado mío.

-Ya siéntate! Y te digo k es la primera y última vez que hago algo así, sólo me quedo porque el café está delicioso- MENTIRA! Sólo me quedaba ahí porque estaba ella también y quería volver a tenerla sentada a mi lado.

-Oye Margaret, por qué no le cuentas a todos que eres tú la que crea estas fabulosas pinturas?- Dijo Serena sin hacerme el más mínimo caso.

-Porque Margaret Sullivan debe ser una belleza, es por eso que la gente se inspira con sus cuadros si ellos se enteraran de la realidad todos sus sueños e ilusiones estarían acabados.

-Pero por eso tampoco tienes amigos Margaret, eres una mujer muy dulce que merece tener amistad- Ella siempre tenía algo hermoso que decirle a la gente cuando estaba en problemas, era admirable.

-No me importa, siempre que las personas sean felices viendo mis pinturas no me importa lo que me pueda suceder a mí.

-Cómo es posible que una persona haga feliz a otras si no puede ser feliz ella misma- Yo y mi lengua! Todo estaba bien hasta que se me ocurrió decir lo que pensaba, Margaret dejó de pintar y me miró a los ojos, vi tristeza en ellos pero no dijo nada y bajó la mirada y siguió pintando, pero la que si estaba enfadada era Serena casi me mata con su mirada de hielo.

-Cómo es posible que digas cosas así cuando ella puede hacer cuadros tan lindos- me dijo con el ceño fruncido y mostrándome una hermosa pintura de dos enamorados en la cual ella le entregaba un regalo de amor a él.

No pude responderle, la pintura me dejó cegado, era preciosa…Serena tenía razón, cómo era posible que una mujer tan triste pintara cosas tan hermosas y que evocaran tanta felicidad? No había respuesta para ello.

Cuando Margaret terminó el cuadro la noche ya estaba sobre los cielos de Tokio, Rei me había mandado 30 mensajes de texto y más de 50 llamadas, le había dicho que iría con ella al centro comercial esa tarde e iba a juntarme con ella cuando Margaret nos cogió a Serena y a mí. Era la primera vez que plantaba a Rei, y conociendo su temperamento esa noche su furia caería su furia contra mí….Si sobrevivía esa noche le haría un altar a Margaret.

Margaret nos pidió que nos acercáramos al cuadro para que lo apreciáramos mejor…era hermoso, Serena parecía un ángel y yo me veía cómo el hombre de sus sueños…el hombre que me hubiese gustado ser. Pero no dejaría que ella supiera esos ocultos sentimientos.

-Vaya…hasta eso no está tan mal para una mala modelo- Dije para que se fastidiara un poco Serena, me gustaba verla enojada.

-Ya cállate no seas grosero!- Me dijo y me sacó la lengua, jajajaj a veces se comportaba como una niña…demonios! Me gustaba tanto.

-Jajajajajaja, se parecen a los dos enamorados que acabo de pintar.

No dijimos nada, sólo nos miramos y creo que ambos nos sonrojamos, de pronto nuevamente mi celular vibró en el bolsillo del jeans, lo saqué y por milésima vez era Rei, esta vez sí debía contestar.

-Rei

-DONDE DEMONIOS TE METISTE CHIBA! Llevo marcándote toda la tarde! Cómo te atreviste a dejarme plantada!- Tuve que alejarme el aparato del oído antes de que sus gritos me reventaran el tímpano, la cara de Serena estaba completamente ahogada en la risa…esa mujercita estaba feliz de ver mi sufrimiento, ya me las cobraría.

-Rei, te puedes tranquilizar?

-Me debes una buena explicación- Gracias a Dios su voz se había calmado un poco.

-Tuve una emergencia en el hospital- MENTIRA! No iba a decirle que me la pasé posando con Serena para un cuadro de amor de Margaret Sullivan o si?

-OH! Y salió todo bien?

-MMm sí todo bien, debo cortar.- Fui tan frío con ella que me sentí despreciable, no quería mentirle pero si le decía la verdad Serena se llevaría un trago muy amargo, Rei era celosísima y no quería que acusara a Serena de cosas que ella no había hecho, una cosa es que yo aún no pudiese sacarla de mi corazón y otra muy diferente era que Serena correspondiera mis sentimientos y quisiéramos engañarla. Eso jamás.

-Está bien, mañana te paso a ver por la mañana si? Desayunamos juntos.- Era obvio que no quería un no por respuesta.

-Está bien, te espero mañana. Un beso- Y colgué, Serena estaba mirándome con los ojos entrecerrados y con el ceño fruncido, era obvio que no le había gustado que le mintiera a Rei, pero nadie mejor que ella sabía lo que sucedería se Rei se enteraba.

-Lo que hiciste no estuvo bien- me dijo con la voz baja, Margaret no necesitaba oír esa discusión.

-Lo sé, pero sabes cómo es Rei y la verdad no quiero tener problemas con ella, tampoco quiero que tú los tengas.

-Yo sé cómo manejar a mi amiga, quiero que le digas la verdad no quiero que después ella se entere y piense que aquí pasó algo que no fue.- Estaba enojada.

-Serena… te voy a decir algo y espero que lo entiendas, hoy iba a juntarme con Rei por la tarde, es por eso que no quería venir hasta aquí, es la primera vez que la planto y estaba furiosa, creo que oíste lo que me dijo hace un rato, qué crees que dirá cuando le diga que la famosa artista que pinta enamorados me tomó a mí y a su mejor amiga como modelos de su próxima obra de arte?- Creo que eso la sorprendió porque vi que asentía levemente.

-Odio mentirle a las chicas…pero creo que tienes razón.

-Ves que no eres tan cabeza de chorlito después de todo?

-Y volvimos a los insultos…En fin, ahora debo irme, las chicas deben estar preocupadas por mí.- Dijo y se fue a despedir de Margaret.

-No te vas a ir con Darien?- Le dijo Margaret

-Eh…no, no nos malinterpretes nosotros no somos novios, de hecho ni siquiera somos amigos.- Eso me dolió…pero debía disimularlo muy bien.

-OH, es que yo pensé que estaban juntos…hacen una muy linda pareja.- Dios, no necesitaba que alguien me dijera eso en esto momentos.

-Me voy fue un gusto conocerte Margaret, espero que pronto decidas darte a conocer porque eres una mujer muy talentosa.- le besé la mejilla y me despedí de Serena, no iba a ser tan idiota de ir a dejarla sabiendo que Rei estaría allí esperando. No quería ser grosero con Serena, pero ella había dicho que le importaba un pepino lo que pasara conmigo, a si es que a mí también me importaría lo mismo el con quien se iba.

Salí de la casa hecho una furia, sabía que no éramos amigos pero saberlo de sus labios me dolió. Llegué a mi auto que todavía estaba aparcado en el centro comercial y me dio remordimiento de conciencia…y si le pasaba algo a Serena en el camino? Ya era bastante tarde. Como un idiota me devolví a buscarla y la encontré caminando por las solitarias calles. La agarré del brazo y le dije que la iría a dejar, en un principio se negó pero después de que la asusté diciéndole que por ahí salían ladrones y violadores no hubo poder sobre la tierra que la despegara de mi brazo…se sentía tan bien tenerla así. Nos subimos al carro y en pocos minutos llegamos al departamento de las chicas, en el camino no dijimos nada ambos habíamos tenido demasiado para el día de hoy. Cuando se bajó se despidió con una media sonrisa y se fue, y yo sentí el vacío en el asiento de al lado…por qué con Rei jamás sentía ese vacío cuando se iba? Ella sentiría igual que yo? No quería lastimarla, Dios sabía que no quería, pero mi maldito corazón no me hacía caso…Serena me superaba, sus locuras e idioteces me llenaban el alma fría y oscura de calidez y luz…

Pero debía olvidarme de ella…por mi bien, por su bien, por el bien de Rei, yo quería muchísimo a Rei y ella merecía ser feliz junto a alguien que mínimo diera todo por ella, y yo iba a ser ese alguien. Me olvidaría de Serena Tsukino…me olvidaría de ella aunque para eso tuviese que arrancarme el corazón en el intento.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_***y? qué les pareció la 2da. Parte del Fic? El capítulo que usé de Sailor Moon de referencia es el número 28, adapté los diálogos, aunque también utilicé los originales, espero que les haya gustado. Espero sus Reviews! ;)**_

_**ATTE.**_

_**Diian Kou R.**_


	7. Chapter 7

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, más adelante aparecerán personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

_***N/A: Siento haberme ausentado tanto tiempo, pasa es que estoy en pleno periodo de exámenes en la universidad y no me ha dado el tiempo para escribir, este capítulo no será tan largo como los anteriores (por mi falta de tiempo) pero de igual manera espero que les guste, por aquí aparece un personaje nuevo que es bien querido por todas, espero que les guste ;) Un abrazo ^^.**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**2da. PARTE**

**CAPÍTULO 7**

-No me fastidies más Rei por el amor de Dios!- Le dije más que molesto, era la 4 vez que me llamaba para lo mismo y la cuarta vez que yo le decía que no quería ir.

-Pero Darien por favor! Ven al apartamento y ayúdanos a organizarle una cita a ciegas si? Tú vas al mismo GYM debes conocer a su personal training, recuerda que nosotras sólo queremos que ella sea feliz- Si, si Rei eso es lo que yo más quiero también, pero jamás iba a permitir que el estúpido cabeza de músculos de Malachite le pusiera un dedo encima a Serena. Jamás!

-Mira Rei…no lo repetiré un vez más, NO ME JODAS!- y colgué la llamada furioso arrojando el celular contra la pared. Acaso esa mujer no entendía lo que le hablaba? Acaso no comprendía que Malachite no era buen partido para Serena? NO! Por supuesto que no lo sabía, ella no conocía al maldito cabeza de músculos tanto como yo.

Hacía un mes que me enteré de no muy buena manera que Serena estaba yendo a un GYM y que planeaba invitar a salir a su personal training, en verdad era Mina la que quería que lo invitase, pero para el caso era igual. Recuerdo que estaba plácidamente sentado en el living del apartamento de las chicas con Rei a un lado viendo una película bastante interesante sobre la clonación, muchísima acción, balas, mujeres hermosas y toda esa adrenalina que es característica de Michael Bay (director de la película), estaba en la mejor parte cuando la rubia despampanante está por caer de un edificio mientras la mitad de la policía la buscaba cuando entra Serena por la puerta del apartamento ataviada en ese equipo deportivo que la hacía ver como todo un sueño (no un sueño muy inocente si he de ser sincero), un top blanco y calzas a juego con finas zapatillas deportivas y un lazo recogiendo su cabello con pequeñas gotitas de sudor marcadas en su frente…si, definitivamente venía del GYM y a mí se me estaba haciendo agua la boca. CONTROLATE CHIBA! Me gritaba mi conciencia, luego miré que Mina salía disparaba de su habitación y se colgaba a un brazo de Serena diciéndole tantas estupideces juntas que apenas y fui capaz de distinguir palabras como "_invitaste" _y _"DIME" _ eso era lo que más gritaba y yo estaba con cara de WTF?.

Ella como siempre al verme plantado allí cambió totalmente el rostro por uno de furia y esquivó la conversación, sabía perfectamente que no le agradaba, pero odiaba cada vez que ella evitaba toparse conmigo. Es decir, yo no tenía la peste o si?.

Luego de eso hasta Rei se unió a las preguntas y yo cada vez estaba más fastidiado, una por que no me dejaron terminar de ver en paz mi película, dos porque me estaba enterando que había un sujeto de esos llenos de testosterona que le agradaba a Serena, y tercero porque no pude evitar que mi maldita lengua y mi conciencia me traicionaran haciendo enojar una vez más a Serena….Por Dios Chiba! Qué demonios te pasaba? Luego Mina y sus muy oportunos comentarios me terminaron de fastidiar, ¿cómo s ele ocurre a esta mujer insinuar que Rei no me hecha el polvo? Y delante de Serena! Por Dios! Este mundo está cada vez más loco. Y como supuse, esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso bastante lleno de mi mal humor. Me despedí como pude y me largué de allí como alma que lleva el diablo, no sin antes disculparme por mis ácidas palabras, pero creo que a Serena le daba lo mismo mis disculpas, ya le había arruinado una vez más el momento.

En fin, a mí que diablos debía importarme si ella salía con otro? Qué más da! Si se lo quiere tirar? NO! No puedo pensar en Serena acostándose con un hombre…es decir, con un hombre que no tenga cabello oscuro, ojos azules, de metro noventa de estatura y que sea doctor en potencia y…MALDITA SEA! SAL DE MI CABEZA DE UNA VEZ POR TODAS SERENA TSUKINO! Esto estaba mal…cada vez peor, había decidido sacarla de mi cabeza pero no podía, y en verdad lo intentaba con todas mis fuerzas, pero cada vez se me hacía más difícil.

No sé muy bien con qué cabeza estaba pensando cuando decidí averiguar cuál era el gimnasio al que asistía Serena y decidí inscribirme en él, sólo sé que iba casualmente los mismos días que ella pero me mantenía bastante alejado para que se percatara de mi presencia. Allí conocía a Haruka, una rubia de metro ochenta y cinco que intimidaba hasta al más rudo de los tipos que asistían ahí, ella era mi personal training y era muy amable persona una vez que la conocías bien, y bueno…una vez que las conocías bien te dabas cuenta de su predilección por las chicas. Jamás había entablado amistad con ninguna lesbiana, es decir, ni siquiera conocía a una, y me sorprendió que ella actuara como un chico más, se vestía como uno, hablaba como uno, bebía como uno y admiraba a las mujeres como uno, creo que eso hizo que rápidamente se convirtiera en mi mejor amiga/amigo, a estas alturas ya no sé muy bien cuál de los dos era, pero era el mejor.

-Deja de babear por ella de una vez Chiba, o te vas a quedar sin saliva- Así de directa era Haruka.

-No sé de qué hablas- Le dije haciéndome el desentendido, pero sabía muy bien que no la engañaría.

-Me crees idiota? Crees que no me doy cuenta de que medio gimnasio y tú arrastran las pelotas por la pequeña rubia esa?- Definitivamente hoy andaba muy perceptiva.

-Demonios Haruka! Puedes bajar la voz?-

-Jajajajajaja sabía que te gustaba!

-Por si no los sabías yo tengo novia, y una muy hermosa a si es que no necesito mirar a otras mujeres- BASTARDO MENTIROSO! Ni yo mismo me terminaba de tragar la sarta de mentiras que había dicho.

-Y muy temperamental y celosa y maníaca y…

-Sí, si, ya entendí el punto, no es necesario que me lo refriegues en la cara.

-Lo que quiero decir Darien, es que si ella te gusta por qué no te le acercas? Por si no lo habías notado el cabeza de músculos no le quita el ojo de encima y por lo que veo a ella tampoco le es indiferente.

Debió asustarse por la cara que puse porque juro que sentía como se me caía el rostro al suelo cuando insinuó que a Serena también le gustaba Malachite.

-No te hagas el idiota Chiba, no olvides que soy mujer y me doy cuenta cuando a una le agrada algún tipo.

-A veces me cuesta recordar ese "pequeño" detalle amiga, y no creo que a Serena le guste la bolsa de testosterona esa.

-Sería muy idiota si no le gustara.- y por primera vez vi cómo Haruka miraba a un hombre de pies a cabeza.

-Me estás diciendo que el tipo te resulta atractivo?- Dios santo! Qué es esto?

-No digas estupideces Chiba! Sólo digo que el musculitos ese está bien dotado y que a tu princesita parce gustarle…

-Primero que todo Haruka, ella no es mi princesita, segundo si le gusta o no, no es mi jodido problema, y en tercer lugar y no menos importante…YO TENGO UNA NOVIA!

La mitad del GYM se volteo a mirarme y por primera vez quise que me tragara la Tierra, ¿en verdad yo había gritado todo eso? En qué clase de hombre me estaba convirtiendo? Odiaba dar espectáculos en público y eso era precisamente lo que estaba dando…Dios debía amarme mucho para que hiciera que Serena no se diera cuenta del papelón que había montado allí…pero claro, ella estaba envuelta en una enorme burbuja de testosterona llamada Malachite por lo que era imposible que notara algo más que sus 90 kilos de músculos a la redonda.

-Creo que todos ya nos enteramos de que tienes novia brabucón, lo bueno es que parece que ella no se dio cuenta, vamos hombre! Acércate a hablarle! Mira, es tu oportunidad, el musculitos se fue con otro cliente!

-Haru…deja que te cuente una historia.- y puse esa sonrisa que sabía que la obligaría a escucharme por horas.

-Odio que me digas Haru, y odio cuando pones esa maldita cara que hace que todo el mundo te diga que sí…estúpido Chiba manipulador.

-Jajajajajaja soy tu consentido y lo sabes, ahora quiero que montes tu lindo trasero en esa banca y me escuches, y por Dios juro que si le dices algo de esto a alguien te perseguiré por todo Tokio y te arrancaré el corazón.

-Uuuuii con esas amenazas es imposible que alguien cuerdo desobedezca.- Acto seguido ella se sentó en uno de los bancos para hacer pesas y yo me hinqué a su lado.

-Esa rubia que tú dices _mi princesita_ se llama Serena Tsukino, estudia en la universidad de Tokio con sus 4 amigas y viven todas juntas en un apartamento que su padre le regaló por haberse graduado de la preparatoria- Haruka me miraba desconcertada, era obvio que pensaba que yo era algún tipo de acosador por saber todas esas cosas sobre Serena- Y no me mires así que no soy ningún pervertido…bueno, al menos no ahora jajajaja, y si t epreguntas por qué demonios yo sé todas estas cosas la respuesta es muy simple. Esa rubia perciosa es la mejor amiga de mi novia Rei.

-WTF?

-Haru, por favor estamos en tu lugar de trabajo, no creo que a tu supervisor le guste que le hables así a los clientes.

-Me estás tomando el pelo Chiba? En verdad ella es amiga de Rei? Dios! Estás soberanamente jodido.

-Eso no es necesario que me lo digas.

-Y por qué no le dices a Rei toda esta mierda? Si tú no la amas y por lo que veo te gusta su amiga creo que ella debe saberlo.

-No es tan simple…es cierto que no amo a Rei, pero ella se complementa bastante bien conmigo y Serena es alguien totalmente inalcanzable para mí Haruka.

-Darien, el que tengas un sexo de locos no quiere decir que ella es tu media naranja, no seas idiota y dile lo que sientes.

-Aquí viene la segunda parte de la historia amiga…Serena me odia.

-Qué? Cómo te va a odiar Chiba? Esa es la idiotez más grande que he oído, quien en su sano juicio te odiaría a ti?

-Suenas como si yo fuese el papa.

-Jajajajaja, algo parecido, mira por mucho que me gusten las chicas no puedo negar que eres el hombre jodidamente más sexy que conozco y te juro que si no me diera repulsión y ganas de vomitar al instante de sólo pensarlo, me arrojaría a tus brazos como si fueras superman y yo Luisa.

-Con que el hombre jodidamente más sexy que conoces…vayaa y eso que conoces a muchísimos hombres- le dije con mi ego al máximo.

-No te ilusiones Chiba, jampas volverás a oír de mis labios decir la sarta de estupideces que acabo de decir. Ahora volvamos al punto principal de esta discusión, ¿por qué rayos piensas que Serena te odia?

-Será porque me rehúye como la peste y que cada vez que me ve se encarga de decirme lo mucho que le desagrado y que me meta mis comentarios por donde mejor me quepan?

-Wowww, esa chica está empezando a gustarme a mí también jajajaja

-Idiota- le dije golpeando despacio su hombro.

-Es que yo conozco muy bien tus notas ácidas mi amigo y por más guapo que seas tu mal genio te sobrepasa.

-Hay razones para que yo sea así- le dije y bajé el rostro, no me gusta hablar de esas cosas.

-Algún día me vas a contar lo que te sucedió en Londres?

-No quiero que pienses que no confío en ti Ruka, pero es que he tardado mucho en encerrar mi pasado en el baúl de los recuerdos y ya no quiero volver a buscar en él.

-Sabes que cuentas conmigo no?

-Lo sé, y te lo agradezco, hoy en día no tengo muchos amigos en quien confiar.

-Y Andrew? Creía que se llevaban bastante bien.

-Sí, pero no me gusta aguarle la fiesta con Lita, sé que a ella tampoco le caigo muy bien.

-Y supongo que es porque no paras de insultar a su amiga Serena o me equivoco?

-No, no te equivocas, no sé por qué siempre que la veo tengo que decirle alguna idiotez para sacarla de quicio.

-Es porque te gusta, insisto, debes decírselo a Rei.

-Ni muerto!, si le confieso eso a Rei haré que ambas se separen y yo no voy a ser el causante de un quiebre en esa hermosa amistad, no quiero que eso vuelva a pasarme otra vez.

-¿Otra vez?-

-Sí, otra vez, pero ya te dije eso es cuento pasado.

-Comprendo…y en qué termina la historia?

-Pues…no lo sé y ese es el problema, debería termina con una pareja muy feliz y sin amigas que pongan al novio de cabeza…pero ya vez, los cuentos de hadas no existen.

- Y por qué no le dices a Serena que te gusta? – Acaso Haruka no había escuchado ninguna palabra de las que dije?

-Cuando dije que ella me odiaba, ¿realmente entiendes qué significa odiar?- le dije con mi sarcasmo puro.

-Yaaaa no te pongas odioso Chiba, era sólo una sugerencia, tal vez la gatita no ha conocido el mejor lado que tienes y por eso le caes gordo.

-La _gatita_? No me digas que a ti también te va a traer de cabeza esta niña?

-Jajajajajaja acaso te pone celoso un poco de competencia Chiba?

-Noo, para nada!- Y ahí salió de nuevo el sarcasmo.

-Es que se parece mucho a una gatita que tuve cuando era una niña feliz, era así, menudita de ojos azules y de pelaje muy claro, no sé por qué demonios tu princesita me la recuerda.

-Ahí está de nuevo "_mi princesita_" por última vez te digo que no es MI princesita, y cómo está eso de que comparas a las personas con animales, espero no se lo digas porque no creo que le guste mucho saber que se parece a un gato.

-Oye! Ese gato lo era todo para mí! Más respeto!

-Yaaa ahora eres tú la odiosa.

-¿Por qué mejor no nos relajamos y nos vamos al bar a tomarnos una cerveza?

-Por eso te quiero tanto! Debería casarme contigo…eres mi media mitad!- le dije dándole un abrazo de oso que la dejé casi sin respirar

-Eso quisieras Chiba, eso quisieras! Jajajaja, ya, mueve tu trasero a los vestidores, te veo que 15 minutos afuera.

Estando en el bar con Haruka me enteré de la clase de hombre que era Malachite, definitivamente no iba a dejar que un idiota con "I" mayúscula se acercara a ella. Era una casanovas y sólo buscaba acostarse con las clientas más prestigiosas y guapas del GYM, y era obvio que Serena estaba dentro de los cánones de esa categoría.

La noche pasó entre risas y copas y para cuando nos dimos cuenta ya estábamos bastante ebrios los dos…vaya, media clase de deportistas. Haruka me habló sobre su amor imposible de niñez y sobre la forma en que enfrentó a sus padres cuando les dijo que era lesbiana, sobre cómo toda la alta sociedad en la que ella se desenvolvía la apuntaba con un dedo y sobre el apoyo incondicional de su madre, aunque su padre no la rechazó, tampoco la apoyó del todo. Luego de terminar la secundaria se compró un deportivo de carreras y se fue a correr en los mejores circuitos mundiales llegando así a participar en la fórmula 1, esta mujer era impresionante y sin lugar a dudas era la mejor amiga que se podía tener. Con ella desahogaba mis penas y mis conflictos, aunque ella era partidaria de que yo debía confesarle a Rei toda la verdad, jamás me recriminó el no hacerlo, era bastante comprensiva y me daba mis buenos puñetazos cuando me ponía más idiota de lo normal, por ejemplo como aquella vez en que mandé al diablo a Rei porque quería que hiciera las paces con Serena, sabía que no le gustaba que nos odiáramos mutuamente, pero de ahí a obligarme a hablar con ella? No! Si eso sucedía yo no respondía de mí, qué pasaba si me le tiraba encima atrapando mis labios con los suyos? Definitivamente no debíamos estar Serena y yo solos hablando en una habitación, y como rompí con Rei por esa estupidez, Haruka no encontró nada mejor que estamparme un puño en el ojo, motivo por el cual estuve con el ojo morado una semana, al final terminé de vuelta con Rei porque me era muy necesaria su compañía y porque me gustaba estar con ella, y porque Haruka me hizo razonar que era demasiado estúpido terminar con alguien por una idiotez como esa.

Y volviendo a la conversación telefónica del inicio…

Para variar Rei quería que la ayudará a concertar una cita a ciegas con Serena y algún idiota amigo mío, la vez pasada fue con otro aspirante a médico que va en segundo año de medicina, el muy infeliz se atrevió a decirme que le gusta Serena y que cómo yo era novio de su amiga si organizaba una doble cita…para su desgracia él no estuvo presentable para la supuesta doble cita por estar convaleciente tras la lluvia de puñetazos y patadas que le di…pobre sujeto, el ojo morado le duró todo el mes pero cuando alguien le preguntaba algo en la facultad jamás dijo quién fue el que lo golpeo, creo que le dio miedo que yo lo volviera a hacer. Cuando Haruka se enteró puso el grito en el cielo y estuvo a punto de golpearme otra vez por idiota, pero no lo hizo porque creo que le di lástima, sabía que no debía meterme en los romances de Serena, pero mientras estuviera en mis manos impedirlos los haría, ¿eso no era meterse o sí?

Malditos celos incontrolables! Ni si quiera cuando le coqueteaban a Rei la furia me gobernaba de esa manera, gracias a Dios tenía a Haruka para contarle mis penurias, porque si no estuviera ella creo que hace rato me hubiesen encontrado ahogado en el mar…o mucho peor, entre varias botellas de whisky.

Cuando los pedazos del celular cayeron esparcidos sobre el suelo supe la verdad, esa verdad que llevaba muchísimo tiempo guardada en lo más profundo de mi corazón y que Haruka se empeñaba en decírmela y yo me empeñaba en no escucharla…estaba loco y perdidamente enamorado de Serena Tsukino.

¿Y qué iba a hacer ahora?

¿Hablar con Rei?, ¿acaso era una opción? No si quería salir con mis bolas intactas y en el lugar que corresponden. ¿Hablar con Serena? No si quería salir con mi corazón de una pieza.

Maldición! ¿Qué demonios iba a hacer ahora? Hablar con Haruka…definitivamente debía hablar con Haruka. Demonios! Había roto el celular, cómo diablos iba a llamarle? Que idiota más grande, debería haber un premio nobel a la idiotez, de seguro yo me lo ganaba.

Salí de mi apartamento rumbo al de Haruka, necesitaba oír que me decía "Estúpido Chiba, te lo dije tantas veces y me hiciste caso? No, por eso ahora estás completamente jodido" sabía que eso me diría, y Dios sabía que no necesitaba nada más para sentirme comprendido. Apreté el acelerador y llegué en 15 minutos a su departamento, subí de dos en dos las escaleras al segundo piso pues no tenía tiempo de esperar el maldito ascensor, y golpee su puerta como maníaco, cuando abrió la vi vestida con esos enormes buzos deportivos que tanto le gustaban y lo único que atiné a hacer fue abrazarla.

-Ya te diste cuenta no?

-Cómo lo sabes?- le pregunté sin soltarla de mi abrazo.

-Será mejor que entremos.- me dijo alejándose un poco de mí y dándome un sonrisa, entramos a su apartamento y me ofreció café, yo me senté en el sillón y ella fue a buscarlo, mientras enredaba mis dedos en mi cabello, apretando mi cabeza para ver si de alguna vez salían de ella las respuestas que tanto necesitaban.

-De nada te sirve estrujarte de esa manera la cabeza Chiba, las ideas no brotarán, te lo aseguro.

-Gracias por la cuota de humor Ruka, en verdad la necesitaba- le dije esforzando al máximo una aparente sonrisa.

-Cuando quieras amigo- me dijo guiñándome un ojo.- Me vas a decir ahora cómo fue que por fin te diste cuenta de que la amabas?

-Y tú me vas a decir cómo sabes eso?

-Porque sería una muy mala amiga si no me diese cuenta de tus sentimientos….y….porque Rei acaba de llamarme histérica diciéndome que qué demonios te pasaba a ti que no querías ayudarla con una de sus tantas citas a ciegas con la gatita.

-Rei, debí suponerlo. Destrocé el teléfono cuando me dijo que quería que invitara a Malachite a su casa, ¿puedes creerlo?

-Sí, ya me hago una idea…fue por eso que abriste por fin los ojos?

-Creo que siempre lo supe, sólo que no quería lastimar a nadie por esto, menos a Rei, ella ha sido una muy buena persona conmigo…Dios! Soy un maldito bastardo! Cómo soy capaz de hacerle esto a Rei?

-Tranquilo Darien, todos sabemos que el corazón no se manda.

-Pero cómo tan idiota de enamorarme de su mejor amiga? Esto es peor que esas novelas baratas.

-Sí, podríamos hacer un guión con la historia de tu vida y venderlo a Hollywood o a alguna televisora, ganaríamos muchísimo dinero!

-Andas de buen humor no es cierto?

-No, es sólo que trato de impedir que te hundas en tu propia autocompasión.

-¿Qué demonios voy a hacer ahora?

-Lo que debiste hacer desde un principio amigo…hablar con Rei y enfrentarte a Serena.

-Eso suena muy sencillo para darme tanto terror….sabes lo que Rei le hará a mis partes nobles?

-Jajajajajajajaja creo que ella te castrará, pero míralo por el buena lado, así dejas por fin que tu conciencia viva en paz.

-Sí, pero a qué costo? Darien Jr. No me lo perdonará…

-Jajajajajajjaja definitivamente estás jodido

-No sabes cuánto necesitaba que me dijeras eso.- y no sé por qué me sentí aliviado, sería porque tenía su apoyo.

-Sí, es que últimamente me he ahorrado mis comentarios para no hacerte sufrir.- y me guiñó un ojo.

-Gracias Haruka, si no estuvieras no sé a quién diablos acudiría.

-Tranquilízate Chiba, todas las cosas pasan por algo, no lo olvides. Ahora mueve tu culito donde tu novia, es decir, futura EX novia y confiésale la verdad.

Di un hondo suspiro, Haruka tenía razón, debía hablar con Rei y que sucediera lo que tuviera que suceder, yo estaría preparado.

Me dirigí a mi apartamento pues el día de hoy no hablaría con Rei, esperaría a que se le pasara la furia por haberle gritado por teléfono. Cuando llegue miré la contestadora y tenía la luz parpadeante que me avisaba que tenía mensajes, suspiré profundo, de seguro era Rei diciéndome que quién demonios me creía yo para cortarle así el teléfono y mandarla al diablo?, sí…eso era su estilo y debo admitir que me gustaba que supiera defenderse y no se dejara llevar por los demás.

Presioné el botón y para mi sorpresa no tenía más que un mísero mensaje, y cuando me dispuse a oírlo me quedé perplejo.

-"_Contesta el maldito teléfono Darien Chiba! Miserable! Sé que estás ahí! Sólo espero que reces a todos los santos del cielo y le pidas al infierno fuerzas porque te haré pedazos! Nadie lastima así a mi amiga Rei y vive para contarlo! Quien mierda te crees? Maldito ególatra! El mundo no gira alrededor tuyo idiota, y quiero que sepas que Rei ya no lo hará más tampoco! Si vuelvo a ver tu jodida cara en lo que me resta de vida te juro que no respondo de mí y te sacaré los sesos!" _Fin del mensaje.

Parpadee como 10.000 veces antes de seguir respirando….¿acaso esa voz demoníaca del contestador era la voz de Serena? Bendito forro en el que me había metido.

Como si mi suerte pudiera empeorar más sonó el timbre de mi apartamento seguido de unos golpes escandalosos con unas cuantas patadas en la puerta…y más gritos infernales.

-Abre maldita sea Chiba! Sé que estás ahí! El portero me dijo que acabas de llegar! O abres o hecho abajo la jodida puerta me oyes?- y más patadas.

¿Estaba soñando o Serena Tsukino estaba hecha una furia pateando mi puerta porque quería colgarme de las pelotas hasta hacerme desfallecer de dolor y morir a causa de ello?

Definitivamente el día mi día no mejora…

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_**Chan, Chan, Chan! Qué va a pasar?**_

_***Agradecimientos a:**_

_***Dayanna: **__Más adelante se sabrá la historia que hubo entre los Kou y Darien jejejeje, siento dejarte en ascuas pero es la idea ;). Gracias por comentarme siempre y seguir la historia, espero que hayas disfrutado de este capítulo ;)._

_***Princessnerak:**__ Tienes razón, en el manga es un amor, pero me alegra saber que aunque no te guste como protagonista sigas leyendo la historia, en este capítulo no apareció Seiya, pero en los que vienen si será bastante protagonista, sobre todo cuando volvamos a tener los POV de Serena. Muchas gracia spor seguirme, un abrazo ;)_

_***Usagi Conejita:**__ No es mi intención hacerlos sufrir mucho jejeje, pero si un poquitín pero prometo que sólo poquito ^^. La historia entre los Kou y Darien se sabrá un poquito más adelante, y espero que te haya gustado este cap. Lo hice con mucho cariño ;). Un Abrazoo_

_***Marceila:**__ Sí amiga, aquí hay gato encerrado jejejeje, ya sabrás que es lo que le ocurrió a nuestro queridicimo protagonista cuando vivió en Londres, y ya verás la que le espera con Serena y Rei porque a veces se pasa, mira que decirle a rei que no lo joda? A veces se pasa del límite, pero pobre hay que entender que lleva consigo un enorme peso y que está esperando por sacarlo….Espero que te haya gustado el cap. Marce! Y espero el testamento que tengas que escribirme ;) Un abrazooo_

_***IrenelC81: **__Muchas gracias por el saludo! Un abrazo para ti también ;). La llegada de Serena fue muy emotiva, a mi también me dio penita hasta que unos guapetones por ahí se dispusieron a arruinar el momento jajajaja, nunca faltan! Y tienes razón, faltan muchísimas más intrigas y recuerdos y cosas que espero te gusten tanto como hasta el momento! Gracias por seguir la historia! ^^._

_***Serena 3.3: **__Amiix! Gracias por estar sempre al pendiente, y perdón por no actualizar en tanto tiempo :S pasa que estoy en período de exámenes en la universidad y no me daba el tiempo u.u . En fin, espero que te haya gustado este cap. Igual o más que los demás y por supuesto espero tu review! Gracias por seguirme! Un abrazo._

_***Anónimo: **__Me hubiese gustado que pusieras un Nick o nombre para saludarte, pero no importa! Muchas gracias por pasarte por aquí ;) (aunque no sé que significa "de poca" supongo que es bueno porque me dices que actualice jajajajajajaja) Un Abrazo, espero que te haya gustado el Cap. ;)_

_**Sin más que decir se despide**_

_**Atte.**_

_**Diian Kou R.**_


	8. Chapter 8

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, más adelante aparecerán personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

_***N/A: Como siempre lamento la demora, pero ya no sucederá otra vez porque ya terminé mis exámenes en la universidad….y me fue excelente! Aprobé todos mis ramos y estoy más que feliz! Gracias por esperar niñas! Un abrazoo y espero que disfruten el Cap….y obvio se aceptan todo tipo de críticas, aporte o comentario! Un Kiss**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**2da. PARTE**

**CAPÍTULO 8**

-Dios, si me quieres aunque sea sólo un poco haz que se vaya por favor! HAZ QUE EL DEMONIO TSUKINO SE VAYA DE AQUÍ!- murmuraba tratando de que ella no me oyera dentro…idiota! Ella ya sabe que estás adentro!

-Abre la maldita puerta Chiba! Abreee, abre! Te voy a colgar de tus jodidas pelotes me oyes? ABRE!- No sabía que me daba más miedo…sus amenazas o el tono demoníaco en el que hablaba…esa era la pequeña rubia que tenía a todos deslumbrados por sus encantos? La menudita rubia que me había robado el corazón? No, definitivamente en mi otra vida había sido un bastardo desalmado para que estas cosas me sucediesen a mí.

Y si le abría…¿qué sucedería después? Un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda cuando pensaba en sus amenazas…sería capaz de hacer algo así?

Caminé lentamente hasta la puerta con todos los nervios del cuerpo anudados…ni si quiera la furia desatada de Rei me provocaba tantos escalofríos…

Tomé la manilla de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla y enfrentarme a mi destino cuando..

-Señorita, debo pedirle que se retire por favor, está haciendo un escándalo aquí y los vecinos van a llamar a la policía.-

James!, Dios gracias, gracias, gracias, gracias! Juro que haré un altar en la sala. El portero del edificio no pudo haber llegado en mejor momento.

-Y quién demonios se cree usted para amenazarme? No me voy a ninguna parte sin hablar con el miserable ególatra que vive allí adentro!, si no abre la puerta le juro que la hecho abajo!

-Pero señorita, no puede irrumpir en un departamento así, será la última vez que le repito, si no va ahora miso yo mismo llamaré a la policía.

-Maldito Chiba! Abre!- y golpeó otra vez.

-Señorita!- Dijo James jalándola del brazo para que desistiera y yo sólo los veía forcejear desde la mira de la puerta. Algo dentro de mí me decía que si dejaba las cosas así me convertiría en el peor desgraciado del mundo, debía afrontar mis errores y la furia de Serena….y que fuese lo que Dios quiera.

Con ese pensamiento en mente tragué una vez más antes de aflojarme el cuello de la camisa, los gritos de Serena seguían haciéndose cada vez más agudos y James estaba perdiendo la paciencia.

Abrí de una vez la puerta y ambos quedaron mirándome por varios segundos sin decir nada, pero veía claramente en los ojos de ella que las palabras no serían necesarias para tirarme todo el fuego que llevaba dentro. Juro que temí por mi vida.

-James, no se preocupe, yo me encargaré de la señorita.

-Pero Dr. No creo que sea correcto…-lo paré, no necesitaba que me dijera lo que debía o no debía hacer.

-James por favor, retírese, y gracias.- El hombre sólo me dio una media sonrisa para darme ánimos y se dio la media vuelta y se fue por el ascensor.

Cuando nos quedamos a solas, ambos nos miramos un largo rato allí en el pasillo y juro que si no hubiese sentido mi mejilla arder después de quedar volteado mirando para el otro lado, hubiese cedido a mis bajos instintos y la hubiese besado…

-Maldito bastardo egocéntrico! Cómo has sido capaz de hacer sufrir a mi amiga Rei!- Me dijo con la voz baja pero llena de resentimiento y odio. Si yo llegaba a dudar que ella me odiase ahora por fin lo había comprobado.

Mientras me sobaba la mejilla me di cuenta de que el golpe había sido bastante duro…me había roto el labio y las gotitas de sangre descendían lentamente. Ella abrió los ojos asombrada por el golpe que me había dado, debía odiarme demasiado para no haberse dado cuenta de la fuerza que había utilizado. No sabía que me dolía más…el golpe en el labio o sentir como mi corazón se rompía a pedazos al saberme odiado por ella.

-Creo que debemos entrar…no quiero que las personas vean esto.-Le dije evitando su mirada y entrando al departamento. Ella no dijo nada y me siguió cerrando la puerta cuando entró.

Me dejé caer el sofá apoyando mi cabeza en ambas manos, ya estaba comenzando a dolerme y no sabía que iba a pasar allí.

-Cómo está Rei?- Me atreví a preguntar…ERROR, eso pareció llenarla de furia nuevamente.

-QUE CÓMO ESTÁ? Yo te voy a decir cómo demonios está! DESTROZADA! Dice que tienes una amante y que ya no quieres estar con ella! Que le gritaste por teléfono y que ya no la amas, dime cómo mierda se te ocurrió decirle que no te jodiera? Qué clase de persona eres! Cómo le hablaste así a tu novia! IMBPECIL! – y otro cachetazo me llegó a la otra mejilla…Cuando vi que la otra mano se alzaba para dar el próximo golpe la tomé de las muñecas y la miré fijamente.

-Sé que me porté como un imbécil y la traté mal, pero te estás pasando Serena, esto es entre ella y yo y no tienes ningún derecho a venir a mi casa a insultarme.- y solté sus muñecas.- Qué es lo que haces acá? Qué es lo que quieres?.

-Quiero que le des una disculpa.- insólito…todo eso era por una disculpa? Por supuesto que yo sabía que me debía disculpar con Rei, pero Serena no debía meterse en el asunto, con Haruka me bastaba y me sobraba.

-Tú ganas Serena me disculparé con ella, sé que no me comporté debidamente pero tú no debes entrometerte en nuestra relación- sus ojos cambiaron de expresión a una que para mí era ilegible, de pronto vi tristeza en ellos…qué le estaba pasando? Tuve unas ganas enormes de abrazarla y decirle que todo iba a estar bien.

-Yo…lo siento, no debí venir hasta aquí.- Dijo ella y se levantó nerviosa del sillón dirigiéndose a la puerta. Me levanté rápidamente y la tomé del brazo.

-Y qué viniste a hacer aquí Serena, o sólo decidiste que golpearme era una buena opción?-

-Yo…yo no…es decir…yo…-Esta muy nerviosa, su brazo temblaba bajo mi mano y una vez más sentí deseos de abrazarla, parecía un adorno de cristal a punto de romperse.- Sentí tanta furia cuando la ví…-lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus ojos y alzó la mirada y me miró con esos ojos azul cielo envueltos en la tristeza más grande que yo hubiese visto jamás.- Si la hubieses visto, ella…estaba destrozada…¿tienes una puta idea de cuando te ama?- Ahí volví a sentirme miserable, yo no pensaba que Rei realmente me amase…que idiota fui.-Me rogó que no viniera a verte que este era su problema pero la ira crecía en mí cada vez que veía sus lágrimas caer de sus hinchados ojos…eres despreciable- terminó de decirme con la cara llena de lágrimas, jamás me había sentido tan odiado ni tan repugnante, era como si ella hablara sobre otra persona que no era yo, ni siquiera cuando había estado en Londres había sentido tanto odio de parte de otra persona…la solté como si su piel me quemase en la mano, ahora sentía que en mi pecho no quedaban vestigios de mi corazón…ya había roto el de Rei, y ella con sus palabras había roto el mío…tal vez eso era lo que me merecía.

-No vas a decir nada? No me vas a explicar el por qué la trataste así?- Dijo ella nuevamente recuperando la compostura secando sus lágrimas con la manga de su blusa.

-No creo que deba darte a ti las explicaciones del caso Serena.- Le dije desanimado, ya no quería estar cerca de ella, necesitaba que se fuera y me dejara solo con mi botella de whisky, me dolía tenerla cerca.

- Que no? Creo que es lo mínimo que debes hacer, ella no merece a alguien como tú, lleva días triste por tu culpa y ninguna de nosotras sabe por qué, y si ella no nos da la respuesta te aseguro que tú si lo harás- Dijo ella con la voz sombría…definitivamente las cosas no iban mejorando y ella no se iría de allí hasta escuchar una respuesta.

-Bien, si quieres la verdad te la voy a dar- En verdad sería capaz de decirle la verdad?- Era la cuarta vez que me llamaba para decirme que invitara a Malachite a tu casa, quería que te organizáramos una cita a ciegas y era la cuarta vez que yo me rehusaba a hacerlo, por eso me sacó de mis cabales y le grité, me había hartado con lo mismo y yo no quería hacerlo.- Cuando dije esto ella abrió los ojos como platos y se alejó un poco de mí, al parecer no creía lo que yo le estaba diciendo.

-Quieres decir que se pelearon por mí?- Ella parecía no creerlo, negaba con la cabeza haciendo que su cabello fuera de un lado a otro.- No, eso no puede ser…- Decía mientras más lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.

-Tranquila Serena, no fue por tu culpa, fue porque los dos somos testarudos y no damos nuestro brazo a torcer, tú no tuviste culpa en ello.

-NO!- dijo parándose frente a mí- Esto ha sido mi culpa…la hice sufrir, la hice sufrir…dios he tratado de alejarme y aun así la he hecho sufrir…-esto último lo dijo en apenas un murmullo que yo casi no comprendí, ¿qué quería decir con que trató de alejarse?

-Qué es lo que te sucede Serena?, ya te dije que tú no tuviste la culpa de nada, además yo no soy de andar programándole citas a ciegas al mundo, mucho menos iba a dejar que el cabeza de músculos se acercara a ti, es un mujeriego.- No puede evitar decirle esto último, los celos me carcomían cada vez que pensaba en las sonrisas estúpidas que él le daba cuando estaban en el GYM.

-¿Y quién demonios te crees tú para decidir por mí? Si quiero o no salir con Malachite es asunto mío!- Luego hizo una pausa bastante larga y un silencio incómodo se apoderó del lugar- y cómo conoces tú a Malachite?

-Eh…bueno yo…es que trabaja en el gimnasio al que yo voy.- Dije un poco avergonzado, esperaba que no se percatara de que me había inscrito allí sólo para espiarla.

-Y por qué irías tú a ese lugar?

-Ahora me vas a decir que no tengo derecho a ir donde me dé la regalada gana?- Esta conversación estaba tomando un giro inesperado

-Maldito arrogante…no sabes cuánto te desprecio- Y eso terminó de destruirme…

-Serena…necesito que te vayas de aquí, AHORA!- yo no aguantaba más

-No la mereces sabes? Ella no merece que la hagan sufrir de ese modo, ella necesita que la amen, no que la tengan por un juguete nuevo- y veía más odio y desprecio en sus ojos azules.

-Y qué mierda sabes tú del amor eh? Acaso te has enamorado? A caso te han desilusionado! Acaso has sufrido por amor? Acaso sabes lo que se siente descubrir la traición de quien creías el amor de tu vida? NO Serena! Tú eres la que no sabes Nada del amor! Y no necesito que una mocosa venga a mi casa a insultarme y darme lecciones de lo que jamás ha sentido!- Estaba furioso, frustrado, dolido, desilusionado, con el corazón roto…sólo quería que se fuera, sólo quería que supiera cuan infeliz me hacía su presencia allí…cuando la oí gritarme tras esa puerta no creí que me dejaría tan desarmado, sin corazón.

Vi las gruesas lágrimas salir de sus ojos y cómo su cuerpo daba pequeños espasmos, creo que me excedí al decirle todo aquello, pero ella fue quien me trató como la basura que no era…

-Tú no sabes nada de lo que yo siento…-Tuve el impulso de abrazarla y consolarle, esta vez parecía mucho más dolida que cuando me encaró por lo de Rei…y yo por primera vez no me reprimí, avancé unos pasos hasta quedar de pie frente a ella y la tomé entre mis brazos, su cuerpo tan tibio y pequeño se estremeció ante mi caricia y pronto comencé a sentir la humedad de sus lágrimas en mi camisa.

-No llores princesa…no llores, lo siento, soy el imbécil más grande de la Tierra, siempre te hago sufrir.- No sabía cómo reaccionar, tantas veces soñé con tenerla entre mis brazos, pero esta situación estaba totalmente fuera de mis fantasías. De pronto ella se soltó bruscamente y me dio otra cachetada.

-No vuelvas a acercarte a mi…JAMÁS!- me brindó otra mirada de odio y se fue como alma que lleva el diablo del departamento, tan rápido como llegó, dejándome destruido por dentro y con el corazón en la mano…estuve a punto de confesarle cual era el problema de fondo en todo esta situación, pero como últimamente me estaba pasando…no tuve el valor. COBARDE! Me gritó mi conciencia, prefieres que te odie a decirle la verdad…de todas maneras prefiero que me odie porque traté mal a su amiga a que me odie porque fui un idiota al enamorarme de ella, porque ahora sí estaba seguro que ella me odiaría por amarla…ella jamás sería para mí, me lo había dicho "_no vuelvas a acercarte a mí jamás"_ . Sin pensarlo mucho me dirigí al minibar donde guardaba ese whisky que estaba esperando tomarlo para mi graduación, fue el último regalo que "ella" me hizo antes de marcharme de Londres para siempre y dejar mi maldito pasado atrás, la abrí sin remordimientos y sin siquiera buscar vaso y hielo de la cocina me bebí de un sorbo la mitad de su contenido, caminé al balcón y di otra sorbida, saqué los cigarrillos del bolsillos del pantalón y lo prendí ahora que el alcohol aún no había penetrado todos mis sentidos, no supe cuantos minutos u horas habían pasado mientras el teléfono sonaba y sonaba y la cajetilla de cigarrillos estaba completamente vacía y la botella de whisky en pedazos en el suelo por haberse estrellado contra la pared. Lágrimas seguían y seguían rodando por mis mejillas mientras me sentía cada vez más miserable, jamás debí haberle propuesto nada a Rei, jamás debí salir con ella, jamás debí fijarme en Serena Tsukino, jamás debí enamorarme de ella, en esos momentos sólo quería otra botella de whisky, pero ya no había más. Como loco desquiciado tomé las llaves del carro y me fui por él, si no tenía whisky en mi casa me iría a algún bar a buscarlo.

Llegué a "Blue Moon" a toda velocidad en unos 20 minutos, era una disco nueva que habían inaugurado hace muy poco y me sorprendió que con mi borrachera y mi absoluta falta de coordinación los guardias me dejasen entrar, tal vez los muy malditos sintieron lástima de mí, pues sabía que me plantaba una cara de desgraciado con el corazón roto que se veía a kilómetros de distancia. Crucé la disco y me senté en la barra y pedí el primer whisky en las rocas de la noche…

Luego los recuerdos son confusos, una rubia, un vestido azul, zapatos de tacón, una pelea en el bar, más lágrimas y unas costillas rotas.

Cuando por fin abrí mis ojos estaba en una habitación de hospital con la cabeza partida y con todo el torso vendado, la habitación me daba vueltas y estaba seguro que era por el efecto del alcohol y la anestesia, sí, de seguir aún tenía resaca.. Traté de hablar pero no pude, mi lengua estaba totalmente adormecida, di una vuelta rápida con los ojos la habitación y en una silla bastante incómoda vi el metro ochenta y cinto de altura de Haruka con el cuello doblado y tapada con apenas un pedazo de género, ¿qué hacía ella ahí?

-H..Ha..Haru..ka- apenas logré decir y ella abrió los ojos inmediatamente dando un respingo y saltando a mi lado, grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me abrazó y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-Darien! Estás vivo, despertaste! Creí que jamás volverías a despertar!- me abrazaba cada vez más fuerte y las costillas me dolían

-Auch- me quejé

-OH! Lo siento amigo, es que estoy tan feliz de ver que estás bien, el médico dijo que lo más probable es que tendrías secuelas, dime que puedes hablar y que no ha pasado nada con ese brillante cerebro que tienes por favor!

Tomé un respiro y traté de hablar, esta vez con más fluidez- De…qu..qué rayos..ha…hablas?-

-Sí! Puedes hablar! Dios me has pegado un susto de muerte! No sabes lo que sentí esa madrugada cuando a las 6 de la mañana me llaman del hospital para decirme que habías tenido un accidente en el carro!

-A..acccciden..te?- WTF?

-Darien, estabas en un bar con una linda chica y su novio los encontró en los baños haciendo no sé qué porquerías, pero como estabas tan soberanamente borracho no se te ocurrió nada mejor que partirle la mandíbula y el tipo te molió a golpes, luego te sacaron del bar y tú furioso como estabas creíste que la mejor opción era buscar otro bar a esa hora corriendo a 190 kilómetros por hora…no sé cómo demonios no te mataste! Tu carro quedó completamente destruido, te sacaron con bomberos y equipo especial de policía de entre los fierros…-Había tenido un accidente? Qué demonios había pasado? Los ojos de Haruka volvían a llenarse de lágrimas-…perdiste el control del vehículo y te estrellaste contra un muro de contención.- Abrí mis ojos como dos platos de navidad.

-Cu..cuanto llevo a..aquí?- le pregunté suponiendo que por la magnitud del accidente debía llevar varios días metido en el hospital.

-Llevas tres semanas inconsciente, el doctor creyó que habías caído en coma indefinido, y así fue durante una semana, pero luego despertaste aunque sólo fue por unos minutos, luego volviste a caer inconsciente, pero ya estabas mejor y no volviste a entrar en coma…Me puedes decir en qué rayos estabas pensando cuando conducías como maníaco por la carretera?

-No…no lo recuer..do, no sé…qué me pa..so- No podía creer que llevara tanto tiempo inconsciente y herido y yo no recordaba absolutamente nada, sólo estaba allí el dolor que las palabras de Serena dejaron en mi maltrecho corazón.

-Estabas borracho, dijeron que habías llegado ebrio al bar…no se supone que ese día hablarías con Rei? Por eso estabas así?- Yo negué con la cabeza, no quería hablar de eso ahora.- Bueno, como yo supuse que ya habían terminado y que ella no querría saber más de ti no quise llamar a nadie, y como sé que no tienes familia no le he dicho a nadie que estabas aquí. Rei me ha llamado un par de veces pero no he querido contestarle, si por su culpa casi te matas entonces no tengo nada que hablar con ella.- Terminó de decir Haruka molesta, si ella supiera lo que en verdad había pasado…Rei era la única que no tenía culpa allí.- Mejor sigue durmiendo amigo, estás aún muy débil y debes reponer fuerzas para seguir con la universidad, ellos ya saben de tu accidente pero dijeron que como tu conducta siempre ha sido intachable no habrán consecuencias desfavorables para tí, estaban bastante molestos por lo que pasó, ya sabes, un futuro doctor no puede andar ebrio por la vía pública y teniendo accidentes mortales, pero yo los convencí de que estabas teniendo problemas personales y que esto jamás se volvería a repetir, porque jamás se volverá a repetir no Darien? No quiero volver a saber que intentas matarte!

-Much..chas gracias…Ha…Haru…no sé q..qué haría..s..sin t..tí.- y traté de sonreír aunque con ese simple gesto me doliera toda la cabeza.

-Eres muy importante en mi vida cerebrito, no sabes que feo se sintió cuando me dijeron que estabas al borde de la muerte…no lo vuelvas a hacer por favor Darien, o te juro que yo misma bajo al infierno y te traigo de vuelta sólo para volver a mandarte allí.- Me dio una dulce sonrisa de esas que jamás mostraba a nadie, excepto a mí me besó en la mejilla y se fue de la habitación para que siguiera descasando, aunque me iba a costar con tanto hueso y músculo dolorido.

Tres semanas más de terapias y ejercicios de rehabilitación y estaba listo para volver a mis actividades normales, iría a hablar con Rei definitivamente, ese mes y medio en el hospital me hizo recapacitar y hacerme ver mis prioridades y en estos momentos la única prioridad en mi vida era la universidad y disculparme con Rei y…olvidarme para siempre de una mujer llamada Serena Tusukino.

Estaba frente a su puerta y toqué el timbre una vez, al cabo de pocos minutos Rei estaba abriendo la puerta con una inusual cara de preocupación en su rostro.

-Darien!- Me dijo abalanzándose a mis brazos tan sólo al verme- Oh Dios estás bien!- sentí sus lágrimas en mi cuello mientras me apretaba cada vez más fuerte.- no sabes lo angustiada que estaba he llamado a todo el mundo nadie me daba razón de ti, Haruka no contestaba mis llamadas estaba desesperada, fui a tu departamento y James me dijo que hace más de un mes que no vas…dónde diablos habías estado?- Me dijo esto último mirándome a los ojos y por un breve instante sentí ese cosquilleo en mi pecho, ese cosquilleo que desde hacía meses que no sentía por ella…tal vez en el fondo de mi corazón si la quería y sólo debía darle una oportunidad a mi maltrecho corazón de amar otra vez…pero todos esos sentimientos se fueron a la basura cuando vi los centelleantes ojos azules que miraban sobre el hombro de Rei, allí estaba ella, tan hermosa y angelical como siempre, con la mirada tan llena de odio y tristeza como siempre.

Pero como era su costumbre sólo se limitó a observarme por breves segundo y salió corriendo rumbo a su habitación sin que Rei se percatara de ello.

-Por qué traes vendada la muñeca?, te encuentras bien?- me preguntó con el gesto más preocupado que había visto en ella…si, tal vez si había esperanza para mi corazón.

-Por qué mejor no entramos Rei? Hay cosas importantes de las cuales hablar.- Le dije sonriendo por primera vez desde hace un mes.

-Tienes razón, quieres un café?- Acepté mientras ella se encaminaba a la cocina, cuando volvió ambos nos sentamos frente a frente en la salita y nos miramos por largos minutos.

Cuando el silencio comenzó a hacerse incómodo y ya no quedaba más café en mi taza decidí hablar.

-Yo…he venido a disculparme por la forma en la que he actuado en esto últimos meses Rei, no he sido el mejor novio del mundo. Lo siento, no he querido hacerte sufrir.

-Lo sé Darien, yo he sido todo menos la novia comprensiva y amorosa que debí haber sido, no crees que fue error de los dos? Perdóname a mí también Darien, no he querido actuar como una niña caprichosa.

-No Rei, es que tú no entiendes…yo…no he sido completamente sincero contigo.- Y ahí estaba, apunto de confesarle que en verdad no la amaba, pero al parecer el mundo se había coludido en mi contra y no iba a dejarme las cosas tan fáciles, el timbre comenzó a sonar y Rei se levantó a abrir. Era Andrew, de seguro veía por Lita.

-Darien! Cuanto tiempo amigo, cómo estás?- me levanté a saludarlo y nos dimos un fraternal abrazo, pero Andrew apretó más de lo esperado y las costillas comenzaron a doler nuevamente, aún no estaba del todo sano.

-Auch- Me quejé un poco y sobé mi costado izquierdo.

-Wowww cómo un simple abrazo te pudo haber dolido? ya no eres el Chiba fuerte de siempre eh? Jajaja, te veo un poco más débil, te encuentras bien?- me preguntó preocupado al ver la expresión de dolor en mi rostro.

-Creo que esto es normal después de casi haber muerto en el accidente.- Le dije lo más normal del mundo, como si estuviese hablando del clima.

-ACCIDENTE? Qué accidente Darien? De qué rayos hablas?

-No quería preocuparte Rei.

-QUE? Ahora mismo te sientas ahí y me explicas qué demonios te ha pasado.- Andrew sólo nos miraba sin comprender una sola palabra.

-Ok, Ok, Ok, pero no te enfurezcas si?

-Habla!

-Bien…tuve un accidente automovilístico y estuve un mes y medio en el hospital.

-QUE?

-Y lo dices como si fuera lo más normal del mundo Darien…un mes y medio en el hospital! Dios! Debió haber sido algo escandaloso!

-Más que eso Drew…casi muero.

-Darien Chiba! Me puedes explicar por qué demonios nadie me dijo lo que te había pasado? Llamé a Haruka cientos de veces y jamás contestó, pensé cualquier estupidez menos que estabas tendido en una cama de hospital!

-Siento todo Rei, pero tal vez fue mejor así.

-Me alegro que no te haya sucedido nada hermano, espero tengamos a Darien Chiba por mucho tiempo más- me dijo Andrew giñándome un ojo- Y Lita Rei? Está lista?

-En su habitación- le señaló Rei sin despegarme un ojo de encima, Andrew comprendiendo que era mejor dejarnos solos se fue por Lita y en menos de 5 segundos desapareció.

-Ahora me vas a explicar mejor que fue lo que te ocurrió?

Di un hondo suspiro…-No hay nada más que decir con respecto a eso.

-Cuando vas a atreverte a confiar en mí Darien? He intentado de todas las formas posibles de que me abras tu corazón pero no lo logro…dime, qué diablos tengo que hacer para que me quieras como yo te quiero a ti?- Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas y el corazón se me encogía cada vez más…ella me quería…y yo no era capaz de querer.

-Rei…-dije apenas en un susurro y la abracé como desde hace tiempo no lo hacía, sin darme cuenta de mis acciones la bese, tan lenta y suavemente que en verdad lo disfruté pero pronto comencé a sentir esos deseos de algo más…de algo que desde hacía tiempo no hacía…de algo que si hacía iba a estar perdido y no iba a poder dejarla más.

-Te deseo tanto Darien…no sabes cuánto te he extrañado- me dijo ella mientras besaba mi cuello y yo trataba de concentrarme en todo menos en su pequeño cuerpo presionando contra el mío.

-Rei…yo …no debemos…aún no me encuentro…bien- a penas y podía hablar cuando ella me besaba de esa forma y posaba sus manos sobre mi pantalón. Demonios! Dónde diablos tienes la conciencia en estos casos Chiba!

-Por favor Darien…te juro que no te arrepentirás- Dios ayúdame a decirle que no!...pero por más que esperé una señal divina ésta no llegó. No sé cómo diablos llegué con Rei a su habitación y ella cerró con llave…Para qué voy a describir lo que hicimos en la alfombra (como dijo Arjona) porque mi muy elevada libido no me permitió si quiera llevarla hasta la cama…la necesita y ella me necesitaba a mí, ¿qué malo había en ello?

TODO! Todo tenía de malo! Partiendo porque le hice el amor cómo nunca antes y con el insignificante detalle que yo jamás la había amado…la estaba ilusionando justamente con lo que yo jamás podría darle…amor, le estaba dando falsas esperanzas…MALDICIÓN CHIBA! Qué mierda haces? Pero en verdad era muy difícil pensar cuando ella estaba haciendo lo que hacía con su lengua…

Un par de horas después me encontraba tirado en mi cama con la habitación en penumbras maldiciéndome a mí y a mi maldito amigo que ahora se encontraba muy escondido como cual cobarde dentro de mis pantalones…Haruka iba a matarme.

-Que tú hiciste qué?-

-eeeehhhh

-No finjas demencia Chiba! Qué mierda hiciste?

-….-en verdad confesarle todo a Haruka me daba temor, compara con mi accidente ella en verdad podría llegar a matarme.-Bueno Ruka…yo sólo…me…acosté con Rei...-con apenas un hilo de voz.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende? Sabía que no te atreverías a decirle que te enamoraste de Serena y que te saldrías con la más fácil! Cómo demonios se te ocurre tirártela después de lo que te pasó por su culpa? Acaso has perdido la razón? No se supone que ibas a terminar definitivamente con ella?

-Esa era la idea en un principio-

-En un principio…y me vas a decir qué pasó entre ese principio y el final que se te revolvieron los pensamientos? Y no me vayas a contestar que la culpa la tuvo el saco de pelotas que llevas en los pantalones-

-No sé Ruka…de pronto sentí que entre ella y yo sí podría haber un final feliz y sólo quise dejarme llevar-

-Recuerdas qué te sucedió la última vez que te dejaste llevar? CASI TERMINAS EN PEDACITOS SOBRE LA MESA FRÍA DE LA MORGUE DE ESE MALDITO HOSPITAL!

-Ok, Ok, te concedo la victoria, siempre que me he dejado llevar las cosas resultan peor de lo que lo había pensado, pero te juro que esta vez no me parecía algo tan descabellado.

-Nunca vas a dejar de cagarla cierto Darien? Qué hice yo para merecer un mejor amigo tan cabeza dura como tú! – lo decía mientras se sobaba la frente con los dedos.

-Hice todo mal cierto?- ya estaba derrotado…ahora sí que estaba soberanamente jodido.

-Absolutamente todo…y ahora qué harás con Serena?

-No quiero saber nada de ella Ruka, si ella me odia no es mi problema yo me olvidaré de su maldito rostro de una vez por todas.

-Y crees que se te hará tan fácil teniéndola en el mismo departamento que tu casi ex novia?

-No, pero te aseguro que ella si me lo está haciendo bastante fácil, ahora ya ni siquiera voltea la cara para saludarme, además, después de nuestra última conversación me quedó más que claro que para ella yo no soy más que un maldito ególatra que sólo sabe hacer sufrir a su amiga y que me desprecia con toda su alma.

-A ver, a ver, a ver Darien tú no me has contado algo importante no es así? Cuando demonios hablaste con Serena?

-Antes del accidente- le dije cortante y molesto, en verdad no deseaba recordar aquella noche nunca más.

-Fue por ella! Dios! Casi te mataste por ella!- Ruka tenía los ojos tan abiertos que estaban a punto de estallar, estaba como si acabase de tener algún tipo de epifanía o algo por el estilo.- Estás realmente enamorado de ella…cruzaste la línea Darien, ya no hay vuelta atrás.

-Qué quieres decir Haruka?- Ahora sí que no entendía que demonios pasaba por su cabeza.

-Acaso no lo ves? Estás tan jodidamente enamorado de ella que casi pierdes la vida por ello, no hay vuelta atrás Darien, sólo ella te brindará esa felicidad que tantos años atrás perdiste en algún lugar de Londres…

-No vuelvas a decir nunca más esas estupideces Haruka, yo no necesito del amor para ser feliz, Rei me hace feliz con sus sonrisas, con sus miradas y eso es todo lo que necesito! Yo no necesito de Serena Tsukino para ser feliz, no necesito de Serena Tsukino para nada en mi vida! Nada! Entre ella y yo jamás habrá nada, sabes por qué? Porque ella me odia y porque yo no tardaré en hacer lo mismo con ella…

Si tan sólo mi corazón se convenciera también de aquellas palabras…

Las cosas con Rei iban mejorando considerablemente, estaba realmente convencido de que si ponía un poco más de empeño podría llegar a quererla como ella lo merecía. Cada vez veía con menos frecuencia a Serena, ella jamás estaba cuando estaba yo y yo jamás estaba cuando estaba ella, era como un acuerdo tácito fijado en pos de la paz entre ambos, y por mi sanidad mental estaba dando resultados. Sin verla mi corazón no saltaba, sin verla mi corazón no sangraba y sin verla mi corazón se impregnaba de a poco de la esencia de Rei…obviamente Ruka no estaba de acuerdo con todo esto, pero qué sabía ella de lo que realmente guardaba en el baúl de los recuerdos? Si ella hubiese vivido lo que yo viví de seguro no estaría molestándome como piedra en el zapato todos los días que le confesara a Rei lo que realmente sentía, pero…¿qué era lo que realmente sentía? Definitivamente no era amor por Rei pero tampoco podía decir que no la quería, lo único que tenía claro era que quería a Rei lo más cerca posible y a Serena Tsukino lo más lejos de mí.

Un domingo invité a Rei al centro comercial, más específicamente a un centro de realidad virtual que era lo último en tecnología holográfica de gran alcance, para mi desgracia a ella no se le ocurrió nada mejor que invitar a la tropa de amigas al lugar, ¿cabe mencionar que Serena iba dentro del lote?

Traté de poner la mejor de mis sonrisas frente a todas, pero Serena no me la hacía muy fácil al tirarme esas miradas de hielo cada vez que podía y mirarme con asco cada vez que abrazaba o besaba a Rei ¿qué demonios le pasaba a esa mujer? Tal vez debí hacerle caso a Ri y dejar que Malachite le engullera los dientes…_CLARO…COMO SI LO HUBIESES PODIDO SOPORTAR_, a quien mierda engañaba? _A NADIE!_

Entramos todos juntos, el sitio era realmente impresionante, cualquier escenario imaginable se encontraba allí, desde zombies hasta astronautas en marte. Estaba disfrutando realmente de matar zombies cuando a Rei se le ocurre la brillante idea de dividirnos…y digo brillante porque no se le ocurrió nada mejor que armar 3 grupos de parejas (bastante disparejas) para ver quien lograba el puntaje mayor…Amy-Mina, Lita-Rei y…Yo y Serena, ¿qué diablos tenía Rei en la cabeza cuando decidió dejarme a solas con Serena? ¿acaso no sabía que la tercera guerra mundial estaría a punto de librarse? Pensaba en eso cuando Rei se me acercó y susurró en mi oído

-Tranquilo amor, sólo quiero que solucionen las cosas ella es mi mejor amiga y odio no poder compartir con los dos sin que se estén peleando, si me quieres hacer feliz por favor solucionen sus diferencias si? No me hagan escoger con quien quiero estar porque ambos son una mitad de mi corazón si?.- Que podía hacer o decir después de semejantes palabras? NADA!, ella me estaba pidiendo con el corazón en la mano algo que yo no sabía si sería capaz de darle, yo tener algún tipo de amistad con Serena? Acaso eso era posible? No si mi corazón quería salir de una pieza…pero eso era algo de lo cual Rei no se iba a enterar.

Con un esfuerzo sobrehumano la vi partir del brazo con Lita desapareciendo entre el humo con las demás chicas mientras Serena sólo estaba de espaldas a mí sin decir nada.

Me voltee a verla para poder seguir en el recorrido pero su brazo me detuvo.

-Su…supe que tuviste un accidente- Me dijo de la nada y quedé sorprendido de que ella supiese, aunque si lo pensaba bien de seguro Rei les había contado.

-Sí, pero ya ha pasado bastante tiempo. Será mejor que avancemos si queremos conseguir más puntaje en el juego.

-Yo quería pedirte perdón por haber ido ese día a tu departamento…Rei no lo sabe y te agradecería que no se lo dijeras.

-Ya lo sabía, y créeme no hay nada que quiera más que olvidar ese día.

-Fue el día que te accidentaste?- una mirada de terror cruzó sus ojos celestes, pero se desvaneció en pocos segundo al notar que yo la miraba fijamente.

-Dé qué viene todo esto Serena? Qué importa eso ahora? Ven, avancemos.- Le dije tomándola del brazo y avanzando bruscamente entre los diferentes hologramas y disparándoles con gran rapidez. Estaba molesto, qué le tenía que importar a ella lo que a mí me pasar? No se daba cuenta que eso no me hacía bien? De pronto ella se detiene bruscamente y me voltea para que la mire de frente, directo a esos hermosos ojos celestes que tantas noches me hacían compañía en mis sueños.

-Darien yo…

-¿Por qué me odias tanto Serena? Qué demonios te hice yo para que me despreciaras como lo haces?- no pude reprimir aquellas preguntas, estaban carcomiéndome el alma desde hacía mucho tiempo atrás.

-Yo….

-Tú qué Serena?- estaba perdiendo ya la paciencia.

-Jamás podría odiarte…..-susurros, y después de esa declaración salió corriendo en dirección contraria dejándome con una enorme duda en la mente y en el corazón.

-Espera Serena te vas a perder!- Le dije mientras salía corriendo tras ella con el pulso acelerado a mil, corrí tras ella unos 10 minutos hasta encontrarla por fin escondida detrás de unas cajas de madera en ruinas que aportaban un paisaje más lúgubre a todo aquel lugar.

-Por qué saliste corriendo así Serena?

-Es que…tengo miedo Darien.- me dijo apenas mirándome y noté el temblor en sus manos.

-Ven aquí- le dije y la levanté para abrazarla entregándole una pequeña parte del amor que aún sentía por ella, aunque mi mente se negara a aceptarlo mi corazón jamás la había olvidado.

-Por qué haces esto?- me preguntó sin mirarme enterrando la cara en mi pecho.

-Porque tienes miedo, y un abrazo siempre ayuda a sentirnos mejor no?- le dije tratando de ser lo más ameno posible, trataría de no comportarme como una bestia ante ella nunca más, si no podía tenerla para mí por lo menos me aseguraría de que fuera feliz, muy feliz, y yo mientras tanto haría feliz a Rei ya lo había decidido.

Nos quedamos así un rato hasta que unas voces a lo lejos nos sobresaltaron, eran Rei y las demás que nos estaban esperando en la salida del lugar, sin darnos cuenta habíamos pasado minutos abrazados, y digo abrazados porque ella de un momento a otro me abrazaba también, en el fondo de mi corazón sentía algo, pero sinceramente no me atrevía a averiguar que era.

Nos separamos bruscamente y nos miramos, ella se sonrojó un poco pero lo atribuí a todo menos a mí, eso era lo mejor, no quería hacerme falsas expectativas en mi alborotaba cabeza, además esta vez estaba decidido en hacer feliz a Rei y en portarme bien con Serena. Seguimos nuestro camino hasta llegar donde las chicas y como era obvio obtuvimos el menos puntaje de todos, ninguna preguntó nada sobre si habíamos arreglado nuestras diferencias, pero en el ambiente se notaba un ambiente mucho más calmo y sereno.

Por la noche decidí quedarme a cenar con las chicas en su departamento, hacía meses que no lo hacía pues sabía que Serena siempre estaba a esa hora y la evitaba lo más posible, pero hoy había comprendido que evadir las cosas no las solucionaría y al final la única que sufría era Rei porque yo la estaba separando de su mejor amiga y eso era la último que quería, jamás volvería a permitir que una amistad tan hermosa se viera manchada por la traición, aunque definitivamente esto no era ni parecido a lo que pasó en Londres.

Cenamos todos a gusto y durante toda la noche vi las hermosas sonrisas de Serena y no percibí ni una pisca de odio en ella, ni resentimiento, ni tristeza, se veía feliz y eso me llenaba el alma. Rei también estaba radiante se notaba que tenernos a todos juntos otra vez le hacía bien y yo velaría porque ella siempre estuviese bien. Al acabar la cena nos quedamos viendo unas películas en la sala riéndonos a morir con las estupideces de Adam Sandler y su esposa de mentira, por cierto, quien no quisiera tener una simulación de esposa como Jennifer Aniston. Íbamos por la tercera película de este comediante cuando Rei me dice que debe hablar algo importante conmigo. La seguí hasta su habitación y la vi sentarse en la cama y me mirarme a los ojos, en su mirada vi algo de temor y temí por lo que tenía que decirme.

-Darien…sabes que yo te quiero no?

-Si hermosa, qué pasa?- le dije hincándome en la orilla de la cama tomando su cara en mis manos.

-Es que…aún no es seguro pero…

-Qué pasa Rei? Te sientes bien?- La noté pálida y con un poco de temblor en las manos.

-Es que…te juro que no fue a propósito amor, yo no lo busqué te lo juro- Ahora me estaba preocupando, qué rayos pasaba?

-Rei, si no me dices que pasa perderé la paciencia cariño.

-Creo…creo que estoy embarazada.-

Me quedé estático en el lugar en el que estaba, y sólo a lo lejos sentí el correr de unos pasos desde la habitación de Rei por el pasillo hasta la puerta de entra del apartamento, creí que era Rei pero cuando abrí nuevamente mis ojos la vi llorando sentada en la misma posición en la que la había dejado…

Sólo una cosa era segura…Haruka iba a matarme.

_**CONTINUARÁ…**_

_***Agradecimientos a:**_

_***Usagi Conejita:**__AAAAAAHHH gracias por el comentario amiga! Perdón por demorar tanto, pero espero que haya valido la pena la espera, para mi si lo valió pues aprobé todos mis ramos en la universidad a si es que espero que para ti el cap. También haya valido la pena jajajajajajjajaja. Yo también espero con ansias el día en que esos dos idiotas se digan de una vez por todas lo que sienten…pero para que eso pase va a pasar muchísima agua bajo el puente…Un abrazo amiga! Y gracias ;)_

_***Dayanna: **__Que bueno que el cap. 7 te haya gustado amix! Espero sinceramente que este también te haya gustado, y está un pokito más largo que los demás (llevaba varios días haciéndolo, espero que me haya kedado bien) muchas gracias por estar al pendiente! Un abrazoo y espero tu comentario!_

_***Mayilu:**__ Jajajajajaj sii, a mi también me gustó la actitud de serena en el cap 7, pero ya vesque no le duró para siempre, la verdad estaba siendo bastante irracional en su actuar, es por esto mismo que ella nos le dijo nada en sus pov porque sabía que estaba actuando muuyy raro jajajajajajajjajaja En fin amiz, espero que lo hayas disfrutado! Y espero un nuevo omentario! Muchas garciass ^_

_***Juanita:**__ Jajajja me alegro que te gustara el cap. 7 y ojala disfrutes tanto el 8 porque puxa k me costó hacerlo jajajajja! Un beso hermanita te kiero! Cuídate!._

_***CrimsonMizzle:**__ Por fin actualicé! Hajajajaj Espero que el cap. Haya sido de tu agrado amiga! Gracias por el cometario, nos estamos leyendo! Y espero el proximooo ;) un abrazo._

_***Princessnerak:**__jajajajajjajajaajja como ves Darien ha sufrido bastante a si es que espero que te esté gustando cad vez más la historia amix! Jajajajajajaj Seiya aparecerá en un par de capítulos después, espero que la sigas disfrutando ^^. Un abrazo._

_***Marceila: **__Hay marce…definitivamente se me hace imposible contestar a todo lo que me escribe nena!jajajajjajajajaj muchísimas gracias por el apoyo y por tus hermosos testamentos jajajajajjaaj un abrazoo y espero que te haya disfrutado el cap. ;)_

_***Carmen15:**__Ya te había respondido por inbox carmen, pero de = forma quería agradecer tus palabras, espero que con este cap. Sigas pensando lo mismo de la historia un abrazo! Gracias ^^._

_**Sin más que decir se despide**_

_**ATTE.**_

_**Diian Kou R.**_


	9. Chapter 9

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, también aparecen personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

_***N/A: Como siempre no tengo perdón de Dios por la demora….lo siento tanto chicas, pero miss inspiración no se había dignado a visitarme jejejje! Un abrazo! Y espero hayan pasado una hermosa navidad!**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**2da. PARTE**

**CAPÍTULO 9**

**Horas después**

-Que tú hiciste QUE?-

-Embaracé a Rei…pero creo…- Y luego de eso…nada, mi mundo se volvió negro.

**oXoXoX**

Desperté con un fuerte dolor en la quijada, con un filete de carne en la mitad de la cara y con los centelleantes ojos llenos de furia de mi mejor amiga.

-Tú me golpeaste?- le dije más adolorido de lo que me habría atrevido a reconocer, no importaba cómo se viese, ella seguía siendo una mujer.

-Qué? Creías que te daría las felicitaciones? Dios Mío Chiba! Donde demonios tienes la cabeza? Y no me vengas a decir que entre las piernas porque eso me queda más que claro! Cómo mierda se te ocurre embarazar a Rei? O ya me vas a decir que la amas?

-No tienes para qué ser tan cruel- me sobaba la mandíbula- quien demonios te enseñó a golpear?

-Mike Tyson

-Ok, ya me quedó claro que no estás para bromas.

-Y tú menos! Ahora qué rayos vas a hacer? Te jodiste la maldita existencia Chiba, te amarraste a una mujer que no amas mientras que el amor de tu vida se te escapa de las manos.

-Recién no me dejaste terminar lo que estabas diciendo, si me hubieses dejado terminar no me hubieras golpeado…eso creo.

-Ok, Ok, Ok, termina di lo que ibas a decir cuando no resistí la picazón en mis puños.

-Que no es seguro, me lo acaba de decir unas horas atrás.

-Y si no es nada seguro por qué diablos te dice algo así antes de comprobarlo?

-….

-Por que te quiere joder la maldita existencia! Por eso!

-Ruka…Rei no es como la maldita bruja que crees que es, si te dieras la oportunidad e conocerla mejor…

-Y un cuerno!, no necesito conocerla para saber que te quiere amarrar, además a mí lo único que me interesa es que tú no la amas y por ese simple hecho deberías dejarla.

-Pero si está embarazada no lo haré jamás, me casaré con ella.

-QUE?

-Que si la embaracé me voy a casar con ella.

-Sabías que ya no estamos en la edad media? Los hombres ya no necesitan casare por compromiso.

-Lo sé, pero no puedo dejarla sola en esto.

-Y quién demonios te dice que la dejes sola Chiba? Puedes ser un padre presente sin casarte con ella.

-Sabes cómo se pondrá su abuelo si sabe que está embarazada sin casarse aún?- de sólo imaginarlo me temblaron las rodillas.

-Mmm buen punto, pero aun así insisto en que será un error, uno más sumado a la larga lista de errores en tu vida.

-Muchas gracias amiga por recordarme cada puto error que he cometido.

-De nada- la muy maldita me guiñó un ojo- partiendo por no haberle dicho a Serena lo que sientes.

Le iba a contestar con palabras no muy amables que dejara de meterse en mi vida, pero como siempre el destino se empeñaba en hacerme callar, sonó mi teléfono.

-Si?

-Darien?

-Rei, que sucede cariño? Estás bien?- Haruka ponía cara de vómito mientras ponía los ojos blancos, esta mujer no me estaba facilitando la existencia.

-Es Serena, tú la has visto?

-Serena?- el corazón se me detuvo por un momento pensando lo peor, mientras Haruka cambiaba por completo su semblante a uno de terror, agarró el celular y puso el alta voz.

-Sí Darien, nadie la ha visto desde que te fuiste, las chicas dicen que salió corriendo como desquiciada del apartamento minutos antes que te fueras y no le dijo nada a nadie, han pasado ya varias horas y aun no aparece, estamos preocupadas…yo, yo creí que tal vez ella se había comunicado contigo, no nos responde las llamadas.

-No te preocupes Rei, saldré a buscarla con Haruka, ustedes sigan insistiendo, tal vez sólo salió al parque y como es de olvidadiza se le olvidó decirles.

-Mina dice que tal vez tenía una cita…pero….Sere no es así, ella nos habría dicho- UNA CITA? Mataré al miserable que ose tener una cita con ella!..._si claro, como si pudieras seguir metiéndote en su vida_.

-Tranquila Rei, la encontraremos.- Y colgué. Haruka seguía mirándome con cara de WTF? Y yo sólo la tomé por el brazo y la saqué del departamento para buscar a Serena.

-Dónde crees que se haya metido?

- Y me preguntas a mí? Se supone que tú eres el enamorado, deberías saberlo

-Ruka, en verdad no me estás haciendo las cosas más fáciles.

-Lo siento amigo, pero te tengo tanto coraje el día de hoy por idiota que te juro que no me molestaría noquearte de nuevo.

-Si me vas a golpear hazlo una vez que hayamos encontrado a Serena si? Por favor.

-Bien, sólo porque la gatita está perdida, ahora mueve ese lindo trasero al parque que yo iré al Crown, tal vez esté allí.

-Ok.

Y nos separamos, tomé mi carro y salí disparado al parque n° 10, a ella le gustaba estar allí y ver a los niños jugando, aunque a las 2:00 A.M dudaba que niños jugasen en el parque.

Cuando llegué estaba todo absolutamente oscuro, excepto por un farol que se encontraba en medio del parque, justo al lado dela pileta, pero ella no estaba allí. La llamé por mucho rato pero nadie contestó y con cada silencio me corazón se encogía un poco más. Recorrí todo el parque en unos 15 minutos cuando estuve seguro que ella no se encontraba allí llamé a Ruka para ver si le había ido mejor.

-La encontraste?- le pregunté antes que nada

-No, y supongo que tú tampoco.

-No, iré a recorrer la ciudad, tú quédate por los alrededores por si aparece.

-Ok.

Subí nuevamente al carro y conduje por los lugares que a ella le gustaban, una chocolatería, el centro comercial, un salón de video juegos, etc, la busqué y la busqué pero jamás la encontré.

Eran cerca de las 6 dela mañana cuando Ruka se comunicó conmigo para decir que la había encontrado y que estaba bien, que la estaba llevando a casa y que no me preocupara más. ¿Qué no me preocupara más? Mi princesa se había perdido por más de 5 horas y esta mujer me decía que no me preocupara? Pero esa vocecita entrometida de mi cerebro me dijo que por una vez en la vida debía hacer caso a Ruka e irme a casa a descansar…lo hice lanzando un millar de maldiciones por el camino.

Un par de horas después me despertó el molesto sonido del teléfono, era Rei.

-Darien…crees que puedas venir a cenar esta noche?

-Claro cariño, estás bien? Y Serena?- No pude evitar preguntar.

-Sí, Sere está bien ella sólo había tenido una cita de último minuto como nos había dicho Mina.- Con que estuve cómo loco buscándola por la ciudad por más de3 horas sólo porque la muy….. Había tenido una cita? Definitivamente esta no era la mejor manera de comenzar el día.

-Darien? Sigues ahí?

-Ehh, sí aquí estoy, iré a las 7 ok?

-ok, te espero. Te quiero.

-Adiós- Le colgué, sabía que no debía enojarme con ella por lo que pasó, pero estaba tan cabreado por Serena que de seguro me gastaría un humor de los mil demonios por el resto del día.

Había olvidado por completo preguntar a Rei si se había hecho la prueba de embarazo. IDIOTA! En fin, la llamaría dentro del día cuando estuviera más calmado.

Me levanté y me fui a la universidad, me quedaba sólo un año para finalizar la carrera y debía enfocarme en ello. Estuve metido 3 horas en la biblioteca revisando libros y expedientes de enfermedades de antaño y cuando unos cuantos cientos de páginas habían pasado y dos tazas de café habían mejorado notablemente mi estado de humor, decidí llamar a Rei.

-Diga?

-Hola Rei, soy yo

-Amor! Te extrañaba, como estás

-Bien, sabes? En la mañana olvidé preguntar por el test que dijiste que te harías…estaba un poco mosqueado, lo siento

-No te preocupes, además no me lo había hecho aún…

-Aun? Eso quiere decir que ya lo hiciste?

-Sí.

-Y?...-Silencio

-No me tengas a sí por el amor de Dios, dime que resultado dio?

-Creo que es mejor que lo hablemos cuando llegues por la tarde- Dijo Rei con la voz un poco opacada, esto me daba mala espina.

-Pretendes dejarme con la duda todo el maldito día?

-Darien! No es necesario que me hables así

-Lo siento, lo siento, sólo que no me esperaba esto.

-Lo sé cariño, pero debemos hablarlo en persona no crees?

-Tienes razón, lo hablaremos por la tarde, nos vemos Rei.

-Nos vemos…

Estar con la duda durante todo el día haría de mi humor una mierda, definitivamente el día no iba mejorando.

-Hey! Con que aquí estás, te he buscado toda la mañana.

-Qué haces aquí Ruka? No deberías estar en el trabajo?

-Seee, pero decidí tomarme el día libre, además tenemos que hablar.

-Cierto…te debo un ojo morado.

-Calma Chiba, no pretendo golpearte otra vez amigo a no ser que me hinches de nuevo las pelotas.

-Ruka, tú no tienes pelotas

-AAhhhhhh bueno, el que no las tenga no quiere decir que no quisiera tenerlas, además de seguro que las usaría mejor que tú- Si no hubiese esta tan mosqueado de verdad me hubiese reído con ganas. – Uii creo que "alguien" está teniendo un mal día.

-No tienes idea- le contesté con el ceño fruncido.-De qué querías hablar?

-Primero te invito un café.- dijo guiñándome un ojo y tomé mis cosas y salí con ella hacia la cafetería de la universidad.

-Cuantos cafés llevas ya?- Me preguntó luego de una hora en la cafetería.

-4, pero aún me faltan como mínimo 3 más para que el genio mejore.

-Sabías que tanto café hará que te explote el seso? Tal vez por eso es que estás actuando como un idiota todo el tiempo! Es el café!- decía la muy maldita mientras alzaba los brazos al cielo como celebrando una victoria.

-Seguirás molestando?

-Noooooooooo! Sólo disfruto verte sufrir ^^.

-Por qué tuve que ir ese gimnasio y conocerte Dios mío!

-Qué tanto te quejas si esa fue la mejor decisión de tu vida, sin mí no serías nada jajajajajajajajaj

-Ok, Ok, tú ganas, pero no me fastidias más por el café.

-Bien, pero quiero que quede establecido que no estoy de acuerdo con que lo tomes en exceso, eres casi médico por dios, deberías saber que te hace daño.

-Vas a seguir?- la miré con cara de pocos amigos

-Bien! Ahógate con café si quieres, por mi te puedes morir cuando quieras, así le haces un bien al mundo!

-Y dejar a mi hijo sin padre? Olvídalo- Ruka pareció reaccionar ante esto porque su semblante burlón cambió por uno de total molestia y desaprobación.

-Entonces ya es oficial?

-No, Rei no quiso decirme nada hasta la cena de esta noche, eso me hace pensar que quiere preparar el mejor momento del mundo para tirar la bomba

-Dios nos ampare….

-No seas melodramática Haruka, voy a ser padre, no es el fin del mundo.

-¿Pero sabes que eso sería el fin del mundo para una persona?

-De qué rayos hablas?- Que demonios quería decir Ruka?

-Que para una persona el que tú seas padre sí sería el fin del mundo…cómo eres de idiota Chiba que en todo este tiempo no te diste cuenta!

-Darme cuenta?

-Nooo! Si tú puedes tener la jodida verdad frente a tus ojos y aun así jamás la verías.

-De qué mierda hablas Haruka?

-De que eres el idiota más grande del mundo…sólo espero que seas un idiota muy feliz porque ese bebé necesita de todo tu amor aunque no ames a su madre, ahora debo irme…y tú pagas la cuenta cariñito- me guiñó un ojo y salió de ahí dejándome más desconcertado que nunca, de qué rayos hablaba Haruka?

Perdí la cuenta de cuantos cafés habían recorrido mi garganta, sólo sabía que por la ventana el sol se estaba ocultando ya y debía irme.

Con el mismo nudo en el estómago que tenía desde que Haruka me dejó en la cafetería, llegué a la casa de las chicas y ahí se encontraban todas ellas, incluso Serena y cuando la vi la rabia volvió a inundar mi ser…con quién demonios había salido la noche anterior? Acaso con Malachite?

Me vio y sólo inclinó su cabeza, dónde había quedado la amable Serena que fue la noche anterior conmigo? Hoy nuevamente sentía esa barrera entre los dos. Con las chicas no hubo inconvenientes, todas me saludaron como siempre pero yo no pude esperar hasta después de la cena y me llevé a Rei al estudio para hablar de una vez y quitarme la angustia de encima.

-Ahora sí me lo vas a decir?

-Sí…

-Rei por favor, dime lo que sea, te juro que yo jamás te dejaré sola y sería feliz por ser padre- Eso sí era verdad, siempre había querido tener hijos, pero siempre prensé que sería con la mujer que amaba y lamentablemente Rei distaba muchísimo de ser la mujer que amaba.

-Lo sé Darien… y es por eso que siento haberte ilusionado en vano

-Ilusionado en vano?

-Sólo fue una falsa alarma amor… Creo que el retraso se debía a los cambios emocionales, siento que no haya salido como querías.- Dijo esto último con cara de pena…si ella supiera qué lo que en verdad quería era que no estuviese embarazada…en ese momento sentí ganas de salir brincando de felicidad, jamás volvería a cometer la estupidez de acostarme con ella sin protección, no me gustaría que un hijo naciera en una familia sin amor, y aunque quiero muchísimo a Rei…eso no es suficiente.

Luego fuimos al comedor y nos sentamos a cenar en paz…bueno, por lo menos así me sentía yo por fin…excepto por esa pequeña mancha negra en mi fabuloso techo blanco…Serena, y su maldita cita de la noche anterior.

-Lita, la cena te quedó deliciosa!- Dijo Mina, en realidad la lasaña había quedado fabulosa.

-Lita, en verdad tienes un extraordinario don.-Le dije elogiando como un caballero su talento culinario.

-Y bien Serena, qué es lo que nos querías decir?- Dijo Rei bastante amable por la conversación que habíamos tenido antes.

-Serena tiene algo muy importante que decirnos.- Nos dijo Amy para que guardáramos silencio.

-No me digas que saliste embarazada de tu personal training?- Ahí estaba yo y mi lengua ponzoñosa diciendo estupideces una vez más, pero aún estaba cabreado con ella y no la dejaría en paz hasta saber con quién rayos había salido.

-Sólo por esta vez haré caso omiso a tus estúpidos comentarios Darien, no quisiera discutir después de haber cenado tan bien.- Sabias palabras, esta mujercita estaba aprendiendo

-Wowww, me sorprendes cabeza de chorlito, has madurado- Le dije sonriendo con esa condenada sonrisa derrite hilo, ella se sonrojo un poco, un sonrojo apenas perceptible pero que logré captar muy bien...tal vez yo no le era del todo indiferente… ¿pero qué démonos piensas Chiba? Esa niña te odia por amor a Dios! Además de que es amiga de Rei

-- Nos dijo y nadie comprendió de qué rayos hablaba.

-Que tú qué?- Preguntó Mina con la misma cara de WTF? Que teníamos todos.

-Serena, por qué mejor no te tomas un respiro y nos cuentas que pasa?-

-Es que es un poco difícil de decir Lita.

-En verdad estás embarazada?

-MINA!- Gritaron Amy, Lita y Rei y a mí se me fue el color de la cara… en verdad estaba embarazada del musculito de Malachite? Lo molería a golpes! Lo mataría! Los descuartizaría!

-Jajajajajajajajajajaja no Mina, no estoy embarazada.-solté el aire contenido de un tirón y di gracias a Dios por no hacerme pasar por semejante tortura.- Mañana me voy a Londres por un semestre, bueno, tal vez más, depende de cuánto me tome terminar un curso de psicología.

-Stop, Stop, Stop…oi bien? Porque parece que no, dijiste algo de curso? Londres y semestre?

-Sí Mina, oíste bien, esta mañana me enteré de que me aceptaron en Oxford para hacer un semestre de psicología. Es una beca.- Estaba pálido…ella se iría? Qué sería de mí sin ver sus sonrisas? Sin ver sus ojos aunque llenos de odio hacia mí, prefería verlos así que no verlos más.

-Desde cuando a ti te dan becas Serena?

-Desde que me la paso las noches en vela estudiando Rei

-Pero…no nos puedes dejar amiga…somos las 5 por siempre lo recuerdas? Dijimos que siempre estaríamos juntas.

-Sólo será un semestre Mina, te prometo que estaré aquí antes de que te des cuenta que me fui.

-No Sere…yo no quiero que te vayas…ahora a quien le voy a preparar pastel?- Se notaba que Lita tenía un nudo en la garganta, le estaba costando trabajo hablar…y yo estaba consternado.

-Lita…no llores, yo volveré pronto lo prometo…y tienes a muchas personas a las que prepararles pastel, recuerda que Andrew ama el pastel de chocolate también.- Ambas se sonrieron en un gesto de cariño y yo quise tener ese mismo privilegio con ella también.

-Chicas, esto es por el futuro de Serena, debemos apoyarla, además no se irá por siempre, y para cuando vuelva la estaremos esperando- Si, yo siempre la estaría esperando…aunque jamás lo supiera.

-Sabía que me comprenderías Amy.

-Sere…y tía Ikuko ya lo sabe? Digo, no creo que se tome muy bien el que su nena se vaya tan lejos por 6 meses.

-Sí Mina, ya se lo dije esta tarde, y aunque se sorprendió bastante por la beca, me dijo que estaba orgullosa de mí y que sabía que yo algún día haría algo bueno por mi vida.- ¿Y quién no estaría orgullosa de ella?

-Amiga…nosotras también estamos muy orgullosas de ti.- Dijo Rei levantándose de la mesa y abrazándola fuertemente…por un momento también me hubiese gustado unirme a aquel abrazo.

La noche pasó sin inconvenientes y todos vimos películas y platicamos sobre los recuerdos de niñas sobre las chicas, ahí me enteré que Serena siempre había sido la niña enamoradiza pero temerosa de sí misma y con baja autoestima…si supiera que para alguien ella era la criatura más hermosa del mundo. Cerca de medianoche decidí que debía irme, me despedí de las chichas y de Rei, pero me detuve a decirle las últimas palabras que podría decirle a ella en los próximos meses…

- Aunque no lo creas yo también me siento muy feliz por ti- más bien me sentía orgulloso de sus logros aunque tremendamente infeliz por que se alejaba de mí-, espero que estés pronto de vuelta porque eres la luz en esta casa, te vamos a extrañar.- y la besé fuertemente en la mejilla…su piel tan cálida traspasó el hielo de mis labios y como si fuera posible quedé más prendado de ella…y yo que creía haberla olvidado…_si claro_.

Salí de allí con el corazón una vez más destrozado…y antes de cometer alguna nueva locura llamé a Ruka.

-Diga?- Contestó Ruka con voz somnolienta.

-Ella se va- Le dije antes que cualquier cosa.

-Lo sé.

-QUÉ? Cómo podías saber?

-Porque ella me lo dijo.

-Cuando?

-Ayer, cuando la encontré y la llevé a casa.

-Debemos hablar…AHORA!- le dije gritando por el celular y colgando la llamada, Haruka me iba a tener que explicar todo muy detalladamente si quería que la perdonara por haberme ocultado una información tan valiosa. Y como alma que lleva el diablo conduje hasta su apartamento.

-Abre!- Le grité desde la puerta una vez que había golpeado y no abría.

-Si abro me vas a matar! Y soy demasiado hermosa para morir- Oía su voz desde la puerta

-Si no me abres derribo la maldita puerta Haruka! Abre!

-Está bien, está bien, pero promete mantener tus manos alejadas de mí

-HARUKA!

-Ok, ok, ok- luego oí como sacaba los miles de seguros de la puerta y la dejaba abierta mientras corría para refugiarse tras un sofá. Con bastante poco cuidado entré al apartamento y cerré la puerta de un portazo.

-Habla.

-No quieres un cafecito antes?

-Que hables!

-Ok, ok! Que genio!...Pasa que ayer cuando encontré a la gatita estuvimos hablando un rato antes de llevarla a su casa y…bueno, me contó que tal vez se iría a estudiar a Londres por un tiempo.

-Me estás ocultando algo Haruka, te conozco muy bien.

-No tanto como quisieras Chiba, no tanto

-Déjate de payasadas y dime qué demonios me estás ocultando- Esta realmente molesto

-Ella se va porque se enamoró del hombre equivocado, y bueno…sólo intenta escapar de él.

-QUE? Le hicieron algo? El maldito la está acosando persiguiendo? DIMELO!

-No! Cómo crees idiota? Ella sólo se va porque sabe que entre ellos no puede pasar nada…y está sufriendo.

-Ella sufre…maldito Malachite! Le partiré los jodidos dientes por hacerla sufrir y por alejarla de mí- tomé mi saco y apenas y oí los gritos que me propinaba Haruka desde la puerta del apartamento, cosas como "Detente", "Vas a cagarla de nuevo", "Chiba", "Idiota" y "PARA", pero en esos momentos para mi nada tenía sentido, sólo veía rojo y mis puños ansiaban sangre…la sangre de ese maldito hijo de perra por hacer sufrir a mi princesa…por alejarla de sus seres queridos, por alejarla de mí.

Conduje como loco, como era ya mi costumbre, y llegué al GYM en busca del mal nacido peli plateado con aires de Don Juan que hacía sufrir a mi Serena.

-Maldita mal nacido!- le grité mientras lo tomaba por la nuca y lo plantaba en el suelo.

-Qué demonios te sucede imbécil? Quien eres tú?- Me preguntaba desconcertado mientras una ronda de personas se agrupaba alrededor nuestro.

-Mírame bien desgraciado porque este rostro será el último que veas- Lo agarré por la sudadera y comencé a propinarle golpes por toda la cara, el muy bastardo no podía defenderse, todos sus malditos músculos eran de cartón, no me extrañaba que pareciera muñeco inflable, cuando estuve a punto de romperle la nariz sentí unos brazos que me agarran firmemente por la espalda.

-Para ya Darien por Dios para YA!- Era Ruka que me sostenía con todas sus fuerzas mientras los encargados del GYM sostenían a Malachite para que no fuera el suelo.

-Suélame Haruka! Suelta! Déjame matar a este desgraciado! Que no entiendes que por su culpa ella se va?

-Aquí el único idiota y desgraciado eres tú! Que no te das cuenta que estas a punto de matarlo? Una cagada más y te expulsarán de la universidad! Que no lo entiendes! Jamás te darán tu licencia! Maldito idiota! Recapacita!- De un momento a otro el peso de sus palabras llegaron a mi cerebro como por arte de magia…me expulsarían! Por Dios cómo fui tan irracional! Tendría suerte si este desgraciado no me demandaba.

Malachite estaba casi deformado por los golpes, cuando lo ví quedé perplejo, de una pieza ¿yo había hecho eso? Qué demonios me sucedía! Sin pensarlo dos veces llamé a una ambulancia y di mi nombre para que llegase más rápido. A los 10 minutos íbamos de camino al Hospital Central con Malachite con severas heridas, pero por suerte sin riesgo vital. Estuvimos allí varias horas hasta que la policía llegó por mí, era obvio no? Debían detenerme por peligro público.

Ya en la celda me puse a reflexionar por primera vez en mis acciones…¿Quién diablos era el hombre que habitaba en mí? Yo jamás había reaccionado de esa forma ante nada, ni si quiera cuando mi furia estuvo justificada en Londres me comporté así…pero el saber que ese sujeto le había puesto una mano encima a Serena me daban ganas de golpearlo de nuevo…seguramente necesitaría terapia. A las horas después Haruka pagó la fianza.

-Cómo se encuentra él?- Le pregunté bastante avergonzado

-Vivo y agradecido de que no le rompiste la nariz…aunque no puede decir lo mismo de sus dientes.

-Ya despertó?

-Hace más o menos una hora, dijo que iba a demandarte pero como siempre yo la muy idiota no puedo mantener la boca cerrada y te defiendo, le propuse que no se metiera en líos legales y que tú pagarías todos los gastos del hospital y los gastos del dentista…debo decirte que deberán reconstruirle al menos 15 piezas dentales?- Yo tragué seco imaginándome cuanto iba a sufrir mi bolsillo- además de una pequeña indemnización por el mes y medio de licencia que tendrán que darle en el trabajo porque no estará habilitado para ejercer y por último y no menos importante, no podrás poner un solo pie en ese GYM nunca más por el resto de tu miserable vida…ah! Se me olvidaba, no podrás acercarte a él a menos de 10 metros de distancia.

-Algo más?- le pregunté con una media sonrisa, a pesar de todo esto me daba gracia.

-Y tienes cara para reírte? Te das cuenta de lo grave que pude ser si no te detengo a tiempo?

-Lo sé Ruka…lo sé…tampoco me explico por qué perdí el control de esa manera.

-Es porque la amas y pensaste que el idiota que la hizo sufrir fue él…y sabes qué?

-Qué?-

-Que no es él, con él jamás pasó nada, fue solo un caprichito nada más.

-Me estás queriendo decir que le pegué a ese desgraciado por equivocación?- Estaba consternado.

-Exactamente…por qué te fuiste sin que terminara de explicarte la historia? Ves que jamás me escuchas! Si me escucharas la mitad de las cosas que hablo esto no sucedería!

-No necesito más cargos de conciencia Ruka, en verdad, ahora sólo quiero llegar a casa y dormir…ojala para siempre.

-Para siempre? Y qué va a pasar con tu hijo entonces?

-Hijo? Ah! Lo dices por Rei…era sólo una falsa alarma.

-La muy….!

-Que no la insultes! Sólo tuvo un error de cálculos…o qué sé yo.

-Error de cálculos!…si no hubiese abierto esa boquita que tiene muchas cosas se hubieran evitado.

-De nuevo hablas en clave? Cuando demonios me vas a explicar bien las cosas Ruka?

-Sólo cuando te des cuenta de la verdad.

-Bien! Ya no quiero saber nada más! Me largo a casa.- Estaba completamente hastiado, necesitaba bañarme y dormir tres días si fuera posible.

Ruka me siguió con su deportivo tras el mío y una vez entré al edificio se fue. Entré a la ducha y estuve por más de 20 minutos bañándome, dejando que el agua caliente relajara mis tensos músculos. Luego salí envuelto en la toalla y me disponía a dormir cuando vi la hora en el reloj digital de mi mesa de noche…las 6 de la mañana? En qué momento se había hecho de día de nuevo? Pero lo más impactante fue pensar en ella…en esos momentos debería estar en el aeropuerto, esperando su vuelo a un destino al cual yo jamás volvería. Y si dejaba mis fantasmas y recuerdos atrás y me iba a buscarla y le confesaba mi amor? Sería capaz de hacer eso? Sería capaz de hacerle eso a Rei? Por un momento quise cambiarme y partir tras ella, pero no sería justo, ella quería marcharse para olvidar y yo no era quién para detenerla…debía quedarme y tragar mi amargura una maldita vez más.

**XoXoXoXoXo**

Los días siguientes pasaron y la ausencia de Serena se notaba por todos los rincones de su casa…ya no había más risas, ni más jugarretas, ni más pastel de chocolate, el que mas lo sintió fue mi amigo Andrew…Lita no volvió a prepararlo ni si quiera por él.

Aunque no quisiera la tristeza era muy grande, la extrañaba muchísimo y fue en ese período en el que realmente me di cuenta de que jamás podría amar a Rei…estar con ella era un error, y como siempre Ruka había tenido razón. Nuestra relación cambió totalmente y yo ya no trataba de encubrir mi mal genio con ella ni ella evitaba insultarme y hacerme escándalos por todo.

Un día, a meses de haberse ido Serena, sonó el timbre de mi apartamento, era sábado y no esperaba a nadie pues había peleado con Rei y Ruka se había ido del país por unas semanas a . Me levanté del sofá y abrí la puerta…

Mis ojos no creían lo que estaban viendo…

No podía ser…

Qué hacía ella allí?

Y con la mirada más triste del planeta…

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoXo**

**Y? QUIEN SERÁ? :OO!**

**Jejejejej bien nilas, siento nuevamente mis retrasos! En verdad pero como les dije, miss inspiración no se había dignado a aparecer por mi casa! Jajajajajajajjaja**

**Un abarzo a todas y muchísimas gracias pro los reviws, las alertas y todo lo demás! Las quiero! Y espero que su navidad haya sido hermosa! (porque la mía lo fue ;) y muy felíz año nuevo! Espero si que no sea el último :S! jejejejejje**

***Como saben se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y demaces jejejejeje Un abarzo!**

_**Diian Kou R **_


	10. Chapter 10

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, también aparecen personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

_***N/A: Chicas! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y sus visitas! Jamás pensé que a esta cosilla le iría tan bien! Y como estoy muy feliz! He decidido dejarles este capítulo como regalo de mi parte para que disfruten un muy feliz fin de año! (Esperando no sea el último xDD) Un abrazo y FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**2da. PARTE**

**CAPÍTULO 10**

-Siento haber venido así Darien…pero no sabía dónde más ir…- Decía mientras sollozaba y vi por sus mejillas los surcos que las lágrimas habían dejado.

-Mi…Michiru…-No cabía de la impresión, qué demonios hacía mi ex novia en la puerta de mi apartamento y con...¿Maletas?

-Yo…yo…-No dijo nada más porque los sollozos se hicieron más fuertes y sus manos taparon su rostro mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

-Pasa, pasa, perdona mi poca cortesía es que me has impresionado- le tendí la mano para ayudarla con las maletas pero ahí fue cuando vi lo que más me impresionó

-Mami…quien es este señor? No llores mami, mi papi va a venir a salvarnos! Como tus historias! decía una hermosa niña de cabello oscuro escondida entre las piernas de Michiru poniendo una preciosa y familiar sonrisa.

-Darien, crees posible que nos podamos quedar contigo unas horas hasta que resuelva a dónde iremos? Siento pedirte este favor, sé que no tengo perdón por lo que hice pero por favor…ayúdanos- Dios…esos ojos tan tristes, había tanta tristeza, tanto temor, tanto dolor que el corazón se me encogió...y yo sufriendo porque Serena se había ido…já! Que ironías las de la vida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces las hice entrar en mi apartamento, dejé las maletas en la habitación de invitados y le serví chocolate caliente a la niña, que a mi parecer no tenía más de 5 años.

Un momento…¿5 años? Hace cuanto tiempo me fuí de Londres?...6 años…no podía ser…y si ella era…

-No es quien piensas- Me dijo Michiru con una media sonrisa luego de haberse tomado el té que le di.

-Yo no he pensado nada-

-Darien…crees que he olvidado todo de ti? Fuimos novios por mucho tiempo, te conozco mejor que nadie, bueno solía hacerlo…-y sus ojos nuevamente se tornaron tristes.

-Dejemos el pasado donde está…encerrado en el baúl de los recuerdos para siempre Mich…dejémoslo ahí.

-Alguna ve podrás perdonarme?

-Qué haces aquí?

-Ah…sabía que esto no iba a ser fácil

-Creías que iba a serlo después de 6 años sin vernos? Después que me traicionaste con…con…

-No, sabía que no sería fácil…sé que te incomoda tenerme nuevamente aquí, sé que me pediste que jamás volviera a buscarte que jamás volviera a verte pero te juro Darien, por mi hija que no hubiese venido si no lo necesitara.

-Qué demonios pasó contigo Michiru? Qué es lo que te hizo dejar Londres?

-La cobardía…luego que te fuiste no fui capaz de quedarme junto a él…al final yo siempre te amé Darien sólo a ti.

-Solo a mí? Claro, me encanta tu forma de amar Michiru. Pero ya te dije, no quiero saber nada del pasado- Le dije dándole la espalda, aunque no quisiera hablar con ella abría las heridas del pasado.

-Si quieres saber qué demonios hago aquí, necesitarás saber qué pasó conmigo después de que te fuiste…sin decir adiós.

-Dios Michiru! Esperabas que me dignara a decirte adiós después de….después de la mierda que me hiciste?

-Mami! El señor dijo algo feo…-Diablos! Había olvidado que ella seguía allí.

-Cariño, quieres ver dibujitos animados? El señor y yo debemos hablar cosas de adultos, recuerdas lo que te dije de ese tipo de conversaciones?

-Si mami, que las niñas chiquitas no deben entrometerse en cosas de adultos como tú.- Michiru la miró con un inmenso amor y la cogió por la cintura llevándosela a su pecho.

-Crees que pueda quedarse en algún sitio viendo televisión mientras hablamos?

-Claro, sígueme.-le dije conduciéndola a mi habitación, allí la pequeña estaría más tranquila viendo televisión.

Una vez instalada en la cama con miles de cobijas tapándole las piernecitas y otro chocolate caliente en el cuerpo, la pequeña se olvidó por completo de nosotros.

Michiru observó con detenimiento la habitación y reparó en "algunos" detalles propios de mujer en ella, como ropa de Rei que estaba sobre el espaldar de una silla, un cepillo de cabello en la mesa de noche, un portarretratos…

-Vives con alguien aquí?, no me gustaría importunar tu privacidad Darien.

-Eso no debe preocuparte, vamos a la sala.- le respondí ignorando su pregunta, ella no necesitaba saber nada sobre mi vida personal, ella era parte de mi pasado y ahí se iba aquedar.

-Y? cual es el final de la historia?- le dije con un poco más de ánimos, entre más rápido supiera qué hacía ella aquí, más rápido solucionaríamos el problema y se iría para siempre…esta vez.

-Pues…aún no se escribe el final…

-Vamos Mich, recién no parabas de hablar, dime que es lo que te trajo hasta la puerta de mi casa…una vez más.

-He cometido algunos errores y…digamos que no puedo volver.

-La mujer más razonable del planeta cometiendo errores…eso es totalmente nuevo- le dije sarcástico.

-Sigues siendo el mismo de siempre, sólo que ahora te veo un poco más sombrío

-Es el resultado de una vida no muy grata…aunque no me quejo.- le dije levantando los hombros restándole importancia.

-Me siento tan miserable Darien, jamás podré perdonarme por lo que te hicimos….

-No lo digas, no pronuncies su nombre delante de mí…tal vez a ti pueda perdonarte, pero a él jamás! Me oyes? jamás!

-Ok, Ok, no quería hacerte sentir mal.

-Eres una experta en ello Michiru…en fin, me vas a decir qué hiciste?

-Déjame continuar con la historia…-Yo simplemente asentí con la cabeza, ella estaba decidida a contarme todo el resto de la historia, y la verdad sí sentía cierta curiosidad por saber qué había pasado con ella y sobretodo quién era el padre de la niña.- lo dejé, lo dejé Darien, hui de él porque cada vez que veía su cara recordaba lo que te hicimos y yo…no podía soportarlo. Me buscó durante meses pero siempre tuve buenos contactos que me hicieron desaparecer del mapa, yo jamás lo amé y verme atada a él luego que supe lo de Hotaru- dijo señalando la habitación- me llenó de miedo, qué haría con un bebé y un hombre al que no amaba? Decidí buscarte a pesar de que me habías gritado que jamás lo volviera a hacer, pero te necesitaba Darien necesitaba tenerte conmigo y tal vez…no lo sé, tal vez convencerte de que te amaba y que podríamos formar una familia juntos…que estupidez no?

WTF? Una familia… acaso esa pequeña era…era mi hija? Dios bendito! Puse cara de consternación y Michiru salió a solucionar mis dudas.

- No Darien, ella no es…hija tuya, aunque me hubiese encantada que lo fuera, ella es hija de…-miró el suelo y yo comprendí de inmediato a quien diablos se refería, ellos tenían una niña, el muy hijo de perra no solamente la apartó de mi lado, si no que la embarazó! De pronto me sentí mareado y tuve que sentarme en el sillón

-Lo siento, creo que estoy un poco conmocionado…-le dije una vez que pude recuperar el aliento

-Lo sé, todo esto es una locura.

-Dónde se encuentra él? Porqué no está contigo? No me digas que el bastardo no se hizo cargo de la niña?

-Él…él no lo sabe Darien, yo jamás se lo dije.

-QUE?por qué lo hiciste? Por qué no se lo confesaste, él tenía derecho a saberlo!

-Tu no entiendes nada! Si se lo hubiese dicho jamás podría haberme alejado de él, él jamás me dejaría y yo no quería estar junto a él…yo aún te amaba por dios acaso no comprendes?

-Lo único que comprendo es que fuiste la mujer más egoísta del mundo, privaste a una niña de crecer junto a su padre y a él de conocer a su hija ¿Quién eres Michiru? Es que jamás te llegué a conocer?- Las lágrimas salieron nuevamente de sus ojos, no es que yo quisiera lastimarla pero tenía tantos sentimientos reprimidos desde hacía tantos años que sentía que era hora de dejarlos salir

-Yo…yo…él continuó con su vida Darien, yo solamente fui un capricho más del niño rico, jamás debía caer en su trampa…

-No hay excusas Michiru, pero no soy nadie para recriminarte el por qué no se lo dijiste, en ese sentido yo igual he sido un cobarde al no decir las cosas que debí decir antes que ella se fuera.

-Ella?

-Es una historia que tal vez te cuente en otro momento- pasé una mano por mi cabello y sobé mi cuello para relajarme un poco, esta conversación me tenía muy tenso. -Continúa- le dije sintiéndome más clamado

-Te busqué por algún tiempo pero jamás te encontré y luego simplemente dejé de buscar, concentré toda mi atención en Hoti y en lo que quedaba de mi carrera de violinista, hablé con mi mánager y me sugirió que me escondiera por algún tiempo mientras mi embarazo se llevaba a cabo, y luego que di a luz pude retomar mi carrera con una hija entre los brazos, él hacía meses que había dejado de buscarme y por lo que sabía de su familia nadie nunca se enteró de lo nuestro…bueno, tal vez sus hermanos pero nadie supo lo de Hotaru, ella es sólo mía.- Me decía con una furia en la voz que me hacía sentir que ella sería capaz de matar a cualquiera con tal de salvar a la pequeña que descasaba en mi habitación.-Hoti y yo éramos felices y todo estaba mejorando por fin para mí…pero después conocí al diablo en persona…Zafiro Black-Moon.

-Me estás hablando del mismo Zafiro Black que es dueño de la flota más grande de navíos del Mediterráneo? Del dueño de la cadena de hoteles "Diamond Black"?- Ese tipo era condenadamente rico y por lo que se rumoreaba su dinero no provenía exactamente de las retas que dejaban sus hoteles.

-Sí, el mismo…lo conocí en un concierto que di en el "Diamond Black" de Italia, él me mostró el cielo y las estrellas, me deslumbró con palabras y acciones hermosas y nos dio a Hoti y a mí todo lo que un hombre puede dar, jamás reparé en la monstruosa cantidad de dinero que poseía ni en lo extraño que era que todos sus negocios se realizaran por las noches encerrados bajo 7 llaves en su despacho…Dios jamás debí dejarte…no sabes cuanto me desprecio por todo lo que pasó, cuanto lo siento…-cerró los ojos un momento y yo quería decirle algo, decir que todo aquello me parecía irreal, pero mi maldita voz se había quedado atorada en mi garganta una vez más a pesar de todo el dolo yo no podía odiarla…

-Y qué pasó después?

-Hubo un tiroteo en la casa, Hoti y yo salimos escondidas mientras la policía y el resto de mafiosos tiraban abajo las ventanas con sus disparos, nos escondimos de ellos durante semanas hasta que Zafiro nos botó como botaba los cadáveres al río, recuerdo que me llamó para decirme que si quería seguir con vida sería mejor alejarme de él, que yo ya no le servía para sus planes y que por él mi bastarda y yo podíamos irnos a la misma mierda…nos dejó sin hogar de un día para otro pero se dignó a dejarme una jugosa cuenta bancaria, según él como compensación por mis "servicios" el muy desgraciado…ahora sé que todo en esta vida se paga, con él yo pagué mi error contigo y sólo espero el día en que puedas perdonarme.

-No te preocupes por eso Mich, no te puedo decir que ya he olvidado lo que pasó, pero creo que ya te he perdonado.- le dije brindándole un sonrisa de verdadera amistad, tal vez ella y yo podríamos ser amigos esos amigos que jamás debimos de haber dejado de ser.

-Gracias.- y me abrazó, se sentía tan bien abrazarla, hacía tantos años que no la veía que ahora me daba cuenta que la había extrañado.

Y luego qué?- le pregunté queriendo saber el resto de la historia.

-Recorrimos Europa mientras yo estaba de gira, pero los mafiosos amigos de Zafiro me seguían los pasos, me querían muerta porque pensaban que yo sabía de los sucios negocios que ellos transaban, cuando comprobé que querían matarnos di a viso a la policía y hui una vez más…y como sabes no tengo a nadie más en el mundo y necesitaba refugiarme en alguna parte, ellos aquí jamás me encontrarán.

-Y así fue como llegaste esta noche a la puerta de mi casa, vaya Mich esto es lo más increíble que he oído.

-Crees que puedas ayudarnos a encontrar un lugar en donde vivir?

-Pueden quedarse aquí el tiempo que deseen, además yo nunca estoy en casa, y aquí no correrán peligro alguno.

-Hablas enserio Darien? OH! No sé como podría pagártelo! Muchísimas gracias, te prometo que no seremos un estorbo para ti.

-Tranquila Mich, tú necesitas ayuda y yo puedo dártela, no hay nada que agradecer.

Por esa noche lo dejamos así, ella no habló más y yo no dije más, y al parecer Hotaru se familiarizó enseguida con el apartamento pues se veía muy feliz y ya no me miraba con ojitos dudosos.

Pasaron dos semanas en las cuales todo se veía tranquilo, yo le había hablado de Serena y Rei a Muchi y ella pensaba igual que Ruka, que debí haberles dicho lo que sentía, pero ya no sacaba nada con decir lo que no dije, ella estaba lejos y no había nada que hacer.

Habíamos arreglado las cosas con Rei, pero puso el grito en el cielo al enterarse que mi ex novia con su hija (que podría ser mía según Rei) estaban viviendo en mi casa, siempre peleábamos por eso, que Michiru aquí, que Hotaru allá que Michiru se metería en mi cama que la niña me diría papá y no sé cuantas idioteces más…como solía decir Ruka "Rei me tenía las pelotas hinchadas" y sentía que en cualquier momento iba a explotar ¿cómo demonios esa mujer no entendía que yo no sentía nada por Michi que sólo la veía como un amargo recuerdo y como una buena amiga? Necesitaba con urgencia a Ruka, pero la muy maldita había extendido sus vacaciones por una semana más.

Esa jodida semana se me hizo eterna, necesitaba a mi amiga para tomarnos una botella de whisky y liberar tensiones.

-Llegó por quien llorabas Chiba!- Dijo una melosa voz desde la puerta

-Haruka!- grité y le di un gran abrazo de bienvenida- Dios! No sabes cuanto te extrañaba!

-Lo sé, lo sé, ya no puedes vivir sin mí- me guiñó un ojo.

-Espera una momento…cómo diablos entraste?

-Ah! Muy buena pregunta, una pequeñita mariposita me dejó entrar quien es esa linda niña Chiba? No me digas que al final Rei si se embarazó? Jajajajajaja- la muy idiota ya me estaba tomando el pelo de nuevo, pero sólo Dios sabe cuanto la había extrañado.

-No seas idiota, ella es Hotaru- y como si la hubiese llamado la pequeña llegó a mi lado y se puso detrás de mis piernas escondiéndose de Haruka.

-Hey nena, cómo estas?- la saludó con una sonrisa Ruka

-Tío Darien…quién es ese señor?

-Ella no es un seños nena, ella es tu tía Haruka pero puedes decirle tía Ruka- le expliqué mientras la tomaba en brazos.

-Pues a mi me parece un señor- dijo mientras fruncía el ceño tratando de encontrar alguna explicación del porqué una mujer podría tener el corte de un hombre, la vestimenta de uno y una voz bastante profunda.

-Entocnes para la pricnesita puedo ser el tío Ruka, qué te parece?

-!- Dijo feliz Hotaru alzando sus manos en señal de victoria, seguramente pensó que ella tenía razón y que Ruka si era un hombre.- Tío tal vez necesites usar gafas porque ya viste que el señor no es como mami?

-Sí primor, tienes razón- le dije dejándola en el suelo y viendo que se iba a la habitación, qué sacaba explicándole a una niña de 5 años que habían personas que gustaban de personas de su mismo sexo? Lo más probable es que eso le causara un trauma y que Michiru me dejara sin descendencia.

-Y quién es a mariposita? Es realmente su sobrina? Creí que no tenías parientes.

-Y no los tengo

-Entonces?

-Recuerdas que te dije alguna vez que tuve una novia cuando vivía en Londres?

-Obviamente, la arpía esa que te hizo sufrir

-Exacto!

-No me digas que apareció y que esa niña es tu hija? Santo Dios! Yo sabía que no debía prolongar mis jodidas vacaciones! Me voy un par de semanas y el mundo se destruye a tus pies! Cielo santooo que haremos Chiba! Yo creo que tú naciste jodido, porque es imposible que siempre te sucedan estas cosas a ti, definitivamente Dios no te quiere amigo

-Cómo es posible que digas tantas idioteces de una misma vez Ruka?- La miré divertido por todas sus locas conjeturas

-Entonces no es tu hija? Ni hija de esa arpía?

-No y Sí

-Esa respuesta debería significar algo para mí? Diablos Chiba podrías explicarme mejor?

-Que no es hija mía, pero que sí es hija de Michiru

-Michiru? Y quien mierda es Michiru?

-Soy yo- Dijo la cantarina voz de Muchiru que entraba por la puerta que habíamos dejado abierta.

Haruka por un momento quedó estupefacta y permaneció inmóvil por lo menos un minuto sin decir palabra alguna.

-Sucede algo?- Preguntó Michiru mientras pasaba una mano abierta cerca de los ojos de Ruka para que ésta reaccionaras.

-Si no te mueves ella creerá que eres un idiota- le susurré para que Mich no escuchara

-Lo…lo siento, soy Haruka Tenoh mucho gusto- Dijo saliendo del transe y dándole cortésmente la mano a Muchiru.

-Mucho gusto, soy Muchiru Kaioh- Dijo con una hermosa sonrisa Much estrechándole la mano a Ruka. Era idea mía o algo había pasado allí?

-Y yo soy Darien Chiba mucho gusto a los dos…ahora podríamos pasar y cerrar de una vez la puta puerta? Dije para irritado para que ambos despertaran de aquel estado de shock en el que estaban y reaccionaran de una vez

-Tío! Mami dice que no debes decir esas palabras feas!- Me sensuró Hotaru apareciendo nuevamente en escena.

-Lo siento corazón, prometo no volver a hacerlo- Cuando estés presente tú, pensé yo.

Los tres nos sentamos en el living y nuevamente ese silencio incómodo se apoderó de nosotros.

-Eres entonces Ruka?- preguntó quebrando el silencio Michiru.

-Sí, yo soy el mesías de Darien jajajajaja- Esta mujer se estaba pasando de lista.

-Ya quisieras serlo Ruka, y deja de hacerte la idiota.

-Ahh veo que alguien está de mal humor! Que novedad! Jajajajaja- Dijo Ruka otra vez haciendo que a Mich se le saliera una risita tonta. Risita tonta? Acaso ellas dos estaban coqueteándose allí delante de mí?

-Tienes una hija muy hermosa Michiru.-

-Muchísimas gracias Haru ¿puedo llamarte así no?- le preguntó con una mirada entrecerrada Mich a Ruka

-Claro, tú puedes llamarme como gustes- WTF? Ruka odiaba que le dijeran Haru, así solían decirle las amistades que tuvo de pequeña, esas mismas amistades que le dieron la espalda cuando supieron que era lesbiana.

-Gracias.- Le contestó Michiruco con otra gran sonrisa.

-Es extraño tener a mi pasado y mi presente reunidos en la misma habitación- comenté más para sí mismo que para ellas.

-Ya ves las vueltas de la vida Chiba? Quien diría que el destino nos traería hasta aquí.

-Sí, quien lo diría…yo creí que jamás volvería a verte Darien, pero si se me dio la oportunidad de volver a encontrarte aprovecharé de resarcir todos los errores que cometí en el pasado.

-No Mich…yo no quiero eso, y por favor te he repetido miles de veces que no quiero que hablemos del pasado, déjalo donde está.

-Ese es mi Chiba, siempre evitando hablar del pasado, cuando mierda te vas a dar cuenta que sólo cerrando tus heridas podrás ser feliz en el presente? Estoy segura que es por eso que no has querido acercarte a la gatita y abrirle tu corazón.

-Mi corazón es algo con lo que no debes meterte Ruka, no tientes tu suerte.

-Claro! Como si fueras capaz de golpear a un indefensa mujer como yo- decía poniendo ojos de cordero degollado. Michiru sólo reía a más no poder.

-Tú no tienes de indefenso ni los dientes!, acaso no recuerdas la vez que me dejaste noqueado? Por qué cuando niña no jugabas con las barbies en vez de mirar por televisión las peleas de Mike Tyson? Dios! Qué les pasaba a tus padres?

-Hey! Con ellos no te metas, en primer yo no jugaba con las muñequitas porque era lo jodidamente más aburrido que podía existir, en segundo lugar qué diablos tienes con mi ídolo? Él me enseñó lo que es bueno en esta vida jajajaja y en tercer lugar….Dios! disfruté tanto golpeándote!

-jajajajajajajajajaja ustedes dos parecen hermanos! Jajajajajajaja- Michiru seguía riendo agarrándose el estómago cada vez con más fuerza.

-Creo que de haber sido tú, yo también lo hubiese disfrutado jajajajaja- Sólo me quedaba aceptar mi derrota, a Ruka jamás podría ganarle y obviamente no me atrevería nunca a ponerle una mano encima aunque fuese para defenderme, si ella me golpeaba seguramente era porque me lo merecía

-Y bien preciosura, a qué se debe que estés tan lejos de casa?- Preguntó Ruka una vez que las risas se apagaron.

-Es una larga historia

-Tengo muchísimo tiempo Michiru, y espero me veas como una amiga de verdad- Decía Rukamientras ponía su mano sobre la de Mich.

-ok, ok, ok, no quiero volver a escuchar esa historia otra vez, así es que mejor me iré a ver a Hotaru.

-Hey Chiba! No te me arranques que aún no hemos hablado sobre mi "íntima" amiga Rei.

-OH Rei, es cierto Darien!

-Qué pasa Mich?

-Había olvidado que esta tarde mientras no estabas ella llamó y te dejó un mensaje.

-Y qué dijo?

-Que necesitaban hablar.

-Nada más?

-No…pero se oía muy triste.

-No, no y no! Ya conozco esa cara Chiba, esa mujer pone sus ojitos de tristeza y tú caes redondito, ni se te ocurra reconciliarte con ella Chiba, para qué sigues haciéndote y haciéndole daño con una relación que no tiene futuro ni amor?

-No lo sé…

-Darien, yo creo que Haruka tiene razón, su relación no tiene futuro sin amor, tal vez ella si te ame pero sólo su amor no bastará para ambos…no la hagas sufrir y dile la verdad, dile lo que sientes.

-Eso suena bastante fácil Michi, pero es condenadamente difícil de hacer cuando la veo, si viene s cierto que no la amo sí la quiero muchísimo y no me gusta verla sufrir…no me gusta verla triste por mi culpa.

-Y cuando vas a pensar en ti? Cuando vasa pensar en tu felicidad?

-Yo estoy bien así como estoy Ruka, no necesito del amor para ser feliz.

-Antes no pensabas así Darien, antes creías que con amor el mundo entero podría ser feliz.

-Bueno Muchiru, déjame decirte que tú tuviste muchísimo que ver en que cambiara mi perspectiva de las cosas- Le dije de golpe enojado con ella una vez más, ella tenía toda la culpa de que ahora fuese un amargado sin ganas de experimentar nuevamente en amor en mi vida sólo por el temor a ser infeliz como lo fui con ella, y ahora venía reprocharme y decirme lo que tenía que hacer? Quien mierda se creía! Si la había perdonado era solamente por Hotaru porque si no dejaba atrás mi pasado le podrían hacer daño a la niña también.

-Darien…yo…no sabes cuanto lo siento

-El mundo está lleno de personas que lo siente Muchiru…y ya ves cómo está.- Me pare y las dejé solas y me encerré en mi habitación pegando un portazo que se oyó hasta el infierno.

Pasaron las horas y aún no me decidía a salir, no estaba arrepentido de haberle dicho esas cosas a Michiru, pero por alguna razón el habérselas dicho no me hacía sentir mejor…sabía que tenían razón al decirme que debía sincerarme con Rei pero una mitad de mí me decía que mi lugar era con ella porque sólo ella no me haría sufrir porque jamás la llegaría a amar como para que algún error suyo me hiciese daño…tal vez por eso no me arriesgué con Serena, si le confesaba la verdad le daría ese poder sobre mí, el poder de lastimarme…el poder de hacerme daño.

-Chiba, llevas demasiado tiempo allí dentro y me estás preocupando, aún sigues vivo?- Decía Ruka mientras golpeaba la puerta con suavidad. Me levanté y abrí invitándola a entrar.

-Y Mich?-

-En su habitación con Hotaru.

Yo sólo suspiré.

-Es una mujer que ha sufrido bastante…creo que ya pagó muy caro el haberte hecho daño…porqué nunca quisiste decirme qué había pasado en Londres?

-Con que ya te lo dijo.

-Sí, y espero que no te molestes con ella, yo se lo pedí porque no puedo soportar más el verte hecho un desastre por lo que ocurrió en tu pasado.

-Tengo mis razones sabes?

-Si, y yo te comprendo, si a mi me hubiese pasado lo más probable es que ahora estuviese encerrada en una cárcel de por vida olvidada del resto del mundo, admiro el valor que tuviste para enfrentarte a todo eso, pero es hora de olvidarlo amigo.

-No puedo Ruka, simplemente no puedo…cada vez que lo recuerdo la ira invade mi ser y me vuelvo a jurar que nunca más volveré a dejar que me hagan daño…

-Ahora comprendo tantas cosas…por eso decidiste estar con Rei y no con Serena, con Rei tendrías la situación controlada, pero con Sere… con la gatita jamás podrías controlar tu corazón.

-No…con ella jamás podría controlar mi corazón.

-Sé que a Michiru ya la has perdonado, lo veo en tus ojos ya no le guardas rencor…pero a él?

-Ese sí es un tema vetado para ti y para cualquier otro Haruka, no quiero hablar de ese miserable nunca más en lo que me resta de vida.

-Ok, ok, ok no volveré a mencionarlo…pero quiero que sepas que siempre en esta vida el pasado vuelve y nos cobra algo, en tu caso el perdón. Tal vez sea pronto pero te aseguro que llegará el día en el que tendrás que afrontarte nuevamente a él y resolver el asunto que tienes pendiente…y yo ruego a Dios que sea pronto porque estoy segura que será la única forma en la que te liberes y puedas dedicarte a ser feliz.

-Ya vete Ruka…no quiero seguir hablando de esto.

-Y dejarte a merced de esa botella de whisky que vi en el minibar? Olvídalo! Si no la comparte conmigo no te la beberás!

-Esa es mi Ruka! Te extrañe- le dije dándole una sonrisa.

-Son esas jodidas sonrisas las que te traen todos estos putos problemas, si no fueras tan condenadamente sexy no atraerías a locas como las mujeres que as tenido y que suirven solamente para darte problemas de cabeza-

-Con que sexy eh? Es la segunda vez que me lo dices- le sonreí de lado mientras me acercaba a ella para intimidarla

-A no! Conmigo no funcionan- dijo negando con el dedo índice riendo de mis ocurrencias.- Yo no caeré en tus redes sex-symbol, aunque eso quisieras jajajajajaja.

-Dios! Eres la única mujer con la que podría carme sabías?

-Jajajaja pero lamentablemente para ti estoy fuera de tu alcance Chiba! Jajajaja que idiota eres!

-Hey! Sin insultos

-Aahhh lo siento, no quería herir tu corazoncito Chiba

-Ya no digas estupideces y mejor vámonos a divertir al Blue Moon.

-Te olvidas que ya no te dejan entrar allí?- Puse cara de no comprender- Cómo pudiste olvidarlo! No te dejan entrar allí desde que se te ocurrió armar tremendo escándalo con la rubia y su musculoso novio.

-AAH! Tienes razón…entonces vamos a otro lado pero que sea lejos de aquí.

Ella sonrió y nos despedimos de Michiru, nos dirigimos a un bar en el centro de la ciudad y permanecimos allí durante horas, Ruka contándome sus vicisitudes en y yo contándole todo lo que había pasado desde que ella se había ido, desde que me pelee con Rei hasta que llegó Michiru.

Las cosas iban bien, yo seguía extrañando la sonrisa de Serena pero con el pasar de los días me repetía a mí mismo que ella no era para mí. Michiru se había hecho muy amiga de Ruka y salían todo el tiempo a pasear con Hotaru, y por alguna extraña razón la niña decía "papá Haruka" a Ruka y a ésta se le inflaba el pecho cada vez que la niña la llamaba así…para mí que algo se traían esas dos, aunque suene increíble nada me haría más feliz que Ruka encontrara su media naranja, y aunque Mich cometió muchísimos errores merecía una segunda oportunidad…aunque sí se me hacía raro que fuera con otra mujer…en fin, quien soy yo par juzgarlas?

Con Rei una vez más decidimos darnos otra oportunidad, aunque las chicas ya no me veían con los mismos ojos de antes, supongo que porque habíamos terminado y vuelto tantas veces en los últimos meses como veces que se cambia uno los zapatos. Había veces en que Serena llamaba cuando estaba yo en la casa de las chicas, y no podía ocultar mis ansias de oír su voz…hasta el día que me enteré que estaba con alguien, que había conocido a un sujeto en Londres y que se habían hecho novios. Cada vez que Rei intentaba hablarme de la "maravillosa" relación que su amiga Serena tenía en Londres mi entrañas se tensaban y la sangre me hervía, acaso Rei no entendía que yo no quería saber nada al respecto? Ni siquiera pregunté el nombre del tipo, para qué? Mientras no se llamase Darien Chiba jamás podría estar conforme con ninguno de sus novio. Por qué a pesar de los meses aún no me la podía sacar de la cabeza?

Un noche a mediados de octubre nos encontrábamos Ruka Muchi y yo en la sala de mi apartamento hablando sobre trivialidades, hasta que llegó el tema favorito de estas dos mujeres "Serena" y comenzaron con el rosario de todas las veces, que jamás debí dejar que se fuera, que era un idiota, que no me daba cuenta del daño que me estaba haciendo y bla, bla bla, pero siempre que hablaban sobre ella Ruka se empeñaba en decirme que nunca abrí mis ojos y que por idiota nunca sabría la verdad ¿qué jodida verdad? Yo jamás lo supe porque ella nunca se dignó a decírmela. Hablaron horas sobre Serena y sobre lo que yo debí hacer para que no se fuera, me tenían harto, y el único que estaba sufriendo eran los vestigios de mi corazón. Cuando por fin comprendieron que esa charla no me estaba ayudando Ruka decidió cortar por lo sano e irse a su casa mientras Mich se fue a dormir con la mariposa (como llamaba Ruka a Hotaru), una vez solo hice lo que acostumbraba hacer cuando estaba solo y pensaba en Serena…tomarme una vaso de whisky…_A quien engañas?..._ok, la botella de whisky. No me di cuenta en qué momento había sacado mi laptop y había comenzado a redactar un mail…

_Princesa:_

_No sabes cuánto te extraño, cuanto extraño tu sonrisa, tus locuras, tus ojos celestes llenos de vida incluso extraño tu torpeza e incorregible humor. Sin que lo supieras llenabas siempre mis días de luz…en verdad eres la luz del día Serena. Espero volver a verte pronto, en verdad lo espero con muchas ansias, y aunque cuando te vi por primera vez fui un idiota al no decirte lo que sentía no me arrepiento, sé que una mujer tan sensacional como tú jamás se interesaría por un ser tan aburrido y ahogado en la soledad como yo…tal vez por eso te amé desde que te vi sonreír, tú jamás estarás sola, en ti no hay cabida a la amargura ni la infelicidad…y mi corazón y mi mente tienen demasiadas cicatrices como para manchar tu hermosa alma con mi endemoniada forma de ser. Jamás cambies Serena, te deseo lo mejor de este mundo y realmente deseo que encuentres el amor, un amor que yo no fui capaz de darte, ni si quiera de confesarte… _

_Sé muy feliz, y espero que regreses pronto. Te extraño…_

En verdad yo deseaba todo eso? SI, lo deseaba en lo más profundo de mi corazón, deseaba que ella fuese feliz aunque fuera con el infeliz que tuviese por novio…ella merecía tener todo lo que un hombre como yo no podría darle, ella merecía que la hicieran feliz y que el h obre que esté a su lado no tema entregarle su corazón por completo porque ella merece todo, y eso es algo que yo jamás podré darle.

Con algunos trucos sucios conseguí su correo y eliminé el remitente para que ella no pudiese ver quien le había enviado el mail, aunque le confesé mis sentimientos no fui capaz de decirle quien era y así era mejor…Sólo esperaba tener la fuerza suficiente de volver a verla feliz con otro hombre sin que mi mundo se viniese abajo.

Envié el mail y cerré mi laptop, ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora ella sabría que alguien la amaba intensamente y mi corazón se sentiría mejor porque había sido capaz de confesárselo…aunque en el fondo sabía que eso no me sería suficiente para ser feliz.

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

**Agradecimientos a:**

***Serena Eternal Star Moon: **Amiga! Gracias por comentarme ^^…la verdad no quiero que me mates porque ya te diste cuenta de que sí era Michiru….y venía con ella una pastelitooooo que más bien parecía pastelazo! Dios! Cada ves esto se me enreda más! Está de locos! Jajajaja…además, si me matas…¿Quién le dará un final feliz a esta historia? xDD jajaj Un abrazo espero que pases un muy feliz fin de año!. Y Que el 2012 esté lleno de AMOR!

***Isabel20: **Gracias ^^ ya te había respondido pero de igual forma me gusta hacerlo por aquí! ;) gracias por leer la historia y darme un poquito de tu tiempo! Espero un review! Y espero que tengas un Muy feliz Fin de año y que el siguiente comience con mucho amor y prosperidad y todas esas cosas lindas que se dedican ^^

***Dayanna:** Hay amiga…cómo me has acostumbrado a tus review! Muchas gracias por seguirla hasta aquí y me hace muy feliz que te siga gustando….y qué tal te pareció el pastelazo que nos trajo Michi? Jajajajajajjajajaj En fin, tenías algo de razón con lo de la llegada de Michi jejejejejejej en verdad espero tu proz comentario ;) Un abrazo gigantesco y espero que pases un muyyyyy feliz fin de añooo y que este que viene sea lleno de felicidad y amor y éxito!

**Misstres9:** nueva lectora! Jajajajajajajja amo las nuevas lectoras! Que bueno que te haya gustado tanto la historia como me dices! ;) en verdad me hace muyyy feliz! Darien no está loco sabes? Ajjajajaja pero es una de esas personas que toda su vida han estado controlándose de sus pasiones y reprimiendo sus impulsos…recuerdas que en un principio decía que no le gustaba llamar la atención en público? Que no le gustaban los escándalos? Seee está un poquito reprimido el hombre jejejeje, pero como vez con Serena pierde los estribos…y ahora se va a ver en problemas porque no sabrá como actuar ante las situaciones nuevas…esperemos que no se deje llevar tanto tampoco porque si no habrá muchos más lesionados como Malachite…pobrecito! Eso sólo fue daño colateral xDDD. En fin, muchísimas gracias de nuevo y espero que pases un muy feliz fin de año junto a tus seres queridos rodeada de felicidad y amor! Y que el próximo año sea muyyy próspero!. PD: yo también quiero una amiga como Haruka! Jajajaj A propósito, tienes razón con lo del carro estaba destruido, pero han pasado varios meses por lo que ya está reparado, sólo que no quise poner eso porque no encontré que fuera relevante para la historia ;)

***CrimsonMizzle:** Muchas gracias amiga! Mucho éxito para ti también en este añooo nuevo y sobre todo amor! Amor amor! Y amor! Jajajajajajajaj un abrazo gigantesco desde la IV región ^^! Que bueno que te haya gusta! Y ya viste que no era Serena quien apareció en la puerta de mi Darien…era Michi! Y que notición nos tenía! Dios! Hasta yo quedé Plop! Jajajajajajajajajajajajajaja.! Espero que pases un excelente fin de año junto a tus seres queridos y que este 2012 no se acabe el mundo para que podamos seguir escribiendo historias jajajajajaja! Mucho éxito y prosperidad en todo!

***Princessnerak:**Hayy amiga! En verdad megustaría que a ti también te gusrtara el rumbo del fic u.u pero sé que amas a Seiyaa! U.u sólo me queda darte las gracias por seguir leyendo aunque sabes que no te gustará el final! Muchas gracias! ;) siento no poder complacerte porque no podré tomar tu sugerencia sobre la historia jajajajaj espero no te moleste en serio! Pero prometo que en algún momento voy a escribir algo con Seiya como protagonista (sería un enorme reto para mí pues jamás lo he visto como protagonista, pero le pondré harto esfuezo! Lo prometo ;) Bien, Gracias otra vez y espero que pases un muy feliz fin de año que lo pases increíble junto a la gente que más quieres y que este 2012 obtengas todo lo que te propongas! Mucho éxito y amor! ;) Un abarzo!

***VICO:**__Gracias por leerme! Muchas gracias por animarte a comentar y me alegra muchísimo que te haya gustado la historia! ;) y espero no haberte desilusionado porque no era Serena la que había regresado de Londres….era Michiru! :OOOOO yo igual quedé media consternada! No me lo esperaba jajajjajajajajajajajjajaja espero tu review si? Porfis! Leer estos comentarios me da más ánimos para seguir escribiendo (en realidad fue por eso que me inspiré y subí otro capítulo tan pegadito del anterior ^^) Como a todas las demás te deseo un muyyyy feliz fin de año con tus seres queridos lleno de amor! Y muchísma grata compañía! ;) un 2012 lleno de éxito y prosperidad y mucho más amor! (amo el amor! Jajajajaja) Y que más decir! Encantada de tenerte como nueva lectora (creo que no habías comentado antes, y si lo habáis hecho lo siento! Tengo pésima memoria jajajajajja ;) Un abrazo gigantesco desde Chile (por si no lo eres) o desde la IV región (si es que eres de Chile jejeje) Feliz Año nuevo!.

***Analang:** Siiii y fue pronto! Espero que este igual te haya encantado como el anterior! Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme! No miento cuando digo que me hace muyyy feliz leer sus reviews! (soy una sentimental!) Espero obviamente que me comentes también este cap.! Si? Y te deseo como a todas las demás chicas un muy feliz fin de añooo y u muy próspero año 2012 lleno de felicidad, éxito y amor y dinero (aunque suene materialista = la plata es importante jajajjajaja) y saludo y bendiciones y todo lo bueno que se pueda desear! ;) Gracias de nuevo por leerme! Un abrazo enorme desde aquí!

_**HAPPY NEW YEAR FRINEDS! **_

_**Espero que este 2012 les traiga muchísimo éxito en sus lanores, amor en sus corazones y paz en sus familias! Las quiero muchísimo (aunque no las conozca, pero con algunas ya llevo varios capítulos intercambiando palabritas ^^) Que sean muy felices! En serio pásenlo muy bien y disfruten de este añitooo, sólo por si es el último jajajajaj (aunque yo no lo creo…) ^^!**_

_**Se despide Cordialmente**_

_**Diian Kou R.**_

_**PD:**_ _Como siempre se aceptan cualquier tipo de comentarios, sugerencias, críticas y demaces jejejejeje Un abarzo! Gracias por nunca dejar un comentario desagradable…soy bien sensible a esas cosas y agradezco enormemente las buenas palabras y las buenas sugerencias ^^_


	11. Chapter 11

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, también aparecen personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

_***N/A: Chicas! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y sus visitasEste será el último POV de Darien u.u (me da tristeza porque amo escribir POV de Darien mucho más que de Serena jajajaja pero esta historia se basa en ella. Luego para mi otro Fic me maravillaré escribiendo pov de mi Darien jajajajajaja) Espero les guste la actualización y la espera haya valido la pena! Las Adoro nenas!**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**2da. PARTE**

**CAPÍTULO 11**

-Que tú hiciste QUÉ?-

-Ya Ruka, no me grites!- Maldito Whisky de anoche, me estaba partiendo la puta cabeza. Pensé mientras me agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos.

-Para qué demonios te tomaste la botella Chiba! No ves que te está matando la resaca? Ahora por favor rebobina la cinta porque no entendí ni una mierda lo que me acabas de decir.

-Que le envié un mail a Serena a Londres-

Ruka seguía impresionada.

-Y…por qué?-

-No sé, simplemente estaba ebrio.

-No me vengas con babosadas Darien porque ambos sabemos que cuando estás ebrio no eres capaz ni de pararte en tus propios zapatos, mucho menos escribir un mail.

-Ok, ok, ok, simplemente creí que sería bueno para mi confesarle lo que sentía, claro que no le dije que era yo.

-Por un mail? Acaso estás loco? Hombres! Como los odio! Qué no sabes que toda mujer detesta ese tipo de estupideces? Es como cuando tu novio te corta por mensaje de texto o por teléfono, es un fastidio! Malditos maricones que no saben dar la cara- Ella tenía el seño totalmente fruncido- Y conociendo a la gatita te aseguro que ahora no estará pensando "awww un admirador secreto" maldición Darien? Por qué siempre haces las cosas al revés?

-La jodí de nuevo no?

-Tú que crees?

-Maldición Ruka, si eras tú la que todo este jodido tiempo me decía que tenía que confesarle lo que sentía.- ya estaba enojado

-Sí! Pero no por mail grandísimo idiota!, sabes amigo? Te mereces otra paliza.- Ahora se veía mas relajada y hasta sarcástica.

-Deberías matarme, así le haces un bien al mundo.

-Ya te he dicho que sería un desperdicio para las heterosexuales que te mueras sex-symbol

-Idiota- le dije con una carcajada.

-A qué se debe este buen humor y estas palabras subidas de tono eh?- preguntó la voz cantarina de Michiru.

-Es que el idiota de Darien le mandó un mail a la gatita confesándole lo que sentía…pero no le dijo quién era.

-Aaaaaa, ahora entiendo tanto alboroto, pero si te atreviste a decirle la verdad, porque no te atreviste a decirle quien eras?

-Porque ella ya tiene una vida allá y por lo que sé está saliendo con alguien y no quise estropearle el panorama con mis idioteces.

-Qué vamos a hacer con él Michi?

-Sinceramente Haru? No lo sé.

-Ya! No hablen de mi como si no estuviese aquí. Un día de estos me van a terminar matando!

-Eso quisieras Chiba, pero creo que un día tú terminarás matándome a mí.

-Sabes Darien? Yo creo que cuando ella vuelva debes decirle que fuiste tú quien le escribió.

-Y para qué Mich? Ella me odia y no le importará saber lo que siento, además recuerda a Rei.

-Y la puta madre!

-HARUKA!- Gritó Michiru escandalizada.

-Lo siento sirena, pero es que esa mujercita me tiene las pelotas hinchadas con sus berrinches y sus babosadas, claro, en sentido figurado.

-Deja en paz a Rei Ruka, ella es una buena mujer, es sólo que…-no supe que decir

-Es sólo que ella no es Serena. Cuando la gatita llegue te voy a obligar a que hables con ella y si no quieres te llevo a rastras y si no abres la boca se lo digo yo me entendiste?

-No hay que ser tan drásticos Haru, Darien sabe lo que tiene que hacer, yo confío en él.

-Sí, yo también y mira como está, con la peor resaca del mundo y me temo que te estés volviendo alcohólico sabes? Hoy mismo sacaré la colección completa de Johnnie Walker que tienes en el puto bar. Ni una gota más de eso hasta que te des cuenta que te estás destruyendo.

Definitivamente estas mujeres me tenían loco, me trataban como un bebé, peor que Hotaru, pero Ruka tenía razón, cada vez que pensaba en Serena me escudaba en el whisky, y tarde o temprano me iba a pasar la cuenta por lo que no emití ni una sola palabra cuando por la tarde la vi llevarse mis preciadas botellas, mi hermosas botellas que estaba coleccionando desde hace unos años...en fin, era sólo licor.

Rei andaba muy animada por esos días porque pronto Serena regresaría de Londres, pero por lo que me contaba ella no vendría sola, vendría con su "novio" el "maldito bastardo" como yo solía decirle en presencia de Ruka, "el maldito hijo de puta afortunado" como solía decirle Haruka, esa chica hablaba peor que mis amigos, pero así la quería.

Con Rei a pasar de habernos reconciliado las cosas no iban mejor, la relación estaba muy desgastada y sinceramente yo sólo deseaba cortar por lo sano, pero no quería hacerle daño al final no sabía quien sufría más, ella por yo no amarla, o yo estando con una mujer que no amaba.

Había dejado el whisky hacia dos meses, al día siguiente de haberle enviado el mail a Serena, y la verdad no me estaba costando nada de trabajo, al final aún no era un dependiente de la bebida, pero aun así evitaba ir a bares y comprar los exclusivos whiskys que llegaban a las licorerías.

Ya era mediados de Diciembre y faltaba poco para las festividades de fin de año. Las chicas estaban cada vez más ansiosas esperando el llamado de Serena para avisarles que pronto se vendría, sólo que el llamado jampas llegó. Sin embargo lo que ocurrió fue algo mucho mejor…o peor, para mí.

Estábamos viendo películas con las chicas en una tranquila noche de diciembre, y digo tranquila porque esta noche no habíamos discutido con Rei y las chicas parecían no incomodarse con mi presencia. Cuando todos sentimos el ruido de un juego de llaves girando la cerradura de la puerta…"No puede ser", pensé, "no puede ser ella", y mi corazón brincaba latía desenfrenado a causa del éxtasis y las ansias que estaba experimentando.

Cuando ella apareció sentí que me infartaba. Estaba bellísima, hermosa, parecía una diosa rencarnada, mi propia fantasía sexual…Sexual? Dios Darien cálmate!

Las chicas brincaron de sus asientos y se aprontaron a abrazarla mientras ella con sus brazos intentaba rodearlas a todas. Luego de unos minutos todas se separaron y yo aún no era capaz de pestañar…ni de respirar.

-No puedo creerlo….POR FIN ESTOY EN CASA! – Gritó Serena una vez se soltaron del fuerte abrazo, pero las volvió a abrazar, se notaba que las había extrañado mucho. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo de mí.

-Te extrañamos tanto amiga, no sabes cuánto- sollozó Mina, dándole una muy feliz sonrisa.

-Por qué no nos avisaste que venías? Hubiésemos pasado al aeropuerto por ti y por…-Acotó Amy mientras giraba la vista hacia la puerta, y allí los vi…no podían ser ellos…no ellos, no de nuevo.- Y ellos son?- Volvió a preguntar Amy y yo abría mis ojos desmesuradamente, no podía ser.

-Es cierto! Con todo esto se me había olvidado presentarles a los chicos, amigas les presento a los hermanos Kou. Seiya es mi novio- Dijo alegre Serena mientras toma la manos de mal nacido…sentía que pronto perdería el control, debía salir de allí inmediatamente.- él es Taiki, y el con cara de pocos amigos es Yaten jejejeje- Terminó Serena de presentarlos a todos y viendo por primera vez al sofá notó mi presencia, yo la miré con ojos que ni siquiera yo sabría describir, estaba furioso, ansioso, enamorado, enojado…en fin, tenía deseos de asesinar a alguien. Sabía que debía haber traído a Ruka esta noche, necesitaba a Haruka. Pero por sobre todo la miré con pasión, me era irreprimible mirarla así, se veía tan hermosa…pero entonces giré lps ojos a ver al bastardo que la tenía sujeta de la mano…Seiya.

Cuando él me vió hizo lo que jamás podré borrar de mi mente…otra vez le maldito hijo de puta me destrozó el corazón, la abrazó fuertemente por la cintura y la besó de aquella forma en la que yo había soñado tantas veces, ella apenas era capaz de responderle, pero él me miraba fijamente y mantenía sus bocas unidas por las fuerza, quise parame y golpearlo, pero supuse que Rei no se tomaría muy bien que golpeara al novio de su amiga, aunque se lo mereciera.

-Estás bien?- preguntó Serena a Seiya al ver que él no me sacaba la mirada de encima. Con que el maldito me seguí recordando.

-Si bombón, es sólo que te extrañaba- desvió la mirada y le dio una tierna sonrisa, maldito infeliz, y luego volvió a clavar sus estúpidos ojos en mí.

-Con que este bomboncito es Seiya…sabía que era guapo! Jajajajajaj la diosa del amor Mina Aino jamás se equivoca!-

-Pónganse cómodos chicos, enseguida les traigo algo para comer, te prepararé pastel de chocolate Sere- Era la primera vez desde que Serena se fue que Lita volvía a cocinar pastel de chocolate. Furuhata iba a estar feliz.

-PASTEL DE CHOCOLATE! Cuanto lo extrañé Lita!- Gritó Serena como niña al saber que un gigantesco pastel sería cocinado para ella sola.

-Tú hiciste ese ruido? Jajajajajajajaja

-Yaaaaa, no me molestes Yaten, es que tengo muchísima hambre- dijo ella algo sonrosada, se veía tan hermosa.

-Eso es algo que jamás va a cambiar- Traté de decirlo con humor, en verdad lo intenté pero toda esta situación de volver a encontrarme con mi pasado cara a cara me tenía fastidiado.

-Vaya! Por fin hablas, cómo has estado?- Me respondió Serena con un tono mucho más ameno que el mío.

-Bien- Le dije, sería mejor no hablar demasiado porque seguramente la terminaría jodiendo y más probablemente estampándole en la respingada cara el golpe que debía haberle dado a Seiya hace años atrás.

-Nada más? Vaya, que recibimiento- Me dijo sarcásticamente, ella estaba distinta conmigo, antes apenas y me miraba a los ojos, ahora no, ahora ella me veía y no apartaba la mirada, definitivamente esta Serena me estaba gustando más que la otra, la gatita sacaba sus garras.

-Jajajaja, me alegra que estés de vuelta Serena.- Le dije alegremente por primera vez desde que habían llegado todos ellos. Verla nuevamente me tenía feliz.

-mmmm yo también- Logró decirme y nuevamente como meses atrás volteaba el rostro y era incapaz de mirarme.

Eso me llenó de rabia, seguramente era por Seiya que ella estaba así.-Y tú qué me cuentas Seiya? Cómo has estado? Dime, cuantos años han pasado? 7? 9?- Le idje al maldito mal nacido con ese tono ácido que sé que irrita a todo el mundo.

-Pues…ya me ves feliz con este bomboncito a mi lado.-Sentí que mi rostro se contorsionaba y volvía a ser el frío y serio de antes que ella se fuera, maldito Seiya, maldita Serena, por qué deminos de todos los hombres existentes en el mundo tenía que haberse fijado en este imbécil? Mi maldita mala suerte. Como Ruka decía, definitivamente Dios no me quería.

-Ok, Ok, Ok, stop!, de qué me perdí?- Serena tenía cara de impaciencia y en verdad ahí nadie sabía que diablos estaba pasando.

-Pasa mi dulce bombón que el señor aquí presente es un conocido mío.- CONOCIDO? Hijo de puta! Yo te voy a enseñar lo que es un conocido! Mi sangre hirvió mientras comenzaba a ver todo rojo…relájate Darien, sólo te está provocando…si tan sólo pudiera relajarme.

-Darien tú conocías al novio de Serena.- Me preguntó Rei con el rostro extrañado.

-Si Rei, pero eso fue hace mucho.- La ira a penas y me dejaba hablar.

-Entonces también conoces a sus hermanos Darien?- Mina y sus preguntas, qué diablos le importaba a ella si yo los conocía o no?

-Sí pero es una historia bastante aburrida Mina, por cierto Rei tengo que irme- y me puse de pie.

-Pero Darien los chicos acaban de llegar quédate un rato más.

-No, debo irme.- Y le di esa mirada de "no quiero reproches y cállate"

-Qué rayos te sucede Darien?- Típico de Rei, ella jamás hacía caso de mis insinuaciones y que debía dejarme en paz cuando estaba furioso.

-Ya te dije sólo que quedé de ir con Michi.- EL rostro de Rei cambió de color.

-Siempre es Michiru! Siempre me cambias por ella! Dime, tienes algo con esa golfa!- Malditas conjeturas, cómo no le cabía en la cabeza que yo no quería nada con Michiru?

-Estás montando un espectáculo Rei- le dije muy fríamente- y NO, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no tengo nada con ella.- Siempre la maldita misma historia con Rei.

-Pues no te creo!, si me llegas a traicionar me vas a conocer Chiba!- Seguía gritándome Rei mientras yo me iba hacia la puerta.

-Veo que sigues siendo "amigo" de Michiru- Cómo mierda se atrevía a hablarme así este imbécil? Yo tenía mi autocontrol pendiendo de un delgado hilo y este idiota me estaba superando.

-Eso debo agradecértelo no?, por cierto, bienvenida a casa cabeza de chorlito- Y eso era cierto, primero gracias al imbécil yo era amigo de Michiru hoy en día, y segundo me alegraba muchísimo ver a Serena de vuelta en casa nuevamente.

Me di media vuelta y cerré la puerta con un portazo que se escuchó hasta América, parecía lama que lleva el diablo y conduje como loco al apartamento de Ruka, y cuando llegué para mi sorpresa no estaba. Me fue al parque a tratar de tranquilizar un poco mi ira antes de llegar a casa, Michiru no se iba a tomar muy bien la bomba que iba a lanzarle. Seiya estaba aquí, y Michiru ya no tendría donde esconderse.

Estuve una hora rondando el parque fumando cigarrillos y descargando mi ira con los botes de basura, cuando em sentí mas calmado fui a casa, para mi sorpresa Ruka estaba allí, ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido? Esa mujer pasa más tiempo en mi casa que en la suya.

-Llegas tarde Chiba, cómo es que las chicas soportaron tu presencia por más de dos horas eh? Jajajaja.

-Serena volvió- le dije a Ruka y quedó sorprendida.

-Cómo?-

-Que Me demoré porque Serena volvió de improviso…y no lo hizo sola.

-Ahh, ya veo porqué estás hecho una furia.

-Y no me has visto hace un rato, pero eso no es lo peor.

-Y qué podría ser peor que Serena volviendo con el "maldito hijo de puta afortunado" de su novio?

-Que ese "maldito hijo de puta afortunado" sea Seiya.

Un ruido de platos y vajilla se escuchó resonar por la casa, luego de un grito ahogado, Michiru estaba de pie en la puerta de la cocina con los platos y las tazas destrozadas en el suelo a sus pies, los ojos desencajados de temor y lágrimas solitarias corriendo por sus mejillas, mientras ahogaba su miedo con sus manos.

-Dime que no es cierto Darien, dime que he escuchado mal.

-Lo siento Mich, es cierto, y créeme que yo no me siento mejor que tu en estos momentos.

-Por la mierda Darien! Esto cada vez está poniéndose peor. Qué vamos a hacer? Ese imbécil no sabe nada sobre la mariposa, pero si la llega a ver va a sacar sus propias conclusiones.

- Y si me la quiere quitar? Y si ha vuelto a por mi? Y si se enteró de que estoy aquí y por eso vino?- Muchiru estaba desesperada, yo sólo atiné a corres hacia ella y abrazarla para calmar su dolor.

-Tranquila Mich, él no está aquí por ti, para mi mala suerte está aquí porque es el novio de Serena.

-Qué? Pero cómo puede ser posible?

-Por lo que sé ellos se conocieron en Londres.

-Entonces él no sabe que estoy aquí con Hotaru?

-Él ni si quiera sabe que es padre Mich, tranquilízate, nadie te quitará a Hoti, yo no lo voy a permitir.

-Ni yo- Dijo Ruka con un tono amenazador.- Como tampoco voy a permitir que la gatita se relacione con ese bastardo.

-A pesar de todo, él no es una mala persona Haruka, sólo cometió un error, al igual que yo, y no está bien que lo culpes de todo a él.

-Lo estás defendiendo?, cómo puede ser posible Michiru? Después de lo que le hizo a Darien, cómo puede ser posible que lo defiendas!, es cierto que tú tuviste mucho que ver en el asunto, pero si no hubiese sido por él nada habría pasado, fue su culpa! Y no te atrevas a negarlo!.

-Cálmate Ruka, esto ya no tiene importancia, lo único que nos debe preocupar es que él jamás se encuentre con Michiru y mucho menos con Hotaru mientras esté por aquí. Ya veré de qué forma me trago lo que siento al verlo con Serena.

-No, no y no Chiba, mañana mismo te vas a hablar con Serena y le dices toda la verdad! Le dices con qué clase de hombre se está comprometiendo y le dices lo que sientes po ella me has escuchado?

-No eres mi madre Haruka, ya deja de mandarme y de decirme lo que tengo que hacer, si Serena lo quiere a él no me voy a entrometer, sólo espero que no la haga sufrir, nada más puedo hacer. Y ya no saco nada con revelar mis sentimientos, para qué? Para humillarme más ante Seiya? Te das cuenta qué pasaría si él se entera de que estamos enamorados de la misma mujer nuevamente? No quiero ni pensarlo.

-En ese sentido Darien tiene razón Haruka, no me gustaría que Darien sufra nuevamente porque Seiya le quita a una mujer.- Dijo Michiru con los ojos enrojecidos y con la voz llena de tristeza, sabía que cada vez que tocábamos el tema ella no era capaz de mirarme y sentía todo el peso de la culpa sobre ella.

-Ok, ok, sólo por esta vez te has salvado Chiba, pero tarde o temprano te enfrentarás con tu pasado, al igual que tú Michi, no puedes postergarlo por siempre, además Hotaru merece saber quien es su padre.

-Mami?- tengo miedo.- decía la pequeña Hotaru mientras salía de la habitación con su pijama purpura y su mantita en las manos, rascándose los ojos por el sueño.

-Qué pasó corazón? Por qué tienes miedo?

-Es que tuve pesadillas mami, puedes ir a dormir conmigo?- Cada día esta pequeña me robaba más el corazón…qué hubiese pasado si ella fuese hija mía, abría perdonado a Michiru por su falta?

-Ya voy amor, y recuerda que las pesadillas no son reales si?- Michiru la abrazaba y le daba un beso en la frente- ve a la cama corazón, voy enseguida.

-Mami…crees que papi venga pronto? Yo sé que él va a espantar las pesadillas.

A Michiru comenzaron a bajarle lágrimas de los ojos- Ve a la cama amor si? Ya verás que papi pronto vendrá- le dijo tratando de poner una sonrisa sincera que su hija creyó completamente para girarse a su habitación a seguir durmiendo.

-Te das cuenta que ella merece saberlo?

-Lo sé, pero esto me asusta demasiado Haruka.

-No te preocupes, yo estaré contigo sirena.- y la abrazó, yo aproveché ese momento para colarme a mi habitación y dejar de lado esa conversación por lo menos hasta mañana, necesitaba reponer fuerzas y pensar en qué haría con todo lo que estaba pasando, daba la impresión de que mi vida se me estaba cayendo a pedazos.

Dormí como la mierda, había que decirlo, durante toda la noche las imágenes de Michiru revolcándose con Seiya en nuestra cama no me abandonaron, pero esta vez no era la cara de Michiru la que veía, sino la de Serena, veía el placer en sus ojos, sus gemidos de placer mientras él la hacía suya

-Demonios!- grité agitado despertando abruptamente en el momento en que ambos se corrían…malditas pesadillas, eran tan condenadamente reales que me hacía añicos el corazón.

Miré el reloj en la mesa de noche y apenas eran las 4 de la mañana…ya no podría volver a dormir, no después de haber soñado semejante barbaridad.

Busqué un buen libro para distraer mi mente, y mientras lo leía no podía evitar que retazos de mi pesadilla volvieran a mi mente, poco a poco volví a quedarme dormido para volver a solar la misma mierda. Si esto seguía así no pensaba dormir nunca más en la vida.

Fui a la cocina por un café muy expreso sin azúcar, al igual que mi vida, toda negra y amarga. Maldito amargado, cuando perdiste la felicidad? Ohh ya se, cuando tu puta novia se metió en tu cama con tu mejor amigo. En momentos como esos odiaba con toda el alma a Michiru, pero el odio era pasajero, pasaba una vez que veía que ella ya había pagado todas sus culpas.

Di unas cuantas vueltas por el apartamento, leía uno que otro capítulo de libros al azar esperando a que la luz iluminara nuevamente las calles de Tokio. Ya eran las 8 de la mañana cuando Hotaru se levantó y fue a la cocina.

-Tío Darien…tengo hambre-

-Quieres cereal con leche mariposa?

-SI! Puede ser de frutilla? Mami dice que voy a crecer fuerte si tomo mucha leche.

-Y eso es muy cierto, debes hacer caso a tu mami, ella sigue durmiendo?

-Sí, me levanté a escondidas porque sabía que estarías aquí.

-A sí? Y como es que lo sabías sabionda?- le dije entrecerrando un poco los ojos sonriéndole de lado.

-Es que a ti siempre te gusta café en el mañana bieeen temprano, mami dice que siempre te ha gustado despertar temprano para tomar café muyyyy caliente, yo cuando quiero tomar algo caliente siempre me quemo, tú no te quemas?

-Jajajaja no mariposita, yo ya no me quemo, verás que cuando crezcas tampoco tú lo harás.

-Lo prometes?- me dijo poniendo esos ojitos hermosos que tenía llenos de esperanza.

-Lo prometo- le dije besando su frente y sentándola en su silla frente a un enorme plato de cereal con leche de frutilla en la mesa.

Al rato sentí los pasos de Michiru por el pasillo, me saludó cordialmente y se sentó al lado de Hotaru a tomar una taza de café. Una hora después tomaba a Hotaru en sus brazos para bañarla y arreglarse para salir con Haruka, "papá Haruka" como le decía Hotaru.

-Ya están listas?

-Aún no Ruka, pero no tardan.- le dije a Ruka una vez que la hize pasar a la sala para esperar a Michi y Hoti.

-Ya estamos- Dijo Michi saliendo con Hotaru en sus brazos envuelta en un hermoso vestido rosa pálido y ella en un jeans claro ajustado y una camisa azul con bolados.

-Papá Haruka!- Gritó Hoti saltando de lo brazos de Mich para ser encerrada por lo de Haruka.

-Wowww que mariposa más hermosa!, lista para ir al parque de diversiones?

-SIIIIIIIIIIIII! Y vamos a entrar a la montaña misteriosa del horror?

-Sólo si tu mamá nos deja.

-Mami! Por fis, porfis! Por fis! Entremos! Yo te sujeto la mano cuando te de miedo.

-Ya veremos a quien va a darle realmente miedo cuando estemos allí- dijo Michiru divertida mirando con un inmenso amor a su hija.

Minutos después las despedía del balcón mientras se alejaban en el Ferrari amarillo de Ruka.

Tomé una ducha y me cambié de ropa, tomé un respiro y caí al sofá de la sala y prendí la TV. No eran más d las 10 de la mañana cuando el timbre nuevamente sonó, me levanté a abrir creyendo que ran Ruka nuevamente.

-Y qué se te olvidó ahora?- dije abriendo la puerta, y para mi sorpresa era Rei….Dios, y justo que hoy pensaba tener un día tranquilo en casa.

-Buen día Darien, puedo pasar?

-Hola…eh, si claro pasa Rei, no esperaba verte hoy.

-Yo tampoco…pero creo que necesitamos hablar, y con la verdad de una vez por todas.

El momento había llegado…

-Quieres un café?- le ofrecí tratando de hacer que ella estuviese cómoda.

-Sabes que odio el café Darien…¿puede ser que ya ni siquiera sepas quien soy? Ahhhh- suspiró- no sé por qué aún me sorprende.

-Yo…lo siento Rei, lo he olvidado, te ofrezco algo más, té jugo, agua?

-No, así estoy bien, gracias. Sólo dime una cosa.

-Tú dirás.

-Ella está aquí hoy?

-Si te refieres a Michiru, no, ella salió con Hotaru y Haruka al parque de diversiones en su día familiar.

-Día familiar?

-Es una larga historia que no creo que en estos momentos vaya mucho al caso.

-Tienes razón.

Un silencio incómodo nos rodeo por unos minutos.

-Acaso no lo sientes?- Dijo Rei rompiendo el hielo.

-Sentir qué?

-Eso, exactamente eso Darien, nada, tú y yo no sentimos nada el uno por otro, sólo incomodidad…por qué seguimos juntos en esta mentira, por qué?

QUE? me quedé estupefacto.

-No me vas a decir nada Darien?, sólo pondrás esa cara de no saber de qué mierda hablo? Creías que era tan idiota para no darme cuenta de que hace mucho que ya no me amas? Si es que alguna vez me amaste de verdad.

-Yo…yo….

-No te preocupes Darien…tú no tiene la culpa de lo que nos pasó, la tenemos ambos por callarnos nuestro sentimientos, por no confesarnos la verdad y por no sincerarnos a quien realmente amábamos….tienes una idea de que si le hubieses dicho lo que sentías ella jamás de abría ido? Pero ahora ya la has perdido…

-De qué mierda hablar Rei?

-Creías que jamás me iba a dar cuenta de que en verdad estabas enamorado de Serena? Cada vez que la veías y la molestabas yo sentía algo…algo que no sabía describir, pero fue cuando ella se fue que me di cuenta realmente de lo que sentías. Hasta un ciego puede ver lo que sientes por ella Darien, y ayer fue la gota que rebalsó el vaso. Hoy vine a decirte que ya no quiero estas más junto a ti, vine para que rompamos de una buena vez, porque yo amo a otro hombre y merezco ser feliz y quiero estar con él…y porque tengo la esperanza de que te sinceres con Serena y le digas la verdad….puede que te sorprendas.- Acaso Rei estaba sonriéndome después de haberme dicho todo lo que acababa de decirme? ME HE VUELTO LOCO Y ESOTY IMAGINANDO COSAS? Madre de Dios! Esto no me puede estar pasando!

-No vas a decir anda?

Y que podía decir? "Rei tienes razón, la he amado desde aquella vez en que chocamos en la universidad y caímos al suelo en aquel pasillo"?

Lo único que pude hacer fue atraer a Rei a mis brazos y abrazarla fuertemente mientras le decía un "lo siento" y "gracias" en su oído.

-No lo sientas Darien- me decía respondiendo mi abrazo- ambos nos equivocamos.

Cuando por fin recuperé la voz la miré a los ojos- Y me vas a decir quien es él?- sus mejillas se sonrojaron y su mirada cambió, se veía realmente bella enamorada de verdad, y digo de verdad porque conmigo jamás tuvo esa mirada y esos gestos.

-Se llama Nicholas Kumada, es ayudante en el templo del abuelo.

-Desde cuando?

-Varios meses…

-Te he tenido realmente abandonada no? Lo siento Rei, no sé donde he tenido la cabeza en estos meses.

-En Londres tal vez?- me dijo sonriendo nuevamente.- Sabes? Cuando lo descubrí pensé que me enfadaría tanto contigo que sería capaz de matarte…pero nada de eso sucedió, pasó todo lo contrario, me puse feliz al saber que tú querías realmente a alguien y ese alguien era Serena, ustedes realmente harían una hermosa pareja. Eres un buen tipo Darien, y ella la mejor mujer del mundo, lástima que ya vino alguien más.

-Maldito Seiya- Escupí con odio.

-Vas a confiar de una buena vez en mí y me vas a contar tu pasado? De dónde conoces a Seiya Darien?

-Esta será una larga charla Rei, espero estés preparada.

-Más que nunca.

-Hace muchísimos años atrás, cuando era aún un niño idiota, fui a Londres a terminar la preparatoria, y a cumplir mi sueño de estudiar medicina allá. Conocí a Seiya y sus hermanos en la escuela y de inmediato nos hicimos muy amigos, ellos tenían una hermosa familia y yo no sabía lo que era tener una, por lo que me enamoré de toda su vida, del ambiente familiar, de esas navidades en las que todos cenabas juntos y se regalaban tarjetas con hermosos mensajes de amor y paz…

Cuando a medida que fuimos madurando con los años, la amistad de Seiya y yo se hizo más fuerte, éramos como hermanos, siempre hacíamos locuras, la primera vez que me embriagué fue con ´le, la primera vez que fumé fue con él, incluso la primera vez que besé a una mujer Seiya estaba allí en la misma fiesta, de hecho el me ayudó a conquistar a la chica, sabía cuanto me gustaba y él no podía creer que yo jamás había besado a nadie, pero como haberlo hecho cuando siempre estuve solo y temeroso de las relaciones con las personas? Pero ahora que ellos eran mi familia el mundo parecía ponerse a mis pies, mi autoestima subió, y te juro que me creía el Rey del mundo, es increíble como te da seguridad tener e tu familia al lado tuyo. En fin, esa fue mi vida feliz hasta que cumplimos….17 años? Tal vez… no lo recuerdo muy bien, fue hace tanto.

-Darien no seas exagerado, sólo tienes 25 años.

-Sí, pero siento que toda una vida ha pasado delante de mis ojos.

-Ok, ok, ok, melodramático, mejor continúa.

-Bien, te decía que fuimos inseparables hasta los 17 años, mas o menos, fue ahí cuando conocí a Michiru…ella venía de traslado de una escuela de Tokio y te juro que era la mujer más hermosa que mis ojos hubiesen visto hasta ese entonces, me deslumbró su cabello, su sonrisa, su mirada, la forma en que tocaba el violín, me tenía completamente embobado, a mi y a muchos más y entre ellos a Seiya. Rápidamente nos hicimos los mejores amigos de Michiru, aunque estaba más que claro que yo deseaba ser algo más que un amigo para ella.

-Un día Seiya me confesó que él también estaba enamorado de ella, dijo que le gustaba muchísimo y que no quería perder su amistad conmigo por su amor, entonces se nos ocurrió la estúpida idea de ver quien se ganaba su corazón y aquel que fuera el ganador…se quedaría con ella y sería feliz y el otro simplemente aceptaría su derrota y sería feliz por el otro. Debí suponer que Seiya jamás aceptaría una derrota tan fácilmente.

-Poco a poco la fuimos cortejando, por así decirlo, Seiya siempre fue el trovador, así es que él le cantaba canciones y le escribía poemas, mientras yo solamente la invitaba a salir y me mostraba tal cual era con ella, me gustaba llevarla a las exposiciones de arte y creo que eso me dio buen resultado pues Michiru siempre fue una mujer muy refinada y de gustos exquisitos, y bueno Seiya…él es o era demasiado desordenado y con complejo de estrella de rock. Habían pasado meses desde que comenzamos con dicho plan de conquista, y Michiru sabía perfectamente de qué se trataba todo eso, tuvimos que confesárselo y ella nos prometió que se lo pensaría y que nos daría su respuesta en un tiempo. Fue para mi cumpleaños 18 que todo entre nosotros tres cambió, los padres de Seiya me hicieron una gran fiesta y toda la escuela estaba invitada, había luces licor, muy buena música y obviamente mujeres hermosas, aunque a mi sólo me importaba ella. Bailamos muchísimo tiempo y yo sentía la helada mirada de Seiya tras nosotros, pero él no dijo nada. De un momento a otro Michiru me arrastró hasta una habitación de invitados, a oscuras con las luces apagadas y con el alcohol recorriendo nuestras venas me besó, y no creo que sea buena idea decirte que pasó después.

-Me lo imagino.

-Sí, claro, pero no imaginas lo que pasó después. No sé cuantas horas pasaron hasta que sentí que la puerta de la habitación se abría de golpe, Michiru y yo saltamos de la cama para ver la furia de un enardecido Seiya, nos gritó a ambos, me golpeó en el ojo e insultó a Michiru más delo que jamás había insultado a nadie. Ella estaba destrozada, odiaba habernos separado pero me confesó que siempre estuvo enamorada de mí y que sólo no sabía como decirlo sin hacer sufrir a Seiya, yo intenté calmarla diciéndole que nuestra amistad con él era mucho más grande que esa estúpida pelea…que idiota fui.

-Durante unos meses no nos hablamos con Seiya, cuando yo iba él jamás me atendía y sus hermanos sólo me decían que pronto se le pasaría la estupidez. Un día después de unos 5 meses él se plantó a mi puerta y me pidió disculpas por todo, que ya había madurado y que se avergonzaba de todo lo que había dicho y hecho, se disculpó con Michi y ella lo recibió con los brazos abiertos, yo me sentí feliz, pensé que todo volvería a ser como antes.

-Así pasaron un par de años, Michi y yo éramos muy felices y Seiya siempre estaba allí con nosotros como nuestro mejor amigo.- Aunque no lo quisiera confesarle todo esto a Rei me estaba matando…jamás había contado la historia completa a nadie, pero este era el primer paso como decía Ruka para alcanzar la felicidad, o bueno, algo de estabilidad emocional.-

-Y qué fue lo que pasó después Darien por qué todo cambió?

-Porque él jamás la olvidó, el jamás dejó de amarla. Recuerdo que yo ya iba en primer año de universidad, estaba allí en Londres cumpliendo mi sueño de estudiar medicina, tenía a la mejor mujer del mundo a mi lado, un muy buen amigo y todo lo que pudiese desear, esos eran muy buenos tiempos. – Recordé con una media sonrisa, en ese tiempo solía ser otra persona, tal como Michiru dijo, creía que con amor todo era posible.-

-Entonces no entraste a estudiar medicina aquí en Tokio?

-No, luego de lo que pasó me trasladé aquí a mediados de año y terminé primero aquí. A veces extraño esos tiempos sabes? Era muy ingenuo, pero bastante feliz.

-No Darien, no eras ingenuo, sólo estabas enamorado y ahora también podrías ser feliz, aunque es verdad que te va a costar un poquito por como están las cosas.- Rei arrugó un poco el seño y luego me dedicó una sonrisa.- Pero ya verás que las cosas van a ir mejor.

-Eso espero yo también, no quiero volver a huir nuevamente, ya lo hice una vez y no fue nada fácil comenzar de nuevo.

-Por qué huiste de Londres?

-Porque estaba destrozado.

-Qué pasó?

-Surgió un viaje de improviso a Canadá, habían seleccionado a los dos mejores alumnos de medicina de primer año y a otros de años anteriores para que asistieran a una convención de medicina en ese país. Estaba emocionadísimo y angustiado al mismo tiempo, iba a ser la primera vez que me separaba tanto tiempo de Michiru desde que habíamos empezado a ser novios, fue cuando descubrí que quería pasar el resto de mi vida con ella y la noche anterior al viaje le pedí que se casara conmigo. Ella estaba feliz, brincaba por toda nuestra habitación y fue una noche memorable. Al día siguiente Seiya y ella me fueron a despedir al aeropuerto y él me prometió que la cuidaría y protegería mientras yo no estuviera, y jamás pude imaginarme todo lo bien que la "cuido". Hablábamos con Mich todos los días al igual que con Seiya, se había puesto feliz cuando le conté que nos casaríamos y me deseo la mayor felicidad del mundo. El viaje duraría dos semanas en las cuales todos los días tendríamos convenciones y conferencias, pero cuatro días antes del termino de dichas 2 semanas uno de los doctores que estaban a cargo de nosotros tuvo un accidente por lo que tuvimos que regresarnos inmediatamente a Londres. Aunque me desilusionó no cumplir con todo el itinerario estaba feliz por regresar con Michiru y casarnos cuanto antes.

-Llegué a Londres cerca de las 3 de la madrugada, nuestro edificio estaba muy silencioso y se veían desde la calle todas las luces apagadas, subí por el ascensor y lo detuve en nuestro piso, tenía un nudo en el estómago por volver a verla y lo único que pensaba era en hacerle el amor. Abrí la puerta sigilosamente para darle una sorpresa y la gigantesca sorpresa me la llevé yo al ver toda su ropa regada por la sala, ropa de hombre y ropa de mujer. Mi corazón saltaba endemoniadamente rápido, y yo no podía creer lo que me estaba pasando ¿sería posible que ella me estuviese engañando en nuestra propia casa? Casi me da un infarto. Lentamente me dirigí a nuestra habitación y fue ahí que la vi…ella estaba completamente entregada a un hombre que la penetraba con tanta fuerza que sentí ganas de vomitar, ella gemía y gemía de placer mientras él le decía todo tipo de obscenidades al oído. Me pareció insólito que ella permitiera tal actitud siendo una mujer tan recatada y refinada…parecía una prostituta barata revolcándose con él allí. En ese momento aún no me había fijado de quien era él, por lo que abrí completamente la puerta y me paré delante de ellos, ella al verme abrió completamente los ojos y empujó al desconocido con las piernas con tanta fuerza que lo hizo caer al suelo. Fue en ese momento que me percaté de su larga coleta negra, de su cuerpo delgado y de su blanca piel…era él, era Seiya. No aguanté más y fui corriendo al baño y vomité absolutamente todo lo que tenía dentro, creo que fue ahí cuando perdí todo tipo de emoción y sentimiento. Cuando me sentí un poco mejor me dirigí de nuevo a la habitación, ambos estaban vestidos y Michiru lloraba descontroladamente mientras Seiya permanecía estado en el piso fumando un cigarrillo.

-Se supone que no deberías llegar hasta dentro de unos días.- Me dijo Seiya sin siquiera mirarme.

-Se supone que tú no te tenías que revolcar con mi futura esposa mientras yo no estaba maldito infeliz.

-Qué? Quieres que me disculpe por amarla más que a mi vida? No Darien, no me voy a disculpar, la amo más de lo que tú podrías llegar a amarla, no la mereces, es por eso que planee todo esto.

-De qué mierda estás hablando Seiya? Explícame! Por qué?

-Fui yo quien le dijo a mi padre que te enviaran a Canadá…tú sabes, el hombre tiene influencias y yo simplemente le dije que tú te merecías ir.

-Maldito hijo de perra!- Le grité y me abalancé contra él queriendo golpearlo, pero no pude porque Michiru se había puesto entre nosotros y lo cubría con su frágil cuerpo, ella lo estaba defendiendo.

-No le pegues por favor Darien, él no tiene la culpa fui yo la idiota que te engañó…por favor, no le hagas nada a él.

-Esto no me lo puedo creer…lo estás defendiendo? Que mierda te pasa Michiru! No se supone que íbamos a casarnos? Maldita puta!

-Iban a casarse bien lo has dicho Darien, pero déjame informarte que jamás dejaré que Michiru se case contigo! Ella ahora es mía, te la he robado, por alguna vez te mereces sentir lo que es ser el segundo, el sustituto…lo que yo siempre he sido bajo tu maldita sombra! Te odio!

-Tienes razón en eso…yo no pienso casarme con esta puta traicionera, quédate con ella Seiya, verás que tarde o temprano te hará lo mismo que a mí. Ahora me voy a ir una hora y cuando llegue quiero que se hayan ido de aquí, no quiero volver a ver sus malditas caras en el resto de mi jodida vida entendieron?- Seiya se levantó con aires de grandeza y con la sonrisa burlona plantada en sus labios, en cuando salió de la habitación Michiru se lanzó a mis brazos pidiéndome perdón y que volviera con ella, te juro Rei que tuve que hacer acopio de todo mi autocontrol para no lastimarla. La aparté de mi como si sus manos quemasen y le grité que jamás volviera a buscarme que yo jampas volvería con ella que la odiaba y que no quería volver a ver su traicionero rostro nunca más. Con lágrimas en los ojos buscó su maleta y recogió algunas de sus cosas. Yo la dejé sola y salí del apartamento, en esa hora que caminé como sonámbulo por las calles me fumé unos 20 cigarrillos. Cuando hubo pasado la hora volví a mi casa y estaba desierta, busqué lo que quedaba de su ropa y la boté a la basura. Hice otra maleta con las cosas que había dejado allí cuando fui a Canadá y tomé las otras maletas que traía del aeropuerto. Busqué las llaves y me fui para siempre de ese apartamento, de ese edificio y de ese país. Todos los trámites de traslado los hice con mi abogado que permaneció en Londres…y bueno, llegué para olvidarla y para dejar mi pasado enterrado en lo más hondo de mi memoria, jamás pensé que después de tantos años volvería a plantarse ante mi cara.- Cuando dejé de hablar un silencio absoluto reinaba el lugar, por el rostro de Rei caían lágrimas no contenidas y me miraba con tanta lástima que me dieron ganas de gritar. Yo no quería su lástima, no quería la lástima de nadie.

-OH Darien! Ahora lo entiendo todo!- Me dijo lanzándose a mis brazos y apretándome fuertemente.- Cuanto has sufrido, ahora ya sé por qué jamás quisiste entregarme tu corazón. Ahora comprendo cuando me decías que jamás podrías volver a tener algo con Michiru, lo siento tanto, siento haberte juzgado tan mal.

-No hay problema Rei, era imposible que lo supieras si yo no te lo había contado.

-Haruka sabe esto?

-Sí, pero no por mi boca, fue Michiru quien se lo contó.

-No puedo entender por qué la perdonaste, por qué decidiste alojarla nuevamente en tu casa.

-Fue por Hotaru, esa niña no tiene la culpa de todo lo que pasó entre nosotros.

-Hotaru…si tú ni eres su padre eso quiere decir que…

-Sí, el padre de Hotaru es Seiya.

-QUE! Oh dios mío Serena va a morirse!- más lágrimas comenzaron a salir de sus ojos mientras anticipaba la pena de su amiga en enterarse de todo esto.- Debemos decírselo Darien, Seiya no es una buena persona la hará sufrir!

-No Rei, eso es algo que ella misma debe darse cuenta, además crees que llegará a creerme? Eso es tan probable como que un día a Ruka le gusten los hombres.

-Pero, pero…

-Pero nada, la única persona que pude decirle la verdad es Michiru, no te das cuenta de que si le decimos todo a Serena ella se va a enterar de la paternidad de Seiya? Ella no se lo quiere decir por temor a que él le quite a la niña, y yo no diré nada hasta que sea ella misma quien hable.

-Y qué hay de lo otro? Qué hay de lo que tú sientes por Serena?

-No pienso volver a entregarle mi corazón a una mujer que ha estado con Seiya…no otra vez.

-Darien…

-No Rei, no me vas a hacer cambiar de opinión.

-Puedo pedirte un favor?

-Qué clase de favor?- la miré sospechoso.

-Si algún día tienes la oportunidad de hablar con Serena…le dirías lo que sientes por ella?

-Ya te dije que n..

-No me digas nada, por favor, sólo piénsalo si?

-Ok, ok…me lo voy a pensar.

-Ahora me prestas tu celular?

-Está sobre la mesa.- le dije señalando el comedor. Ella se levantó y demoró unos minutos, luego cuando regresó venía con esa sonrisa de las niñas malas cuando cometen una travesura.

-Qué hiciste?

-Estas muy receptivo hoy Darien.

-Rei…

-Bueno, como me prometiste que si tenías la oportunidad se lo confesarías todo….yo fui a por tu oportunidad.

-Qué hiciste Rei?

-Ella te estará esperando en 30 minutos en el parque número 10…te aconsejo que aproveches los minutos y le digas lo que sientes Darien…te juro que podrías sorprenderte.

-Por qué lo hiciste? No estoy dispuesto a seguir este juego.

-Si no vas ella realmente va a odiarte.- Odiarme más? Ja! No lo creo

-No me importa.

-Y si yo te dijera que tal vez…remotamente puedas tener una oportunidad?

-Que? De qué hablas?

-No te diré más…ahora dependerá de ti lo que suceda en adelante! Vamos, vamos! Se te está haciendo tarde!- Qué mierda estaba pasando? La verdad no tuve mucho tiempo para pensar porque no sé cómo lo hizo pero Rei me llevó a mi carro y cuando pude pensar nuevamente ya me estaba estacionando en al parque. Por inercia me bajé y me senté en la banca, qué quería decir Rei con que podía tener una oportunidad? Una oportunidad con Serena? Acaso yo no le era indiferente? Pero cómo fui tan ciego…o tan idiota? Pero…si era así, sería yo capaz de quitarle la novia a Seiya? Sabiendo el daño y el dolor que eso podría provocar? Cómo sería capaz de hacerle a alguien lo que a mi me destrozó el corazón? _Pero es Seiya! Él lo merece!_ Tomar esto como una…venganza? No! Yo no soy así…no podría…o tal vez…si?

Estaba discutiendo con mi conciencia cuando ella llegó.

-Darien?- Me dijo desde atrás su sensual voz.

-Gracias por venir Serena.- le dije levantándome y besándola en la mejilla.

-s..si. de qué querías hablar conmigo?- Se veía algo nerviosa.

-Quieres dar un paseo?- Le pedí tratando de calmar un poco mis nervios.

-No quiero ser grosera Darien, pero debo volver pronto además no entiendo por qué me citaste aquí, qué es lo que sucede?

-Si…Seiya debe estar esperándote…toma asiento por favor.- me dolía en el alma saber que pronto se iría a reunir con él.

Ambos nos sentamos en la banca y se hizo un profundo silencio bastante incómodo.

-Me vas a decir qué es lo que pasa Darien?

-Rompí con Rei…bueno más bien ella rompió conmigo.- Me dio un poco de gracia admitirlo, jamás nadie había roto conmigo.

-y te encuentras bien?-Se notaba algo preocupada, pero debió ser sólo por su amiga.

-Sí, la relación estaba muy desgastada desde hacía varios meses…a decir verdad desde que te fuiste muchas cosas dejaron de ser como eran.- Eso era verdad.

-¿Qué quieres decir Darien?- Frunció un poco el seño.

-Yo…es decir, Rei te extrañaba muchísimo y las chicas también, creo que ha estado malhumorada desde entonces.- Casi le digo que quien en verdad la extrañaba era yo.

-Es idea mía o estás culpando a Rei de que su relación se quebrara?- NO! Ella lo estaba malinterpretando!

-No, no, no creas eso por favor, es sólo que ambos cambiamos mucho desde entonces…y bueno era obvio que la relación se desgastara.- Uff, creo que lo arreglé.

-Creo que Michiru tuvo mucho que ver en eso también no?- Eso lo dijo con una pequeña gota de…celos? Nooo debo estar loco, seguramente es rabia porque piensa que engañé a Rei con Mich, como si eso fuera posible.

-Sí, creo que ella me hizo abrir los ojos…sabes? Michiru es una persona muy especial para mí.- Eso me hizo sonreír un poco, era verdad, con ella y Hotaru en casa la vida se me había alegrado bastante. Michiru en cierto sentido me hizo abrir los ojos al darme cuenta de que todos pagamos nuestras culpas.

-Creo que no necesito oír esto Darien, es tu vida y a mí no me importa. Sólo me siento bien al saber que las cosas entre Rei y tú acabaron bien.- Ahora sí estaba enfadada….Mierda! siempre terminaba jodiéndola con ella.

-Lo siento Serena, no quería incomodarte…a pesar de todos estos años de conocerte aún no sé cómo tratarte, siempre te hago sentir mal…es porque una persona solitaria y amargada como yo jamás se podría entender con una persona tan sensacional como tú, eres toda luz…y yo, bueno yo soy todo lo contrario.- Se daría cuenta ella de que esas fueron las palabras que le escribí el el dichoso mail? Una parte de mi esperaba que sí…pero la otra…

-Emmmm…g..gracias, pero no eres un amargado.- la miré burlonamente - bueno, sólo un poquito, y sólo cuando estás de mal humor.- bah! Yo siempre andaba de mal humor.

-Eres increíble Serena, y siento tanto no habértelo dicho antes, fui un idiota contigo.- Verdad, verdad, verdad! Absolutamente cierto.

-Darien…¿por qué estás diciéndome todo esto?- Se estaba poniendo nerviosa... Acaso Rei tenía razón?

-Porque…-me quedé callado unos segundos- sólo porque necesitaba pedirte perdón por todas las veces en que te molesté y te hice sentir mal…sólo por eso.- MENTIRA! Porque TE AMO! Maldita sea, esa era la respuesta correcta…pero aún no estaba listo…o aún no tenía los cojones para hacerlo.

-Tranquilo Darien, no es nada, yo también solía molestarte bastante.- Sólo porque yo te provocaba.

-Jajajajaja tienes razón.- le dije sonriéndole como hace tiempo no la hacía…seductoramente.

-Bien, creo que tengo que irme, Seiya iba a ir al apartamento a buscarme.- Y la magia terminó. Maldito seas Seiya.

-Cierto…Seiya.- Volví a caer en mi triste realidad.

-Darien…¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

-Por supuesto.

-De dónde conoces a Seiya?

-No te lo ha dicho?- Como supuse, él no se lo había dicho…aunque hablar ese tema de nuevo me ponía condenadamente nervioso.

-Te lo pregunto porque cada vez que le he intentado preguntar evade responderme.

-Creo que deberías hablar con él.- Yo no le diría nada. Por el momento.

-Pero te lo estoy preguntando a ti, no somos amigos?

-A..amigos?-Ella y yo amigos?

-Vamos Darien, nos conocemos hace más de 2 años y si no somos enemigos declarados, entonces somos amigos no? Jajajaja no quieres ser mi amigo?- Cómo mierda voy a ser tu amigo princesa si te amo con toda el alma!

-Se..Serena es que yo…- Se lo decía?...no.

-Yaaa, no seas tan dramático, vamos dime qué pasó entre Seiya y tú? Por qué te miraba con tanto odio?

-Porque creo que tiene un mal concepto de amistad, además que no nos soportamos. Perdona por decirte esto pero odio ver que esté con una persona tan linda como tú.- No pude evitar escupir esas palabras.

-Por qué dices esas cosas tan horribles de él? Seiya es un gran hombre y me hace muy feliz- Por lo menos a ti te está haciendo feliz…maldito bastardo!

-Olvídalo…pero me alegra muchísimo ver que eres feliz aunque no pienso lo mismo sobre él.

-Me vas a decir qué diablos sucedió entres ustedes dos?- Estaba volviendo a enojarse.

-Es mejor que te lo diga él, es obvio que confías más en él que en mí y si te lo cuento yo no me creerías. Además, no soy de los que le gusta poner mal a la gente con otros, menos sabiendo que…que lo amas tanto.- Entiéndelo de una buena vez Darien…ella no te ama y jamás te amará…debes olvidarla.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya.-

-Te voy a dejar.

-No, vine en el carro de Mina, gracias.

-Perdona por robarte tanto tiempo, y gracias por escuchar.

-No te preocupes, puedes contar conmigo.- La abracé y no pude evitar poner mis manos en su cintura…jamás la había abrazado…se sentía tan bien. Sentí algo…algo jodidamente especial.

La vi marcharse mientras yo seguía allí en el parque, viendo los pájaros volar, escuchando el sonido de las hojas de los árboles con el viento…se sentía tanta paz. Yo anhelaba esa paz y felicidad, y algo me decía que sería capaz de conseguirla.

Ahora la pregunta era…sería capaz de conseguirla a costa de una venganza?

_**Continuará….**_

**Agradecimientos a:**

***CrimsonMizzle:** Uiii lo siento amiga! Si me demoré muchísimo en actualizar u.u lo siento, pero es que salí de la universidad a finales de enero y luego empecé a trabajar :s y recién el viernes terminé el trabajo de verano y ahora estoy teniendo un tiempito para mi Fic. Un abrazo! Gracias por siempre comentarmeee y seguirme! Jejejejejjejejejejeje nos leemos.

*** Wenluna: ** Me da tristeza que la historia refleje este momento de tu vida, espero se solucione. Prometo que aquí también se solucionará, aún no sé como pero lo hará jejeje. Gracias por el Review!

***Isabel20:** Gracias! Y fue un buen fin de año! Jejej espero que el tuyo también ;) aun abrazo! Espero tu comentarios! Y ojalá te haya gustado esta actualización.

***Analag: **Gracias! Y perdón por tardar tanto! Jejeje un abrazoo.

***aRiizaii:** Que bueno que te gustó el capítulo anterior! Espero con ansias que este también te guste! Jeje espero un comentario si? Un abrazoo.

***Serena Eternal Star Moon: **Mi Juanis! Graciassssss jejej espero este sea un buen año para ti también amiga! Un abarzo! Espero te haya gustado la actualización.

***Lexie: **Muchas gracias por tus palabras! Espero que tus sueños también se cumplan! Que bueno que te han gustado todos estos capítulos, y espero que este ultimo también te haya gustado ^^.

***Mistress9: ** jajajajaja me emociona eso de "fiel seguidora" espero no desilusionarte u.u ojalá te haya gustado esta actualización también igual que las otras! Un abrazo! Gracias por seguirme ;)

***MartithaJimenez:** Siii pobre Mamoo, ahora si que se vio todo lo que ha sufrido pobrecito u.u pero ya verás que después de todo será muy feliz..eso espero jejejeje Un abrazo! Gracias por el review.

***Dayanna: **Espero no haberte desilucionado con el capitulo 11 amiga jajaj lo esperaste tanto que en verdad me tenía nerviosa escribirlo, bueno, a mi me gustó bastante jajajjajaja Y por fin supieste sobre que pasó en la conversación con Rei! Jaj y sí, ella le cortó. Como vez rei se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba pero por orgullo a si misma no lo quería reconocer. Espero estes bien y muchas gracias por preguntar como estoy por interno jejejej estoy bien, solo que me retrase en escribir, lo siento u.u muchas garcias por la preocupación! Un abarzoooooo.

***VICO:** Gracias por las halagadoras palabras jejejejejjeje que bueno que te guste como escribo, espero que te siga gustando ^^. Yo también soy adicta a leer fic's de sailor moon! Jajajajaj y amo a Darien! Por eso me encanta escribir desde su perspectiva. Un abarzoo.

***Romantic-Love-Forever:** U.u lo siento, fui mala y las hice esperar como dos mese u.u lo siento tanto pero es que en verdad no había tenido tiempo! Pero espero ahora si tenerlo y actualizarles más seguido…además para recompensarlas les hice el capítulo más largo de todos, si no me equivoco son 22 páginas de Word, todo un logro para mi ;). Abrazosss.

***AlezzitA'91:** Bien, he dejado resultas tus dudas, ya sabes lo que pasó entre Seiya y Darien :S espero no te haya dejado con gusto a poco u.u jajajajajajajajja espero tu comentario para saber si t gustó o no ;) y pronto tendremos más noticias sobre serena y Darien…a ver qué va a pasar con estos dos después de todo. Un abarzoo gracias por tu comentario ^^


	12. Chapter 12

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, también aparecen personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

_***N/A: Chicas! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y sus visitas. Bien, aquí comienzan de nuevo los POV de Serena, espero les gusten muchísimo y para las que querían leer acción…AQUÍ LA TENDRÁN. No quisiera adelantarles nada para que se sorprendan cuando estén leyendo, pero creo que es conveniente que les advierta que este capítulo es categoría M (no así la historia). Dicho esto, les dejo el capítulo 12.**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**3da. PARTE**

**CAPÍTULO 12**

**POV SERENA**

(Retomando el capítulo 5….)

-Dónde estabas bombón?- me preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Ehh- le decía? Sabiendo que él odiaba a Darien lo más probable era que se molestara muchísimo, pero yo no quería mentirle y no era mi culpa que ellos se odiaran- Estaba con Darien.

-Perdón? Creo que te escuché mal bombón.

-Que estuve hablando con Darien.

Las chicas abrieron los ojos sorprendidas de que él y yo hubiésemos hablado sin que una guerra nuclear estallara de por medio, la única en sonreírme fue Rei, seguramente sabía que él necesitaba hablar con alguien después de haber roto.

-Y qué tanto hablabas con Chiba eh? Acaso son amigos? Jamás me hablaste de él.

-Por qué te molestas Seiya? Y sí, Darien es mi amigo y necesitaba hablar conmigo.

-Me molesta y punto!, odio a ese sujeto y no voy a permitir que se acerque a ti oíste? Te prohíbo que te acerque a él! No voy a pasar por lo mismo otra vez!

-Qué demonios te sucede Seiya? Tú no eres mi dueño! Y si tú tienes o tuviste problemas con él no es asunto mío.- Seiya jamás me había hablado así, qué demonios le pasaba? Definitivamente el día de hoy el mundo estaba al revés, Darien era lindo y amable conmigo y Seiya se comportaba como una bestia.

-Serena, ven conmigo- me dijo Taiki levantándose y tomándome del codo para ir a mi habitación. Una vez adentro podía sentir los gritos de Seiya en la sala diciendo todo tipo de estupideces…cómo el día que lo conocí, cuando salió de la oficina de su padre. Algo andaba mal.

-Me vas a decir que rayos pasa Taiki?

-Sabes que te quiero como mi hermana Sere…pero creo que por el momento es mejor que no hables con Darien, Ya ves cómo se puso Seiya.

-Primero dime el por qué no debo hablarle? Qué pasó entre ellos? Darien tampoco quiso decirme nada.

-Hace como 9 años Darien y Seiya eran muy amigos, Darien había ido a vivir a Londres para hacer la secundaria y entró a la misma escuela que nosotros. Los tres nos hicimos muy amigos, pero con Seiya la amistad era mucho mayor, compartían absolutamente todo y eran los mejores amigos del mundo.

-Sé a lo que te refieres…pero qué les sucedió?

-En el último año de secundaria llego una alumna nueva a la escuela…una chica que tocaba el violín como si hubiese nacido junto a él… sus interpretaciones hacían que fuese inevitable enamorarse de ella, por eso le llamábamos "sirena".

-Como el canto de las sirenas…ya veo, y qué pasó con ella?

-Fue inevitable que ambos se enamoraran como unos locos de ella, y ella se convirtió en la amiga de ambos, desde ese entonces surgió una batalla interna en ambos por ver quien conquistaba su corazón y ellos prometieron jugar limpiamente y que quien fuese rechazado aceptaría su derrota y se olvidaría de ella.

-Y qué pasó después?

-Luego de unos meses ella por fin les confesó sus sentimientos…

-Y a quién escogió?

-Escogió a Darien.

- OH!- eso me había impresionado, pobre de Seiya, seguramente por eso lo odiaba tanto…aunque si ellos habían hecho un acuerdo… no entendía la razón de tanto resentimiento.- Y qué pasó Con Seiya?

-Sabes? Ese fue su período más oscuro no le agrada hablar de ese año, hizo cosas horribles y aunque está más que arrepentido aún lleva ese peso consigo…y por lo que vi ayer, Darien también.

-Qué cosas hizo Seiya Taiki?- esta conversación comenzaba a darme miedo

-No Sere…ya he dicho suficiente, no quiero que mi hermano me odie para siempre por decirte esto así es que mejor regresemos.

-No Taiki, tú comenzaste esto ahora termínalo!.-le dije agarrándolo fuertemente del brazo.

-Serena…eso es algo que Seiya o el mismo Darien deben decirte, no yo. Sólo quería que supieras parte de esa historia para que comprendieras el por qué mi hermano actúa así. Por favor mantente alejada de Darien por unos días, por lo menos hasta que se tranquilicen los ánimos.

-No vas a decirme nada más verdad?- Taiki negó con la cabeza, tal vez si le preguntaba a Yaten tuviese mejor suerte, porque estaba claro que Seiya no iba a decirme nada.- Ok tú ganas, me mantendré alejada de él, pero sólo hasta que Seiya vuelva a ser el hombre del que me enamoré, ahora vámonos.

-Gracias Sere, eres una gran mujer.

-Sí…eso me han dicho últimamente…- le sonreí y él me sonrió de vuelta.

Y volvimos a la sala, y por suerte todos estaban riendo y conversando de trivialidades y disfrutando de los pasteles que había dejado Lita.

Ese noche no quise que Seiya se quedara conmigo, necesitaba pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido, yo sabía muy bien lo que se sentía enamorarse de la persona equivocada y lo que se sentía el ver que esa persona amaba a tu amiga o amigo en el caso de Seiya, me entristecía mucho que él hubiese pasado por ese dolor también, pero no comprendía el por qué odiaba tanto a Darien, él no tenía la culpa de que la chica también lo amase a él, sería como si yo odiase a Lita después de haberse quedado con Andrew…absurdo. Debía saber cuánto antes qué era lo que había pasado después en esa historia…y lo averiguaría a toda costa.

**XoXoXoXoXoXoXoX**

_***N/T recuerden que ya estamos nuevamente en la actualidad.**_

_**Días después.**_

-Tienes una sonrisa de boba que ya me está dando envidia.

-Es el amor Serena…ahhhhh, es que ahora que por fin me siento liberada y estoy con Nicholas todo es color de rosa, no te sientes tú igual cuando estás con Seiya?- Esa pregunta me descolocó un poco, claro con Seiya me sentía muy feliz y yo lo amaba muchísimo no? Malditas dudas, si tan sólo supiera la verdad de todo.

-Bueno Rei…si, yo me siento muy feliz y llena de amor cuando estoy con Seiya.

-Y por qué será que no me lo termino de creer?

-Que tratas de insinuar eh? Que yo no estoy enamorada de él?- Maldita Rei y su sexto sentido.

-Noooo, claro que no, es sólo que desde que volviste no he visto ese brillo especial en tus ojos, ese mismo que tenías cuando mirabas a…-Se calló de súbito.

-A quien Rei? Dime de que mierda tratas de decir-

-Ehhhh, AAA Serena tonta! Ya estás imaginando cosas! no trato de decir nada.- Esta mujer me esta sacando de quicio.

La miro con los ojos entrecerrados y ella me aguanta la mirada, sé que me está ocultado algo, pero ¿qué?

-Rei, si tú sabes algo que yo no sé, en el nombre de nuestra amistad te suplico que me lo digas.

-Por qué invocas nuestra amistad para hacerme hablar! No es justo!, y no me pongas esos ojitos AA! Maldición Serena, no puedo ocultarte nada.

Bien, está apunto de decírmelo.

-Y? lo vas a soltar?

-Pero primero respóndeme algo tú.

-Ok, ok, qué quieres saber?

-Aprovechando que no hay nadie en casa más que nosotras, quiero saber qué sientes cuando Seiya te hace el amor…sientes que tu cuerpo entero quisiera gritarle al mundo que estás loca por él? Que todos tus sentidos se desbordan cuando te besa? Que lo único que quieres es que acabe pronto para volver a comenzar otra vez? Que te lleva a las estrellas sin siquiera elevarte un centímetro del suelo?

-Ehh….Rei….por qué quieres saber eso? Me muero de vergüenza! Cómo quieres que responda algo así?

-Lo sientes Serena? Sólo dime si sientes un ápice de lo que te acabo de decir.

-Yo…- acaso alguna vez de todas aquellas en que hicimos el amor con Seiya yo sentí algo como lo que Rei describía?

-Porque yo jamás sentí aquello cuando Darien y yo hacíamos el amor…

SHOCK!

-Por qué me estás diciendo esto Rei…

-Para que te des cuenta de la verdad Serena…yo estoy segura que tú no amas a Seiya.

-Y por qué otra razón estaría yo con Seiya si no es amor eh?

-Para olvidar.

-Olvidar? Rei podrías hablar claro? Se supone que todo lo que has dicho debe significar algo para mi?

-Para olvidar ese amor prohibido que dejaste en Tokio cuando te fuiste sin decir nada de lo que sentías Serena. Hablo de Darien.

SHOCK, SHOCK, SHOCK y más SHOCK!

Creo que me entraron ganas de vomitar…por qué Rei sabe sobre eso? Cómo es posible que ella sepa sobre los sentimientos que tuve hacia su novio y que no esté enfadada? Dios mio…me va a dar un colapso nervioso.

-Lo siento, creo que fui un poco directa. Cuando planeabas decirme Serena? Cundo estuviera a punto de casarme con él?

-Rei yo…- no pude seguir hablando, las lágrimas cayeron por mi rostro y el hipo no se hizo esperar.- Es porque te enteraste de eso que terminaste con él no? Rei te juro que yo….hip, nunca quise hip, interponerme entre ustedes….te juro que yo ya no quiero nada con él…hip, además te aseguro que él no sabe nada hip!, entre nosotros jamás hubo algo hip! Yo no me atrevería nunca a hacerte algo así hip!.

-Lo sé, lo sé amiga, tranquilízate, no te estoy reprochando el que te hayas enamorado de mi ex novio…es decir, cómo no hacerlo? El tipo es genial, aunque un idiota pero creo que eso ya lo sabías jajaja

Eso me hizo reir, aunque las lágrimas siguen fluyendo.

-Sabes? Tenía la esperanza de que aún lo amaras…tal vez conmigo no fue feliz pero es obvio que contigo sería muy diferente…pero ya no hay nada que hacer, tú estás con Seiya y él…bueno él tiene a alguien más a quien cuidar.

-Qué dices …hip? Acaso ya se buscó a OTRA? Hip! No puede ser…hip- por alguna razón yo seguía llorando desconsoladamente y la noticia de Darien con otra mujer no ayudó a aminorar mi llanto….por qué?

-Tal vez si me lo hubieses dicho no habrías tenido la necesidad de irte a Londres, por que a mí nadie me saca de la cabeza que tú te fuiste por él.

-Rei…- en ese momento sentí sus brazos apretando muy fuerte, consolándome…cuantas noches soñé con esta conversación? Pero ni en las mejores de mis pesadillas pensé que sería así, tan comprensiva…tal vez en verdad el amor estaba haciendo maravillas con ella, con él jamás se comporto así…sería posible que Rei nunca estuvo verdaderamente enamorada de Darien?

-No llores Serena, aquí la única culpable de arrojarte a los brazos de ese patán soy yo…si yo hubiese hecho algo para que no te fueras, si no hubiese sido tan orgullosa tú jamás te habrías marchado…Dios me arrepiento tanto de haberles hecho esto, yo y mi maldito orgullo…parece después de todo que no soy una buena amiga no crees?

-Hip…no Rei, eres la mejor de todas, hip! Yo soy la única que hizo mal hip! Jamás debí enamorarme de él hip!, él era tuyo, además me odiaba hip! y tú te veías tan feliz hip! Que pensé que si me alejaba tal vez lo olvidara y podría ser capaz de volver y verlos felices hip!...-Dios por qué mierda sigo llorando?

-Yo…no era feliz Serena, esto ninguna de las chicas lo sabe pero la verdad es que yo me di cuenta de que jamás amé de verdad a Darien, creo que me deslumbró su forma de ser, su caballerosidad, su…él en general, hay que reconocer que es deslumbrante pero…peleábamos mucho no nos comprendíamos y fingíamos ante todos que las cosas iban bien, incluso antes de que te fueras a Londres las cosas no iban por buen camino, pero yo persistía ne que se quedara a mi lado…tal vez porque él fue mi primer amante y quería retenerlo junto a mí, o tal vez por mi orgullo, aunque yo no lo amara no soportaba la idea de que él no me amase a mí…Dios fui tan egoísta.- y soltó el llanto

-No Rei no llores, por favor no llores, aunque lo hubieses dejado libre yo no podría haber estado con el ex de mi amiga, eso no se hace y lo sabes bien, es como un código de amistad no? Jamás meterte con los novios o ex novios de tus mejores amigas.

-Que idioteces dices Serena! No te das cuenta de que si yo hubiese sido una verdadera amiga tú jamás te hubiese ido y jamás te habrías entregado a ese patán que tienes por novio?

-Sé que estás triste pero no hables mal de Seiya si? Él no es una mala persona.

-Veamos qué dices cuando te enteres de la verdad, sobre lo que sucedió con Darien.

-Tú sabes lo que pasó entre Seiya y Darien?

-Sí, lo sé, pero no te puedo decir nada, eso es algo que sólo alguno de ellos dos u otra persona tiene que decirte, no yo.

-Otra persona? Quien más sabe sobre esto?

-Michiru, ella es la indicada, te prometo que si hablas con ella tus dudas se disiparán amiga.

-Michiru? Que no es ella la zorra amante de Darien? Tú misma lo dijiste el otro día, que él estaba con ella y que te engañaba con ella, y quieres que yo vaya y hablemos? Qué mierda te pasa Rei? Parece que Nicholas te masacró hasta las neuronas.

-Ja, eso puede ser muy cierto…pero no Serena, Michiru no es la "amante" de Darien, de hecho es algo más que eso, y estoy segura que te va a caer bien…ella es alguien muy importante dentro de toda esta historia, si te atreves a hablar con ella la puedes encontrar en casa de Darien, ella está viviendo con él.

-QUÉ? Viven juntos? No lo puedo creer! Entonces sí te engañaba Rei

-Que no! Y ya no me preguntes más cosas que no te puedo decir nada más…si con Darien no obtuviste muchas respuestas te aseguro que con ella si.

Y en eso fue tajante, por más que le ruegue no me va a decir nada más, diablos! Tendré que ir a ver a la tal Michiru? Esto no me está gustando nada…será mejor que lo intente una vez más con Seiya…

…_**qué sientes cuando Seiya te hace el amor…**_

Lo que dijo Rei…la pregunta que no respondí…la pregunta que no me atrevo a responder. Siento me que eleva a las estrellas?...

Ring, Ring, Ring!

-Diga?

-Bombón?

-Seiya!

-Estás ocupada? Me gustaría pasar a verte.

-Está bien, te espero.

-Mejor ven al parque si? Demos un paseo.

-Ok. Te veo en 15 minutos.

-Ok.

Tal vez si lo veo pueda responder a aquella pregunta.

-Bombón! Por aquí!

-Seiya!- Corro a sus brazos y siento…

-Cómo has estado?

-Bien, aunque te he extrañado estos días.-….nada….

-Si, lo sé, es que con los chicos estuvimos ocupados ambientándonos en la ciudad.

-Todo bien?

-Si, ya estamos listos para retomar el siguiente año la universidad aquí en Tokio.

-Que bien!

-Bombón…dime qué vas a hacer en noche buena?

-Estar junto a ti tonto, Lita planeaba hacer una cena riquísima e invitarlos a cenar a todos ustedes, mis padres no van a estar en la cuidad a si es que no podrás conocerlos aún.

-Que lástima…yo que quería conversar algunas cosas con mi suegro jejeje

-Algunas cosas?

-Algunas cosas que deben conversar los suegros con los yernos cuando éstos planean casarse.

-QUÉ?

-Que me gustaría pedirle tu mano Bombón…te gustaría casarte conmigo?

-Eh…yo…Seiya…pero

-Qué pasa? Acaso no me amas? Porque yo te amo muchísimo eh?

-Es que…lo que pasa…- SHOCK!

-Claro que no es algo que pase pronto, será luego que acabemos la universidad te parece?

-…..

-Tomaré tu silencio como un sí Ok?

Verdaderamente quería casarme con Seiya?

-No crees que es muy pronto?

-Yo te amo, tú me amas…qué más da?

-Que…aún hay ciertas cosas que no sé sobre ti Seiya…es decir, hay cosas que quiero saber.

-Como cuales? Pregunta y yo te contesto todo lo que quieras con tal de que seas mi mujer.

-Qué sucedió con Darien hace 6 años atrás?

-Eso no te lo responderé jamás me oíste? jamás! Eso no te interesa, esa parte de mi vida está prohibida para ti Serena! Y no se te ocurra preguntarle nada a Chiba porque si me entero que lo hiciste te mato, no…si me entero que te has juntado otra vez con ese idiota lo mato a él!, si, lo MATO!

-QUE? Por qué mierda me amenazas Seiya? Yo sólo quiero conocer tu pasado! Por qué reaccionas así? Y no puedes prohibirme nada que yo no soy de tu maldita propiedad! Y Darien es mi amigo!

-Tú eres mía Serena me oyes mía!

-Seiya suéltame me haces daño! Cómo puedes ser tan amable y tierno conmigo y luego comportarte como un patán!

-Yo…lo siento…perdóname Serena…lo siento yo no quise- por fin me soltó…me quedarán marcas en los brazos estoy segura…pero qué mierda le pasó? Tanto odia a Darien?

-Tanto lo odias? Qué fue lo que te hizo?

-JAMAS LO SABRÁS. Y ya sabes, te prohíbo que te acerques a él…no permitiré estar tras su sombra nunca más.

-Pero Seiya!, no te vayas dime que fue lo que pasó!

Cómo se atreve a dejarme aquí sola en el parque? Dios! Qué está pasando? Seiya jamás se había comportado así conmigo, en verdad daba la impresión que quería matarme…tan grave fue lo que sucedió entre ellos? Sólo hay una persona que me lo puede decir.

**9 P.M**

Ding dong ding dong ding dong

Vamos, vamos, abre la maldita puerta…

-Serena? Qué haces aquí en mi casa?

-Yo…bueno…puedo pasar?

-Si, si, adelante por favor…no viniste a insultarme no? Porque si mal no recuerdo la última vez que estuviste aquí me golpeaste…me dolió la mandíbula como dos días jajaja

-No seas idiota Darien, recuerda que ya somos amigos, ya no tengo necesidad de golpearte jajaja

-Podrías decirle eso a Ruka, ella es mi mejor amiga y cree que con mayor razón tiene derecho a golpearme.

-Haruka…no la he visto desde que llegué.

-Si hubiese llegado hace 30 minutos la hubieses visto.

-Ahh, oye, yo vine porque ando buscando a Michiru, ella está aquí?

-No, se fue con Ruka porque se fue la luz y la mariposa quería ver un programa de televisión y aquí ya no iba a poder verlo, esa niña está cada día mas malcriada y Haruka tiene toda la culpa…un momento, dijiste que querías ver a Michiru?

-Pues…sí, quería hablar algunas cosas con ella.

-Y se pude saber qué querías hablar tú con Michiru? Si mal no recuerdo tú ni siquiera la conoces.

-Ehhh si, pero…hay un asunto del que…creo que deberíamos hablar. Oye, y quien es la mariposa?- cambiando radicalmente el tema.

-Eh….así le decimos a Hotaru

-Hotaru? Quien es Hotaru?

-Ella es…es…la hija de Michiru

-OH! No sabía que tuviese una hija.

-Poca gente lo sabe, te pido que por favor no lo comentes si?

-E…está bien…y qué edad tiene.

-Va a cumplir 6 años, es la luz de nuestros ojos, esa niña me alumbra los días aunque se vean muy grises.

La hija de Michiru tiene 6 años…y Darien la quiere mucho…esto significa…qué significa?

-Te ofrezco algo para beber?

-….

-Serena?

-Eh?

-Te decía que si querías algo de beber.- Maldición! Por qué siento esto.

-No gracias, oye porqué está todo tan oscuro?

-Es que se fue la luz del edificio porque están haciendo reparaciones al generador, creo que estará así hasta mañana, por lo menos contaba con algunas velas, pero no fueron suficientes para Hotaru, ella necesitaba la televisión jajaja, cada día está más berrinchuda…me recuerda a alguien.

-Eh? Oye! Supongo que no te refieres a mi no?

-Nooo como crees? Reina del berrinche

-Ya no me molestes.

-Ok, ok, no es para que nos enojemos no?

-mmmm

-Estás muy pensativa hoy, todo va bien?

-Sí, eso creo…es decir, no ha sido el mejor de los días.

-Quieres contarme?

-Sí, creo que hablar me hará bien.

Camino tras Darien al living y me deja bastante sorprendida, está todo lleno de velas que alumbran vagamente la habitación, las cortinas están abiertas dejando pasar los tenues rayos de luna por las ventanas reflejándose en su cabello negro…mi corazón está comenzando a palpitar demasiado fuerte, creo que no debería estar aquí.

-Pasa algo?

-No, no, no pasa nada- Dios Darien no me mires así…eso ojos azules…

-Estás bien Serena? Te ves algo agitada.

-Agitada yo? Noo como crees, es que...eh…la luna…sí la luna se ve muy hermosa desde aquí.

-Es cierto, hoy hace una noche preciosa…tanto como tú.

-Qué?- Qué está pasando…por qué de repente estoy temblando?

-Nada…y? me vas a decir qué pasó hoy que no fue un buen día?

-Ufffffff (suspiro), -cuando había dejado de respirar?

-Wow que suspiro…insisto, estás bien?

-Darien, si no me dejas de preguntar me voy a enfadar contigo.

-Ok, ok, ok, no es para tanto.

-Hoy me peleé con Seiya.

-Y por qué?

-Por…por ti.

-Por mí?

-Si, y no me frunzas el ceño que sabes perfectamente que Seiya te odia y odia más que seamos amigos.

-Ahh, fue por eso.- Acaso eso se oía como a desilusión? No, de seguro estoy imaginándome cosas.

-Y por qué más iba a ser? Odia que seamos amigos, y te odia tanto que me amenazó hoy…dijo que si no dejaba de verte…él iba a…

-Él iba a qué Serena?

-No sé por qué se comportó así, como si entre nosotros dos pudiese haber algo.

-Y por qué no? Por qué no podría haber algo entre nosotros? Tan repugnante te parezco?- Repugnante? Cómo te explico que si no fuera por Seiya me hubiese lanzado a tus brazos apenas me abriste esa puerta…No no noo noooooooo Serena, deja de pensar así! Maldita noche romántica y las velas me están perjudicando los pensamientos.

-Por…que…bueno porque…

-Tranquila, no te preocupes yo solo bromeaba…es obvio que no te atraigo en lo más mínimo.

-Darien…- no veas sus ojos Serena, no los veas….-Me fascinan tus ojos…-AAAAAAAAAAAH! Acaso lo dije en voz alta? Noooo

-Jajajaja, en verdad? Y yo que creí que no tenía nada que pudiera gustarte.

-….lo…lo siento, creo que fue un lapsus

-Podrías tenerlos más seguido no? No todos los días tenemos a Serena Tsukino diciéndome que le gustan mis ojos.

-No te burles- le digo cruzándome de brazos, tal vez si hago un berrinche las cosas no se me saldrán de las manos.

-Y a mi me fascinan tus berrinches…la verdad, es que me fascinas toda tú.-

…Esto está pasando? Dios mío Darien acaba de decirme que yo le fascino? Que es esto que siento…

Darien se acerca poco a poco a mí, las piernas me tiemblan, creo que voy a colapsar. Agacho la mirada, no soy capaz de mirar dentro de esos hermosos ojos azules…dios mío que estoy haciendo?

-Por qué no me miras Serena? Mírame por favor

-Yo…no puedo.

-Por favor princesa…mírame.

_Princesa…_

EL MAIL! NO…me niego a creer que sea de él…no puede ser….

Cada vez comienzo a respirar con más dificultad, siento que me falta el aire…lo mejor sería desmayarme, si, si me desmayo no cometeré el error que estoy segura voy a cometer si lo miro a los ojos.

-Por favor…mírame.- No Serena…no lo mires….pero…ya no puedo resistirlo más, él toma mi cara con ambas manos y me obliga a mirarlo…dios, es tan hermoso.

-Dime, qué es lo que ves?- Veo…sus ojos oscurecer…veo…veo

-DIMELO!

-Yo…yo…no puedo pensar…- Y sin tener poder sobre mi cuerpo me lanzo a sus labios…sí, yo lo he besado y se siente a gloria…Dios…Darien sabe a gloria.

Me toma de la cintura y profundiza mucho más el beso, nuestras lenguas bailan la una con la otra mientras siento que su aroma invade mi ser, que su esencia se adhiere a mi cuerpo y quiero más…quiero más de él.

El beso se hace más apasionado y Darien mordisquea un poco mis labios, sus manos comienzan a vagar desde mi cintura a mis costados y las mías se enredan en su cabello…Dios su cabello es tan suave, tan maleable en mis dedos que no puedo evitar tironearlo un poco y él emite un profundo gemido.

-Me estás matando Serena…-Ataca nuevamente mis labios y sus manos más traviesas se posan en mis piernas y comienzan a subir lentamente por mi trasero, con un poco de fuerza levanta una de mis piernas y la posiciona alrededor de su cintura haciendo que sienta absolutamente todo el deseo que siente por mi…y yo ya siento una laguna entre las piernas.

Tomo un poco de impulso y me subo completamente sobre él enrollando mi otra pierna alrededor de su cintura y esta vez me hace presa de su cuerpo con la pared más cercana, siento el golpe de mi espalda con la fría pared y eso hace que me excite aún más…ese poder que tiene sobre mí, la fuerza con la que me sostiene del trasero, como me toca…siento que me voy a correr antes de que si quiera termine de desnudarme…desnudarme? QUE MIERDDA ESTOY HACIENDO?

-No, no, no, no Darien suéltame!,- le digo tratando de bajarme de sus brazos, pero él hace más fuerte la presión de su cuerpo y me aprisiona aún más contra la pared.- Esto está mal Darien, yo esty con Seiya, no puedo hacerle esto! Darien por favor…-En ese momento me abraza aún más y presiona su erección en mi centro…maldición, por qué demonios vine que esta falda tan corta…lo siento tan bien. Esa presión provoca un gemido de mi parte y una sonrisa de lado por parte de Darien.

-Dime princesa, con él sientes la misma pasión que estás sintiendo ahora conmigo?- Aleja una de sus manos de mi trasero y la dirige a mi entrepierna, hace a un lado las bragas y pasa un dedo por todo mi centro…

-AAAhhhhhhhh- Dios mío creo que voy a morir!…

-Eres capaz de mojarte así para él? Dímelo!- introduce dos dedos en mi cuerpo mientras que con el pulgar masajea lentamente mi clítoris

-Ah ah ahh Darien!, para aah ahh ahh, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa-

-Por qué será que tus labios dicen una cosa y tu cuerpo me dice otra? En verdad quieres que me detenga princesa?- saca rápidamente los dedos de mi cuerpo y los dirige a sus labios para saborearlos con la lengua, lo hace con tanto erotismo que comencé a sentir como un pequeño orgasmo se apoderaba de mí.

-AAHhh!- acerca sus labios a mi oído y comienza a mordisquear el lóbulo izquierdo.

-Te prometo que si me dejas continuar ese será el primero de muchísimos orgasmos más.- se presiona una vez más contra mi y vuelve a besarme apasionadamente, salvajemente y siento mi sabor en sus labios.- Serena, Serena…me vuelves loco…me vuelves loco desde el primer momento en que te conocí princesa.

-Q…qué…es…estás di…diciendo?- maldición, apenas puedo hablar…ese orgasmo me dejó idiotizada. Darien me mira a los ojos con los suyos oscurecidos y me baja de sus brazos, toma mi cara en sus manos y me mira fijamente

-Que estoy enamorado de ti desde el día en que te conocí.- El corazón me dejó de latir, estoy segura…mis ojos están tan abiertos que siento que nunca más seré capaz de cerrarlos…

-Q..qu..QUÉ? eso no es cierto Darien, por qué me mientes así? Qué sacas jugando conmigo eh? Por qué me haces esto? Yo…debería irme…yo…estoy con Seiya!- Trato de alejarme y salgo corriendo hacia la puerta, pero unos brazos me sostienen desde atrás y se aferran fuertemente a mi cintura.

-No es ninguna broma Serena, yo te amo…con toda el alma…Diablos, jamás creí que sería capaz de decírtelo…

El corazón me late a mil por hora…no lo puedo creer…Darien me ama? DARIEN ME AMA?

Sin pensarlo más ni dándome cuenta de lo que hago me giro en sus brazos y lo beso fuertemente…y por segunda vez en la noche pierdo todo rastro de cordura…si me he de quemar en el infierno por infiel voy a disfrutarlo con todo mi ser.

-Demuéstramelo Darien…demuéstrame que lo que dices no es una broma.

-Aquí y ahora Serena…no te dejaré ir hasta que hayas probado mi amor toda la noche…

Esta vez es diferente…esta vez a pesar de dejar salir toda la pasión contenida puedo sentir ese amor que me acaba de confesar…y creo que el amor que durante tanto tiempo reprimí está comenzando a destrozar las cadenas en mi corazón luchando por salir…

Darien me toma en sus brazos una vez más y nos conduce a su habitación, cierra la puerta y una vez más me aprisiona entre su cuerpo y la pared, poco a poco comienza a subir las manos por mi estómago y acaricia mis senos por encima de la blusa, sus manos me hacen gemir como una posesa y lo único que deseo es sentirlo de una buena vez dentro de mí.

-Darien…por favor…por favor…-

-Paciencia princesa…he soñado muchas veces con esto y tiene que ser perfecto- me vuelve a besar como si no hubiese nada más placentero en el mundo y toma la blusa de los botones y comienza a desabrochar uno a uno, pero la pasión es mucho mayor y decide abrir la blusa de un tirón haciendo que se revienten los botones y caigan todos al piso, comienza a besar mi cuello y con una mano busca el broche de mi brasier, de pronto siento como mis pechos son liberados y como su boca se apodera de un pezón

-Ah ahhh aaah! Aahh

-Eres preciosa Serena. Amo el sonido de tus gemidos en mi habitación.

Me toma en sus brazos y nos dirige a la enorme cama en el centro de la habitación…esto parece un sueño. Nos arroja en la cama y se posiciona sobre mí, presionando su erección en mi centro, haciéndome desearlo cada vez más. Como puedo desgarro los botones de su camisa y acaricio todo su torso…es tan fuerte, tan apetecible, tan varonil…tan…Darien.

-Veo que no perdías el tiempo en el GYM

-jajaja, no…la verdad es que no.

Mordisqueo los músculos de su pecho mientras me aferro más a su cuerpo, de pronto me di cuenta de que me estorbaba absolutamente toda su ropa y de un tirón desabrocho el cinturón de su pantalón, el botón y la cremallera, con las piernas comienzo a bajarlos mientras él besa mi cuello desesperadamente pellizcando con sus dedos mis pezones haciéndome gritar de placer.

-Eso es princesa, grita más, gime todo lo que quieras que esta noche prometo dejarte sin voz.

-Darieeeeeeeen!- comienza a bajar por mis pechos dando besos y lametazos a cada pedazo de mi piel, baja lentamente hasta mi ombligo y juguetea un momento con sus labios en él, baja la cinturilla de mi falda y la saca rápidamente mientras se queda prendado observando las diminutas y mojadas bragas negras que me había puesto.

-Estas bragas están hechas para pecar Serena…estás segura que no venías con la intensión de seducirme?- con una mano presiona mi centro sobre las bragas y luego comienza a bajarlas lentamente, tan lentamente que siento que voy a morir de placer.

Sin darme tiempo de nada abre mis piernas y comienza a besar mis muslos cada vez más cerca de mi intimidad, cada vez más cerca de la gloria…

-Voy a disfrutar esto…-y se pierde entre los pliegues de mi sexo acariciando con la lengua cada recoveco de mi ser.

-Ah ahh ahh sí…sí..Darieen! así…sii ahh ahhh- succiona una y otra vez mi clítoris y nuevamente introduce dos dedos en mi cuerpo…y no pasan ni dos minutos y siento mis paredes contraerse.

-Vamos princesa, córrete para mi…dame el dulce néctar de tu amor, déjame probarlo…-Dios mío que sensual! su voz ronca fue como un detonante para mi cuerpo, sus palabras, el saber que estaba esperando probar todo lo que yo le diera…me corrí en el orgasmo más fuerte de mi vida.

Estaba sudorosa y jadeaba a más no poder, pero la lujuria no había bajado ni un ápice, y Darien seguía jugueteando con su lengua en mi interior.

-Yo…yo también voy a probarte.- le dijo y me levanto y lo empujo hacia atrás, me subo a horcajadas sobre su cintura y beso sus labios, sus ojos, su barbilla, su cuello, y bajo más y más hasta toparme con su bóxer negro.- Que estorbo- le digo y saco una sonrisa endemoniadamente sexy como recompensa.

-Eso se puede arreglar- me dice y los baja de un tirón quedando por fin completamente desnudo…

-Creo que yo también voy a disfrutar esto…-me saboreo los labios y comienzo a darle pequeños besos a todo su largo, acariciando con una mano sus testículos y con la otra su miembro…

-Ahh ahh ahhh Serenaaaaa- de pronto siento sus manos sobre mi cabeza ejerciendo presión para que lo devore por completo…y lo hago…Dios sabe tan bien, pero es tan grande que no alcanza por completo en mi boca.

-Se…serena…ah! Si sigues así cariño voy a correrme…-hice caso omiso de sus palabras, yo también quería sentir y saborear todo lo que tuviese para darme, lo acaricié más rápido mientras mi boca subía y bajaba por toda su extensión, enroscando mi lengua en su punta, succionando cada vez más fuerte hasta que lo sentí endurecerse aún más y tensarse los músculos de su estómago…si, estaba a punto de correrse lo podía sentir.

-Vamos Darien…por favor…yo también… quiero… sentir tu sabor…-Y nuevamente lo introduzco en mi boca…pero esta vez no paro al sentirlo tensarse más y más…

-Ahhhhhhh Serenaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!- sólo con ese grito hubiese sido capaz de tener otro orgasmo…y otro más con el sabor del suyo.

Lentamente lo voy sacando de mi boca mientras el líquido que no alcancé a tragar se derrama por mis labios.

-Te dije que no siguieras cabeza de chorlito…mira te he manchado toda.- Pero no me importaba, estaba tan absorta lamiéndome los labios que no me importó tener su semilla corriendo por mi cuello.

-Que no me digas cabeza de chorlito…arrogante.- le digo totalmente excitada.

-Jajaja, extrañaba eso.- Se levantó y besó mis labios, luego salió de la habitación

-Darien?, Darien donde vas?-

-Iré por algo para limpiarte ese desastre- me sonríe de lado y me guiña un ojo…Dios no puede verse aún más sexy.

-no…no te vayas…-me levanto de la cama y camino desnuda hasta la puerta donde él se encuentra, aún tengo rastros de él en los labios, por lo que sigo saboreándolos mientras los miro seductoramente

-Jamás pensé que podría verte aún mas sensual…-se acerca dos pasos hasta encontrarme y me levanta por el trasero haciendo que envuelva mis pernas en su cintura, me recarga sobre la puerta y comienza a besarme desesperadamente haciendo que nuestra libido reacciones una vez más

-Ah, ahhh Darien…por favor..ahh hazme el amor…AHORA!

-Será todo un placer…-toma su miembro con una mano y lo dirige a mi entrada, mi cuerpo tiembla expectante por sentirlo de una vez en mi…poco a poco comienza a entrar y siento que muero de placer

-!

-Se…Serena…eres…tan…es…estrecha….demonios podría correrme otra vez. Ahh ahh- sigue presionando cada vez más, hasta que logro sentirlo por completo dentro de mi…es…es como Rei había dicho…sentía que Darien me llevaba a las estrellas.

Comienza a embestir suavemente para luego hacerlo con toda la fuerza posible, mi espalda cocaba con la puerta de la habitación y el pequeño dolor que sentía hacía que todo lo que estábamos haciendo se volviera cada vez más excitante…Levanto la mirada y veo su frente bañada de sudor, sus ojos oscurecidos mientras ataca mi cuerpo cada vez con más fuerza, sus labios entreabiertos murmurando palabras de amor…yo…yo jamás dejé de amarlo.

-Te…Dios cuanto te amo Darien! Aa ahh ahhh-

-Qué has dicho?- deja de moverse dentro de mi y me mira con esos ojos azules llenos de emoción, con el cabello mojado pegado a su frente, y sentí como algo dentro de mi corazón cobraba vida, algo que jamás había sentido…hacer el amor.

-Que yo también te amo Darien, y te juro que si no te mueves ahora mismo sería capaz de matarte!- lo tomo por el cuello y lo beso salvajemente, mientras él me libera de la prisión de sus brazos y me dirige a la cama una vez más, puedo sentir el vació que dejó su cuerpo, pero su boca sigue haciendo maravillas con la mía que no me da tiempo de decir que lo necesito dentro de mi una vez más. Me toma por la cintura y nos arroja a la cama otra vez, con maestría se presiona sobre mi cuerpo si aplastarme ni un ápice y poco a poco se introduce nuevamente dentro de mi…Dios mió! Esto debería estar prohibido, en cierto modo para nosotros sí lo estaba.

-Darien, Darien, Darien! Sii ah!.

La habitación se inunda con nuestros gemidos mientras poco a poco el fuego de las velas se va extinguiendo, pero el fuego de nuestros corazones y cuerpos está recién comenzando a arder…merecíamos ser castigados por lo que estábamos haciendo, pero gustosos nos iríamos al infierno una y mil veces si con eso pudiésemos repetir una y otra vez el entregarnos mutuamente.

Ambos sentimos que el final está cerca, él toma una de mis piernas y la sube a la altura de su hombro izquierdo, dándole un mejor acceso a mi cuerpo y a mi el mayor placer del mundo, siento como se endurece cada vez más dentro de mí y como mis músculos aprisionan cada vez más fuerte su miembro…el final está cerca.

Su voz se torna un gemido ronco cuando alcanza el clímax llevándome a la luna y las estrellas sin siquiera levantarme de la cama haciéndome explotar como dinamita, siento como cada extremidad de mi cuerpo es recorrida por millones de corrientes eléctricas y un adormecimiento final se apodera de mí haciéndome saber que jamás en la vida sería capaz de volver a acostarme con otro hombre…que jamás en la vida podría volver a sentir lo que acababa de sentir con Darien…porque esto era Amor. Y yo por fin lo sabía.

-Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado Serena, te amo- besa mi frente y me acomoda en sus brazos- es hora de dormir princesa…ya está amaneciendo.

-OH! Ya está amaneciendo? Las chicas deben estar como locas buscándome y…Seiya…dios que voy a hacer?- de pronto el pánico comienza a inundar mi mente y los hechos recién pasados caen como sacos de estiércol sobre mi cabeza…soy una maldita zorra que engañó de la manera mas vil a su novio…¿cómo pude ser capaz de hacerle esto a Seiya? De pronto las lágrimas corren a borbotones por mis mejillas y comienzo a temblar.

-Tranquila princesa…te juro que pase lo que pase yo estaré siempre a tu lado, no permitiré que el bastardo de Seiya te haga daño si?

-Pe...pero Darien…yo…soy una zorra, lo he engañado…cómo alguien va a volver a confiar en mi? Dios qué he hecho? – seguía llorando desconsoladamente…qué patética, acababa de hacer el amor con el hombre más maravilloso del mundo y me encontraba llorando por mi novio engañado…soy lo peor del mundo.

-No Serena, tú no eres una zorra, eres la mejor mujer, la más valiosa, y que nadie te culpe, si el miserable ese se atreve a decirte algo yo le diré sus cuantas verdades para refrescarle la memoria, a ver si le siguen entrando ganas de criticarte. Te juro que no dejaré que jamás te vuelva a tocar un cabello…de ahora en adelante me reservo ese exclusivo derecho solo para mi está bien princesa?- me mira con esos ojos y ese amor desbordante que siento como si nada malo fuese a pasar…y decido creer, creer que lo que hice fue por amor y que tal vez Seiya me comprenda, y que tal vez entienda que no quise hacerle daño…que sólo me enamoré una vez más del mismo hombre…que sólo lo seguiré amando a Darien por el resto de mi vida y que ya no puedo vivir en este engaño por más tiempo…mientras Darien esté a mi lado todo puede ser posible.

-Te amo mi cabeza de chorlito- besa nuevamente mis labios y por arte de magia las lágrimas y la culpa pierden poder, estaba sintiendo paz, esa paz interior que te hace ser feliz, esa paz que te hace el amar y saberte amada por la persona correcta, porque Darien ya no era un amor prohibido para mí, no, ahora yo sí podría amarlo.

-Y yo a ti mi arrogante y presumido- le sonrió una vez más acurrucándome en sus brazos y cerrando mis ojos…si ya es hora de dormir y soñar que todo estará bien.

_**CONTINUARÁ….**_

**Siiii, ya sé que tal vez me pasé haciendo como 8 páginas de puro lemon jajajaja, pero ni les cuento como disfruté escribiéndolo jajaajaja, en fin…no creo que tengan objeciones o si? Si las hay háganmelas saber para tenerlas presentes en los demás capítulos en los cuales pueda llegar a incluir más lemon si? Un abrazo gigante y siento no responder hoy a cada una de ustedes por sus reviews! Pero los leí todos y me encantan cuando me escriben! Les prometo que para el prox. Capítulo les respondo una a una como siempre. Un abrazo desde Chile!**

**PD: qué piensan que dirá Seiya cuando se entere? Y Haruka! Yo ya me muero por saberlo jajaja.**


	13. Chapter 14

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, también aparecen personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

_***N/A: Chicas! Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews y sus visitas. Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y visitas y todo eso jejeje, en verdad me gustaron mucho! Aunque me da lástima no tenerlas a todas contentas u.u ya sé que hay muchísimas fans de Seiya por estos lugares sólo les digo a aquellas que les gustan mis historias que me pensaré hacer un fic de él, me será algo difícil pero lo haré por ustedes si? Tal vez lo haga luego que termine este, la verdad aún no le veo cara de fin pero creo que unos cuantos capítulos más y ya jejeje, espero que disfruten el siguiente capítulo. Abrazos**_

_***MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS POR LOS 100 REVIEWS! Jamás creí que eso sería posible! Tanto les gustó la historia? Woww, estoy muy sorprendida y muy muyyyy feliz! Gracias a ustedes ahora me siento capaz de escribir lo que sea! Jejeje, gracias nuevamente y espero de alguna forma poder retribuirles su tiempo y su buena disposición ;)**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**3da. PARTE**

**(Este capítulo será narrado desde la perspectiva del narrador omnisciente, sin POV)**

**CAPÍTULO 13**

Serena se encontraba desnuda en los brazos de Darien, ambos dormían sin percatarse de que la luz del día hacía horas se había hecho presente en la cuidad y que ya bordaba el mediodía en Tokio.

-Mami! Mami! Ven, vamos a ver al tío Darien! Vamos papá Haruka!- pegaba grititos la pequeña pelinegra mientras entraba como huracán por la casa y corría animosa buscando en la cocina a su tío Darien.

-Con calma mariposa, no te vayas a caer- le decía amorosamente Haruka observándola con el cariño de una madre- Amo a esa niña lo sabías?

-Sí…ya me había dado cuenta…

-Sabes algo más preciosa?

-Qué Haruka? Acaso hay algo más que deba saber?- la mira pícaramente Michiru.

-Que también te amo a ti- Le dice tomándola de la cintura y plantándole un beso apasionado aprovechando que Hotaru estaba en la cocina y no viéndolas.

De pronto Ruka comienza a abrir los ojos y observa detenidamente el sillón de la sala del apartamento de Darien, sin cortar el beso, de pronto fija su vista en un pequeño bolso que la noche anterior no había estado ahí…Acaso Darien estaría con alguien? MADRE DE DIOS! Sin darse cuenta había cortado el beso pero seguía deteniendo a Michiru por la cintura.

-Pasa algo Haruka?

-Eso…eso es tuyo?- dice ella señalando el sillón.

Michiru se voltea y recoge el bolso blanco de tela olvidado en el sofá.

-No, definitivamente esto no es mío.

-Extraño…-dice Ruka entrecerrando los ojos.

-Extrañísimo- acota Michiru tras él.

-Mamiii mami! Tío Darien no estaba tomando su café- dice la pequeña cruzando sus bracitos en la puerta de la cocina- tal vez el perezoso aún está durmiendo! Voy a despertarlo! Siiiiiiiiiiiii! Y jugaremos a la guerra de almohadas! !- Termina gritando y corriendo por el pasillo en busca de la puerta de la habitación del pelinegro.

-No mariposa espera!- alcanza a gritar Ruka pero fue demasiado tarde…

Unos minutos después ninguna de las dos mujeres se atrevía a entrar en aquella habitación, sólo esperaron a ver qué pasaba. De pronto Hotaru abre la puerta desde adentro y sale con la carita extrañada- mami…por qué hay una mujer sin ropa en la cama del tío Darien? la tan inocente pregunta provocó el ahogamiento y tos repentina de Haruka y un sonrojo excesivo de parte de Michiru.

-Corazón…ella es…ella es una amiguita del tío que se quedó en…en…

-En una fiesta de pijamada mariposa, ahora ve a tu habitación y juega con sailor V- cortó Ruka sin más discusión

-Una pijamada? Y tío Darien no me invitó…-la niña puso cara de tristeza y fue ahí que Michiru se recuperó del Shock inicial.

-Es que era una fiesta de adultos bebé si? Ahora ve a jugar con tu muñequita de sailor V- le dijo con una gran sonrisa.

-SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- gritó exaltada la niña y salió corriendo a buscar su muñeca olvidando por completo la rubia desnuda ubicada en la cama de su querido tío.

La puerta había quedado abierta.

Mirar…o no mirar? He ahí el dilema.

-Qué demonios, me he ganado el derecho a pulso de espiar en la vida de este idiota y no me voy a perder la oportunidad que la vida me esta dando- y no diciendo nada más Haruka toma el pomo de la puerta y la empuja hacia adentro aún más para poder entrar…_pues si vamos a hacer de mirones será mejor hacerlo por completo_, pensó, por lo que entró de lleno en la habitación…

Mejor no hubiese entrado

-Por los hijos de la gran puta!- Gritó Haruka al ver la escenita que tenía delante.

-Haruka!- le gritó Michiru atónita ante semejante improperio.

-Que demonios…-comenzó a decir Darien mientras se restregaba los ojos y de a poco empezaba a ver las dos figuras femeninas…bueno, Ruka no tanto, delante de él…-Mierda…-sólo atinó a echar un vistazo a Serena y percatarse de que no solo estaban desnudos…sino que completamente arriba del cobertor…-Mierda- dijo de nuevo y como pudo tironeó a Serena bajo las sábanas y él se cubrió con un almohadón.- Que mierda hacen aquí?

-No crees que has dicho mierda demasiadas veces en tan poco tiempo?- le decía burlona Haruka aguantando las carcajadas que comenzaban a aglomerarse en su garganta, la situación era endemoniadamente divertida, y pagaría un millón por volver a ver la cara de espanto que puso Darien al verse descubierto en semejante escenario.

Michiru aún seguía atónita

En eso Serena comenzó a despertarse, a restregarse los ojos y a notar la tensión y el humor en el ambiente.

-Que pasa Darien?- le pregunta sin percatarse de los espectadores que tiene frente a la cama.

--revienta Ruka sin poder ocultar su diversión ni un segundo más- esto es condenadamente la situación más embarazosa que has vivido Chiba! Jajajajajajaajajjaja dios santo jamás creí verte en pelotas literalmente jajajajajajajaajajaja.

-Haruka por dios! Esto no es divertido, dales tiempo de que se arreglen por lo menos- le criticaba Michiru indignada por semejante comportamiento.

-Cariño no vas a negarme que la cara de este idiota no vale su peso en oro? Jajajja Jesús! Hasta que te crecieron las bolas y decidiste declararte…y tirarte a la gatita, ya sabía yo que hace tiempo que andabas falto de cariño ajajajajaajajajajajajaja vaya…se ve que aquí la pasaron bien chicos no?, quien diría que la gatita era toda una fierecilla jajajajajajajajajajaja- decía mientras observaba los botones reventados esparcidos por el suelo, las camisas destrozadas, las bragas tiradas por cualquier parte y la demás ropa extendida por doquier.

-Mierda!- dijo Serena al darse cuenta por fin de todo lo que estaba pasando…acababa de ser descubierta desnuda en la cama de un hombre al que supuestamente odiaba a muerte por la última persona que podría tomarse algo enserio en la vida…Haruka Tenoh…dios sabía que haría de su vida una tortura diaria recordándole el "percance" que una vez tuvo en la casa de Darien…claro, todo esto si sobrevivía a la ira de Seiya cuando se enterara.

-Quieres hacer el favor de multiplicarte por cero Ruka?- le decía fastidiado Darien.

-Y no se supone que eras médico? De cuando aquí que te volviste ingeniero, matemático o lo que sea?- Seguía diciendo burlona Haruka.

-FUERA!- aquel grito no requería discusión alguna, Haruka y Michiru corrieron a la puerta y abandonaron la habitación en menos de 2 segundos dejando a los recién descubiertos amantes solos nuevamente.

Ambos se miraron por unos segundos y luego sin poder evitarlo estallaron en carcajadas gimoteando de dolor en el estómago de tanto reír.

-Dios mío que vergüenza! Ahora cómo voy a verlas de nuevo?- reía Serena limpiando esas lágrimas que siempre soltaba cuando reía.

-Con la cara llena de júbilo mi amor, con la cara de llena de júbilo- y seguía carcajeándose.

-Claro! Como a ti sus pesadeces ya no te afectan! Pero a mí? Te imaginas si les cuenta a las chicas! Dios me muero! y …y….Seiya…

De pronto su semblante alegre cambió a uno de total sufrimiento.

-Dime cómo demonios fui capaz de hacer esto Darien? Por qué le hice esto?- y ahora esas lágrimas de alegría cambiaban por las gruesas que dejaban surcos en sus mejillas.

-Tranquila princesa, te prometo que todo saldrá bien.

-Saldrá bien para quien Darien? Porque te aseguro que para Seiya todo saldrá mal…jamás quise hacerle daño….

-Te arrepientes?- le dijo con una nota de temor en la voz

-Nunca.

-Entonces no pienses más en ello, ya lo solucionaremos.

**Mientras tanto las chicas estaban histéricas…**

-No está donde Ikuko- decía Amy fuera de sí a causa de la preocupación.

-Y si la encontraron unos matones y la violaron por ahí y la descuartizaron y tiraron sus pedacitos al río! Noooooo Serena no puede ser pedacitos!

-Cállate Mina por amor a Dios!- Le decía furiosa Rei de tanto escuchar las idioteces de su amiga.

-Pero y si se la raptaron los ovn…-iba a decir Mina cuando fue nuevamente interrumpida.

-Una idiotez más y te golpeo blonda sin cerebro oíste?- Ese era Yaten. A la pobre de Mina se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y fue corriendo a su habitación, nadie entendía que todas esas babosadas las decía sólo porque estaba muy preocupada y nerviosa, su amiga llevaba toda la noche perdida y nadie sabía nada de ella.

-Tenías que cagarla aún más?

-Por favor Taiki! Si yo sólo dije lo que todos estábamos pensando en esos momentos no me culpes- y volvía a sentarse de brazos cruzados en aquel sofá.

-Por Dios bombón, dónde estás?

-todo esto es tu culpa pedazo de animal! Si no la hubieses tratado así!- le decía Rei a Seiya con un dedo apuntando directamente en la cara.

-Sólo fue una discusión Rei cómo iba a saber que reaccionaría así y se esfumaría!

-Eres un idiota.

-Lo sé…

-Chico, chicos…mejor calmemos un poco los ánimos si? Estoy segura que ella está bien, Serena es bien despistada y tal vez se le olvidó avisar que se quedaba fuera no creen?-

-En ese caso jamás se le hubiese olvidado decírmelo a mí Lita no crees?

-Pero tú mismo dijiste que se habían peleado, tal vez ella no quiso hablar contigo…

-Lita tiene razón, tal vez Serena simplemente necesitaba estar sola

-Esperemos que sea eso Amy, esperemos que así sea, pero si no vuelve dentro de 2 horas aviso a la policía.

-No crees que eso es exagerar mucho Rei?

-No Taiki, ella haría lo mismo por nosotras.

**Mientras tanto en el departamento Chiba**

-Viste sus caras sirena? Las viste? Jajajajaja me voy a reír de esto durante años.

-Por dios santo Haruka, déjalo ya!, no crees que se veían muy incómodos? A nadie le gusta ser sorprendido en semejante situación…y menos por ti.

-Te refieres a ser sorprendido con el culo al aire? Jajajajajajaja-

-No hay caso contigo, iré a ver a Hotaru.-

_-Hasta que al fin se decidieron a darse una oportunidad, esos dos son tal para cual, ya lo sabía yo-_ pensaba Haruka mientras analizaba detenidamente la situación, a pesar de su diversión y las tonterías que había dicho ella sabía perfectamente cual era le problema de fondo ahí…Seiya, tal vez por eso mismo actuó de esa forma sólo quería hacer divertida una situación que definitivamente no lo era, se les vendrían tiempos difíciles a sus amigos y necesitarían de todas las buenas vibras posibles para superarlos, pero sobre todo necesitarían muchísimo amor y el incondicional apoyo de sus amigos.

Unos minutos después la puerta de la habitación de Darien se abre revelando la figura del pelinegro por el pasillo, camina lentamente tanteando el terreno y ve a Ruka sentada en el sofá, camina hacia ella y se sienta a su lado.

-Tú lo sabias no?

-Saber el que Chiba?

-Lo que ella sentía

-Por supuesto.

-Y no fuiste capaz de decirme absolutamente nada? Acaso no fuiste tú misma la que presenció todos mis malditos ataques sentimentalistas y aun así no fuiste capaz de decirme nada?- su voz cada vez se elevaba más y su cara se tornaba granate- Sabías que si yo me enteraba sería capaz de haberla ido a buscar al mismo infierno! Por qué mierda callaste Haruka? Por qué lo hiciste?

-Porque tú estabas tan jodidamente metido en tu miseria que no fuiste capaz de ver el amor que había en sus ojos cada vez que te miraba, cada vez que tú la insultabas o simplemente cuando la ignorabas, no fuiste capaz de ver que se derretía como miel cada vez que pasabas cerca suyo, por ser un maldito idiota, por eso no te dije nada, debías darte cuenta por ti mismo, si no era así sólo la harías sufrir y la gatita no merecía sufrir por los fantasmas de tu pasado.- Le dijo con la voz más calmada posible, sin perder el control y mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, era el momento de la verdad y la diversión se había esfumado por completo de los ojos de Haruka.

-Y crees que ya estoy listo? Crees que los malditos fantasmas ya no me persiguen?- le dijo tomando su cabeza con ambas manos y apoyando los codos en sus rodillas.

-No, aun siguen ahí, pero creo que ella finalmente te hará olvidar y principalmente creo que sólo su amor podrá sanar ese maltrecho estropajo que tienes por corazón.

-Con que estropajo eh?- Darien levantó la mirada con una gota de humor en sus ojos.

-Si, ya sabes, ese pedazo de mierda que tienes dentro de esa enorme caja torácica.- le dijo ella nuevamnte con el brillo de la diversión en sus ojos.

-Si, si, si, ya sé…yo y mi mierda me consumen, pero sabes? Siento que todo este maldito infierno ha valido la pena al poder al fin tenerla junto a mí...

-Espero que saques fuerzas de ello porque supongo que ya has pensado lo que va a decir Seiya al respecto no?

-No estará feliz, eso seguro.

-Eso seguro.- repitió nuevamente Haruka y se sumieron en un agradable silencio otra vez.

Serena daba vueltas y vueltas por la habitación con el estómago revuelto a punto de estallar, debía llamar a las chicas, debía llamar a Seiya pero simplemente sus dedos no se movían para teclear los números, y para mejorar la situación había despertado con una vocecita en su cabeza muy parecida a Pepe Grillo que susurraba idioteces en vez de intentar ayudarla a resolver sus problemas.

-Dios mío que voy a hacer?

_Decirle la verdad_

-Si claro…como si fuera tan fácil decir "He! Seiya, como andas? Sabes? Voy a dejarte porque por fin tuve el coraje de confesarle mi amor al hombre que más odias en el mundo y él me corresponde totalmente"…sí como no…Seiya va a matarme.

_Te faltó la parte de que te masacró por la noche y que prácticamente no te resististe él._

-Dios…por qué nos hiciste con conciencias?

_Para que no se jodan tanto la vida._

-No tiene mucho éxito no?

Y Pepe Grillo desapareció…

-Que conveniente…y ahora cómo demonios resuelvo todo esto?- preguntaba mirando al techo entre desesperada, angustiada y nerviosa…definitivamente una muy mala combinación.

Pasados unos minutos decidió que si tuvo los cojones de hacerle el amor a Darien (cosa que jamás pensó que pasaría en su miserable vida) los tendría para confesarles la verdad a las chicas y a SeiyIa…

-Si…I Can Do It!- dijo en voz alta echándose porras, tecleó con nerviosismo 3 veces antes de dejar por fin que el celular conectara finalmente la llamada, lo puso en su oreja y esperó…un segundo, dos segundos….tres segundos…

-SERENA! POR DIOS! DONDE MIERDA ESTÁS!- un grito semejante al que das cuando ganas la lotería la recibió desde la otra línea.

-Amy eres tú?- Dios Santo sí que las había preocupado.

-No preguntes estupideces si me has llamado a mi no? Ahora me vas a decir donde estás? Estamos como locos buscándote, Mina llora desconsoladamente, Rei ya llamó a la policía, Lita no para de hacer pasteles, sabes que cuando está nerviosa se pone a cocinar, Yaten no para de maldecir por las idioteces de Mina y Taiki…bueno él es el único que mantiene la calma.

Ahora temía preguntar…

-Y…y Sei…Seiya?

-Está que se sube por las paredes, no sabes lo angustiado que está, Rei ya lo golpeo dos veces por haberte insultado ayer, nos contó que discutieron y piensa que por su culpa te fuiste así, dime que estas bien por favor.

-Si Amy estoy bien…yo…

En ese momento Amy pego otro gritito cuando Seiya le arrebata el celular para hablar directamente con Serena.

-Bombón, Bomboncito! Me has tenido hecho bolsas toda la noche! Donde estás! Por favor perdóname te juro que jamás volveré a decirte tantas idioteces juntas, perdóname si? Pero por favor vuelve conmigo, vuelve, no me dejes por favor…

Serena estaba shockeada, ella pensó estar preparada para hablar con él pero el pensar fue muy distinto del hecho.

-Se…Seiya…yo…- si él supiera que lo que menos hizo en la noche fue pensar en su absurda pelea, en esos momentos Serena Tsukino se sentía completamente despreciable.-Tranquilízate por favor Seiya yo estoy bien, sólo necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar…_si claro…pensar en el charco entre tus piernas_ (maldito pepe grillo)

-Pensar? Noo Serena por favor no pienses si? Si piensas demasiado es porque me vas a dejar y no lo hagas por favor si? Por favor!

-Seiya…necesitamos hablar…yo…

-Sólo no me dejes…por favor, no podría soportarlo.

En ese momento ella supo que no podía jugar más este juego, debía hablar con él inmediatamente y confesarle su infidelidad y el amor que sentía por Darien…y pedirle perdón.

-Seiya, escúchame por favor, necesitamos hablar ahora, te veo en 20 minutos en el café "Crown" frente al parque N°10.

-Pero Serena…

Y ella colgó.

Que te dijo? Dijo donde estaba?

-No Rei, no dijo donde estaba, sólo dijo que nos viéramos en el café Crown en 20 minutos, dijo…dijo que necesitaba hablar conmigo.

Taiki frunció un poco el seño, algo olía muy mal en esta situación, pero no podía especular sin antes saber en dónde había estado metida Serena, y rezaba a los dioses que no hubiera estado con Chiba porque el infierno se desataría en la tierra si su hermano se enteraba.

-Algo me dice que te van a dar de patadas en el culo. Auch!- Dijo enojado Yaten por el repentino golpe de su pasivo hermano.

-Cállate pedazo de mierda! Que no ves que está mal?- le decía mirando el rostro pálido de Seiya.

-No será la primera vez…-Dijo Yaten en apenas un susurro sólo audible para Taiki quien lo miró reprobatoriamente.

Las chicas se miraban contrariadas, no comprendían la situación, por qué Serena se comportaba así? Donde había estado? De qué quería hablar con Seiya? La única que tenía algunas pistas era Rei, estaba segura que su amiga la noche anterior iba a ver a Michiru pues Serena nunca supo contener mucho tiempo su curiosidad y Michiru sería la única que podría revelarle los secretos guardados, pero de ahí a que pasara la noche en el departamento de Darien…eso era bastante poco probable…aunque existía la posibilidad y ella no pudo evitar que su rostro se iluminara de sólo pensarlo _ojalá Serena hayas tomado el camino correcto para ser feliz_ pensaba mientras Seiya se despedía en la puerta para reunirse con su amiga y resolver por sin su destino.

Serena tomó la ducha más rápida de la historia y se volvió a calzar la ropa que llevaba el día anterior, las malditas bragas estaban tiesas, la humedad se había secado dejando la prenda totalmente inutilizable por lo menos hasta que la pudiese lavar…y no contaba de mucho minutos para hacerlo, así es que se puso la falda blanca sin ellas, la demás ropa la pudo utilizar más o menos con dignidad, aunque la blusa está sin botones por lo que simplemente se puso la chaqueta y se la cerró hasta el cuello, así nade notará que su ligera blusa está sin botones.

-Dónde crees que vas fierecilla?- Le dice divertida Haruka cuando la ve pasar delante de sus ojos como alma que lleva el diablo hasta la puerta de entrada.

-Lo siento, pero debo irme…y solucionar algunos problemas.

-No tienes por qué irte Serena, por favor no te vayas ahora.

-Lo sé Darien, sé que no tengo por qué irme, pero te juro que voy a volver si? Sólo déjame resolver esto por mi misma.

Darien se levantó del sillón y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Recuerda en todo momento que te amo si?

-Si…y si todo sale bien yo podré decírtelo delante de todos sin miedo a reproches y con mi conciencia tranquila. _Estás segura? Porque una infidelidad no se olvida así como así_…maldición, Pepe Grillo tenía razón, pero aun así intentaría lidiar con ello junto a Darien, junto a él todo sería mejor.

-Será mejor que vaya contigo, quiero dar la cara junto a ti, no te dejaré sola.

-No Darien por favor, déjame hacer esto yo, yo sola me metí en esto y yo sola lo voy a solucionar.

-Sola…sola no, si recuerdas yo participe activamente en toda la situación no?- le dijo divertido mirando pícaramente sus ojos celestes, ella se sonrojó un poco y le da un fugaz beso en los labios.

-Sí, y fuiste increíble, pero es momento de afrontar esto y necesito hacerlo sola.

-Entonces ve…y no tardes demasiado

Ella lo besa una vez más y sale por la puerta sin decir adiós.

**En el Crown**

Seiya estaba sentado tronando sus dedos desde hacía 5 minutos, Serena aun no apareció y él tenía literalmente el corazón en la mano. Sabía que el día anterior se había pasado en su ataque de ira, pero simplemente no podía soportar la idea de Chiba acercándose a ella, principalmente porque sabía que intentaría robársela en venganza por lo que él hizo aquella vez en el pasado, si bien estaba arrepentido de haberle hecho tanto daño a Darien, en ese tiempo él creyó estar sinceramente enamorado de la mujer de hermosos cabellos aguamarinas, la mujer que parecía más una visión de los dioses que un ser humano común y corriente. Pero al saber que ella no lo amaba y que prefería a su amigo lo hundió en el infierno, el detonante fue cuando los escuchó haciendo el amor en aquel cumpleaños, ese día decidió que esa mujer debía ser para ´le y que costase lo que costase ella sería suya.

Estuvo incontables meses sin dedicarles la palabra, tramando su plan, su trampa, hasta que un día decidió disculparse con ambos y retomar su seudo amistad. Una vez se ganó a Darien nuevamente comenzó su plan con Michiru, él le coquetearía muy sutilmente, al grado que ella ni siquiera era capaz de notarlo, sembrando en su corazón una semilla de atracción entro los dos, tardó muchísimo más tiempo con ella, alagándola cada vez que podía, diciéndole cosas hermosas al oído, haciendo que se sonrojara e incluso insinuando cosas que un honesto amigo jamás diría, pero quien dijo que en la guerra y el amor todo se vale? Quien lo haya dicho tenía muchísima razón.

Un día su padre le habló del seminario de medicina al que irían destacados doctores y estudiantes de medicina y él vio en aquella ocasión el momento perfecto para llevar a cabo su plan…

-Cuando va a realizarse el dichoso seminario viejo?

-Más respeto Junior que no estás hablando con tus amigos.

-Ok, ok, ok, y tú más respeto que sabes que odio que me digas Junior.

-Bien, tú ganas Seiya.

-Así está mucho mejor, ves que así nos entendemos?- y le dedicó una sonrisa.- el otro día hablaste de un seminario de medicina, cuando va a realizarse?

-Dentro de un mes.

-Mmmmm y quienes irán?

-Profesores y alumnos egresados que están realizando su tesis tal vez alguno que le falten uno o dos ramos para egresar, por qué tan interesado?

-Te ha dicho Darien que se muere de ganas por ir?

-Darien? No, no he hablado con él, pero le falta bastante para llegar al nivel del seminario.

-Sí, pero no sería una motivación más para convertirse en mejor? Sería una gran oportunidad para él.

-Mmmmm qué tienes entre manos?

-Podrías invitarlo, ya sabes cuanto ama la profesión.

-Pero si lo invito sólo a él sería sospechoso de favoritismos con alumnos de la universidad, además no creo que al decano de medicina le parezca bien que arbitrariamente elija sólo a uno de sus alumnos.

-Podrías regalar becas no crees? A los mejores tres alumnos de primer año de medicina, así el decano estaría conforme mientras esta facultad pague los pases no crees? Hazlo por él sabes que siempre ha sido su sueño.

-Mmmm creo que la facultad puede financiar ese gasto, recuerda que la convención será en Canadá.

-Lo sé, pero piensa en que harás muy feliz a tres personas no?

-Ok, tú ganas, lo haré, pero quiero que esto quede en absoluta confidencialidad ok? A si es que motiva a Darien para convertirse en uno de los tres mejores.

-Eso no es necesario hacerlo, él ya está ahí.

3 días después la facultad del Decano Kou envió un memorándum a Medicina requiriendo los certificados de notas de los 3 mejores alumnos de primer año de medicina para costearles una beca al Seminario de medicina a realizarse en Canadá el próximo mes. No fue una sorpresa para Seiya Kou padre el ver el nombre de Darien en primer lugar en la lista, el chico tenías notas impresionantes y todos sus profesores observaban una real pasión en la profesión.

2 días después les fue notificada la noticia a los tres alumnos y Seiya ya vislumbraba su venganza…¿venganza? Desde cuando fue venganza? Se supone que él solamente quería lograr poseer el corazón de Michiru porque la amaba…pero a quien engañaba? Siempre le tuvo celos a su amigo, y estos se transformaron en ira cuando ella lo eligió a él. ¿Qué tenía Darien que lo hacía mejor que él? Absolutamente nada! El tipo era huérfano y no poseía ninguna gracia más que su arrogante postura, quien lo preferiría por sobre él? Ciertamente Michiru, y la condenada vida la había puesto en el camino de Darien y no en el de él. Maldecía al destino por eso, pero como su fuerza de voluntad era gigante lograría torcerle los hilos y hacer que ella fuese de él para siempre.

-Lo supiste amigo? Me voy a Canadá!

-Wowww Dar! Eso es increíble!- le dijo abrazándolo dándole palmaditas en la espalda.

-Puedes creerlo? Me han asignado una beca y estaré ahí para oír las últimas técnicas médicas para el tratamiento del cáncer y enfermedades neurológicas, es increíble.

-Y cuando te vas?

-En unas semanas, tengo que tener todo listo dentro de unos días.

-Todo listo?

-Mis notas, antes de ir me piden tener resuelto el semestre por lo que tendré que dar los parciales antes de tiempo.

-Wowww y puedes con ello?

-Claro, hoy me siento capaz de todo.

-Y qué será de la pobre Michiru mientras tú te encierras en la biblioteca estudiando?

-Mmmmm tienes razón…mmmm pero claro! Para eso estás tú no? Algo encontrarás para entretenerla estoy seguro.

_Este pedazo de imbécil cree que estoy de bufón de corte?_ Pensaba Seiya mientras le sonreía.

-Si, claro, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

-Bien, ahora debo irme, tengo una cita con los apuntes de anatomía.

-Siempre creí que esa materia en particular era más fascinante practicarla no?

-Definitivamente.

-Ok, no te demoro más, vete y que tengas éxito.

-Si ves a Mich dile que no me espero temprano si? Debe estudiar.

-No te preocupes. Y vió a Darien alejarse con una sonrisa en el rostro y tres libros de 300 págiasn cada uno en sus brazos…_pedazo de idiota, yo encontraré la mejor manera de mantener entretenda a MI futura novia._

Ese día Michiru estuvo feliz por Darien, pero ya sentía que lo extrañaba, jamás se había separado por tanto tiempo, pero estaba segura que con la ayuda de su mejor amigo Seiya la ausencia de su novio no haría tanta mella en su corazón.

Desde aquel día Seiya no se despegaba de Michiru no a sol ni a sombra, ella veía escasamente a Darien por la noches, por lo que en sus días era el rostro de Seiya el que veía constantemente.

El día que Darien partió a Canadá ella estaba especialmente feliz, Darien le había pedido que se casaran y ella le había respondido que sí, pero cuando él por fin se hubo ido a Canada la falsa sonrisa en el rostro de Michiru dio cabida a una cara de enorme trsiteza.

-Que sucede sirena? Acaso no estabas feliz por casarte?

-Si…pero…me he quedado sola.

-No Sirena, estás conmigo no recuerdas?

-Oh! Seiya que haría yo sin ti? – le había dicho ella antes de abrazarlo fuertemente.

-Ven, vámonos de aquí a comer algo si?

Y habían partido a una pizzería.

-No soy estúpido sirena, sé que algo más ronda por tu hermosa cabeza.

-Siempre has sabido leerme tan bien.

-Por supuesto. Ahora me vas a decir que sucede?

-Tú sabes a amo a Darien por sobre todas las cosas no?

-Ciertamente.

-Pero…

-Pero?

-Si nos casamos…qué va a pasar con mi carrera? Darien es muy hogareño y siempre habla de niños…si tengo hijos…mi carrera…se irá al tarro de la basura.

-Concuerdo completamente contigo…pero lo amas no? Eso debe ser suficiente.

-Pero también amo mi carrera! Dios no sé que haré.

-Pues lo que vayas a hacer debes decidirlo pronto…Darien sólo estará dos semanas en Canadá y conociéndolo querrá desposarte en cuanto vuelva.

-Lo sé…tal vez no debía aceptar tan precipitadamente su propuesta.

-Tal vez…

-Que dices?

-Que tienes razón, que te precipitaste, que no consideraste las opciones.

-Opciones? Y qué opciones tiene una mujer cuando su novio de hace años se arrodilla ante ella mostrándole un diamante del tamaño de África pidiéndole que se case con él?

-La opción de decir NO.

-No? Jamás podría haberle dicho que no…yo lo amo con todo mi corazón.

-Entonces por qué estamos teniendo esta conversación eh?

Seiya era muy astuto, al igual que su padre siempre utilizaba la psicología para confundir a las personas y hacerles creer que él sabía que necesitaban, y con una mujer tan maleable como Michiru su objetivo se volvía cada vez más cercano.

2 días pasaron antes que Seiya se fuera con maletas a vivir al departamento que compartían Darien y Michiru.

-Que haces aquí con maletas Seiya?

-Darien me pidió que cuidara de ti y en su ausencia por las noches y en vista que eres una pobre mujer indefensa he venido a cuidarte.

-Jajajajajaja OHHHH mi salvador!- dijo ella exagerando el gesto de su cara en alabanza al cielo y abrazándolo como siempre lo hacía.

-Por supuesto, sabes que siempre seré tu salvador- dijo éste guiñándole un ojo y haciendo que ella se sonrojara nuevamente, bien, eso indicaba que faltaba poco para verla caer.

Unos días más y ya se habían besado, aunque ella había reaccionado plantándole tremenda abofeteada él había podido contenerla besándola otra vez y ella se había derretido en sus brazos.

-Jamás he dejado de amarte Michiru…te he esperado todo este tiempo, siempre supe que era a mí a quien amabas.

-Sieya yo…

-Shhhh, no digas nada mi amor, sólo disfruta.

Y habían hecho el amor, por sus reacciones él supo que no le era indiferente y que posiblemente amaba a Chiba, pero que de una forma u otra lo amaba a él también sólo era cuestión de tiempo y perspicacia.

Una de las tantas noches que él se quedaba en el departamento haciéndole el amor la puerta se abrió revelando el rostro de Chiba desencajado por haberlos encontrado teniendo sexo en su propia cama, discutieron, pelearon, peor al final fue él quien ganó, él fue quien se quedo con el premio mayo Michiru, y luego de ese día su vida se había vuelto gloriosa, Chiba había desaparecido de la faz de la tierra y aunque Michiru había llorado largos días por su error, al final terminó cayendo en sus redes y entregándole el amor que él tanto quería de ella.

Bastante tiempo después de lo sucedido aquella noche Michiru comenzó a actuar extraña, ya no quería hacer el amor, ya no le decía que lo amaba y él se sentía desesperado, a pesar de todas las trampas que tendió para poder quedarse con ella como un trofeo él realmente la quería. Un día le confesó que tenía planes de casarse con ella en un futuro no muy lejano, y que como ambos eran músicos su relación sería perfecta, pero que por el momento no tendrían hijos que interfirieran en sus trabajos, ella sólo lo observaba y le dedicó una sonrisa que no alcanzó a llegar a sus tristes ojos…sería que ya no lo amaba? Ese fue el último día que la vio…movió cielo, mar y tierra buscándole pero nadie la encontró jamás…finalmente después de meses y meses de buscar y malgastar recursos desistió de la búsqueda…ella jamás lo amaría como había amado a Darien y fue en ese momento en el que más lo odió, porque aun no estando presente seguía jodiéndole la vida.

-Maldito seas Darien Chiba! Juro que si vuelvo a verte en mi perra vida haré de la tuya tan miserable que querrás vivir en el infierno!

Estuvo meses y meses extrañando a Michiru, hasta que al fin decidió que ya nada valía la pena y se enfocó en su inicial carrera musical y en su familia, sus hermanos estuvieron siempre ahí apoyándolo, aunque jamás estuvieron muy de acuerdo con sus actos cuando éste les confesó la verdad, pero ambos había jurado no mencionar el tema nunca más.

Hasta que llegó Serena…y su maldita amistad con Darien Chiba.

-Perdón por la demora Seiya.

Él levantó la vista y la vio más hermosa que nunca…

-Mi amor!- se levantó de la silla, lo que no hizo por Michiru lo haría por esta mujer- Perdóname por favor lo siento tanto.

-Seiya…basta por favor…tengo algo que decir…

Ambos se sentaron y les trajeron dos humeantes tazas de café.

-Serena por favor…

-No Seiya…ahora soy yo la que tiene que hablar….

_**Continuará…..**_

qué va a pasar? Niñas mías ya les había dicho que la señora inspiración no me había visitado y que por ello no había escrito, pero hoy me hizo una visita muy inspiradora jejejeje creí que tal vez les gustase ver el punto de vista de Seiya de todo lo que pasó con su "amigo" Darien jajajajajajaja. Sé que tal vez etes capítulo no estuvo tan bueno que el anterior (pero realmente es difícil hacer algo mejor que un lemon para mi jajajajajaja, pero de todas formas espero que les guste, le dediqué arto corazón, entodo caso saben que siempre acepto críticas constructivas y todo lo demás que quieran decir con respeto si?)

Bien niñas muchísimas gracias por la preocupación de todas! Las quiero en verdad (aunque no lo crean! Me han dado muchísimos ánimos para seguir adelante y por eso las quiero ^^) Gracias por seguirme a pesar de lo que he demorado y en el próximo capítulo tendremos la reacciones de Seiya! AAAAAAA que va a pasar! No se preocupen que ya tengo el capítulo avanzado por lo que no me falta tanto para terminar, la próxima semana más seguro estaré subiendo, tal vez antes! Un abrazooooooo Aquí les dejo las respuesta a los reviews que me han dejado del cap. 12

**Agradecimientos:**

***Jenedith princess: ****Jajajaja creo que yo también quisiera ser Serena jejeje, no sé si Seiya se lo merecía tanto…bueno sí, pero resulta que no quiero un final desagradable para él, pero creo que serán ustedes mismas en sus comentarios las que me harán decidir ;) Gracias, que bueno que te haya gustado (a mi también me gustó jajajaja). Un abrazo. Nos estamos leyendo.**

***VICO: ****Jajajaja me has hecho reir amiga, tienes razón, tengo la cabeza más retorcida que podrías imaginar…uiii imagino una de cosas! Bueno, por este fic verás algunas de esas "imaginadas" que me pego a veces jajajajaja, eso me pasa por ser tan….bueno creo que se entiende jajajajajajajajaja. En fin, me alegra poder transmitir lo mismo que siento yo a todas ustedes y sobre todo poderles transmitir ese enorme amor que siento. Gracias Vico una vez más por comentar, tú siempre estás comentando todo lo que escribo y creo que no te lo había agradecido lo suficiente, en verdad para mí es muy importante que existan personas como tú que están pendientes de lo que hago, es decir, del trabajo que hago. Una vez más gracias y espero y sigas apoyándome siempre que escriba algo ^^ (aunque algo me dice que si Seiya es el protagonista no te va a gusta jajajaja).**

***Martitha Jimenez: ****Jajajajaj siii, yo también creo que me pasé un poquito con el lemon jajajajaja fueron muchas páginas…bueno, sólo diré que "puede" que en ese momento tal vez haya estado inspirada jajajajajajajajajajjajja En fin, gracias por el reviw y siiii he andado con arta inspiración pero con poquito tiempo para escribir. Espero y te haya gustado la reacción de Haruka….y bueno, creo que la de Seiya tendrás que esperar para verla. Un abrazo.**

***Princessnerak: ****U.u ya me lo suponía, sabía que no te iba a gustar, pero igualmente te doy las gracias por haberte tomado la molestia de regalarme un review ^^ pero te prometo que intentaré hacer lo posible para que el final de Seiya sea uno feliz ^^. Gracias denuevo! Un abrazo.**

***Yesqui2000: ****Que viva el amor! Jajaja siii, por fin estuvieron juntos, aunque creo que aún les falta algunas cosas por superar. Gracias por el Review! Y yo también espero que la proteja de Seiya porque de seguro va a arder Troya cuando se entere. Saludos ;)**

***Karly15:**** Graicas ;) la reacción de Seiya la tendremos en el próximo capítulo sin falta! Un abrazo! Espero esta actualización también te haya gustado.**

***AlezziTA'91: ****Espero que haya valido la espera jajajajaja, y Haruka como siempre poniendo la cuota de humor, me encanta! Jajajaja las reacciones de Seiya las tendremos en el siguiente capítulo por lo que creo que tendrás que esperar un poquito más jejejeje, Muchas gracias por el review! nos estamos leyendo pronto (espero) Un abrazooo.**

***Walkmoon: J****ajajaja Gracias, yo sólo escribo con la mente de lectora, sólo pongo lo que a mi me gustaría leer jejejeje (si, soy media retorcida pero no se lo cuentes a nadie xDDDDDD) Espero te haya gusta el capítulo y nos sigamos leyendo! Un abrazo ^^- Bueno, no sé si me apetece mucho aniquilar a Seiya, pero si va a sufrir un poquito…bastante xDDD**

***Isabel20: ****Siii, va a haber un momento de furia por el siguiente capítulo, espero que me quede bien descrito ;) Gracias por el review y que bueno que te haya gustado el lemon, a mí también me gustó como quedo jejeje. Un abrazooo! Nos seguimso leyendo (eso espero jejeje).**

***Lexie: ****Seguro que si se viene más lemons jajajajaja ojalá te gusten tanto como este ;) aunque sinceramente no creo que los escriba taaaan largos como en el capítulo anterior porque si no se me van a hacer los siguientes capítulos interminables jajajajaja. Sabes que lo de que se apagara justo la luz lo soñé la noche anterior a escribir el capítulo 12? Jajajaja por eso lo puse y se me hizo como demasiado bien para que todo lo que pasó en ese departamento tuviera un rotundo éxito! (es que sime quien no hubiese caído con semejante atmósfera? Por dios si no somos santas! Jajajaja bueno, yo por lo menos no) Y definitivamente a Seiya no le va a parecer nada bien lo que pasó, ahora sólo hay que esperar qué es lo que va a hacer. Muchas gracias por el review jeje, y espero nos sigamos leyendo prontiitoo! siento haber tardado, pero como siemrpe espero que la espera haya valido al pena. Un abarzooo**

***: ****Siiii, prometo que esas escenitas se van a repetir por lo que termina de historia, tal vez en el epílogo ponga un lemon mucho más memorable y más…fascinante jajajaja tengo varias ideas en mente. Que bueno que te gustara el cap. Espero que este también te hyaa gustado. Un abrazo y espero nos sigamos leyendo!**

***La Dama Oculata Mistress 9: ****jajaja a mi también me pasa eso que no me avisan cuando han actualizado los fic's que me gusta u.u jejejej es un complot! Jajajaj noo, bueno, tal vez. Que bueno que te gustó el cap! Espero que este también te haya gustado tanto como el anterior ;) y síi, creo que me pasé con lo apasionado del cap. 12 no? Jejej por lo menos no ví ningún reclamo y puras felicitaciones jajajajajaja. Ok, espeor nos sigamos leyendo! Un abarzo. Y gracias.**

***Rain Minmei: ****hola! Jajajaj bueno, contigo ya había hablado por interno asi es que no será necesario responder por aquí tus reviews ;) espero te haya gusta el nuevo cap.! Un abarzoo.**

***Walkmoon: ****A ver, tengo dos reviews del mismo capítulos de la misma persona jajajajajaja, bueno, como no sé si era la misma, misma persona, decidí responder por separado si? Jejejeje. Gracias por el review! Como siempre agradezco que se tomen el tiempo de eesctibirme. Y no las voy a dejar, amo mis historias y la verdad la de "El verdadero poder del amor" tengo hacer rato un final, sólo que aún no lo escribo….he comentado en otras ocasiones que me da algo de nostalgia porque fue mi primer fic. En todo caso si lo voy a terminar, al igual que todas las demás, sólo les pido paciencia, mi carrera universitaria me da muy poco tiempo y bueno, en mis pocos tiempos libres me dedico a la gente con la que no puedo estar cuando estudio y por las noches escribo lo que puedo. Gracias de nuevo y espero no te desanimes si? En verdad voy a concluirlas! Un abarzo.**

***Lira12: ****Bien nueva lectora/amiga jejeje a ti ya te he respondido por interno, espero te hayas dado cuenta jejejeje, No voy a responderte nuevamente por aquí si? Jejej espero que sigas comentando y de nuevo te doy las gracias por el review y que bueno que te haya gustado tanto la historia, espero que este nuevo cap. También te haya gustadooo! ^^ Un abrazo.**

***Miko Fleur: ****:OO gracias por catalogarkla de "alta calidad" de verdad! Jejej ese tipo de cosas en sus reviews me ponen muy feliz! Gracias de nuevo. Espero este cap. También te haya gustado! Nos seguimos leyendo! Un abrazo! ^^**

_**Diian Kou R.**_


	14. Chapter 15

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, también aparecen personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

_***N/A: Qué más les puedo decir que no les haya dicho ya? Cada vez veo reviews nuevos y me ilusionan como no tiene una idea, recuerdo particularmente una persona que dijo algo así como "no tengo palabras para describir la creatividad que te rodea" dios sabe que casi lloré con ese comentario jajajaja, muchísimas gracias por todo chicas, por sus buenas vibras, buenos deseos y sobre todo por seguir esta historia que partió como un pequeño proyecto en mi cabecita pero que se ha vuelto una gigantesca empresa en la cual todas ustedes son partícipes. Antes de empezar les diré que aún me quedan algunas cartas bajo la manga por lo que la felicidad eterna aún se ve lejana para nuestros queridos personajes, la reacción de Seiya creo que será la que todos esperen…la de Serena…bueno la de ella ya lo sabremos a continuación.**_

_***N/A: En este cap. Van a odia a Seiya tanto como yo lo odié cuando lo escribí! Maldito manipulador!**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**3da. PARTE**

**CAPÍTULO 14**

**SERENA POV**

Mis manos no dejan de temblar, jamás había sentido tanto miedo de confesar alguna verdad, jamás había temido a nadie, pero ahora aquí estoy, temiéndole a la única verdad que destrozaría la vida de alguien más…que amaba a Darien Chiba. Sin lugar a dudas Seiya va a matarme, bueno, tal vez no matarme literalmente pero ante sus ojos y a los de los chicos quedaré como la zorra más grande que alguna vez haya pisado la faz de la Tierra…me lo merecía? Claro, lo he engañado de la forma más horrible y no sé qué es peor, el engaño en sí o el hecho de que ninguna célula de mi cuerpo se siente arrepentida.

Estoy a punto de arruinarle la vida a alguien, a punto de destrozarle el corazón a alguien ¿y por qué? Simplemente porque no lo amo ¿eso es justo? Claro que no, definitivamente no lo es, Seiya no merece lo que estoy a punto de hacerle pero ya no puedo callar esto por más tiempo, ya no puedo permitir que me termine odiando aún más si no le confieso el engaño, no puedo seguir con los dos como si nada y al mismo tiempo, debo terminar mi relación con él, sólo espero que tenga corazón y me perdone, o por lo menos que no me odie…no podría soportar su odio y desprecio después de todo lo que hemos pasado juntos.

Con esa idea en mente me acerco con paso lento hacia el "Crown" pero el tiempo se me hace eterno mientras camino y siento que mi cabeza está a punto de explotar. Levanto la vista del piso y ahí está, el café "Crown" con sus enormes puertas de vidrio y sus gigantescas ventanas que iluminan todo el local, y en una mesa cercana a la ventana principal lo veo, ahí está Seiya, tomándose el cabello con ambas manos y mirando algún punto fijo en la mesa, tronando sus dedos se nota nervioso y los gruñidos de mi estómago se acentúan aún más ¿realmente soy capaz de hacer lo que voy a hacer? _Se lo debes a Darien_…SI, definitivamente tengo que hacerlo, por Darien, por mí, incluso por Seiya, él no merece estar con una mujer que no lo ama de verdad, merece encontrar el amor, merece todo lo que yo no puedo darle.

Con paso firme me acerco y abro la puerta del "Crown", camino lentamente al lugar en el cual seré juzgada, pero ya no hay vuelta atrás y pase lo que pase debo ser fuerte, yo también merezco ser feliz.

-Perdón por la demora Seiya.- Le digo sonriendo un poco para aliviar la preocupación en sus ojos.

Él levanta la vista y me ve por un segundo.

-Mi amor!- se levanta precipitadamente y me abraza- Perdóname por favor lo siento tanto.

-Seiya…basta por favor…tengo algo que decir…- Le digo tratando de zafarme de su abrazo y sentándome en la silla frente a la suya.

De milagro aparece una humeante taza de café que despierta mis sentidos.

-Serena por favor…

-No Seiya…ahora soy yo la que tiene que hablar….-le corto lo que estaba a punto de decirme, no necesito oír más sus palabras de perdón, ellas me hacen sentir mucho más miserable de lo que me siento- _claro, como si eso fuera posible._

-Seiya…ayer yo.

-Cariño, sé que hice mal pero por favor, lo solucionaremos si? Te lo prometo.

-Basta por favor Seiya, no entiendes, yo he venido aquí porque sucedió algo…algo que me hizo abrir los ojos.

-Qué? A qué te refieres? Qué te sucedió bombón? Estás bien?

-Sí, sí Seiya, estoy bien sólo que algo nerviosa.

-Nerviosa? Por qué? Yo te pongo nerviosa? Dios Serena, te juro que ayer no quise asustarte al punto de ponerte nerviosa en mi presencia, perdóname por fa…

-Cállate por amor a Dios Seiya! Tú no me pones nerviosa, soy yo y lo que tengo que decirte lo que me mata de nervios.

-…..

-Anoche yo…mierda, esto es más difícil de lo que creí.

-Anoche tú qué bombón?

-Estaba tan perturbada que tenía que encontrar la manera de saber qué es lo que había pasado entre Darien y tú.- la cara de Seiya cambió por completo de una de súplica a una de ira total.

-Qué mierda hiciste Serena.

-Yo…yo…tú tuviste la culpa! Tú no quisiste decirme nada, me insultaste por algo que no sé, me amenazaste por cosas que desconozco y sentí que en el único lugar en el que encontraría respuestas sería en el departamento de Darien.

Seiya no dice nada, pero su rostro está totalmente rojo y mantiene los labios fuertemente apretados, los nudillos blancos sobre la mesa y apenas siento su respiración…esto no es una buena señal, en cualquier minuto va a explotar.

-Yo no fui en busca de él, yo fui a buscar a Michiru.

Sus ojos se me miran con furia y se agrandan a tal punto que creo que se saldrán de sus órbitas.

-Michiru? Cómo mierda sabes tú de Michiru? Acaso vive con el bastardo de Chiba?

-Seiya cálmate por dios, estás gritándome! Y no conozco a Michiru, sé de ella porque Rei me dijo que ella sabía lo que yo necesitaba, pero no la encontré allí, y al parecer si están viviendo en el apartamento de Darien.

-Qué más sabes Serena? Qué mierda te dijeron de mí?

-De ti? Por dios Seiya no seas paranoico no me han dicho absolutamente nada de ti.

-MIENTES! El maldito ese debió haberte puesto en mi contra! Debió haberte inventado una historia! Y tú le creíste! Te juro Serena que todo lo que dijo es mentira! Yo no le quité a Michiru, ella siempre me amó a mí y el muy maldito me la arrebató de las manos, siempre me tuvo envidia, siempre quiso lo que yo tuve, unos hermanos que hacían todo por mí, unos padres que me amaban, fans, personalidad, todo! El maldito siempre quiso robarme todo lo que yo tenía.

-De qué mierda hablas Seiya? Eso que dices no es cierto…Darien…Darien no es así! Mientes!- no puede ser cierto no? Es imposible, Darien no es esa clase de persona…aunque yo sé por Rei que es huérfano y que de pequeño era bastante tímido y aislado…NO! Serena idiota! No puedes dudar de él, él te ama y tú lo amas a él, fin de la discusión.

-No te lo contó?- su expresión sombría cambia a una totalmente triunfante- Entonces es hora de que sepas la verdad bombón, el por qué lo odio con todas las fuerzas de mi corazón.

Estoy chockeada, por fin voy a saber qué era lo que había pasado entre ellos dos…sólo espero que con la conversación Seiya se calme para poder explicarle que era lo que realmente había pasado con Darien.

-Éramos los mejores amigos, él y yo contra el resto del mundo, hasta que llego Michiru a nuestra misma escuela era la mujer más hermosa que hasta entonces vi y caí profundamente enamorado de ella y ella de mí…pero el maldito de Chiba también se había enamorado de ella e hizo hasta lo imposible por arrebatármela- a esta altura de la historia las lágrimas ruedan libres por mi mejilla, no puede ser cierto lo que Seiya me cuenta…no puede ser cierto.- hasta que logró su cometido y un día los encontré en la cama y sabes que hizo el perro ese? Se esfumó como por arte de magia de Londres y jamás lo volví a ver, el muy maricón no dio la cara y dejó a Michiru destrozada por hacer que cayera en sus garras…yo la perdoné, pero la culpa fue demasiado grande para ella y después de un tiempo decidió irse de mi lado para siempre…no volví a saber de ellos nunca más, bueno, de Chiba supe cuando llegué aquí contigo, y de ella me acabo de enterar por ti que se juntó con el muy miserable y viven juntos. No puedo creer que los miserables estén juntos después de todo…malditos bastardos.- Esto debe ser mentira, no puede ser que mi Darien haya sido capaz de hacer algo tan bajo como eso…

-Ellos…-apenas puedo articular la frase- ellos…no viven solos…hay…alguien más.

-Alguien más? No me digas que hay otra mujer con ellos porque sería el colmo de la depravación

-Una niña. Una niña de cabello oscuro y ojos azules.- Al decirlo de esta forma todo comienza a cobrar sentido para mí.

Seiya abre aún más los ojos y queda pasmado por unos segundos, luego reacciona sacudiendo un poco la cabeza.

-Miserables! Formaron una puta familia! Qué mierda se cree ese Chiba? Robarme a mi novia y preñarla! Maldito y mil veces maldito!

-Seiya yo…-debo decírselo mientras aun siento coraje- yomeacostecondarien.

-Qué dijiste?

Inhala…exhala…inhala….exhala…-Que anoche yo…yo…me acosté con Darien.

-Estás de broma no? Eso es imposible, tú me amas.

-Seiya yo…no…yo no te amo.

Sus manos se dirigen a mis hombros y me sacuden fuertemente, la gente a nuestro alrededor parece mirarnos pero nadie interfiere en nuestra discusión, absolutamente nadie se percata del terror y de la culpa que siento por dentro.

-Por qué mierda me hiciste eso Serena? Por qué! No te das cuenta que ese maldito lo único que quiere es arrebatarte de mi lado? Demostrar que es capaz de alejarte de mí? De seducirte? Todo como venganza por ser mejor que él?! Por qué Serena? Puta mentirosa! Fingiste amarme para luego apuñalarme por la espalda!- las lágrimas que había derramado en la noche sólo eran comparables con una piscina frente al mar…estoy destrozada, totalmente destrozada, y de la nada Seiya deja mis hombros se para bruscamente y me mira con odio- maldita puta desgraciada- y se va dejándome sola con todos mis tormentos...En mi cabeza los engranes ruedan y ruedan como encajando las piezas de un reloj, cuadrando los espacios de tiempo, las historias, los hechos, los datos recopilados…ahora todo encaja, ahora todo tiene sentido, esa niña seguramente sí es de Darien y el muy bastardo me mintió sólo para que me acostara con él para hacerle más daño a Seiya…cómo pude caer tan bajo y creer en sus mentiras? -_Y la ternura y el cariño que sentiste cuando te hacía el amor?-_ FINGIDOS! Nada más que ficción…cómo puede un ser humano hacer tanto daño? COMO?

De pronto me paro de la mesa, tiro unos billetes y salgo corriendo en busca de Seiya, está sentado en el parque con lágrimas surcando su rostro…no estaría así de humillado si no fuera cierto todo lo que acababa de decir, yo solamente había sido un trofeo para Darien…sólo una muñequita más.

-Seiya…perdóname por favor, yo…sé que me equivoqué pero él dijo amarme y yo…yo siempre le amé, él fue la razón por la que me fui a Londres, fue por él que escapé, para intentar olvidarlo, para intentar alejarlo de mis pensamientos porque sabía que jamás sería para mí, porque era el novio de mi mejor amiga y yo no podía traicionarla…

-Pero cometiste doble traición Serena, la traicionaste a ella y a mí, estas contenta ahora? De qué mierda sirvió viajar tantos kilómetros si caerías en sus garras al fin y al cabo?

-No Seiya por favor…no me digas eso, cometí un error pero juro que me arrastraré por el suelo si me perdonas, yo creí que me amaba…yo creí…que podía existir un nosotros.

-Un nosotros? Qué patética suenas Serena, ese tipo lo único que buscaba era tirarse a la novia de su mayor enemigo para restregármelo a la cara cuando tuviese la oportunidad…que bajo caíste.

-Seiya…-ya no puedo seguir hablando más, tomo mi rostro con ambas manos y comienzo a llorar amargamente…cómo puede ser posible que la felicidad se esfume de la noche a la mañana? Cómo puede ser posible que una mentira me haya hecho vivir el momento más maravilloso de mi vida?- _porque no fue una mentira-_ claro que lo fue! Yo aún no le decía a Seiya la verdad cuando él me confesó lo que había pasado entre ellos, ahora la única verdad que sabía era que estaba totalmente destrozada y que si me quedaba corazón en algún rincón de mi pecho lo utilizaría única y exclusivamente para que Seiya me perdonara.

-No sé qué vas a tener que hacer para que te perdone Serena, una vez perdoné a una mujer que me fue infiel con el mismo idiota, crees que seré tan estúpido de car de nuevo en lo mismo?- me mira por última vez y me deja ahí en el parque con mis propios fantasmas asesinos…

Han pasado dos semana desde aquel fatídico día y no he sabido nada de Seiya, sus hermanos sólo me miran con pesar y me dicen que pronto pasará todo, pero no saben qué fue lo que realmente pasó, Seiya no se los dijo y yo estoy muy agradecida por ello, no quisiera que ellos me odiasen también, las chicas han parado por fin sus interrogatorios acerca de lo que pasó ese día, no les confesé que me había acostado con Darien, pero les dije que Seiya estaba muy molesto y que tardaría en perdonarme, nadie entendía que pasaba allí y yo no tenía el valor de decirlo, por lo que preferí callar y en vista que no hablé más ellas dejaron de insistir.

Darien es otro cuento, a pesar de mis insistencias en que no me busque sigue llamándome, sigue enviándome textos, incluso envió a Ruka a hablar conmigo, pero yo no quise verla, seguramente ella también era cómplice de sus fechorías y nada ni nadie me harían cambiar de la opinión que tenía sobre ellos dos…y Michiru, jamás hablé con ella pero estaba segura de que era la zorra más grande del planeta, incluso más grande que yo.

-Serena por dios llevas dos semana postrada en esa cama, necesitas salir…pero date un baño antes!

-No Rei, no quiero salir.

-Cuando me vas a decir lo que pasó ese día? Lo que pasó esa noche? No confías en mí?

-No es eso Rei, es sólo que no quiero hablar porque necesito olvidar, necesito olvidar lo que hice.

-Entonces debo asumir que te irás del país de nuevo? Porque cada vez que quieres olvidar tomas tus maletas y sales huyendo como rata a esconderte en tu agujero.

-No Rei, esta vez no voy a huir…no hay lugar en el planeta que me esconda de la culpa…y del engaño…y del desamor.

-Desamor? DESAMOR? De qué hablas?

-Darien sólo me utilizó Rei…sólo fui un títere en su venganza.

-Venganza? Serena de qué diablos me estás hablando?

-Me dijo que me amaba…me dijo que todo estaría bien…-ahí vienen de nuevo las lágrimas, maldito Darien! Cada vez que me acuerdo de él las lágrimas parecen arder en mis ojos y salen ferozmente.

Rei me abraza y acaricia mi cabello.

-Vamos cariño, eso no puede ser cierto, de dónde sacaste todo esto eh? Es por eso por lo que no le has dirigido la palabra en estas dos semanas? El tipo está subiéndose por las paredes porque no le hablas, me tiene el celular lleno de textos, los oídos rojos de tanto preguntarme por ti y lo que te pasa.

-Todo eso es mentira Rei, él no me ama, él sólo quería vengarse de Seiya por lo de Michiru y me utilizó como un peón en un juego de ajedrez.

Rei deja de acariciarme, levanta su rostro y me mira desconcertada.

-Cómo mierda puedes creer esa estupidez Serena? Eso es imposible! Tú no sabes lo que realmente pasó ahí! No lo sabes, no puedes juzgar a Darien por las palabras de un mitómano como Seiya, él te mintió.

-Y acaso tú si sabes lo que pasó ahí? Cómo es posible que lo sepas tú?

-Porque el mismo Darien me lo dijo.

-Y si te lo confesó a ti por qué no tuvo el valor de decírmelo a mí? Sabes por qué? Porque te mintió a ti, porque si me decía la verdad sabía que jamás me habría acostado con él y no tendría nada con qué hacerle daño a Seiya.

-Tú…tú…te acostaste con él?

La simple mención del acto me provoca náuseas…me siento sucia, utilizada, como violada-_ ahhhh entonces tus gritos aquella noche eran porque te estaba obligando? –_maldición, no siento náuseas por lo que hice, sino por sentirme engañada, porque me utilizaron con un fin que no era el amor y jugaron con el mío…

Me paro y salgo corriendo al baño y boto la escasa comida que había ingerido en el día. Rei se acerca despacio y acaricia mi espalda.

-Serena, lo que acabas de decir no puede ser cierto, y lo sabes, sé que en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que lo que te dijo ese mal nacido de Seiya es falso…debes hablar con Darien, el pobre está desesperadamente enamorado de ti lo entiendes?

-No Rei…qué clase de amor enfermizo es ese? Sólo me utilizó!

-Aquí la única persona que te ha utilizado es Seiya!

-No

-Si! Ese bastardo te dijo todo eso sólo para tenerte comiendo de su mano, sólo para hacerle más daño a Darien.

-No! Seiya no sabía que yo lo amaba, me confesó la verdad antes de que yo le dijera algo.

-Ese idiota sabía perfectamente que pretendías terminar con él y por eso te engañó, estoy segura que preferiría verte muerta que con Darien.

-Cómo puedes decirme eso Rei? Acaso ya no eres mi amiga?

-Cómo puedo ser amiga de alguien tan ciega como tú Serena? Abre los ojos y descubre la realidad, Seiya no es la blanca paloma que aparenta ser contigo, no es el muchacho desvalido que pretende ser, él es la maldad en persona y no dejará que seas feliz si no es con él.

Esas palabras me dejan atónita, realmente estoy tan ciega como me lo dice Rei? No…no puede ser, hasta cuando se acabarán las mentiras y las dudas? A quién debo creer? Qué debo hacer?

Una semana más ha pasado sin grandes novedades, Seiya sigue sin hablarme pero nos mandamos algunos textos de vez en cuando, me dice que no me odiaba, que sólo está un poco molesto, pero que por mi amor es capaz de perdonar una vez más y hacer borrón y cuenta nueva…pero tiene una condición, debo irme a Londres para siempre con él, alejarme lo más posible de Darien si quiero volver con él. Seré capaz de dejarlo todo nuevamente y esta vez para siempre?

Darien ha dejado de llamar, supuse que Rei ha hablado con él, y tal vez al verse descubierto ha decidido desistir de sus intentos- _O tal vez se sintió herido porque no creíste en él-_ y cómo creer si no fue capaz de decirme lo que había pasado entre ellos? Recuerdo cuando me dijo que él no diría nada porque seguramente yo no le creería, lo dijo porque sabía que yo no sería capaz de tragarme sus mentiras…pero obviamente encontró otra forma de hacerme caer en sus manos –_y vaya que disfrutaste- _maldito Pepe Grillo.

Estos días no me he sentido muy bien, ni anímica ni físicamente, estoy decaída un poco más delgada y con la piel más pálida de lo normal, las chicas están preocupas (todas excepto Rei que ha dejado de hablarme), por lo que han decidido llevarme al doctor, obviamente puse resistencia porque es una idiotez, seguramente los hechos pasados en las semanas anteriores me ha pasado la cuenta, pero no hay caso de convencerlas por lo que tengo que asistir al consultorio, eso sí, con mis reglas por lo cual iré sola.

-Cómo vas a ir sola Serena? Te puedes desmayar por ahí

-Que no me desmayo Mina, ya estoy grandecita para ir sola.

-Déjame acompañarte si?

-No Lita, si voy iré sola.

-Te haré pastel

-Que no.-últimamente sus pasteles me están dando un poco de asco, seguramente ha cambiado sus ingredientes por unos de menor calidad.

-Yo iré contigo- dijo Amy plantándose a mi lado en la puerta.

-Por Dios chicas, ya les dije que no, si entiendes eso cierto Amy?

-Por favorcito Serenita, déjame ir y te prometo quedarme fuera.

Si no le digo que sí seguirá insistiendo…maldita Mina y sus ojitos.

-Ok, ok, ok, pero te quedas afuera si? Y no me vas a salir con tus babosadas- El rostro de Mina se contrae un poco pero rápidamente cambia a uno alegre…por qué le he dicho eso? Últimamente ando de un humor de perros, seguramente por todo lo que pasó, ya no volveré a confiar en nadie como antes.

Ambas nos vamos al consultorio y nos sentamos en la sala de espera hasta que me examinen, veo a una enfermera que dice mi nombre en voz alta y me paro del asiento y fiel a su palabra Mina se queda sentada esperando hasta que termine. Entro por la blanca puerta y diviso al famoso doctor Moon

-Buen día Señorita…

-Tsukino.

-Tsukino, dígame, en qué puedo ayudarla.

-Bueno pues…yo creo que no es nada, pero estos días he andado muy decaída y con un humor de perros.

-Sufre usted de alguna enfermedad crónica?

-No.

-Anemia?

-No que yo sepa.

-Le realizaré algunos estudios porque su palidez no es normal, tal vez esté desarrollando un cuadro anémico, ha estado expuesta a mucho estrés?

-Más o menos, no ha sido un buen mes.

-Se está mal alimentando?

-Confieso que no me alimento como debería, pero como le digo, es porque me he sentido algo decaída.

-Ok, decaimiento, palidez, cambios de humor…tal vez náuseas?

-Algunos días, en las mañanas cuando siento el aroma a huevos del desayuno, pero generalmente no tengo nunca náuseas.

-Cuándo fue su última menstruación?

Menstruación?

Menstruación? Esa palabra me suena….

MENSTRUACIÓN? Mierda! Esa debió haber venido hace una semana.

El doctor Moon espera mi respuesta mientras sigue rellenando los espacios libres en el expediente, pero yo estoy en blanco.

-Señotita Tsukino? Se encuentra bien?

-Si…sí, es sólo que sacaba cuentas…creo que fue hace poco más de un mes.

-Ok, ha mantenido relaciones sexuales en el último mes? Sin protección quiero decir?

-Yo…-El médico interpreta mi sonrojo excesivo como un sí, por lo que no sigue preguntando.

-Existe la posibilidad de que esté embarazada señorita Tsukino, pero sólo lo corroboraremos mediante un examen, se ha realizado algún test?

-No…

-Ok, ahora mismo le practicaré el examen y estarán los resultados para mañana.

En un procedimiento bastante simple me saca algo de sangre del brazo, la pone en un tubo y manda la muestra al laboratorio, mientras yo parezco zombie, estoy como en automático, no uedo hilar los pensamientos…sería posible que estuviese embarazada? Cristo Santo! Cómo puede pasarme esto? Qué diablos tiene el mundo en mi contra? El destino se ha ensañado conmigo…definitivamente Dios no está de mi lado.

Cuando salgo Mina corre a mi lado

-Estás verde Serena, qué te dijo el doctor?

-Que posiblemente esté embarazada- las palabras salen de mi boca sin siquiera darme cuenta, Mina se queda pasmada delante de mí mirándome con esos enormes ojos celestes en espera de alguna reacción de mi parte…reacción que no llega.

-:OOOOO vas a tener una mini Serena! O un Mini Seiya! Serena! Que hermoso! Vas a ser mamá!

UN MINI SEIYA? Dios mio no me he puesto a pensar en aquel detalle de la paternidad de mi posible hijo…Seiya? Realmente puede ser Seiya el padre de mi hijo?...o tal vez…...

El corazón comienza a latirme fuertemente y una punzada en la cabeza comienza a martillarme desde el centro de mi cerebro…un hijo de Darien….puede ser posible?

Ese pensamiento me deja chockeada, soy incapaz de poner atención a todo el parloteo de Mina mientras caminamos, no escucho ni entiendo absolutamente nada de lo que dice, nada…no escucho, sólo me zumban los oídos y me duele la cabeza pensando que existe una gran probabilidad que el padre de ese niño fuese Darien….y si así es…qué haré?

No digo una sola palabra al llegar a casa, no es necesario, Mina se encarga de repartir la buena noticia a todo el mundo. Las chicas están felices, todas ellas me abrazan y me dicen que es la excusa perfecta para la reconciliación con Seiya ¿Cómo pueden pensar eso?…todas ellas menos Rei quien me mira con ojos que salpicaban fuego, en este momento temo, temo perder su amistad para siempre, temo que Seiya jamás me persone pero sobre todo temo no ser capaz de olvidar a Darien, temo no poder dejar de amarlo jamás y morir amando a alguien que no merece ser amado…

Ya ha anochecido en Tokio y sigo sin decir una palabra, no tengo apetito, no tengo ánimos de hablar, no quiero ver televisión, no quiero nada con el mundo, quiero sólo morir…es tan difícil entenderlo?

Abrazo mi almohada y siento que alguien entra a mi habitación….es Amy

-Serena…tan horrible te parece la idea de ser Madre?

-Vete

-Serena, respóndeme por favor

-Vete

-Está bien, sólo te traje un té de hierbas para que te relajes un poco- siento como deja la taza en la mesa de noche y ciérrala puerta tras ella. Todo esto me pasa por perra, por haberlo engañado, maldita traición, maldito Darien! Lo odio lo odio lo odio! Y nuevamente las lágrimas se hacen presentes…no quiero llorar nunca más.

Siento cerrarse mis ojos, estoy tan agotada que sólo quiero desaparecer….

-Serena! Serenita linda despierta! Vamos buscar el examen! Ya quiero saber si a a se una mini Serena o un mini Seiya! Que emoción!

-Puedes callarte Mina?, me duele horriblemente la cabeza

-Hayyy lo siento amiga, es que estoy tan emocionada! Vamos levántate holgazana! Son las 9 a.m!

-Ok, ok, pero baja los decibeles por favor

-Promesa!- veo cómo sale corriendo y me deja sola, siento como si un trem me hubiese pasado por encima.

Apenas y probé bocado en casa, pero pareció no importarle a Mina, esa mujer está tan emocionada que sería capaz de irse al consultorio sin mí. Ahora estoy sentada en la consulta del doctor Moon y espero a que abra el maldito sobre…

-Llegó el momento de la verdad, está ansiosa señorita Tsukino?

-Tengo el aspecto de una mujer ansiosa doctor Moon?

Al parecer entiende mi indirecta pues ya no me dice nada más, abre el sobre y lee en silencio mientras yo lo miro impaciente.

-La verdad no sé si usted estará feliz con la noticia señorita Tsukino pero debo comunicarle que usted tiene 3 semanas de gestación y que se encuentra muy débil, si no toma los cuidados adecuados ni se nutre bien lo más probable es que pierda el bebé, su embarazo es de riesgo señorita Tsukino, le recomiendo que repose y se alimente muy bien dos semanas y vuelva para checarse y revisar el estado de su embarazo.

Estoy….embarazada…tres semanas….Darien

De pronto comienzo a ver todo negro…

Cuando abro los ojos nuevamente es como revivir aquel accidente…veo exactamente lo mismo, la misma habitación de hospital, el mismo aroma a enfermos…sólo faltan sus ojos azules…

-Serena mi amor! Por fin despertaste!

Mi amor?...

-Me tenías tan preocupado chiquita, llevas inconsciente 3 días me tenías desesperado!-

…Seiya

-Se…Seiya?

-No te esfuerces Bombón, aquí estoy

-Por…por qué?

-Cuando te desmayaste Mina me llamó inmediatamente y el doctor Moon me comunicó la gran noticia Serena! Gracias mi amor, muchas gracias, fue siempre mi sueño ser padre.- QUÉ?!

-Me has…perdonado?

-Cómo no hacerlo mi amor? Me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!, te juro que jamás volveré a hablar sobre lo que pasó, no se lo he dicho a nadie y espero que entiendas que jamás nadie debe saberlo- Ahí está, el tono autoritario de su voz, me siento como un prisionero…pero sé que es con Seiya con quien debo estar.

-Seiya…hay algo…algo que debo decirte sobre el bebé

-No digas nada Serena está claro?

-Pero es que ese bebé no es tu…

-CALLATE! Que no entiendes? Te dije que yo soy el padre de ese bebé y nada más importa me oíste bien? Ahora que salgas del hospital nos casaremos enseguida, antes del nuevo año serás mi mujer y pasadas las fiestas los dos nos regresaremos a Londres entendiste Serena?

-Y…los chicos?

-Les ha fascinado Tokio, se quedarán aquí una temporada más, pero yo tengo que alejarte del mal nacido de Chiba, y juro que lo haré sin medir consecuencias…-Este Seiya me asusta, pero sé que es normal que actúe así, se hará cargo de un niño que no es suyo y me ha perdonado, sólo un hombre de gran corazón puede ser capaz de hacer algo así…no me importa no amarlo, sé que el amor vendrá con el tiempo…si el tiempo es el único bálsamo que cura las heridas.

…_No puedo dejar de pensar que estoy cometiendo el peor error de mi vida… por qué no puedo olvidarte?_

_**Continuará….**_

_**Manipulación a nivel máximo no creen chicas? Recuerden que una vez escribí que Seiya utilizaba la psicología para enredar a las personas y manipularlas a su antojo! Maldito cabrón! Bueno, y nuestra Serena es tan ingenua…miren, en el fondo ella es muy fuerte, le han pasado muchas cosas y ha salido adelante (no siempre de la mejor manera pero ha sobrevivido) pero cómo no confiar en el hombre que la hizo feliz tanto tiempo? Como no confiar en la única persona que pudo borrar de su mente a su verdadero amor? Cómo no confiar si todo en él ha sido perfecto? Por otro lado Darien siempre la trataba mal, y cuando ella le rogó que le confesara la verdad él no se lo dijo, si yo fuese ella tal vez también dudaría de él…pero como yo no soy ella sólo me queda decir que ojalá abra luego los ojos porque mientras más pase el tempo más fuerte el golpe será :S pobrecita igual me da pena….Qué creen que ha pasado con Darien estas tres semanas? Francamente se está subiendo por las paredes, pero les adelanto que se siente bastante desilusionado por la falta de confianza de Serena…y quien no? Bueno, esto cada vez se enreda más y más, y lo peor es que cada vez se me ocurren más desgracias para la vida de nuestros protagonistas jajajajaja pero les prometo que el final será glorioso! **____** Nadie sufre en vano…y eso lo he aprendido a pulso estos últimos meses…ahora me toca pedirles perdón por tenerlas abandonadas a todas…luego que les escribí ese informativo han pasado muchas cosas que jamás pensé pasarían mi vida se transformó en un desastre total y recién ahora cmienzo a recoger los pedazos que quedaron de mí…pero no se preocupen, ya estoy bien y lista para segui adelante, y muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, siempre son tan respetuosas y tan atentas conmigo, muchas gracias a todas por la comprensión y por la espera, deseo con todo mi corazón que este capítulo les haya gustado un poco, sé que no es el mejor del fic pero tan mal no quedó, pasa que volver a escribir después de tantos meses cuesta montones, pero ya me iré poniendo al día y sólo les pido que no me abandonen si? Un Abrazo gigante y esta vez no les dejo agradecimientos individuales pues hay demasiados reviews nuevos jojojo, les prometo que en el prox. Capítulo las individualizo a todas! Un abrazoooooo y gracias por la espera nuevamente **___


	15. Chapter 16

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, también aparecen personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**3da. PARTE**

**CAPÍTULO 15**

**SERENA POV**

Ya llevo un mes interna en el hospital y me pasé todas las fiestas de fin de año aquí, al parecer el doctor Moon tenía razón, mi embarazo está tachado de alto riego…. ¿alto riesgo? Qué va! Yo ya me siento muy bien y estoy más que desesperada por irme, pero por lo que dicen las enfermeras los planes del doctor son retenerme más tiempo en este horrible lugar, ¿saben lo que fue abrir regalos acostada en una cama de hospital? Horrible!, ni si quera me dejaron levantarme de la cama para abrazar a mamá y a papá.

Lo único bueno fue que el doctor Moon dejó que las chicas estuvieran aquí conmigo en nochebuena…las chicas y los Kou claro, cómo podía olvidarme de ellos…si tan sólo pudiera.

Las chicas vienen todos los días a hacerme compañía, claro, todas menos Rei y confieso que me ha hecho muchísima falta.

Los hermanos Kou vienen dos veces por semana, andan muy ocupados firmando contratos con una nueva disquera que los tiene en la mira, dicen que serán súper estrellas, ojalá todo les resulte bien; y Seiya…él prácticamente duerme aquí y desde el día que desperté no hemos vuelto a hablar sobre la paternidad de mi bebé.

No he vuelto a saber de Darien, pero todas las noche sueño con él, sueño que sufre, sueño que necesita ayuda y eso aunque me resista me parte el corazón, quisiera dejar de sentir este amor tan grande por él, pero es que simplemente mi mente no lo deja ir…amar al enemigo…esto suena más a telenovela barata que a mi propia vida.

Con el paso de los días me he dado cuenta de que Seiya no es la dulce paloma que creí que era, a pesar de que me dice cosas lindas y tiernas, me abraza y me besa…siento que sus ojos están vacíos, tanto daño le provoqué que maté por completo su alegría? No, yo creo que es algo más que eso….tal vez nunca fue sincero y ahora está siendo realmente sincero…no sé por qué pienso así, será la soledad en la que estoy en este cuarto que me hace imaginar veinte mil cosas distintas, veinte mil respuestas diferentes a una misma pregunta, veinte mil posibles resultados para un hecho. Lo único que tengo claro en estos momentos es que haré hasta lo imposible para que mi hijo esté feliz, esté con quien esté, mi hijo será siempre mi prioridad…_y será feliz si ve a su madre con un hombre al que no ama?_

Jamás lo sabrá, ante sus ojos su madre amará locamente a su padre…

_Hipócrita_

Lo sé…

-Bomboncito?

-Hola Seiya, ya te habías retrasado- trato de darle una sonrisa que no me llega a los ojos, creo que jamás volveré a sonreír como antes.

-Sí, es que pasé a comprarte algo mi amor, mira- dice y me muestra un regalo, sé que a pesar de todo él pone de su parte para que las cosas resulten…si tan solo pudiera amarte Seiya

-Un regalo! Que considerado Seiya, gracias- tomo el paquetito y lo abro con cuidado, al sacar el envoltorio veo una linda cajita con unos hermosos zapatitos de bebé, mis ojos se ponen llorosos, es el primer regalo que recibo para mi hijo, sé que aún no es posible conocer el sexo de él, pero siento que será un niño, no sé, al verlo en sueños veo la cara de un hermoso bebito de ojos…ahh azules, no he podido dejar de pensar en sus ojos.- Son hermosos Seiya gracias.

-No tienes que agradecer bombón, ese también es mi hijo recuerdas?- (en teoría…)

-Si Seiya, también es tu hijo…-Ahora siento mucha tristeza, no me siento feliz de darle a mi hijo un padre al cual no amo…

-Lo dudas Serena? En qué quedamos?- Su tono se hace serio, y entiendo por qué

-No Seiya, no hay dudas, tienes razón- Y sonrío como tonta una vez más, no sé hasta cuándo va a durarme esta farsa.

_Hasta el día en que te convenzas que algo anda mal en todo esto, no piensas a veces que tal vez Rei tuvo razón?_

Rei…La extraño tanto

-Ahora tengo que irme con los chicos, pero prometo volver por la tarde, ok?- y me besa en la mejilla y se va.

Necesito llamar a Amy. Miro por toda la habitación y no veo mi celular, dónde demonios lo dejé?, como puedo me levanto de la cama y lo busco, mierda! Donde lo dejé! Comienzo a desesperarme cuando de pronto un timbre bastante conocido comienza a sonar desde mi cama, ahí estaba el maldito teléfono bajo la almohada.

-Diga?

-Sereniita! Cómo estás? Como pasaste la noche? Como está mi sobrinita?

-Mina! Pásame a Amy por favor!

-Pero Sere, no me has respondido…-sonaba algo triste

-Bien amiga, la noche estuvo igual de aburrida como todas las demás y tu "sobrinito" supongo que está bien, sabes que apenas tiene algo más de un mes y aún no ha manifestado su existencia, pero el doctor Moon dice que todo anda bien y que el reposo está surtiendo efecto, aunque me aburro como bestia aquí, ahora sí me puedes pasar a Amy?

-Está bien- su voz sonaba muy desanimada, tal vez tuvo una mala noche.

-Hola Serena, cómo amaneciste?

-Bien, muy bien Amy….sabes algo de Rei?- Un suspiro se oyó desde el otro extremo del celular.

-No Sere, no la hemos vuelto a ver desde que se mudó de nuevo al Templo Hikawa.

Rei….

-La extraño mucho Amy, crees que nuestra relación vuelva a ser la misma?

-La verdad…no lo sé Serena, no sé qué le hiciste a Rei para que se fuera de nuevo con el abuelo, no sé qué pudo decirte ella para que dejaras de hablarle y no sé qué demonios sucede a tu alrededor que cada vez que hablo contigo siento que me ocultas las cosas.

-Lo siento tanto Amy….-y ahí vienen de nuevo las lágrimas, ¿hasta cuándo voy a dejar de llorar?

-Ya, tranquila Serena, no quiero hacer más tortuoso tu paso por el Hospital, sé que tarde o temprano me dirás la verdad.

-Lo prometo- sentencié, sabía que más temprano que tarde le terminaría confesando todo.- Por cierto Amy, qué sucede con Mina, la he notado muy triste estos días.

-Hay esa Mina…cómo explicar lo que le pasa si ni si quera ella lo sabe? Yo creo que anda deprimida porque Yaten Kou ni siquiera se molesta en mirarla.

-Yaten? Acaso están juntos?

-No, claro que no, pero yo creo que la pobre de Mina está enamorada de él y el cascarrabias ese ni caso le hace, pero bueno, son sólo conjeturas mías, ella aún no ha dicho nada, pero cada vez que lo mira le brillan tanto los ojos como te brillaban a ti cuando veías a…

-Darien…- Completo la frase por ella.

-Si Serena, a Darien. Sabes algo de él?

-No, y no quiero saber nada tampoco; supongo que no ha seguido preguntándote por mí

-No, hace mucho que no lo veo, ni siquiera lo vi en la ceremonia del cierre de semestre de la Facultad de Medicina en la Universidad.

-Mejor, ese hombre debe desaparecer de nuestras vidas…es por el bien de todos.

-No sabes lo equivocada que estás-

¿Qué demonios? Ha entrado una mujer a mi habitación y me estuvo escuchando hablar con Amy quizás desde cuándo.

-Amy…debo cortar, prometo llamar más tarde. Adiós.- y cuelgo.

Ella me mira con ojos tristes y expresión dura…qué querrá ella aquí?

-Qué haces aquí? – Le digo demostrando todo mi enojo

-He venido a…a revelar algunos secretos – Dice ella algo titubeante.

Cuando me doy cuenta tengo la quijada abierta y los ojos como platos. ¿Realmente se encuentra la perra de Michiru en mi habitación? Pero qué hace aquí!

-Pareces impresionada, lo debí suponer, perdona por presentarme así pero sabes? Estoy muy cansada, cansada de ver como una persona inocente destruye su vida por culpa de una mujer que no lo merece.

-No estarás hablando de Darien cierto? Porque de inocente no tiene NADA! Él me engañó sólo para hacerle daño a Seiya, Seiya es el único que ha salido sufriendo en toda esta historia.

-Te equivocas niña, Seiya no es el hombre que tú piensas.

-Pero de qué hablas? Sabes? No quiero saber nada, no confío en ti así que lárgate por favor, y cierra la puerta al salir.

-No sé cómo Darien pudo enamorarse de ti.- Pone cara de indignación, pero qué se cree?

-El jamás me amó.- lamentablemente mis ojos traicioneros sueltan lágrimas contenidas, no quiero llorar en frente de ella, pero es inevitable.

-Realmente lo amas no?- lentamente su semblante cambia y se acerca a mí, se sienta en la cama y toma mi mano.- Serena, hay algo que debes saber, y no me iré de esta habitación hasta que te lo diga.

-No...por favor Michiru, no creo poder sopórtalo más, por favor…no sigas.-sí, ya sé que soy una cobarde, pero el dolor en mi pecho es demasiado grande.

-Serena…yo conocí a Darien y a Seiya hace muchos años atrás, ellos eran los mejores amigos del mundo y entre los tres pasábamos los mejores momentos…

-Sí, eso ya lo sabía- interrumpo su relato- no necesito que me digas nada, por favor.

-Lo siento Serena, es hora de que sepas la verdad.- y por más que quiero evitar que hable me es imposible, bueno, si vino a hablar que lo haga de una vez.

-A pesar de que los quería mucho a ambos como amigos, yo siempre quise en secreto a Darien, él me conquistó desde el primer momento, con su mirada y la enorme tristeza que había en sus profundos ojos, supongo que me hacía recordar el gigantesco hoyo negro que había en mi corazón sabes? Yo también crecí huérfana al igual que Darien y saber que él pasó lo mismo que yo me hacía quererlo aún más. Un día ambos me confesaron que me amaban ¿te imaginas? Qué iba a hacer yo con dos mejores amigos enamorados de mí? De cierta forma el mundo se me vino abajo, no quería que se pelearan por mí y estuve dispuesta a dejarlo todo y olvidarme de ellos para siempre…

-Y qué te detuvo de hacer eso?-Le pregunto bastante curiosa.

-Ellos…me dijeron que no querían ponerme en una situación difícil y que ambos habían acordado que jugarían limpio y que cada uno intentaría ganarse mi corazón pero que jamás dejarían de lado su amistad, eso me conmovió, y yo ilusamente les creí.- Michiru tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas, supongo que recordar ese episodio de su vida debe ser muy difícil para ella.-

Pasaron los meses y llegó el cumpleaños de Darien, para esas alturas yo estaba tan enamorada de él que nada me importaba y…lo seduje y terminé durmiendo con él.- OH! Hay algo que no me está cuadrando en esta situación…no era que ella había elegido a Seiya y que Darien la había seducido a ella y no al revés?

-Para Michiru, eso no fue lo que Seiya me contó…me estás mintiendo!

-Tú crees que vendría hasta aquí con el corazón abierto sólo para contarte una sarta de mentiras? Mira Serena, no sé qué te habrá dicho Seiya, pero créeme cuando te digo que esta es la pura verdad, nada más que verdad…-y supe que ella no mentía…entonces…¿Seiya…me había engañado? Por qué?! Que sucede! Ya no sé qué es real y qué no! Dios ayúdame, las lágrimas me salen nuevamente por los ojos y Michiru me abraza, se siente tan acogedor que sé que esta mujer no es la malvada perra que yo creí que era.

-Hay mucho más que decir Serena, sé que no te encuentras muy bien, pero debes saberlo todo.

-Está bien, continúa.- Si logro salir con el corazón de una sola pieza pensaré que soy un puto milagro.

-Cuando Sieya se enteró todo se perdió, nos insultó a los dos y nos dejó de hablar por meses, Darien se sentía morir, Seiya era su mejor amigo y no podía creer que por el amor de una mujer esa amistad se rompiera, yo me sentía peor, no podía creer que había sido capaz de alejarlos. Un día, Sieya se presentó a nuestro apartamento y nos pidió perdón, dijo que no había sido un buen perdedor pero que ya había recapacitado y que de ahora en adelante todo saldría bien, con Darien nos miramos y supimos que todo volvería a ser como antes, estábamos tan felices.

Así pasó bastante tiempo en el cual recuperamos todos los meses perdidos y nuevamente nos volvimos inseparables pero Darien estudiaba mucho para ser siempre el mejor y por eso muchas veces no podía asistir a mis conciertos, pero Seiya siempre estaba ahí para mí y yo…bueno, yo comenzaba a sentir cosas por él - Dios santo! Ahora comprendo tantas cosas, siento que el corazón se me hace cada vez más pequeño -. Cuando a Darien lo invitaron a un Congreso de Medicina él…él…

-Él qué Michiru?- le pregunto con el alama en un hilo, qué pasó allí?

-Él me pidió que me casara con él…

Tengo los ojos desorbitados y tengo los puños fuertemente apretados clavando mis uñas en la palma de mis manos…ellos…ellos se habían casado?

-Yo me sentí muy feliz, lo amaba por sobre todas las cosas, teníamos una buena relación, nos queríamos y vivíamos juntos, supuse que era lo más lógico casarnos. Cuando él se fue al Congreso, Seiya se quedó para acompañarme en los días que estuviera sola, en un principio todo fue bien, hasta que me di cuenta de que si me casaba con Darien iba a tener que dejar para siempre mi carrera…

-Pero qué estupideces dices? Qué tiene que ver tu carrera con el matrimonio, no podías hacer las dos cosas juntas?- le pregunto bastante desconcertada, esta mujer al parecer no tenía muy bien sus prioridades, no se supone que el amor va por sobre todas las cosas?

-En ese momento creí que si me casaba mi carrera se vería perjudicada, ya sé que fui muy estúpida Serena, pero cuando sepas toda la verdad no vas a creer lo estúpida que puedo llegar a ser…Tenía mucho miedo de que mis sueños no se hicieran realidad, y siempre que habla con Seiya me hacía sentir que él lo comprendía todo y que cualquier decisión que tomara él estaría junto a mí. Un día nos besamos y…bueno, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos haciendo el amor.

QUEEEEE! Ellos…ellos…ellos engañaron a Darien? Dios Santo! La mandíbula me car totalmente de la cara y siento que la tengo en el piso, jamás me asombré tanto como ahora…Seiya, mi Seiya fue capaz de hacer algo así? Cómo, cómo pudo, cómo pudo engañarme y manipularme así…aquí están de nuevo las lágrimas…mis fieles amigas.

-Sé que fui horrible Serena, la culpa no me ha dejado en paz durante estos largos años, pero él me ha perdonado y quiero creer que es verdad.

-Cómo pudieron hacerle eso Michiru COMO!

-No lo sé….

Un silencio profundo invade la tranquilidad de esta habitación de hospital, no sé qué decir, no sé cómo reaccionar, me dan ganas de matar a Michiru por lo que hizo, pero sé que no me es posible, sé que eso sucedió hace mucho años, además puedo ver cómo el dolor aún vive en sus ojos, una parte de mi siente lástima por ella, es horrible sentir la culpa de una traición, yo lo viví también, llevo más de un mes sintiéndola por lo que le hice a Seiya pero…ya no más, no más culpa, aquí el único culpable es él.

-Una noche- sigue Michiru con la trágica historia de su vida- estábamos Seiya y yo haciendo el amor en mi departamento…es decir, en el departamento que compartía con Darien, y él llegó de improviso y nos encontró juntos…quise morirme en ese preciso momento. Darien nos gritó a ambos y me dijo que jamás volviera a verlo que me alejara de él y así lo hice, nunca más lo vi hasta hace uno meses en que Hotaru y yo necesitamos ayuda y él nos la brindó, te das cuenta Serena? El hombre al cual engañé con su mejor amigo me dio la ayuda más desinteresada a mí y a mi hija después de todo lo que le hice, qué clase de hombre hace eso?

-Uno muy estúpido.- Dijo una voz que cruzaba la puerta.

-Se…Sei..ya- Michiru lo mira con cara de espanto.

-Qué mierda haces aquí Michiru, más de 6 años sin verte y de pronto te encuentro aquí? Con Serena! Qué demonios le has dicho!- Seiya tiene la cara desfigurada, dios…estoy asustada.

Seiya toma fuertemente del brazo a Michiru y la arrastra hasta la puerta- ¡Detente Seiya!- se queja Michiru pero él es más fuerte y a pesar del forcejeo logra sacarla de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras ella.

-Me mentiste- le digo casi sin fuerzas, estoy devastada.

-Tú también me engañaste así que no te hagas la blanca paloma porque no lo eres, no hay nada que puedas hacer, tú eres mía Serena te lo dije y no te dejaré ir tan fácilmente.

-No puedes retenerme aquí, NO PUEDES!- le grito con todas mis fuerzas pero hace caso omiso de mis palabras.

-Y qué vas a hacer? Fugarte con Chiba? Ja! No me hagas reír bombón, ese miserable ya debe estar rumbo a Estados Unidos y tú jamás lo encontrarás porque yo jamás te dejaré libre.

-Estados Unidos?- pregunto desconcertada, no puede ser que se haya ido…no puede ser verdad.- MIENTES!

-No mi dulce bombón, se fue para siempre, que lástima no crees? Se fue sin saber que iba a ser padre…pero no te preocupes preciosa que yo seré lo que él no puede ser.

-Tú jamás serás el padre de mi hijo Seiya, jamás!

-tú crees? Y quien me lo va a impedir?

-Yo!, les contaré todo a todos e iré a buscarlo

-Aún no entiendes Serena? Que terca eres, ya te lo había dicho, tú eres mía y jamás te dejaré libre y ahora que lo pienso hoy mismo te saco de este hospital.

-Qué? Yo no voy contigo a ningún lugar, tú no eres mi dueño no me puedes hacer más daño, no me puedes retener a la fuerza aquí!

-Sabes bombón? Es increíble lo que el dinero puede comprar…con un par de billetes el famosillo doctor Moon va a firmar tu traslado a su clínica privada y sabes algo más divertido? Su clínica privada es un pequeño psiquiátrico, dime Serena, quien le va a creer a una enferma mental como tú?

Mi cara es del más puro horror, él no me puede hacer esto, no puede, no puede, no puede!- Estoy llena de lágrimas con los ojos enrojecidos y con el corazón golpeando mi pecho como si se fuera a salir….qué voy a hacer?

-Shu shu shu mi dulce bombón, no te preocupes que yo te iré a ver todos los días hasta que nuestro pequeño bebé nazca y tal vez si te portas bien deje que lo conserves, o tal vez…te saque de allí, pero ya lo veremos- Seiya toma mi rostro con una de sus manos y lo acaricia, yo trato de esquivarlo pero con su otra mano toma mi cuello y lo aprieta para que lo mire fijamente, mi respiración es dificultosa pero no disminuye la presión de sus dedos…creo que voy a morir.- Tú eres mía, y haré hasta lo imposible por retenerte a mi lado, no sabes de lo que soy capaz- su voz es como el hielo y siento el frio temor en todo mi cuerpo.- Adiós hermosa, el Dr. Moon viene enseguida- me sonríe y sin darme cuenta toma mi celular de la cama y se lo lleva consigo- por si es que te dan ganas de hablar, me lo llevo- Dice con una sonrisa y cierra la puerta tras de él.

Qué ha pasado? Comienzo a llorar desconsoladamente con las manos presionando fuertemente mi cara, el corazón a mil por hora y la vocecita en mi cabeza diciendo "_te lo dije_".

-Señorita Tsukino?- habla de pronto el Dr. Moon.

-Usted no me puede hacer esto, no puede- Le digo entre sollozos tratando de controlarme.

-Tranquilícese por favor, le puede hacer daño al bebé.- Mi bebé…debo sacar fuerzas de donde no las tengo por él, debo encontrar a su padre.

-Cómo me pide tranquilidad si me van a llevar a ese horrible lugar!, yo no estoy loca!

-Lo sé, y a pasar de que la oferta del señor Kou es muy tentadora yo…simplemente no puedo hacer lo que él me pide.

Las esperanzas comienzan a volver a mí y veo una pequeña luz encenderse nuevamente en mi corazón, sí, puedo lograrlo, puedo salir de aquí y encontrar a Darien.

-Señorita Tsukino, esto es muy importante y necesito toda su cooperación – Asiento con la cabeza y lo escucho atentamente – Es necesario que el señor Kou no sospeche nada de esto, yo le hice creer que cooperaría con él pero no es correcto, ese hombre está enfermo y es capaz de hacer cualquier cosa, así que la ayudaré. Kou ha puesto a dos guardaespaldas fuera de su puerta, custodiando que nadie entre y que nadie salga excepto yo y mis enfermeras, así que es imposible que usted pueda comunicarse con el resto del mundo.

-Y…mis amigas? Él no puede prohibirles que entren, qué les ha dicho?

- Simplemente que usted está muy delicada y no puede recibir visitas, me ha hecho firmar el documento que prohíbe las visitas.

-No puede ser, él está completamente fuera de sí! No puede retenerme!

-Estoy seguro que podría comprar a todo el hospital con tal de mantenerla alejada de todos, por eso es tan importante lo que voy a decirle, quiero ayudarla, estoy de su lado, pero tenemos que hacerle creer a él que me ha comprado.

-Entiendo, qué tengo que hacer para salir de aquí?

-Debo confesarle algo señorita Tsukino…

-Qué sucede doctor?- esto suena muy mal, espero no sea nada grave…será mi hijo? – Es mi hijo? Él está bien?

-Tranquilícese, su bebé se encuentra muy bien y saludable

-Entonces qué es lo que pasa?, dígame!

-Su embarazo nunca fue de alto riesgo, el señor Kou nos pagó a todos para que la mantuviésemos aquí todo este tiempo.

Horror…Cómo pudo ser Sieya capaz de hacerme esto! Un maldito mes de mi vida he pasado aquí sólo porque él lo quiso así? Quién demonios es Seiya Kou! Cómo pude ser tan ingenua y creer en sus palabras…

-Lo siento tanto señorita Tsukino, después de esto estoy seguro me quitarán la licencia, pero me lo merezco, no fui capaz de negarme a semejante cantidad de dinero. Me hice médico para ayudar a las personas enfermas, no para seguirles el juego como lo he hecho con Kou.

-Si usted me ayuda a salir de aquí le prometo que no lo denunciaré Dr. Moon, me he dado cuenta de que usted a pesar de su error es una buena persona- lo miro a los ojos y me doy cuenta de que su alma realmente está sufriendo, pobre hombre, sólo espero pueda ayudarme a escapar de aquí…temo por mi, por mi bebé, porque Seiya me encuentra y me destruya más de lo que ya ha hecho.

-Dígame Artemis, por favor, y aunque usted prometa no denunciarme no importa, yo mismo presentaré mi renuncia al colegio médico, una persona como yo no puede seguir ejerciendo la profesión.- me mira con mucha tristeza y veo la decisión tomada en su rostro, no hay nada que pueda hacer o decir que lo haga cambiar de opinión.- Bien señorita Tsukino, prometo ayudarla a salir de aquí. En dos horas habrá un cambio de turno de los guardas que están afuera, antes de que ellos se vayan una enfermera habrá entrado en su habitación procurando que usted no escape, luego cuando la puerta esté cerrada usted y ella cambiarán de ropa y usted saldrá vestida de enfermera y podrá salir de este hospital- Lo miro con ojos esperanzadores, realmente podré salir de aquí?

-Muchísimas gracias Dr. Moon.

-Artemis-

-Artemis…es un gran hombre- Moon me da la mano y se retira de mi habitación.

Me siento desconcertada, devastada, a punto de explotar, quisiera matar a Seiya con mis propias manos y olvidar para siempre lo que he vivido…olvidarlo todo menos a Darien…mi Darien cuanto lo siento, ¿serás capaz de perdonarme?

El reloj mueve las manecillas tan lentamente que estoy a punto de arrojarme por la ventana, apenas ha pasado una hora desde que el Dr. Artemis se fue y yo estoy que me subo por las paredes, sólo espero que la dichosa enfermera llegue pronto…ni siquiera puedo tratar de localizar a Darien por el celular, el maldito de Seiya se lo llevó, realmente Darien estará fuera del país? No…necesito decirle cuanto lo amo…necesito decirle qué es lo que crece dentro de mí…Darien te amo.

Mientras me pierdo en mis pensamientos el reloj sigue avanzando hasta que de pronto se gira la manilla de la puerta y entra la dichosa enfermera.

-Srta. Tsukino soy Melisa, el Dr. Moon me ha explicado la situación y quiero que sepa que tiene todo mi apoyo, ahora por favor tome mis ropas y vístase pronto que no tenemos mucho tiempo.

Mis ojos se llenan de lágrimas, por fin podré salir de aquí aunque tengo el estómago revuelto por el nervosismo, espero que Seiya no me encuentre.

-Muchas gracias Melisa.- Ahora me saco la maldita bata del hospital y me pongo rápidamente la ropa que me entrega la enfermera; cuando estoy lista ella se pone mi bata me guiña un ojo y entra en el baño…es hora. Con todo el valor que tengo abro la puerta y ahí están los guardias, ellos no me reconocen y yo trato de parecer lo más normal posible, camino cuatro pasos y doy vuelta en una esquina, respiro profundo y salgo corriendo disparada hasta el primer piso para salir de allí. Gracias a Dios en mi recorrido no encuentro a Seiyay veo por fin las grandes puertas de cristal y me apresuro aún más, tomo el pomo de la puerta y la abro con el corazón en la mano, se siente tan bien la libertad, salgo a la calle y corro desesperadamente, cuando la adrenalina pasa me paro en seco y me doy cuenta de que estoy a varias cuadras del hospital y que ya no corro peligro pero qué haré ahora? …_Darien_…me grita mi conciencia y definitivamente coincido en ella por primera vez en la vida, debo ir a por Darien!.

Nuevamente comienzo a correr hasta llegar al edificio donde se encuentra el departamento de Darien, espero que lo que dijo Seiya sea mentira, sólo espero que Darien esté allí. Corro como una posesa por las escaleras y cuando estoy frente a la puerta titubeo….podrá perdonarme? Tengo miedo, miedo de que se haya ido, miedo de que esté y no quiera verme, miedo de que lo nuestro no pueda ser…cojo valor de dónde puedo y toco la puerta, unos pasos se sienten desde adentro y se detienen en seco ¿será él? Al minuto la puerta se abre y veo los hermosos ojos de….

-Michiru- Digo decepcionada

-Por dios Serena! Entra, entra!- me arrastra hacia dentro y cierra la puerta de golpe – Qué haces aquí? Cómo pudiste escapar? Te ha seguido Seiya? – Ella se ve muy preocupada, le tiene tanto miedo a Seiya como yo.

-El doctor y una enfermera me ayudaron a escapar, y Seiya no sabe que lo hice así que no me ha podido seguir – le digo y su cara se relaja

-Gracias al cielo…estás bien? Espera, te traeré un vaso de agua, siéntate.

-Gracias- a los minutos ella vuelve con el agua y yo la miro con los ojos llenos de tristeza

-No está aquí cierto? – le digo mirándola con la pena más grande del mundo y lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento Serena…él…se ha ido para siempre

_Para siempre….para siempre…para siempre…._

Las palabras de Michiru se desvanecen poco a poco en mi cabeza mientras mi cuerpo y mi corazón se van desmoronando poco a poco también.

_**Continuará…**_

**Querida gente que me sigue…sé que ha sido demasiado larga la espera y de todo corazón me disculpo, pero este es el capítulo que más me ha costado escribir y si les digo que llevo meses trabajando en él es porque en verdad llevo MESES escribiéndolo jajajaja. Les prometo que ya estoy trabajando en el próximo y les adelanto que esta historia ya va llegando a su fin, puede que la termine en el próximo capítulo en dos más! Un abrazo gigante y espero que este 2014 sea lleno de felicidad!**

_**Diian Kou Ricardy.**_


	16. Chapter 17

**_*Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi._**

**_*Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita._**

**_*N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, también aparecen personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^_**

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**3da. PARTE**

**CAPÍTULO 16**

**DARIEN POV**

-Cómo que ella no quiso recibirte?- Le pregunto desconcertado

-Lo que oyes Darien, la gatita se encerró bajo siete llaves y por más que rogué en su puerta no quiso hablar conmigo…Amy dijo que lleva semanas encerrada y que no habla con nadie, yo creo que Seiya tiene que ver en todo esto.

-Maldición! Maltido Seiya! Hasta cuando me jode la vida?!

-Calama Darien, nadie jamás logró nada enfureciéndose.

-Pero Mich, acaso no oíste a Ruka? Quizás que estupideces le dijo Seiya para que no quiera verme.

-Lo que haya sido…nadie lo sabe.- confesó desanimada mi amiga.

_Ding Dong, ding dong, ding don, ding don!_

-Quien rayos toca así?- Ruka con el peor de los ánimos abre la puerta – Rei!-Dice sorprendida.

-Rei, que sucedió?- le pregunto cuando veo sus maletas en la puerta.

-Yo…yo…- comienza a llorar y corre a mi brazos- yo dejé a las chicas Darien, no podía seguir allí, Serena es la mujer más idiota que he conocido…Seiya…él…- y nuevamente comienza a llorar tapando su cara con sus manos.

-Shh shhh shhh, tranquila Rei, tranquila, qué tiene que ver Seiya con que te hayas ido de casa?- le pregunto con un nudo en el estómago.

-Él ha manipulado la mente de Serena a un nivel impensable! Le ha hecho creer que lo que pasó entre ustedes fue solamente por una estúpida venganza de tu parte.

La solté y mis piernas comenzaron a desmoronarse, cuando me di cuenta estaba sentado en el suelo contra la pared con las manos tirando de mi cabello, jamás sentí tanta desesperación, ni tanto dolor, ni tanto traición de una sola vez.

-Hay por Dios Darien! No cariño no puedes estar así, vamos levántate.- Michiru se agachó y poco a poco comenzó a levantarme y junto con Ruka a llevarme al sofá.

-Si no es porque tú lo estás diciendo te juro que no podría creerlo- por primera vez Ruka habla sin una sola gota de humor.

-Es cierto, la muy estúpida se tomó cada gota de veneno que le dio el maldito de Seiya, él le dijo que tú siempre le tuviste envidia Darien y que por ello le habías robado a Michiru y que ahora, con Serena, solamente le estabas probando lo superior que eras robándole de nuevo a su novia…te juro Darien, cuando me lo dijo quise matarla.

-No puedo creer que la gatita haya creído todo eso después de lo que pasó entre ustedes Chiba…es decir, se les notaba el amor por donde uno mirara! No puedo creer que…

-Cariño…no sigas atormentándolo- le dice Mich a Ruka para que no siga hablando, siento como tres pares de ojos me miran fijamente y yo sólo estoy en blanco…cómo puede ser posible que ella creyera que todo mi amor era una mentira? Cómo puede ser que la manipulen tan fácilmente?...qué cosa podría ser más poderosa y grande que el amor que nos demostramos aquella noche?...y…si…

-Sólo fui un capricho…eso y nada más, si realmente me hubiese amado como decía jamás le hubiera creído al hijo de puta.- y sin más he tomado la decisión más importante de mi vida.

Me levanto como alma que lleva el diablo, más desilusionado que nunca, me dirijo a mi cuarto, saco la enorme maleta que escondí en lo más hondo del ropero y la abro, en este momento es como estar reviviendo el pasado, la misma historia, los mismos protagonistas…cómo puede una persona tropezar con la misma piedra dos veces? Rápidamente saco toda la ropa que tengo de los cajones y la meto sin doblar en la maleta, busco mi billetera, mi laptop, mi reloj y algo de dinero en efectivo y lo meto todo dentro de un bolso más pequeño, me dirijo al baño y no me creo la cara de despojo humano que llevo, se supone que este personaje es el que trae locas a las alumnas de primer año? Que estupidez. Me lavo la cara y cepillo los dientes, mojo mi cabello y dando una última mirada al reflejo deteriorado en el espejo me doy media vuelta, cojo las maletas y salgo de la habitación. Voy al cuarto de mi mariposa, ella está dormida pues ya es tarde, la abrazo con todas mis fuerzas y salgo silenciosamente sin despertarla, veo a 3 de las mujeres más importantes de mi vida mirarme desorientadas y con la cara llena de temor.

-Ruka…realmente eres la mejor mujer del mundo, sabes que te amo con todo mi corazón, eres la mejor y sin ti no sería nada…-ella tiene los ojos llenos de lágrimas y se abraza a mí.

-No lo hagas Chiba, no seas estúpido, no huyas otra vez.

-Cariño…no estoy huyendo, estoy dando vuelta la página, voy a comenzar de nuevo lejos de todo y todos.

-Incluso de mi? Dios Darien! Sabes que me necesitas hasta para ponerte los calcetines!

-Ruka…te extrañaré.- Le doy un beso en la comisura de los labios y el abrazo más fuerte que jamás le di. La miro por última vez y la dejo para abrazar a Michiru y a Rei.

-Darien…qué va a pasar ahora? Esta es tu casa!

-Quédate con ella Mich, te hace más falta que a mi.-le lanzo las llaves y le doy media sonrisa.

-Pero…Darien…no te vayas por Dios! Todo tiene solución!-

-Si, en eso tienes razón Rei, todo tiene solución, y la solución a todo este dilema es irme para siempre de aquí, lo más lejos de Seiya para nunca volver a ver su traicionera cara.

-Pero…qué pasará con la universidad? Estás a punto de graduarte!

-Tranquila, ya solucionaré eso, además, ese es el menor de mis problemas.

Cojo nuevamente las maletas y salgo de aquel que fue mi hogar por tantos años. Cuando estoy subiendo al asensor Ruka grita desde el pasillo

-Por lo menos dime a dónde tengo que ir para poder patear tu lindo trasero!

-Jajaajajaj, eres la mejor!- le tiro un beso y me voy sin decirle a donde planeo ir.

Si soy sincero yo tampoco sé muy bien a dónde me lleve el destino pero la verdad es que poco me importa mientras sea lo más lejos de Serena Tsukino.

Cuando llego al aeropuerto me encuentro con que no hay vuelos hasta la mañana, al parecer el clima en Tokio no es el mejor esta noche por lo que deberé esperar en la cafetería. Cinco horas pasan hasta que por fin puedo tomar un avión a alguna parte del mundo.

-Buen día señor…

-Chiba.

-Señor Chiba, a dónde se dirige esta mañana?

-Cuál es el vuelo más próximo que tienen?

-Hacia dónde señor?

-Hacia cualquier lado, quiero que me venda el ticket de ida en el primer vuelo que salga fuera del país.

Así es como llegué a New York, la cuidad que nunca duerme.

En el aeropuerto me encargué de buscar el hotel más cercano y tomé un taxi por fin luego de tantas horas de viaje. Cuando por fin llegué al hotel subí a la habitación y tomé la ducha más relajante de la historia, aunque en mi mente seguía la figura de ella, el color de sus ojos, su voz, su aroma clavados profundamente en mi mente…maldita mujer. Cuando salí del baño me tiré sobre la cama y llamé a Ruka, si bien quería olvidar mi pasado Ruka era lo más cerca que tenía a una familia y no quería perderla por la distancia.

-Chiba!, por dios nos tenías tan preocupadas! La mariposa no deja de llorar.

-Ruka! Que gusto me da oírte también jajaja, siento no haberme despedido bien de Hotaru, pero sabes que todo fue tan rápido…

-Sólo porque tú lo decidiste así sabes? Podrías haber planificado mejor las cosas, ahora, me vas a decir dónde estás?

-Prometes no decirlo a nadie?

-Estás demente? Claro que selo diré a Michi y a Rei, las tres estamos preocupadas.

-Lo sé y de verdad lo siento, mira, ahora estoy en un Hotel en New York, llegué apenas hace unas horas.

-New York? Y por qué fuiste allí?

-Porque siempre quise pasar el año nuevo en Times Square jajajaja, no, sólo fue el primer vuelo que encontré que saliera fuera del país.

-Con que Times Squre? Pobre de ti que andes besando a cualquiera allí, ya sabes que eres un imán para las locas, además, no podías irte más lejos? Jajajajaja infiernos, creo que tendré que gastarme un dineral sólo para poder ir a patearte el culo.

-Jajajajaja sí, es para que te esfuerces un poco más- hablar con ella es tan relajante, casi me hace olvidar mis problemas…casi.

-Darien…creo que debes saber algo…

-Si es sobre ella no quiero saber absolutamente nada.

-Me da igual lo que quieras, soy tu mejor amiga y tengo que decírtelo…ella está en el hospital, no sé muy bien que pasó, sólo que no se ha sentido bien y al parecer está muy débil y debe permanecer en el hospital hasta después de las fiestas.

-….

-Darien?-

…..

-Maldita sea Chiba no vas a decir nada?

-Y qué mierda quieres que diga? Ella ya tiene a su príncipe azul para cuidarla.

-Azul? Yo diría que más bien negro! y déjame decirte que fuentes cercanas, es decir, Rei, se ha enterado de que las cosas no andan muy bien entre ellos y que…

-Calla de una vez Ruka, no me interesa, he venido aquí para rehacer mi vida y si me sigues hablando de ella juro que jamás volveré a llamarte.

-Lo siento…está bien, es tu puta vida.

-Tú los has dicho.

-Bueno Darien, ahora debo colgar, estaremos en contacto.

-Adios Ruka, te quiero!

No puedo negar que el saber que Serena está en el hospital me hiciera daño, saber que el ser amado está sufriendo y que estás lejos es la peor pesadilla, pero no hay nada que pueda hacer, ella es feliz con su vida sin mí y yo lucharé por mi puta vida como mejor pueda.

_Realmente es feiz? No oíste lo que dijo Haruka, ellos no andan muy bien…_

Malditos pensamientos que me hacen dudar…

Semanas después me encuentro en la repleta Times Square esperando a que la dichosa bola baje, cuando lo hace y estallan los aplausos no puedo evitar pensar en Serena, qué estará haciendo? Seiya la estará besando?, claro, tomando en cuenta las 13 horas de diferencia entre Tokio y New York allí ya había sido "año nuevo" la noche anterior. No s´r por qué me gusta torturarme, supongo que cuando estamos deprimidos escuchamos las canciones más románticas, leemos las historias más tristes y recordamos todo lo que fue y no será con mayor frecuencia…lo sé, soy patético pero por el momento mi autocompasión y mi magullado orgullo son lo único que me queda.

Como aquella vez que salí de Londres, ordené todo el papeleo sobre el traslado de la Universidad a mi abogado, en cuanto todo esté listo me reincorporaré y cursaré el último semestre de carrera y si todo sale bien estaré trabajando muy pronto. No puedo negar lo entusiasmado que estoy, siempre quise ejercer en algún hospital importante, y qué más importante que en la ciudad que nunca duerme? Sin dudas se me vendrían arduas horas de trabajo.

Así siguen pasando los días, a veces salgo a correr a Central Park, a veces sólo me quedo en el pequeño apartamento que alquilé, a veces simplemente me dedico a pensar en ella porque aunque más lo intente no he podido olvidarla.

**SERENA POV**

No puedo creer las palabras que Michiru dice…_para siempre, se ha ido para siempre_

-No puede ser Michi, dime que no es cierto!

-Lamentablemente es así Serena, él se ha ido desde hace poco más de un mes.

-Y por qué recién me lo dices? Por qué recién ahora fuiste a decirme la verdad sobre Seiya? POR QUE?!- grité desesperada

-Porque no estaba segura si debía decírtelo, Darien no lo hizo y me costó muchísimo tomar la decisión, Haruka no lo sabe pero cuando lo sepa se enfadará conmigo por traicionar…una vez más la confianza de Darien.

-Yo…lo entiendo, no soy merecedora de la verdad, ni de su amor, no puedo entender como fui tan estúpida y ahora…yo…lo he perdido para siempre- mis manos se juntan en mi rostro y las lágrimas comienzan a correr sin que pueda hacer nada para evitarlo.

-Serena, no llores, no le hará bien al bebé.

-Cómo lo sabes?- La miro sorprendida pues yo jamás se lo dije.

-Me lo dijeron en recepción, cuando supe que estabas allí desde hace un mes pregunté qué pasaba y me dijeron que era por el bebé, no debes llorar Serena, ahora debes ser fuerte por él, porque te necesita más que nadie en el mundo.

-Y qué haré con Darien? Yo tengo que ir a buscarlo Michiru, por favor, dime donde está!

-No Serena, eso no va a suceder, él se fue porque le hiciste mucho daño al no confiar en él, es mejor que lo dejes estar sabes? Nosotras con Haruka sabemos que estás embarazada desde hace algún tiempo pero…no le hemos dicho a él, eso terminará de destrozarlo…saber que la mujer que tanto ama está esperando un hijo de otro hombre tal como le sucedió antes es demasiado para cualquier persona.

-De qué estás hablando Michiru? Tal como le pasó antes?

-Serena yo…supongo que es momento de decirte toda la verdad

-Acaso hay más?

-Mucho más…conoces a mi mariposa?

-Sí, la he visto alguna vez.

-Bien, ella no es hija de Darien, por si tenías la duda- es noticia hace que suelte el aire que tenía retenido, por fin el último misterio se estaba desvelando. –Ella es hija de un novio que tuve despúes de Darien…de un hombre que cambio para siempre nuestros destinos, de un hombre al cual Darien quería como un hermano…

-S..Seiya…- Dios mío! Creo que me voy a desmayar, siento mis fuerzas dejarme…

-Serena!-siento como ella me sostiene y me recuesta en el sillón y me trae algo de agua, por suerte no perdí la conciencia pero me cuesta un poco concentrare.

-Puedes repetirlo por favor?- tal vez oí mal.

-El padre de mi hija Hotaru es Seiya, el mismo que es padre de tu bebé, por qué crees que no se lo hemos dicho a Darien? Eso lo mataría.

-No puedo creerlo…por qué él jamás me lo dijo? Yo habría aceptado su paternidad.

-No te lo dijo porque no lo sabe y realmente espero que eso se quede así, él es un hombre malvado Serena, no quiero que su oscuridad toque a mi mariposa.

-Por mí no lo sabrá, lo juro.

-Entiendes por qué no se lo dijimos a Darien? Entiendes por qué no debes buscarlo nunca más? Si tanto lo amas debes dejarlo ser feliz Serena, y ten por seguro de que no lo será criando al hijo del hombre que más daño le ha hecho en la vida.

-Tienes razón- no quiero decirle la verdad a Michiru, ella tiene razón, he hecho sufrir a Darien como nadie y quiero que sea feliz, será mejor alejarme de todos así como él lo hizo y dejar todo atrás, ahora mi prioridad es mi bebé y debo alejarlo cuanto antes del psicópata de Seiya. –Puedo pedirte un último favor Michiru?

-Está bien, pero no te diré dónde está Darien.

-No es sobre eso, además Seiya me dijo que se encuentra en Estados Unidos, sólo que no sé en qué lugar de allí está.

-Bien, supongo que lo averiguó en la Universidad. Entonces, que quieres Serena?

-Podrías ayudarme a salir de aquí? Tengo tanto miedo de Seiya, dijo que me encerraría para siempre y de verdad no quiero que esté cerca de mi hijo, tú lo entiendes no es así?

-Por supuesto que lo entiendo. Ese hombre debería estar en el manicomio, te aseguro que haré lo que pueda para alejarte de él sin exponer a mi mariposa, sugiero que por mientras te quedes aquí, es seguro porque Seiya no conoce este lugar.

-Está bien pero debo ir a buscar mis cosas.

-No te preocupes, le diré a Ruka que vaya por ellas, no debemos arriesgarnos a que él te encuentre allí.

Está bien Michiru, muchas gracias.

Horas han pasado y por fin llega Haruka a la casa de Darien, entre las tres decidimos que lo mejor es esconderme en el lugar de Haruka pues a Seiya jamás se le ocurriría buscarme allí. En menos de una hora estoy instalada en la habitación de invitados de Haruka con los ojos más tristes que nunca, sólo quiero abrazar a Darien y pedirle perdón por mi estupidez.

-Cómo te sientes gatita?

-Como basura.

-No seas tan dura contigo Sere, tú no eres una mala persona, sólo has tomado malas decisiones.

-Malas decisiones? Eso crees? Yo diría que he tomado las decisiones más estúpidas que alguien con dos dedos de frente podría tomar

-Bueno…no quería decirlo así pero…tienes razón, has sido muy estúpida.

-Haruka…no sé qué voy a hacer, primero está todo el lio con Seiya, luego el lio con Darien, luego el lio con Rei…lo único de todo esto es mi bebé, sólo Dios sabe que haré lo que sea por él.

-Lo sé gatita, ustedes las mamás hacen todo por sus hijos y tú serás una increíble, sólo espero que el idiota de Seiya no vuelva para joderte la vida nunca más, lo único bueno que te ha dado ha sido tu bichito.

-Ehh..sí, mi bichito- Digo no muy convencida.

-En fin gatita, esta pesadilla pronto pasará, déjamelo todo a mí, encontraré la forma de deshacernos del maldito de Seiya.

Con esa promesa en el aire Haruka se va a su cuarto y me deja para dormir con mis demonios, espero que esta noche los sueños mejoren.

-Gatita, he estado pensado….llevas más de un mes aquí conmigo y no has sacado ni siquiera la nariz por la ventana, no crees que sería bueno que salieras a dar un paseo? Después de todo Seiya se ha esfumado y nadie sabe nada de él, ni siquiera sus hermanos lo han visto y después de las declaraciones que hizo el Doctor Moon en su contra la policía lo busca sobornar a un funcionario público y secuestro, ya sabes, porque te tuvo retenida un mes en el hospital contra tu voluntad.

-Lo sé Haruka, es sólo que yo siento que aún me está vigilando.

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar.

-De verdad?

-Claro gatita, yo iré contigo y para que te entretengas más iremos con la mariposa porque Michi irá a trabajar y pasará a dejarla en 20 minutos.

-Genial!- por primera vez en meses estoy realmente feliz, bueno, sería completamente feliz si encontraran a Seiya, si Rei quisiera hablarme y si Darien me perdonara pero bueno, uno puede soñar.

Espero los 20 minutos tomando una taza de té, una vez que llegan Michiru y Hotaru salimos del departamento, Michiru se despide de Haru, de Hoti y de mí y las tres nos dirigimos al renombrado parque número 10.

-Es mi parque favorito tiita Gatita- desde que me conoció, Hotaru sólo me llama "tía gatita", supongo que es porque le gusta imitar a Haruka.

-Lo sé princesa, lo sé, por eso mismo vamos allí.

-Siiiii!- Grita feliz ella dejándonos con enormes sonrisas en nuestras caras.

-No sientes el aire fresco gatita?- dice Haruka inhalando fuertemente.

-Si Haruka, es reconfortante.

Llegamos al parque en unos minutos y Hotaru corre al sector de juegos infantiles seguida por una muy alegre Haruka, yo por mi parte decido sentarme frente al lago, cierro los ojos y recuerdo aquella vez en que Darien me abrazó en aquella misma banca, cuando sentí sus brazos a mi alrededor y descubrí que jamás dejaría de amarlo.

De pronto unas manos rodean mi cintura que está comenzando a abultarse, asustada me doy la vuelta y el color deja mi rostro…

-Seiya!...

_**Continuará…**_

**Si, ya lo sé, soy una maldita….pero bueno, estoy dispuesta a aceptar su odio sólo si les gustó el capítulo jajajaja y si no les gustó, esperen pacientes el próximo! Que aquí vendrá toda la acción! **

_**Sailorkises!**_

_**Diian Kou Ricardy**_


	17. Chapter 18

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, también aparecen personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**3da. PARTE**

**CAPÍTULO 17**

**SERENA POV**

**-**Shhhh bomboncito, si no quieres que esto acabe antes de empezar- dijo Seiya mientras con una pistola presiona mi espalda…_voy a morir…_

-No Seiya por amor a Dios…no me hagas daño…

-Te dije que eras mía y que jamás te dejaría ir…dónde has estado preciosa? Te busqué por cielo y tierra pero te esfumaste, he venido todos los días a este puto parque después de que te fuiste, sabía que vendrías otra vez.- El miedo invade todo mi cuerpo y comienzo a temblar, Dios no permitas que muera antes de ver a mi bebé.

-Tranquilo Seiya, haré lo que digas, sólo no dañes a mi bebé

-A nuestro bebé bombón, o ya lo olvidaste? Este es MI BEBÉ!

-Ss..ssi, Seiya, tú bebé, ahora suéltame si?

-NO! Tú vienes conmigo!- me grita y me toma fuertemente del brazo y me arrastra a un vehículo que está escondido entre unos arbusto fuera del parque. Reúno todas mis fuerzas y grito –HARUKA! AUXILIO!- y Seiya me da un golpe en la cabeza con la pistola que por fortuna no me deja inconsciente, solamente me deja fuera de combate. Veo como Haruka sale corriendo de la zona de juegos infantiles y ve lo que está sucediendo…si, ella me ayudará.

Seiya abre rápidamente el auto y me mete dentro, da la vuelta, entra en él y corre como alma que lleva el diablo, veo por el retrovisor como Haruka tiene un teléfono en su oído y suspiro aliviada al penar que la policía viene en camino.

Me siento muy débil y mareada por el golpe pero por fuerza de voluntad me obligo a no desmayarme, no sin saber a dónde este hijo de puta me lleva.

-Te llevaré a un hermoso lugar bombón, un lugar que he estado preparando para que criemos a nuestro bomboncito juntos.

-Estás loco Seiya, eso jamás va a suceder.

-Y quien me lo va a impedir? Chiba? JA! No seas infantil preciosa, ese hombre jamás será tuyo porque tú misma lo alejaste para que nunca más volviera.- sus palabras me hacen tanto daño como si me hubiese disparado pero es cierto, yo misma lo alejé de mí, y es el peor error que he cometido.

A los minutos de salir del parque escucho a lo lejos las sirenas de la policía…nos están buscado. Seiya gira bruscamente en una curva y entra en la carretera, allí podrá volar y nos perderíamos de las autoridades para siempre…el pánico inunda mi ser.

-Tranquila bombón, no nos atraparán.

-Seiya detente!

-Jamás!

Veo por el retrovisor que al menos 5 carros policía viene tras nosotros y siento la adrenalina correr por mis venas, veo mi oportunidad cuando pasamos cerca de un campo, abrazo mi cintura fuertemente y me lanzo sobre Seiya y éste pierde el control del vehículo sacándonos brutalmente de la carretera volcando el carro sobre el prado. No sé cuántas vueltas ha dado el coche pero sé que gracias al cinturón de seguridad no he salido eyectada por el parabrisas…dios, mi bebé.

Cuando el auto se detiene por fin, la policía está ya junto a nosotros, salgo como puedo de adentro con arañazos y golpes en las piernas y brazos sin darme cuenta del estado en el que se encuentra Seiya.

Cuando me arrastro por fin fuera de la ventana me doy cuenta de que el vehículo está totalmente volcado, con el techo en el suelo y las ruedas en el aire…debo dar gracias a Dios porque estamos vivos mi bebé y yo…porque estoy segura de que estamos bien. Veo como la policía se acerca rápidamente pero se detienen…¿qué sucede? Pronto me doy cuenta de que Seiya se encuentra detrás de mí con una mano ensangrentada alrededor de mi abdomen y la pistola en mi sien…

-Seiya, por favor…no lo hagas…

-Suelta el arma!- Grita un policía apuntándonos con sus calibre 40.

-Si no eres mía bombón…no eres de nadie!

-Sieya Para!-Grita a lo lejos Taiki…¿cómo llegó allí?

-Taiki! No te metas en esto, ella es mía me oyes? MIA! Y si no es mía no será de nadie!

-Basta hermano por favor!, necesitas ayuda! Serena no es de tu propiedad!

-Ella es mía…ella es mí….ella es mía- Seiya repetía y repetía la misma frase una y otra vez presionando más fuertemente el cañón en mi sien.

-Suéltala por favor hermano, hablaremos de esto sí? Pero debes soltarla

-Hablar?!NUNCA! si hablas con ella se arrepentirá y me dejará y no tendré más remedio que buscarla y matarla porque ella no me pueda dejar nunca más!

-Si no suelta a la señorita me veré en la obligación de dispararle- dice calmadamente otro policía.

-Seiya por el amor de dios…no nos hagas daño.

-Shhh shhh mi dulce bombón, no te das cuenta de que esta es la única forma en que estaremos juntos para siempre? En el más allá?

Y eso fue todo, un certero disparo sonó quebrando el silencio y caí en el suelo envuelta en sangre.

-Serena!- Grita Haruka y yo no puedo moverme, estoy paralizada.

Pronto los policías corren hacia nosotros y descubro que la razón por la cual no puedo moverme es el triste cuerpo de Seiya que está sobre mí.

-Gatita por dios!- Haruka llega a mi lado y me ayuda a levantarme y me abraza fuertemente mientras rompo a llorar como una pequeña.

-Ya, tranquila preciosa, todo estará bien ahora, ya no hay que temer.

-Haru…él está…él está?

-Si Serena, ha sido necesario, estaba a punto de volarte la cabeza y la policía no tuvo más remedio que dispararle.- cuando me estoy dando vuelta para mirar el cuerpo sin vida de Seiya la mano de Taiki agarra mi cabeza y no permite que lo vea.

-No Serena, es mejor que no tengas esa imagen en tu mente.

-Taiki…qué haces aquí?

-Había estado buscando a mi hermano desde que supe lo que había hecho y cuando lo encontré lo seguí…yo lo siento tanto, debí suponer que al ver nuevamente a Darien sus crisis sicóticas volverían pero…lo veía tan feliz contigo- Taiki me abraza y siento que sus lágrimas mojan mi hombro -Serena, me da gusto ver que tú y mi sobrino están bien…

-Gatita, tienes que ir al hospital, debes chequear el estado del bichito.

-Tienes razón…-veo como la policía cubre el cuerpo de Seiya con un plástio naranja y dejo que ellos me conduzcan con cuidado hacia la ambulancia que acaba de llegar. Haruka entra conmigo y Taiki nos sigue hasta el hospital. Cuando entro por aquellas puertas no puedo evitar recordar el maldito mes que estuve allí encerrada…Seiya realmente necesitaba ayuda y ahora…ha muerto sin siquiera saber que es padre. Siento tristeza por él, fue un buen hombre cuando estuvimos en Londres, jamás dejó salir nada extraño de él…tal vez nunca lo conocí, tal vez el verdadero Seiya era el sicópata que se escondía dentro de él…nunca lo sabré.

Me hacen algunos exámenes y todos dicen que es un milagro el que resultara ilesa veo la cara angustiada de Haruka con Hotaru en sus brazos y les sonrio.

-Haruka! Ellos verán a Hotaru!

-Ya no importa gatita, él no está aquí para hacerle daño, supongo que tarde o temprano se sabría la verdad.

-Pero Michiru no estará feliz! Debes sacar a la niña de aquí!

-Michiru ha tomado malas decisiones Serena, te aseguro que ocultar a Hotaru fue una de las peores pero podemos remediarlo, la niña merece crecer junto a sus tíos verdaderos.

Entiendo lo que dice Haruka, ella tiene razón, la niña necesita crecer rodeada de su verdadera familia…

-Y quien es esta preciosura?- pregunta Taiki al ver a la niña dormida en los brazos de Haruka.

-Ella es mi mariposa, Hotaru, es la hija de Michiru.

Taiki se queda de piedra digiriendo la información.

-De michiru? No sabía que tenía una hija.

-Tranquilo, nadie lo sabía.

-Por qué?, por qué nadie lo sabía?

-Porque….

-Haruka! Que estás haciendo!- le dice Michiru entrando abruptamente en la habitación.

-Sirena!, yo sólo estaba aclarando la verdad- Taiki mira a ambas desconcertado y yo siento el nudo en el estómago por mentirles a todos también.

-Eso es algo que debo de hacer yo, así es que por favor sierra tu maldita boca!- Dios Santo! Jamás había oído a Michi tan enfadada.- Cómo te encuentras cariño? Y el bebé?- dice acercándose a mí y tocando mi mano.

-Estamos bien Michi, nada de qué preocuparse, sólo estoy algo cansada…Seiya…él

-Lo sé cariño, no debes recordarlo, ya pasó todo, ahora descansa.- dice esto dándome un beso en la frente y sacando a todos de la hitación, pronto siento mis ojos cerrarse y revivo cada una de las imágenes del día…a pesar de todo, Seiya no debió terminar así.

Las horas pasan y siento como mi cuerpo recupera energías, de vez en cuando abro los ojos y veo a Haru sentada en la silla próxima a mí, ella es una gran mujer.

Cerca de la medianoche me dan el alta y puedo irme con Haru a su casa. Ella dice que Michi está un poco molesta por lo que estuvo a punto de revelar pero que ella no se arrepiente, de que hubiese sido lo mejor haberles dicho la verdad, en ese momento mi corazón se quiebra por última vez y estallo en lágrimas.

-Que pasa gatita? Es por todo lo que pasó hoy no es cierto? Es estrés de la situación superaría a cualquiera.

-No es eso Haruka…es que yo…es sobre mi bebé.

-Qué le pasó al bichito? No está bien?- Su cara de espanto me sorprende y le sonrío como puedo.

-Él está muy bien Haru, no es eso sobre lo que tengo que hablar.

-Entonces qué es Serena?

-Prometes no enfadarte?

-Dios, es como estar escuchando a Darien…dime que no la jodiste otra vez.

-Haru…esta vez si fue hasta el fondo…

-Santo cielo!, qué voy a hacer con ustedes dos! Son un maldito dolor de culo!

-Lo sé…

-Bien, ahora dime qué es.

-El bichito…no es sobrino de los Kou.

-Me estás queriendo decir que Sieya no era el padre?- Su cara se contrae y su mandíbula está tan apretada que sus dientes comienzas a chocar.

-Sí, eso es exactamente lo que quiero decir.

-Y…el padre de ese bebé es…HAY DIOS NO ME DIGAS!

-Sí, Haru…es…es…Darien

-QUE YOA TI TE MATO!- y sale persiguiéndome por la sala hasta que me encierro en mi habitación cerrando la puerta

-Abre Serena! Abra la maldita puerta! No puedes lanzar esa bombas sin atenerte a las consecuencias! Abre!, abre!

-Me harás daño!- le grito con algo de pánico, entre su fuerza y la mía ya sabemos quién terminará en el suelo.

-Cómo crees posible que pudiese dañarte gatita!, sólo me dejaste nockeada, abre la puerta por favor.

Poco a poco abro la puerta y cuando estamos frente a frente sus grandes brazos rodean mis hombros y me levanta por los aires

-Dios gatita! Que feliz me has hecho! Esa es lejos la mejor noticia que he tenido desde…bueno, desde que conocí a Michi.

-No estás molesta por haberles mentido?

-Molesta? Ja! Eso es poco para lo que siento gatita, podría matarte pero la verdad es que me has hecho muy feliz…ahora tenemos un pequeño problema que comienza con "D".

-Darien.

-Darien, precisamente.

Luego de eso Haruka me deja para que descanse y trato dormir lo que queda de noche, supongo que todo se verá más claro por la mañana.

Un mes pasa sin darnos cuenta y mi bichito crece fuerte dentro de mí, Haruka no ha vuelto a hablar sobre la paternidad del bebé y Michiru aún no sabe cómo abordar el tema de Hotaru frente a los hermanos Kou. Creo que lo mejor será reunirnos y aclarar absolutamente toda la verdad. Michiru no está muy convencida pero Haruka pronto le dice que es hora de enmendar sus errores y que la mariposa merece conocer a sus tíos de verdad.

Así es como las cuatro nos subimos al carro de Haru y nos vamos al departamento de los hermanos Kou, allí Taiki y Yaten nos esperan…y cuán grande fue mi sorpresa al ver a Mina, Lita y a Amy con ellos allí.

-Chicas…-Digo dándoles una gran sonrisa –Cuando las he extrañado- se abrazan a mí y me llenan de besos, no las había podido ver antes por miedo de que Seiya me encontrara y por miedo a los reproches que pudieran hacerme –Siento tanto haberme alejado así.

-No te preocupes Serena, todas sabemos lo que realmente pasó, es decir, lo que pasó entre Seiya, Darien y tú- mi cara es de espanto ante las palabras de Lita, si ellas lo saben entonces los hermanos Kou también lo saben, qué pensarán de mí?.

-No crees que es momento de que seas tú quien nos cuente la historia?- me mira algo de enfado Yaten aunque sé que esa es su actitud normal para con todo el mundo.

-Creo que sí…- _Ha llegado la hora_…

-Bien, supongo que lo saben pero la verdadera razón por la que me fui a Londres fue para olvidar…olvidar a un amor que hasta ese entonces estaba prohibido para mí.

-Darien- dice Amy en un susurro.

-Sí, yo fui tan estúpida de enamorarme loca y perdidamente del novio de mi mejor amiga y…no pude soportarlo, verlos juntos me destrozaba el alma y sabía que si no salía de esa casa mi vida no duraría mucho tiempo más - todos me miraban atentamente, jamás conté mi historia así, jamás confié en ninguna de ellas para decirles la verdad, solo le confesé a Amy parcialmente lo que sentía, sino fuera porque Rei me sacó la verdad a tirabuzones yo jamás se la hubiese dicho.

-Continúa cariño- Me incita Michiru con una mirada de apoyo.

-Bueno, todos saben que cuando me fui lo dejé todo atrás y…en fin, allí conocí a los hermanos Kou, personas tan amables y llenas de amor que fue imposible no encariñarme con todos ellos. Bien, ya saben que Seiya formó parte de mí todo ese tiempo, incluso creí que podría entregarle mi corazón por fin a alguien que no me estuviese prohibido y confié…confié en poder amar a alguien que mereciese mi amor pero…me equivoque.

-Nos dimos cuenta de eso…tú jamás dejaste de amar a Darien no es cierto gatita?

-Así es Haru, yo jamás dejé de amarlo…

-Y cuando pensabas decirle a Seiya? Antes o después de acostarte con Darien?

-YATEN! No le hables así a la pobre Serena, no sabes que en el corazón no se manda?- Esa es Mina, quien lo ve con reproche mientras todos me miran con algo de lástima.

-No Mina, él tiene razón, yo debí ser sincera por alguna vez en mi vida y confesarle la verdad pero…no fui capaz, y cuando finalmente iba a hacerlo y me sentía con el valor de confesárselo él…me engañó dela forma más vil, bueno, todos saben lo bueno que era Seiya para manipular a los demás.

-En eso Serena tiene razón, mi hermano era el único capaz de manipular a nuestro padre, no era fácil decirle que no, incluso para nosotros, cuando nos dijo que viniéramos a Tokio con Yaten no estábamos seguros pero él fácilmente nos convenció…bueno, supongo que eso hacen los hermanos, apoyarse incondicionalmente.

-Pero Seiya estaba loco Taiki! No debes de olvidar que no era la primera vez que sufría ataques sicóticos.

-Ataques sicóticos?- Le pregunto a Amy quien al parecer sabe algo más de esta historia que yo desconozco.

-Sí Serena, la primera vez que comenzó fue luego de que Darien y Michiru se hicieron novios, decías cosas sin sentido, se encerró en su habitación por días y cuando logramos entrar tenía fotos de Darien y Michiru sin cabeza o con la cabeza de Darien reemplazada con la de él…estaba frenético, repetía sin parar que Michi era suya y que haría lo imposible porque fuera sólo para él.

-Taiki dice la verdad, Seiya nunca se recuperó al 100% de sus crisis, aunque si mejoró bastante y todos creímos que ya se encontraba bien. Hasta que de la nada un día nos dice que Michiru era su novia y que Darien les ha dejado el camino libre, nunca más supimos de él hasta que lo volvimos a ver en tu casa Serena.

-Dios santo!, Seiya lo tenía todo planeado.

-Más que eso Lita, él manipuló los hilos del destino de todos nosotros y terminó por separarnos- Dice Michiru con un tono apagado, supongo que está a punto de confesarles la verdad- Yo debo decirles la razón de por qué hui de su lado.

-Cuando lo dejaste su crisis fue aún más fuerte, nuestros padres tuvieron que internarlo en el ala de psiquiatría del Hospital en el que trabajaba mi padre, estuvo interno por dos meses hasta que pudo salir "recuperado", o ese creímos nosotros.

-Nunca supe lo mal que había estado Taiki, yo sólo no podía soportar la traición que habíamos hecho a Darien, no me dejaba comer, no me dejaba dormir, el odio que sentía hacia mí misma pudo con todo mi mundo y sólo quería desaparecer…estuve a punto de suicidarme cuando descubrí que estaba embarazada.

-Embarazada?- Yaten no dio crédito a las palabras de Michiru.

-Sí…es esperaba un hijo de Seiya.

Todos en esa habitación guardan silencio, los hermanos Kou están en shock, no pueden creer lo que oyen y Michiru los mira con tanta culpa cargada en los ojos que las lágrimas brotan a borbotones sin que ella pueda detenerlas.

-Mami, mami, no llodes- le dijo Hotaru abrazando a Michiru por las piernas.

-Está bien mariposita, mami está llorando porque está feliz por tenerte- le dice Michiru y la niña se calma y sale corriendo persiguiendo al pequeño perro que tiene los Kou en su casa.

-Me estás tomando el pelo Michiru?, esto es una broma.

-No Yaten, es la verdad, aquella que les oculté a todos por la culpa…Mi hija, Hotaru, es su sobrina.

La mandíbula de Yaten parece caer al suelo y Taike estoicamente le sostiene la mirada. Ninguno de los dos dice nada hasta que Taiki se aclara la garganta y todos esperamos a que diga algo

-Fue lo mejor, Seiya nunca estuvo en condiciones de ser padre, eso le hubiese distorsionado más la cabeza, ya vimos lo que le hizo a Serena- Michiru lo mira aliviada- No te equivoques Michiru, estoy diciendo que fue lo mejor para tu hija y para Seiya pero no estoy de acuerdo en que nos hayas mentido a todos.

-Ya te decía yo que debías decir la verdad Sirena!

-Cállate Haruka, ya es demasiado tarde- Michiru da un hondo respiro y por primera vez veo en sus ojos que la culpa se ha ido, es como si la gran cruz que cargaba hubiese desaparecido.

-Hay algo más que debamos saber?- pregunta Taiki mirándome fijamente.

-Sí, hay algo más que deben todos saber.

-Ha llegado la hora gatita, esta va a estar buena.

-Por amor a Dios Haruka puedes callarte?- Creo que Michiru ha perdido la poca paciencia que le quedaba.

-Amor!, es sólo para que las cosas se desestresen un poco, si mi Chiba estuviera aquí él se hubiera reído.

-Créeme Haru, no creo que él se estuviese riendo precisamente en este momento- le digo haciéndole recordar lo que le había confesado sólo a ella.

-Creo que la gatita lleva razón.

-Y? Cuál es esa gran verdad de la que hablas Serena? Qué puede ser tan dramático para que nos hayas reunido a todos aquí.

-Que tú no vas a ser tío Yaten, y creo que Taiki tampoco.

-Qué? Has perdido al bebé?!

-No Mina, tranquila, el bebé crece sano y salvo

-Entonces? No entiendo nada.

-Que elpadre demi hijo no era Seiya y él lo sabía muy bien, es por eso que quiso separarme de su verdadero padre para siempre.

-QUE?- todos menos Haruka están desorbitados con la noticia.

-Nos estás queriendo decir que el padre de ese bebé es Darien?

-Si Michi, es Darien, aunque nunca tuve la oportunidad de decírselo…

-Serena, amiga, la oportunidad la tuviste muchas veces pero por creer en las mentiras de Seiya nunca quisiste abrir los ojos antes de que Darien se fuera.

Amy tiene razón, no puedo echarle la culpa a las circunstancias, ni a Seiya, ni a nadie más que a mí, soy la única culpable de que el amor de mi vida se haya ido para siempre de mi lado y que no fui capaz de contarle la verdad.

-Pero…Serena, debes decirle la verdad, debes buscarlo y confesarle lo que realmente pasó, él debe saber que Seiya ya no es un peligro para nadie, disculpando a sus hermanos aquí presentes.

-No te preocupes Lita, amábamos a mi hermano más que nada en el mundo, pero sabíamos lo peligroso que era, tal vez por lo mismo decidimos acompañarlo hasta aquí, sabíamos que si estaba solo se podía meter en problemas…pero no fuimos capaces de ayudarlo- de pronto Taiki se sienta en el sillón y cubre su cara con sus manos, Yaten lo abraza y ambos sollozan la gran pérdida que sufrieron.

-Tranquilos, estoy segura de que aunque ustedes hubiesen estado cada segundo del día junto a él esto hubiese terminado igual, no se atormenten con la culpa.

-Gracias Amy.- y Taiki le dedica un sonrisa, algo me dice que entre ellos puede pasar algo.

-Y qué harás gatita?

-Absolutamente nada. Darien aún debe estar muy herido y sólo quiero que sane y que sea feliz y yo estoy demasiado rota para hacer feliz a nadie, no puedo brindarle lo que él necesita, antes debo curar mis heridas y tratar de dejar el pasado atrás, por el momento sólo debo cuidar a mi bichito y después veré que haré con su padre.

-Aunque no estoy muy de acuerdo sabes que te apoyaré siempre gatita y ahora que ya has resuelto uno de tus grandes problemas al confesarnos toda la verdad, supongo que debes ir a resolver el siguiente.

-Y ese sería?

-Rei – Dicen todos al unísono y sé que es momento de pedirle perdón de rodillas.

Ese día seguimos todos en la casa de los Kou riéndonos de las reacciones de Hotaru ante sus "nuevos" tíos, ella está feliz y todos la miman como la princesita que es, yo sólo pienso en cómo reaccionará Darien una vez que sepa la verdad…será capaz de creerlo? Será capaz de mirar a nuestro hijo son rencor? Lo aceptará? La verdad es que no me importa que a mí no me perdone y que no me acepte, sólo quiero que pueda ser capaz de querer a nuestro hijo porque no tiene la culpa de las estupideces que su madre cometió.

A la semana siguiente de haber estado con los Kou, me doy fuerza para volver a mi departamento con las chicas, ahora se ve más grande sin la presencia de Rei pero espero pronto poder convencerla de que vuelva a nuestro lado, fui la idiota más grande al alejarla de todas nosotras y espero que me perdone.

-Estás segura de que puedes ir sola?

-Si Amy, todo irá bien.

-Pues yo no creo que puedas controlar al demonio Hino, está que se la lleva el diablo, yo hablé con ella y traté de explicarle algunas cosas pero me sacó a patadas del templo.

Lo que dice Mina me da algo de temor pero sé que no puedo postergar más esto.

-Si quieres cocino algo para que le lleves, ya sabes que "guatita llena corazón contento".

Lita siempre me da ánimos, ella cree que todo en la vida se puede solucionar con buena comida, si tan sólo yo pudiese creer eso.

-No Lita, está bien, si le llevo algo capaz que me lo arroje por la cabeza.

-En eso tienes razón.- Dice Amy sin muchos ánimos.

-Bien, es hora de irme, recen por mí, y si no vuelvo en 3 horas llamen a la policía.

-Hay Serena no seas exagerada! Ella no podría hacerte daño.

-Lo dudo Amy, yo lo dudo mucho.

Caminado hacia el Templo Hikawa recuerdo todos aquellos momentos en que discutíamos con Rei, siempre terminábamos abrazándonos y pidiéndonos perdón por ser tan testarudas, supongo que se debe a que nuestros caracteres son totalmente distintos. Cada peldaño que subo del templo es una razón por la cual me convenzo de que estoy haciendo lo correcto, no puedo dejar que nuestra amistad se muera después de toda una vida juntas, simplemente no nos puedo hacer eso.

Ahora estoy arriba y no veo a nadie, ni Rei, ni al abuelo, ni los cuervos, ni Nícholas, supongo que están adentro. Lentamente me acerco a orar en la parte donde están los talismanes y siento una presencia tras de mí.

-Qué mierda haces aquí?- me dice ella con tono autoritario.

-Sólo vine a rezar.- le digo sin darme vuelta

-Y no podías hacerlo en otro lugar?

-No, la verdad es que aquí es el único lugar al que podía acudir.

-Por qué Serena? – Lentamente me doy vuelta y la veo vestida de su hermoso traje de sacerdotisa y la miro a sus ojos amatistas.

-Porque es aquí donde vive una de las personas a quien más amo y a quien le hice más daño y he venido a pedir su perdón.

-Ahora? Después de tanto y después de todo lo que te dije para que me creyeras? Esperas que olvide todo y te abrace? Estás loca.

-Posiblemente Rei, todo lo que ha sucedido últimamente me ha deja loca pero no tanto como para no reconocer lo equivocada que estaba y que realmente te extraño Rei…realmente te extraño- no puedo más, mi llanto sale dentro de mí y mis piernas ceden, caigo a su pies y la abrazo por las piernas rogando a Dios que encuentre un pedacito de bondad en su corazón y me perdone.

-Serena…tonta -dice ella agachándose junto a mí y abrazándome con fuertes brazos y llorando tan desconsoladamente como yo- hace mucho que te he perdonado, sólo me ha costado digerir todo lo que el mal nacido de Seiya provocaba en ti.

-Rei, Seiya ha…

-Lo sé cariño, las chicas me lo dijeron.

-Él no era el verdadero padre de mi bebé Rei…

-Eso también lo supuse, no serías tan tonta como para embarazarte de él…no me malinterpretes, si has sido bastante tonta últimamente, pero no tanto- Esa es mi Rei, recalcándome mis defectos sin hacerme sentir tan mal.- Darien lo sabe?

Otra ola de llanto me arrastra y ella se da cuenta de que él no lo sabe.

-Se fue antes de que pudiese decírselo Rei pero creo que es mejor así, estoy demasiado rota como para intentar algo con él, ahora sólo quiero sanar y cuidar de mi bebé.

-Tienes razón, supongo que por mientras es mejor que las cosas sólo fluyan…tengo algo que decirte.

-Qué es?

-Yo he seguido hablando con él- mis ojos se agrandan y la esperanza comienza a inundarme.- Está bien, dentro de lo que se puede, está por terminar el semestre y ya todos saben que es la nueva promesa de la medicina, no le he dicho absolutamente nada de Seiya, ni de ti pero supongo que si él decide averiguar algo no le será difícil saber cuál fue el final de Seiya.

-Puedo pedirte algo?

-Por supuesto

-No le digas nunca nada de mí, quiero ser yo la que un día llegue y le diga la verdad.

-Es una promesa.

Y con una mirada de perdón y felicidad Rei vuelve a abrazarme y tengo la seguridad de que a pesar de que las cosas no serán jamás como antes por lo menos nuestra amistad es tan fuerte que nada nos podrá separar…si tan sólo mi relación con Darien fuese así de inquebrantable…Darien, no sabes cuánto lo siento.

_Jamás podré olvidarte…jamás querré olvidarte_

_**Continuará…**_

**Bien, supongo que ahora están un pelín más contestas jejeje, este capítulo fue bastante más largo y revelador. Debo decirles que esta historia iba a acabar antes pero después de todo lo que las he hecho esperar no sería justo que acabara tan abruptamente así que le agregué un par de capítulos más. En fin, ya queda poquito…**

_**Sailorkises**_

_**Diian Kou Ricardy.**_


	18. Chapter 19

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, también aparecen personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**3da. PARTE**

**CAPÍTULO 18**

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS, NewYork–Presbyterian Hospital**

**DARIEN POV**

Dos años distanciados de mi patria, dos años de arduo trabajo en la Universidad de Columbia, dos años trabajando para el mejor hospital de New York City, dos años formando un prestigio como oncólogo infantil, dos años…y aún pienso en ella "_everyday_", en su sonrisa, en su mirada, en la única y mejor noche de mi vida, dos años…y aún no puedo olvidarla.

La vida en la Gran Manzana es dura, al principio para mí no era más que otra "manzana podrida" que indigestaba mi existencia pero con el paso de los meses y gracias a horas de arduo trabajo, logré finalmente titularme después de tantos años y de 3 países en los cuales fui buen estudiante. Si les soy sincero realmente no creía radicarme aquí pero la verdad es que esta ciudad terminó por contagiarme su estilo de vida y la universidad y el centro oncológico del hospital me monopolizaron por completo.

¿Si alguna vez pienso volver?

No lo sé…ni si quiera estoy seguro si "quiero" volver. La verdad es que aún me da pánico verla junto a él y que mi vida vuelva nuevamente al hoyo miserable en el que estuvo hace dos años.

En este tiempo lo único que me hace realmente feliz son los niños, ver sus caras al saber que existe una posibilidad de sanar, que existe una posibilidad de vivir. Ellos me roban el corazón día a día. ¿Por qué oncología infantil? Bueno, la historia es algo triste…

**DOS AÑOS ATRÁS**

-Entusiasmado por las clases Chiba?, vienes con muy buenas recomendaciones.

-Sí, estoy feliz de haber ingresado al campus Dr. Anderson.

-Y ya tienes claro el rumbo que tomará tu carrera? Siempre estamos necesitando buenos cirujanos jajaja.

-Lo sé, y creo que es una buena opción pero…

-Pero?

-Siempre quise ser cardiólogo.

-Interesante…no puedo negar que ciertamente "siempre" se necesitan buenos cardiólogos jajaja.

-Me parece que "siempre" se están necesitando buenos nuevos doctores

-Llevas razón muchacho, llevas mucha razón.

Llevaba dos meses de estudio y el Dr. Anderson era algo así como mi mentor, me ayudó bastante a ambientarme a este nuevo clima de trabajo y a tomar buenas decisiones respecto a mi carrera. Un día, cuando estaba de interno en el hospital, llegó a cuidados intensivos un pequeño de 10 años, en un principio creí que había sido algún tipo de accidente pero cuando me acerqué a ver su historial quedé perplejo…él estaba sobrellevando una leucemia en su etapa final, el maldito cáncer se estaba comiendo su vida desde que tenía 4 años y, lamentablemente, había sido descubierto demasiado tarde, tenía tan pocas posibilidades de sobrevivir que la comisión médica del hospital decidió que viviera sus últimos días en su hogar, junto con su familia…me quedé en su cuarto por horas, observando como dormía y los gestos de dolor que de vez en cundo aparecían en su rostro y no podía dejar de pensar en lo injusta que era la vida.

-Sabes? Ahora solamente quiero que pueda descansar en paz y que todo este sufrimiento pase…sólo quiero que mi bebé sea feliz…por alguna vez en la vida.- Sin darme cuanta una mujer se había acercado lentamente, supuse que era su madre, tenían el mismo color de piel tostada y el cabello castaño.

-No puedo si quiera imaginar cuanto han sufrido- dije con lástima.

-Eres nuevo aquí no es así?

-Sí, llegué sólo hace un par de meses, por cierto, soy Darien Chiba.- le dije estirando mi mano.

-Dr. Chiba, un gusto- dijo tomando mi mano -supe que era nuevo porque conozco a casi todo el mundo en este hospital, comprenderá que con el cáncer de Peter es prácticamente imposible hacer una vida fuera de aquí… es cierto- dijo sorprendida -mi sombre es Susan Jones, soy la madre de Peter- ella me dio una muy leve sonrisa y siguió mirando como Peter dormía.

-Un gusto Sra. Jones, y aun no soy doctor, aunque intento serlo- le dije un poco más relajado.

-Eres interno entonces?

-Precisamente.-

En ese momento Peter comenzó a despertarse y nos miraba con los ojos nublados, puede ver sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda llenos de tanto temor que fue como si cien dagas atravesaran mi pecho.

-Cómo te sientes cariño?- dijo la Sra. Jones acercándose a su hijo.

-Cansado mami, quien es el nuevo doctor?-

-Oh, él es el Dr. Chiba cariño, es nuevo en el hospital así es que debes tratarlo muy bien.

-Y por qué no lleva bata como el doctor Maurice?

-Porque aún no soy doctor del todo pero estudio muchísimo para poder serlo.

-Enserio? Entonces tú estudias medicina?- preguntaba con sus ojos esperanzados.

-Así es pequeño.

-Yo también quisiera estudiar medicina…pero…eso es algo que jamás podrá ser.

En ese momento los bellos ojos de Susan estallaron en lágrimas y Peter la abrazó intentando calmarla…ninguna madre debería pasar por lo que ella está pasando, ningún niño debería pasar por lo que él está pasando y aun así…lo hacen.

Unos momentos después ella dejó de llorar y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Peter.

-Quieres que te traiga algo de comer cariño?, debes de tener hambre.

-Mmmmm que tal de esos dulces de la máquina expendedora del piso de abajo?

-Está bien, pero sólo uno.-Ella le dio una linda sonrisa y salió de la habitación.

-Llamaré a tu doctor para que te examine.

-No es necesario, francamente me siento mejor que en las últimas horas, gracias.

-Eres un niño muy maduro para tu edad Peter, tus padres deben estar orgullosos de ti.

-Eso creo…aunque jamás lo sabré porque mi padre se fue cuando caí enfermo hace varios años atrás.

Dios santo, podía un niño sufrir más en la vida?

-Cuanto lo siento pequeño, no debí entrometerme.

-No te preocupes doctor, ese es un tema ya superado, sólo no lo comentes delante de mi mami, ella aún sufre mucho por él.

Lo miré a los ojos y vislumbré una sabiduría digna de cualquier adulto que ha pasado por tanto en su vida, este niño había vivido tanto dolor y sufrimiento que se vio obligado a crecer antes de tiempo, tal vez nunca jugó con sus amigos, tal vez nunca fue a la escuela…

-Puedes decirme Darien, ese es mi nombre.

-Darien…de dónde eres Darien?

-Soy de Japón, pero prácticamente me crie en Londres.

-Aaahhh es por eso que tu acento es tan bueno y tan…

-Si?- le dije sonriendo, ya me suponía lo que iba a decir.

-Emmmm…british? Jajjaja es muy formal.

-Créeme, he intentado mejorarlo pero supongo que hay algunas cosas que nunca se olvidan…-mi sonrisa escapó repentinamente de mi rostro y por enésima vez recordé a aquella pequeña demonio que me obligó a venir aquí.

-Qué sucede, algo le pasó a tus ojos.

-No es cierto, es sólo que recordé algo…hablando de ojos, los tuyos son muy bonitos Peter, debes de tener a todas las enfermeras locas por ti- le dije mientras le cerraba un ojo, su rostro enrojeció un poco y se tapó con la sábana, supongo que a pesar de todo sigue siendo sólo un niño.

-Sí, bueno, es culpa de mi mami, ella dijo que me regaló sus ojos para que siempre cuando me mire en el espejo me acuerde de ella.

-Sí, ustedes se parecen bastante.

Así transcurrió el día sin mayores inconvenientes, algunos pacientes de urgencia en el primer piso y varias visitas al tercero para ver a Peter y llegó la hora de ir a casa.

Los días seguían su curso y no podía evitar tomarle más cariño a Peter y a su madre que tanto habían luchado por salir adelante, en el transcurso de los días me enteré que ella era psicóloga juvenil en los centros sociales de ayuda a los jóvenes con problemas de adicción pero a causa de la grave enfermedad de Peter había tenido que dejar su trabajo por otro de medio tiempo en un colegio cercano al hospital. Peter había llevado su enfermedad como mejor podía, obviamente nunca asistió a la escuela porque siempre fue muy débil para hacerlo pero su madre se encargaba de enseñarle bien por lo que era un niño con un nivel muy avanzado para su edad. Sin darme cuenta en las pocas semanas que estuvo Peter internado esas dos personas se fueron metiendo en mi corazón y les tomé un cariño enorme, al punto que cada noche pensaba en lo que pasaría cuando Peter se fuera…el corazón se me rompía cada vez un poco más de sólo pensarlo.

Una noche, cerca de las 3 de la madrugada mi celular sonó, creí que sería cualquier emergencia pero el peor de mis temores se estaba manifestando…Peter estaba muriendo.

Me levanté por inercia, medio me vestí y salí corriendo en busca de un taxi mientras pensaba qué sería de mi vida si perdía a otra persona más…es que acaso todos los que me rodean están predestinados a dejarme? Tal vez siempre seré eso, sólo un pobre niño huérfano en busca de alguien a quien querer.

Cuando me bajé del taxi entré como loca al hospital, varias enfermeras me quedaron viendo pero nadie detuvo mi paso, cuando llegué por fin a cuidados intensivos Peter estaba inconsciente y Susan estaba sentada a su lado mirando el vacío.

-Susan…

Ella reaccionó y fijó sus ojos en mí

-Ohh por Dios Darien…Peter, mi Peter se muere…- dijo en un susurro y yo lentamente me acerqué a ella y la abracé, ella sólo seguía llorando y yo intentaba mantener la compostura pero el dolor en mi pecho crecía cada vez más.

-Chiba, me alegro de verte aquí, Peter ha preguntado por ti, es por eso que te mandé llamar, puedes acompañarme por favor?

-Dr. Maurice- dije sorprendido, ni cuenta me di que él estaba en la habitación, sequé una lágrima que escapaba de mis ojos y dejé la Susan en la habitación. Una vez afuera Maurice tenía la mirada indescifrable.

-Veo que te has encariñado bastante con la familia Jones.

-Así es, Peter es un niño maravilloso.

-Y su madre…

-Su madre es una mujer muy fuerte- Acaso Maurice insinuaba algo?

-Chiba, a pesar de todo esto debo decirte, como consejo de un medico con 20 años de experiencia a otro que recién comienza, no te involucres emocionalmente con los pacientes, en tu vida como médico te tocará ver este tipo de situaciones todo el tiempo y te sorprenderías de ver el porcentaje de veces en que las cosas salen mal, Peter va a morir Darien, no hay nada que podamos hacer.

-Pero…

-No hay peros, así son las cosas y no es momento de hacernos falsas ilusiones ni de dar falsas esperanzas a su madre.

-Maurice, con todo respeto, jamás podría hacer eso, nunca les he dado falsas esperanzas.

-Y un enamoramiento no es una falsa esperanza? Sabes que no es éticamente correcto involucrarse con los pacientes y demás está decir las consecuencias académicas que esto podría conllevarte.

Estaba un poco molesto con eta conversación, quien se creía Maurice.

-Siento haberte hecho pensar que entre Susan y yo sucedía algo Maurice, eso no es cierto, yo simplemente me preocupo por ellos porque son una buena familia y porque sé lo mucho que están sufriendo.

-Por esta vez voy a creerte Darien pero ten en cuenta mi consejo. Ahora, hemos sedado a Peter para que no sienta tanto dolor pero su final está muy cerca, necesitas estar preparado como médico para esa situación, no debes dejar que tus sentimientos personales se mezclen con los de tu trabajo entendiste?

-Entiendo, y te reitero, no hay nada de lo que tengas que preocuparte.

Él se fue por el pasillo y volví a entrar en la habitación, la pobre Susan estaba abrazando a Peter tanto como podía y no dejaba de susurrar "_my little baby boy"_.

-Susan…

-Dime doctor…

-Debes estar preparada, Maurice cree que Peter no podrá resistirlo por mucho más tiempo.

-Lo sé…recuerdas lo que te dije cuando nos conocimos?...

-Sí

-Estoy preparada Darien, sólo quiero que Peter descanse en paz por una maldita vez en su vida…aunque sea lejos de mí.

Esa noche ninguno de los durmió, cada vez que Peter se movía era una esperanza rota. Cerca delas 8 de la mañana Peter abrió sus ojos por última vez, nos miró a Susan y a mí y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, sus lindos ojos estaban cristalizados y lo último que escuché de él fue

"_Be happy mommy, do it for me, I know you can_" (Sé feliz mami, hazlo por mí, yo sé que uedes hacerlo).

Cuando cerró sus ojos quedé en shock, Peter había muerto y su último deseo fue que Susan fuera feliz…sentí tanto dolor, tanta ira, tanto sufrimiento como jamás lo había sentido (y saben que eso es bastante decir, mi maldita vida no ha sido fácil).

Al día siguiente se realizó el funeral, Susan tenía los ojos tan enrojecidos e hinchados que apenas los podía abrir, yo no estaba mejor pero como había dicho Maurice, debía mantener mi compostura, probablemente vería este tipo de situaciones a diario, debía ser fuerte, muy fuerte.

Unas horas más tarde, cuando todos se habían ido del cementerio, volví a despedirme de Peter para siempre, en ese momento arrodillado ante su lápida le hice una promesa, juré sobre su tumba que sería el mejor oncólogo infantil de todos y que por él haría hasta lo imposible para evitar que otros niños sufrieran lo que él sufrió.

Así con el pasar de los meses dejé la especialización en cardiología y entré de lleno al plano de la oncología, al principio me resultó muy difícil lidiar con el dolor de las familias, con la tragedia que estaban viviendo pero poco a poco pude blindar mi corazón y, a pesar de que no era uno de esos doctores que tratan fríamente a sus pacientes, no dejaba que sus vidas afectaran la mía, bastante había tenido con la muerte de mis padres, la traición de Michiru y Seiya, el desamor de Serena y la muerte de Peter…Dios ¿cómo es que aún no me he suicidado?, según Haruka lo intenté esa vez que choqué mi vehículo pero la verdad es que no lo recuerdo del todo bien así es que ese medio intento de suicido no vale.

Susan y yo seguimos siendo muy amigos y, a pesar de que sé que puede que ella guarde algunos sentimientos hacia mí y a pesar de que me atrae bastante creo que ya he tenido una cuota de mujeres suficiente en mi vida como para seguir intentándolo. Ella lo sabe y, al parecer, está de acuerdo con ello y aceptó ser sólo amigos, no hay nada más que le pueda ofrecer…tal vez…en un futuro cuando logre reconstruir las piezas rotas de este maltrecho "estropajo que llevo dentro de mi enorme caja torácica al cual llamo corazón", Ruka y sus estupideces.

**ACTUALIDAD**

, la señora Jones por la línea 1.

-Gracias Emily, dije presionando el botón.- Susan, que gusto cómo estás?.

-Muy bien Darien, acabo de ver a mi Peter y lo llené de esas flores que tanto le gustaban.

-De seguro estará celebrado en el cielo, yo le dejé unos tulipanes hace 2 días.

-Estaban hermosos, supe que eran tuyos en cuanto los vi.

-¿Por qué?

-No lo sé, sólo fue mi intuición. Por cierto doctor, estás ocupado esta noche? Hace un rato que no nos vemos y me gustaría ir a cenar a ese nuevo restaurant de comida china, supuse que te gustaría.

-Soy japonés Susan, cuantas veces tengo que repetirte la diferencia- le digo con humor, para ella no hay ninguna diferencia.

-Como sea, quieres ir?

-Voy solamente si cambiamos la china por la japonesa.

-No es lo mismo?

-No Sus, acabo de decirte que no es lo mismo.

-_Whatever, _vendrás?

-Ok, iré sólo si vamos al Masa.

-_Great!_ Pasas por mí a las 7?

-Ok, a las 7 será.

Una vez cuelgo el teléfono y me quedo pensando en la hermosa relación de amistad que tenemos Susan y yo, han sido dos años en los cuales ella ha sido un gran apoyo, sin mencionar que ella siempre está al pendiente de mí…¿debería dar el siguiente paso?

_Sucederá lo mismo que con Rei…_

Maldita sea mi conciencia!

A las 5 salgo de mi oficina y cojo el auto para ir a mi casa, he pensado todo el día en mi relación y sentimientos hacia Susan, es una buena persona, la quiero muchísimo pero…no quiero cometer los mismos errores de mi pasado, no puedo hacerme el ciego y no darme cuenta de que no la amo, de que aún no he podido olvidar a Serena…maldita sea! Ruka sería de muy buena ayuda en estos momentos pero lamentablemente hace meses que no hablamos, sólo unos cuantos emails bastantes cortantes de su parte, no sé qué estará pasando en Tokio pero no cometeré el error de ir allí a averiguarlo.

A las 6:40 salgo de mi casa rumbo al apartamento de Susan, ella vive en Brooklyn por lo que debo ir con bastante tiempo.

Cuando llego ella ya me está esperando enfundada en un hermoso vestido negro ¿es mi idea o ese atuendo está hecho para seducir? Posiblemente, pero no sé si me sienta preparado para una nueva "aventura".

Nos dirigimos a uno de mis restaurants favoritos, el mejor en la cuidad al momento de preparar la comida japonesa, el Masa, en honor a su reconocido chef Masa Tacayama.

No puedo negar que es una velada muy agradable y que Susan es una mujer extraordinaria pero…_pero ella no es Serena_…pero Serena…ella y yo jamás tuvimos un futuro juntos, lo único que compartimos es un tormentoso pasado.

-Sucede algo Darien?

-Nada, sólo pensaba en que me agrada pasar el rato junto a ti. _Mentiroso._

-Que eres lindo!, sabes que a mí me pasa lo mismo contigo…por eso Darien…yo…

Por Dios…que no lo diga, que no lo diga, que no lo diga…

_Ring ring ring ring…_Uff, salvado por la campana (pienso).

-Disculpa un momento Sus, debo atender esta llamada.

-No te preocupes, ya tendré oportunidad para terminar lo que estaba diciendo.

Veo que la llamada es de Japón, mi estómago de un vuelco…será Ruka?

-_Hello?_- pregunto con algo de recelo.

-Es "moshi-moshi" saco de testosterona.

-Ruka?- Digo levantándome de la mesa y tirando la silla.

-Quien más!Dios Chiba, estos dos años no han mejorado tu idiotez amigo.

-Dios santo amiga! Me hace tan feliz escucharte.

-Sí, sí, sí, ya lo sé, que no puedes vivir sin mí.

-Darien estás bien?- pregunta Susan ayudándome a levantar la silla.

-Sí, sí, no te preocupes Sus.

-Sus? Y quién diablos es Sus?.

-Sus…creo que te hablé de ella en alguno de mis mails.

-Sus, Sus, Sus…SUSAN?

-_Yeah_

-La Susan mamá del pequeño que murió de leucemia?

-Esa misma.

-Y qué haces tú con ella? Después de lo de su hijo supuse que no quería volver a ver doctores en su puta vida.

-Somos amigos Ruka, salimos a cenar.

-Amigos? Cenar? Por dios Chiba, te estás metiendo en las patas de los caballos otra vez? De cuando aquí tú eres "amigo" de una mujer que no sea yo?

-No seas celosa Haruka, Susan es una gran amiga y sólo salimos a comer.

-Si claro, y a mí me gustan los hombres.

-Te he extrañado maldita mujer.

-Lo sé, es por eso que he pensado en hacerte una cordial visita.

-_What?!_

-Que han pasado dos largos años sin que tengas el placer deberme y…bueno, muchas cosas han pasado y creo, más bien, creemos que es tiempo de aclarar ciertas…situaciones del pasado.

-Ruka, sabes que huyo de mi pasado como a la peste, si quieres venir sabes que eres bienvenida en mi casa pero por favor no estoy dispuesto a aclarar nada, no hay nada que debamos aclarar tú y yo.

-Eso ya lo sé, pero hay cosas que debes saber que…

-Que nada Haruka!, cuantas veces tengo que decirte que no quiero saber nada de ella!

-Andas muy intuitivo Chiba…sólo respóndeme algo

-Qué?

-Ya lograste olvidarla?

-Por Dios Haruka, hasta cuándo tendremos esta misma discusión…

-Prometo que será la última vez que te toque el tema, ahora responde!

-Sabes que jamás podré hacerlo Ruka pero no creas que no lo he intentado.

-Lo sabía!

-Contenta? Ahora por favor dejemos esto para después.

-Ok, te dejo con tu "amiguita", puede que te lleves una grata sorpresa dentro de la semana.

-Sorpresa? Ruka?! RUKA!- la muy maldita me ha colgado el teléfono, esta conversación fue muy extraña…

-Te encuentras bien?

-Lo siento Sus, sí, me encuentro bien.

-Quien es Ruka?

-Eh?- le digo desorientado.

-Lo siento, no debí entrometerme.

-No, no, no te preocupes…ella es mi mejor amiga

-Creí que yo tenía ese honor- me dice sonriendo.

-Claro, eres una muy buena amiga pero Haruka…ella…cómo explicarlo, es la mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida.

-Es de Tokio?

-Sí, dijo que vendría a verme.

-En serio? Darien es maravilloso! -Dice muy contenta.

-Eso creo, aunque tengo la sensación de que me oculta algo…fue una llamada muy extraña

-Extraña? Cómo así?

-Verás, Ruka y yo llevamos muchos años de amistad y sé cuándo me oculta sus intenciones y créeme que esta vez ella está tramando algo.

-Tal vez sea una sorpresa, mal que mal llevan 2 años sin verse.

-Puede ser…pero a mí no me gustan las sorpresas.

-Déjalo ya Darien, lo que tenga que pasar, pasará.

Más tarde, esa noche, me encuentro en el cómodo sofá de Sus tomando una café bien cargado, tengo que decirlo, los malos hábitos nunca se pasan.

-Quieres ver una película?

-Lo siento Sus, mañana debo estar en el Hospital a las 8.

-Será un día pesado no?

-Como todos los días.

-Bueno…quieres que te de un masaje de hombros?

-Mmmm sí, un masaje de hombros no estaría mal.

Ella se me acerca por detrás y quita mi saco, yo deshago el nudo de mi corbata y desabotono los 2 primeros botones de mi camisa, ella comienza a masajear lentamente mis hombros y yo siento poco a poco como me relajo.

-Tienes los hombros muy tensionados hombre! Debes relajarte más a menudo.

-Es difícil relajarme con el trabajo que tengo Sus, y luego de la llamada de Japón es prácticamente imposible.

-Bueno, intentaré que te relajes un poco- masajea mi cuello y sigue hacia abajo por mis vertebras, luego vuelve a mis hombros y a mi cuello mientras siento poco a poco que el sueño invade mis sentidos.

-Sus, debería irme, me estoy muriendo de sueño.

-Y…¿por qué no te quedas?

-Sus, tengo todas mis cosas en casa.

-Pero puedes irte más temprano para pasar a buscarlas.

-Mmmmm

-Quédate Darien…

-Ok, ok, ok, me quedaré.- ella da unos pocos aplausos y sigue con el masaje.

Lentamente sus manos comienzan a descender desde mis hombros hasta mi pecho y siento como ella apoya suavemente su cabeza en mi hombro.

-Mejor?

-Mmmm eso creo.

-Quieres que siga?-

-Si puedes…

Sigue en su labor pero esta vez sus manos aprietan un poco más fuerte y de pronto siento cómo húmedos besos son esparcidos desde la base de mi cuello hasta mi mejilla, despierto bruscamente de mi letargo.

-Qué demonios? Sus! Que haces?- le digo parándome inmediatamente del sillón.

-Yo…yo sólo…Dios Darien, es que te deseo tanto…- y se lanza sobre mi capturando de improviso mi boca, como puedo me la saco de encima, cojo mi saco y mis llaves y salgo como alma que lleva el diablo de allí…¿qué demonios está sucediendo?

Cuando llego a mi casa está todo en silencio y sólo las luces de los faroles de la puerta iluminan el exterior. Estoy agotado, el día fue extenuante, la llamada de Haruka me dejó desconcertado y la insinuación de Susan...qué está pasando?

No he sabido nada de Sus en la última semana, tampoco he querido llamarla, temo que nuestra relación cambie tan repentinamente que me sea imposible salvarla.

-Dr. Chiba, tiene una llamada por la línea 3.

-Di que no estoy disponible Emily.

-Pero Dr. Parece importante.

-Quién es?

-Al parecer alguien de Tokio Dr.

-Transfiéreme la llamada ya!

-Sí, Dr.

-Moshi-moshi?

-Ahora sí que nos estamos comunicando Chiba!.

-Ruka! Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, acompañando a mi mariposa en la escuela.

-Cómo está ella?

-Hermosa Darien, es la princesa más linda del mundo.

-Ya me lo imagino.

-Cuando pueda te adjuntaré algunas fotos en un email.

-_Great!._

-Bueno Darien, sólo llamaba para decirte que no podré ir a verte, por lo menos no por ahora.

-_Why?_ Ya esperaba ver una cara conocida.

-Oh! Y la verás, no te preocupes, sólo que yo no puedo ir.

-Por qué?

-Porque…voy a ser papá!

-QUÉ?

-Que voy a ser papá!

-Haruka, me estás tomando el pelo? Cómo mucho tú podrías ser mamá, pero papá?

-Hey! No te metas con mi género!.

-Está bien, está bien, pero explícame.

-Pasa que Michi y yo decidimos dar otro gran paso en nuestra relación y…decidimos ser padres, no preguntes más detalles, ya habrá tiempo de explicarte mejor, lo importante es que ayer el doctor nos dijo que Michi estaba embarazada y no pienso alejarme de ella en todo el tiempo que dure su embarazo…sé lo que le hace a una madre el vivir su embarazo lejos de la persona que ama.

-Lo dices por el primer embarazo de Mich?

-No, por alguien más.

-Ok, estás más misteriosa que la vez anterior pero déjame felicitarte! Sé que serán una gran familia.

-Ya somos una gran familia amigo pero gracias. En fin Chibita, no podré ir pero…

-Pero?

-Te mandaré un bellísimo regalo, espero que lo cuides muy bien.

-Ruka, sabes que odio las sorpresas

-Bueno, sólo tienes 2 opciones frente a esta "sorpresa".

-Y esas serían?

-O te gusta…o te gusta, así de simple, por cierto, probablemente debe estar por llegar! Un abrazo! Adiós!

-Por llegar? Quién? Qué?! Ruka, no te atrevas a colgarme!...ya colgó.

Maldita Haruka y sus misterios.

-Dr?- Doy un salto cuando Emily entra en mi despacho.

-Dios Emily, me asustó

-Lo siento Dr. Pero hay alguien que quiere verlo.

-Alguien? Dirás un paciente.

-La verdad no lo sé doctor, ella dice que necesita verlo.

-Ella? Se trata de Susan?

-No doctor pero parece que es importante.

-Está bien Emily, hazla pasar.

-Está bien.

A los pocos minutos escucho un suave golpe en la puerta y misteriosamente mi estómago se encoge.

-Adelante- digo algo impaciente, no me gusta para nada esta sensación.

De pronto la gran puerta se abre y delante de mi aparece la mujer más despampanante que haya visto en mi vida, tacones altos, un vestido blanco ceñido en los puntos precisos, largas piernas, una cintura que hacía que me picaran las manos por abrazarla, pechos llenos, un largo y cremoso cuello adornado sólo con un collar que llevaba el nombre de "_Alexander"_, unos labios llenos coloreados de rosa pálido, mejillas teñidas de un dulce color melocotón, cabello maravillosamente rubio recortado hasta los hombros con un corte de moda y…los más bellos ojos celestes que en mi maldita vida vi, dos profundos océanos en los cuales me perdí por unos cuantos segundos…

-Ha pasado tiempo…Darien.

Esa voz…esa profunda y sensual voz…el color abandonó mi rostro y sentí como mi mundo caía ante mis pies…

-Se..Serena.- pude decir mientras sentía que en cualquier minuto moriría.

-Un gusto volverte a ver, doctor Chiba.

_**Continuará…**_

**Mátenme en 3…2…1…! Jajajajaj bueno queridas, esta fue la nueva actualización, espero la hayan disfrutado y como se dieron cuenta el drama sigue siendo el sustento de esta historia, se vienen cosas bastante interesantes y más intrigas y más romance y más de todo lo que han visto **** Un abrazo! Las leo pronto!**

_Diian Kou Ricardy._


	19. Chapter 20

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autoría y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella está escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me basé en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, también aparecen personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**3da. PARTE**

**CAPÍTULO 19**

**DOS AÑOS DESPUÉS, Tokio.**

**SERENA POV**

Hace dos años que Darien se fue para siempre de Tokio, hace dos años que llevo extrañándolo con toda mi alma…pero hace dos años tengo el mejor regalo que él jamás me pudo dar…nuestro hijo.

Luego de esa tarde en que decidí no buscarlo para dejar que sanara sus heridas, retome la universidad, a pesar de mi embarazo y de lo trágico de mi situación fui capaz de sacar a tiempo mi carrera y ahora trabajo de psicóloga infantil en el jardín de Alexander…¿Qué quién es Alexander?, Bueno, esa es una linda historia.

Alexander llegó inesperadamente un 3 de Agosto hace 2 años atrás, y digo inesperadamente porque me encontraba justamente en una de mis últimas prácticas profesionales para obtener mi título. Era una muy linda tarde, el clima estaba perfecto y yo con casi 9 meses de embarazo seguía haciendo mis prácticas a pesar de los reclamos de las chicas que insistían en que debía descansar y pedir un permiso pre-natal en la universidad.

La verdad es que en ese tiempo me sentía tan bien y feliz por mi bebé que lo único que quería era terminar luego la carrea para darle un buen futuro a mi hijo.

Así es como estaba en una sesión con un pequeño de 7 años que tenía problemas con convertirse en "hermano mayor" cuando el inesperado dolor casi taladró mis entrañas…

-Oh por dios…voy a dar a luz.

-Está bien señorita Serena?

-Takachi, llama a la señora Zirconia.

-Está bien.- el pequeño salió corriendo de la habitación y la octogenaria enfermera del jardín no tardó en aparecer.

-Qué sucede querida?

-Voy…-dolor- voy a dar a luz, llame a Rei por favor!

-OOHH dios santo! Sí, sí, llamo en seguida.- Mientras la señora Zirconia llamaba yo sólo quería darme cabezazos en la pared de tanto dolor que sentía.

Como a los 20 minutos apareció Rei con cara de querer asesinar a alguien por la puerta.

-Serena! Por Dios! Cuantas veces te dije que pidieras un puto permiso pre-natal!

-Rei, amiga, te juro que este no es el momento…

-Por Dios Santo, Nicholas!, Nicholas!- Rei comenzó a gritar como loca y su muy musculoso novio apareció corriendo por la puerta.- Nick, ayúdame a llevar a Sere al auto.

-Si cariño.- Nick me tomó en brazos y salió conmigo por la puerta (aún no sé cómo puesto que yo estaba enooorme).

Llegamos al Hospital Central de Tokio en pocos minutos, Rei tomaba mi mano y al entrar en la sala de urgencias vi como estaban papá, mamá, Sammy y todas las chicas comiéndose las uñas desesperadamente.

-Mina! Tu manicura!

-Qué importa Serenita! Nuestro principito va a nacer! Que felicidad!-ella estaba tan feliz y nerviosa, nunca la había visto así.

-Cariño, no puedo creer que ya sea hora, Kenji está más nervioso que cuando tú naciste puedes creerlo?-

-Puedo imaginarlo mamá, gracias por estar aquí.

-Siempre contarás con nosotros, sabes que te amamos.- no creía que mis padres pudiesen estar conmigo en esos momentos, ellos se habían mudado a otra ciudad por el trabajo de papá pero a pesar de la distancia estaban allí, a mi lado apoyándome sin condiciones, sin importarles el hecho de que jamás les mencioné una sola palabra sobre el padre de mi bebé.

-Serena, es necesario que ingreses inmediatamente.- Me dijo Amy saliendo envuelta en ese trajecito azul del hospital lista para ingresar al pabellón de operaciones.

-Está bien Amy, creo que no podré aguantarlo por mucho más tiempo de todos modos.

-Cuando termines el trabajo de parto te traeré un enorme pastel!

-Muchas gracias Lita, te juro que ya me lo saboreo.

-Ya, ya, ya, vamos Serena, debes ingresar ahora!- Rei me tomó del brazo y me llevó a la silla de ruedas que estaba esperándome.

Pasaban las horas y el dolor cada vez se hacía más frecuente y constante, sentía que el momento estaba por llegar, fue allí cuando me di cuenta de cuanto lo necesitaba, de cuanto me hubiese gustado tener la mano de Darien apretando la mía, de cuanto sentía todo lo que había pasado.

Horas después, luego de haber terminado el trabajo de parto, me encontraba en mi habitación de hospital descansando feliz con un pequeño bultito en mis brazos…

-Mi príncipe hermoso…

De pronto se abrió la puerta de golpe y una muy angustiada Haruka entró corriendo a abrazarme.

-Gatita! Vine en cuanto pude.

-Debes creerle Sere, condujo como loca durante horas para llegar aquí- Haruka, Michiru y Hotaru estaban descansando en el campo cuando Rei las llamó.

-Cómo están chicas?

-No, no, no, cómo estás tú gatita? Cómo está el bichito hermoso?

-Es el bichito más lindo de todos- le dije con una enorme sonrisa.

-Te ves tan bella Serena, la maternidad te hace bien.

-Gracias Michi, aunque con todo el sudor que llevo no creo que mi imagen se encuentre muy bien jejejeje.

-Son tus ojos gatita, es la primera vez desde…bueno, ya sabes desde qué, que vuelven a brillar.

-Es que…he encontrado al nuevo gran amor de mi vida.

-Awww, eso fue lo más tierno que has dicho en mucho tiempo Serena…

-Michi tiene razón, y hablando de ser razonables…has pensado en decirle de una vez por todas acerca de esto?- Dijo Haruka señalando a mi bichito.

-Haru, la verdad hoy no tengo ganas de tener esta discusión.

-Cuándo Serena? Cuándo será que le digas, él debe saberlo.

-Mañana Haru, mañana estaré de mejor ánimo para seguir discutiendo contigo-le dije sonriendo débilmente.

-Ok, es una promesa.

-Haruka! La vas a dejar en paz alguna vez?

-No, jamás.- dijo cruzándose de brazos y retándome con su sonrisa burlona, por un momento me pareció tan similar a Da…bien, no tiene caso que lo recuerde.

-Sabes que jamás se detendrá no es así Serena?

-Creo que sí pero con tu ayuda Michi podré soportarlo

-Eso dalo por hecho- Dijo guiñándome un ojo.

Cuando las chicas se fueron me quedé un momento pensando en él, hacía meses que no nos veíamos y yo sentía como si sólo hubiese sido ayer cuando hicimos el amor por primera y última vez, en ese momento mi bichito se removió entre mis brazos y miré su perfecta carita dormida…un niño, un niño como tú mi Darien.

Días después aun me encontraba indecisa del nombre que llevaría mi hijo, por un momento pensé en ponerle el nombre de su padre pero luego me arrepentí, creí que no sería muy original que llevara su nombre por lo que finalmente me decidí a ponerle el segundo nombre de su padre (hurra por mí y mi súper ingenio!), así es como Alexander llegó a mi vida a llenarla por fin de colores después de tantos y tantos días grises.

Así fue mi vida desde que nació mi bichito, con los meses él se hacía más fuerte y yo me veía y sentía más feliz, las chicas lo adoraban y lo mimaban como si fuese literalmente de cristal y, a pesar de que al principio a los Kou les costó asumir que Alexander no era hijo de su hermano, terminaron por quererlo tanto como a la pequeña Hotaru.

Cuando recibí mi título, por fin me di cuenta de que necesitaba trabajar, necesitaba darle un buen futuro a Alex y francamente no quería depender de mis padres para ello, así que tomé la decisión de quedarme definitivamente en el jardín en el que hice mis prácticas y para no depender de nadie que lo cuidara mientras yo trabajaba decidí inscribirlo allí, a pesar de que sólo tenía 1 añito de edad.

-Serena querida! Te ves hermosa hoy-

-Muchas gracias Esmeralda- Esmeralda era la maestra de párvulos de la clase de mi bichito.

-Y tú pequeñín? Cada día más guapo!.- Alex le dio una de esas mismas sonrisas que solía dar Darien, una maravillosa sonrisa de lado, malditos sean los genes.

-Este niño será el terror de las colegialas, ya lo verás Serena, te lo aseguro, deberías dejarlo en casa cuando crezca, así no romperá tantos corazones jajajaajaja-

-Creo que tienes razón, si conocieras a su padre sabrías cuánta razón tienen tus palabras Esmeralda…

-Jamás me has hablado de él, fue tan maldito de irse y dejarte embarazada?

-No, no, no, las cosas no son como tú crees Esmeralda.

-Entonces?

-Amor?, quieres jugar con el peluche de Shrek?- le pregunté animándolo un poco.

-Tiii maaammiii- Alex sonrió feliz y lo llevé hasta la sala cuna del jardín para que le metiera mano a todos los peluches que habían allí.

-Bien, ahora que el peque está jugando…me dirás algo de él?

-Esmeralda, el padre de Alexander no sabe nada de él.

-Qué quieres decir con que no sabe?

-Precisamente eso, jamás le dije que me quedé embarazada…cuando lo supe nosotros estábamos peleados y…cuando decidí ir a buscarlo él…él ya estaba muy lejos.

-Cuanto de lejos Serena? Cómo pudiste no decirle?

-Lejos…lejos como…en Estados Unidos.

-QUE?!

-Se fue para siempre Esmeralda, y yo no tenía derecho a arruinar su futuro una vez más, ya mucho daño le he hecho.

-Y crees que no le harás daño cuando sepa que tiene un bebé de 1 año?

-Crees que no pienso en eso todas las noches? Me atormenta a diario pero…aun no tengo el valor, además, él no quiere saber nada de mí.

-Por qué Serena? Qué pasó entre ustedes dos?

-Esa es una historia demasiado larga Esmeralda, y ahora no tenemos tiempo, debemos trabajar.

-Eres una aguafiestas!

-Para la próxima amiga.

-Ok, ok, para la próxima será.

-Mammiiii

-Qué pasa cariño?

-Pa…pá?

-No amor, hoy no vendrá papá.

Siempre que me preguntaba algo relacionado con su padre le decía que "hoy no vendría papá", me rompía el corazón ver su sus ojitos azules llenarse de lágrimas pero no le podía decir: "Alex, mamá hizo algo horrible y papá se alejó para siempre de ella". Eso lo dejaría con un trauma de por vida, y yo sabía muy bien de lo que hablaba.

El tiempo siguió su curso y Alex estaba cada vez más grande y hermoso, quien lo viera y conociera a su padre jamás dudaría que eran como dos gotas de agua, ese era mi mayor orgullo y mi mayor tormento pues en él veía reflejados todos mis miedos cada vez que me miraba, tenía la misma intensa mirada azul de Darien, esa que decía tanto sin hablar, esa que estaba llena de ese amor eterno que no supe cuidar.

Los meses pasaban y todo iba bien por el jardín de niños, pronto descubrí que Alex no sólo se parecía a su padre físicamente, sino que era un pequeño cerebrito que tenía a todas sus tías del jardín impresionadas. Para su muy corta edad conocía números, colores y hasta algunas notas musicales, yo cada vez me sentía más orgullosa de él y cada vez añoraba más el estar cerca de Darien, pronto me di cuenta de que la decisión de dejar que viviera su vida en paz lejos de mí no fue la mejor de las ideas que he tenido en la vida.

Dentro de poco se llevaría a cabo el segundo cumpleaños de mi bichito, y con las chicas decidimos hacer una fiesta en grande en el Templo Hikawa, habíamos invitado a todos los niños del nivel de Alexander del jardín infantil por lo que sería una jornada llena de risas y diversión, el templo por primera vez estaría lleno de niños.

-Tienes cara de que quieres que te den un tiro.

-Mina…

-Lo sé, lo sé, tengo que mantener mi bocota cerrada, pero es cierto Rei, tienes cara de querer tirarte por la ventana.- Rei estaba algo fastidiada, ella amaba a Alex pero tenía serios problemas a la hora de enfrentarse con 10 pequeños de entr años todos juntos a la vez.

-Ya no le eches más leña al fuego Mina, no te das cuenta que la pobre está punto de explotar?

-Lita…

-Calma, calma Rei, no te enfades, prometo intentar hacer tu día más llevadero.

-Cielito! No sabía que te aterraran los niños- le decía Nicholas a una muy cabreada Rei.

-No es eso maldita sea! Claro que me gustan los niños, qué clase de mujer creen que soy? Es solo que no estoy acostumbrada a ellos, yo…yo crecí sola en este templo con el abuelo y jamás tuve la compañía de nadie más hasta que ustedes llegaron chicas, por eso me da algo de temor el tratar con niños porque nunca supe cómo hacerlo, además temo el no ser buena anfitriona para la fiesta de mi Alex.

-Tranquila Rei, lo harás de maravilla, te has esforzado al máximo y Alex está feliz con su fiesta al estilo de Toy Story- todas sonreímos, Rei realmente se había esforzado, había mandado a confeccionar los trajes de la película para que los usaran los niños en la fiesta y había contratado a un grupo de actuación para que recrearan las mejores escenas de la película, Alex estaba fascinado con su traje de vaquero de Goody.

Pronto llegó la hora del apagar las velitas del enorme pastel de chocolate. Cuando todos le cantábamos el cumpleaños feliz note un brillo extraño en los ojos de Alex y supe que algo no andaba bien, de pronto miré a todos nuestros invitados, allí estaban Rei, Nicholas, el abuelo de Rei, Mina y Yaten (aun no sé cómo esa loca logró conquistarlo después de todo), Amy, Lita y Andrew, Taiki, Haruka, Michiru, Hotaru, mis padres y Sammy y todos los amiguitos de mi bichito, incluso mis colegas del jardín infantil pero…noté que había alguien que no estaba, alguien que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos porque Alex no notara su ausencia era inevitable que no lo hiciera…faltaba su padre, faltaba Darien. Fue en ese momento, cuando Alex soplaba las velitas en que me di cuenta de que debía tomar cartas en el asunto y dejar de esconderme como una rata, debía enfrentarme a mis temores y confesarle la verdad a Darien, no por mí, no porque quisiera que volviera conmigo porque de seguro que jamás lo haría, sino por mi hijo, él necesitaba de su padre y si estaba en mis manos poder darle a Alex lo que más quería, lo iba a hacer, aunque mi corazón terminara de destrozarse en el intento.

Luego de que terminaran de repartir el pastel y que mi bichito volviera a sonreír me acerqué a Haruka, ella era la única que podía ayudarme

-Haruka, necesito hablar contigo.

-Claro preciosa, que sucede.

-Necesito encontrar a Darien.

-Alabado sea el Señor!- dijo Haruka extendiendo los brazos al cielo y cayendo de rodillas, todos los invitados se dieron vuelta a verla mientras que Michiru sólo se tapaba la cara con una mano de vergüenza.

-Por dios santo Ruka! Puedes pararte?- le dije tomándola de los brazos y haciendo que se parara.

-Está bien, está bien, no te sulfures gatita, sólo agradecía al señor porque por fin recuperaste la cordura, si no lo vas a buscar te advierto que te lo van a bajar.

-Haruka!, si lo busco no será por mí, sino por Alex.

-Si claro gatita, por Alex nada más…

-Piensa lo que quieras, yo sólo quiero que me ayudes a encontrarlo, supongo que sigues en contacto con él.

-Pues claro, qué sería de Chiba sin mí en su vida donde quiera que este? Ese hombre no sabe ni respirar solo.

-No crees que exageras?

-Eeemmmmm…no, creo que no- dijo con una gran sonrisa en el rostro y no puede evitar sonreír también.

-Y bien, vas a ayudarme?

-Tú que crees gatita? Pero antes…-dijo observándome de pies a cabeza-

-Qué?- le dije con cara de "qué me ves".

-Hay que hacer algunos cambios, no puedes presentarte ante Chiba después de 2 años así como estás.

-Y qué tiene de malo cómo estoy?- Aun no entendía su punto, después se lo agradecería eternamente.

-No te lo tomes a mal gatita pero tu look no es precisamente de "ven y conquístame…si puedes" sino de "aléjate mientras puedas, madre soltera con exceso de hormonas", por favor gaita, necesitas una manito de gato…o un zarpazo de tigre en tu caso.

-Eres la persona más desagradable que conocí, lo sabías?

-Claro!, por eso mismo es que me amas

-Eso quisieras Ruka, eso quisieras.

-Di que si gatita, si aceptas mis condiciones yo aceptaré ayudarte a encontrar a Darien.- No voy a mentir, tenía tanto miedo de volverlo a ver que de sólo pensarlo me daban ganas de salir corriendo pero debía aceptar que Haruka tenía razón, si iba a presentarme ante Darien debía hacerlo con los escudos en alto y, para eso, tenía que arreglar mi maltrecho autoestima y Haruka era muy buena en eso, no por nada era personal trainer.

Luego de unos minutos de pensarlo sólo cerré los ojos y estiré mi mano para sellar el pacto, al segundo Haruka toma mi mano y la sacude diciendo "trato hecho" y al abrir mis ojos tengo la certeza de que esto no será fácil.

-Mañana gatita, mañana tú renacerás!

-Ya no estoy tan segura de esto Ruka…

-Tonterías! Y dejarás al bichito con Michi mientras tú y yo tendremos un maldito día de chicas!

-Que dios nos ampare…

Luego de eso ambas volvimos a la fiesta y fui testigo de la felicidad de mi Alex mientras abría sus regalos y le sonreía a cada uno de sus amiguitos. Más tarde ese día, cuando todos se fueron acuné a mi bichito y lo puse en la silla para bebés de mi coche, estaba tan cansado que se había quedado profundamente dormido en menos de 2 minutos, me despedí de las chicas y me fui a mi departamento, años atrás todas las chicas vivían conmigo allí pero después de que Rei y Lita encontraron el amor ellas se mudaron con sus respectivos novios, por lo que sólo vivíamos allí Amy, Alex y yo, Mina era un caso aparte, ella vivía con nosotras siempre que se peleaba con Yaten, es decir, la mayor parte del tiempo, el resto del día ella vivía con él en la casa de los Kou. Más tarde en la noche pensaba en todo lo que estaba por venir, realmente sería capaz de ver a Darien una vez más, sería capaz de confesarle la verdad sobre Alex, sobre nuestro…hijo?

La mañana siguiente llegó más rápido de lo que esperaba y apenas abrí mis ojos vi los centelleantes ojos de Haruka mirándome con una sonrisa.

-Qué haces aquí tan temprano? Maldita sea Ruka, son las…-miré el roloj en mi mesa de noche- las 7:30 de la mañana!- le dije arrastrando nuevamente mis frazadas por sobre mi cabeza.

-Lo sé gatita pero la operación "Serena" llevará más tiempo del que tenía pensado por lo que tendremos que irnos ya!

-Operación Serena?

-Si, si, ya sabes, todo eso de llevarte a la estética, de compras, al spa, y sabe Dios donde más sea necesario ir para tenerte presentable para Chiba, porque de una cosa estoy segura, jamás le ganarás a la dichosa "Susan" con los estropajos que llevas puestos- me costó procesar toda esa información un par de minutos, a decir verdad estaba algo shockeada.

-Estropajos? Susan?- Sentí como algo dentro de mí se rompió, sabía que muy en el fondo esperaba que Darien estuviera solo para que me diera una segunda oportunidad y pudiésemos formar una familia pero…Susan? Quién demonios era ella y qué significaba para él?

-Bueno gatita, no me puedes negar que esa cosa que llevas puesta es el último grito de la moda- dijo mirando mi pijama de conejos que tenía desde los 16 años.

-Hey! Es sólo una pijama Ruka, qué importa con qué duermo?

-Haz visto alguna vez las pijamas de mi sirena? Dios! Esa mujer podría matar a media población mundial con sólo una de sus pijamas, con esas piernas y….Cristo redentor!- Ruka tenía esa cara de lujuria extrema que si no supiera que era mujer habría creído que ella estaba pensando con su miembro.

-Demasiada información Ruka, de verdad no me exita pensar en Michi en camisolas

-Pues debería!, juro que esa mujer es la reencarnación de Afrodita.

-Posiblemente tengas razón…-Michi era realmente hermosa, cómo podría yo a compararme con alguien como ella?

-Gatita, no te deprimas si? Sabes que sólo lo dije a modo de ejemplo, tú eres deslumbrante, sólo que te pierdes con tanta ropa que te pones encima, antes, cuando te conocí te juro que te veías como una _famme fatale_ pero ahora…sólo has perdido el rumbo.

-Creo que tienes razón…está bien Ruka, haré esto contigo pero sólo quiero que me digas algo más.

-Dispara

-Quien demonios es Susan?

-Ehhh…

-Vamos, debes decirme la verdad

-Lo sé Serena, es sólo que no quiero verte triste.- Cuando me dije "Serena" sentí que lo que iba a decirme no iba a gustarme nada, no sé por qué diablos se lo pregunté.

-Y?

-Mira, Susan es una muy buena amiga de Chiba, ella…ella lo conoció en el hospital y han estado mucho tiempo juntos.

-Cuanto de juntos?- le pregunté más que intrigada.

-Bastante juntos, no sé si tienen alguna relación o si él planea tenerla, sólo sé que ella ha sido muy importante para él.

-Trabajan juntos?

-No gatita, ella fue su paciente.

-Qué? Acaso está enferma?

-No precisamente, su hijo fue paciente del Hospital cuando Darien llegó a América y superaron su muerte juntos.

-Su…muerte?- Dios bendito, esa mujer había perdido a su hijo?

-Sí, su pequeño tenía cáncer y murió hace poco menos de 2 años.

-Dios santo Ruka, eso es horrible! Si son novios yo…yo no puedo Ruka, jamás me interpondría entre ellos, ella sufrió la peor de las tragedias y no puedo hacerle más daño.

-Eres una persona maravillosa gatita pero no te preocupes por eso todavía si? Ya verás que harás cuando llegues con él, además, no era que querías buscarlo por el bichito y no por ti?- en eso ella tenía razón pero…no puedo mentir, albergaba una pequeña esperanza de volverlo a conquistar.

-Sí, es cierto, es sólo por Alexander.

-Sí, y más sabe el diablo por viejo que por diablo, en fin gatita, levántate ya que debemos irnos.

-Pero debo despertar a Alex.

-No te preocupes, Michi ya se lo llevó con la mariposa al parque.

-Y no se despidió de mi?

-Bueno, sabes que tu bichito tiene cierta debilidad por mi mariposa así que al verla creo que se ha olvidado del mundo.

-No puedo creerlo, mi propio hijo me ha abandonado

-No seas melodramática que ante los genes no hay nada que hacer, Chiba dejaba de pensar cuando tú pasabas, y debes creerme, era como si sus neuronas dejaban de hacer sinapsis.

-Sabes Ruka? Siempre me levantas el ánimo, ahora espérame en la sala que me ducharé e iré contigo.

Me duché en 10 minutos y luego tardé otros 10 más en estar lista para salir, sabía que mi guardarropa necesitaba con urgencia intervención pues pronto temía aparecer como la speores vestidas en "Fashion Police", así de mal estaba. No protesté cuando Ruka decidió llevarme a la estética para que me arreglaran el cabello, tampoco protesté cuando decidieron hacerme visos plateados para que mi cabello tomara más vida y movilidad, según Riu (el estilista) esos visos me hacían ver más etérea, no protesté cuando estuve 3 horas haciéndome masajes capilares, masajes lumbares y todo tipo de masajes que se puedan imaginar, no protesté cuando me hicieron la manicura y el pedicura y tampoco protesté cuando Ruka hizo que me depilaran hasta el alma…Dios mío! Pero francamente no podía quedarme callada cuando me llevó a una tienda de lencería para que comprara el "conjunto del día D", en sus expresas palabras.

-Ruka, realmente con esto parezco prostituta

-Pero una cara cielo, esa es la diferencia.

-Haruka, no creo que parecer prostituta ayude demasiado.

-Ya verás gatita, cuando Chiba te vea se correrá en sus pantalones.

-Haruka! Puedes bajar la puñetera voz?!

-Está bien, está bien pero ten en cuenta que yo sólo digo la verdad.

-Ruka, ni siquiera creo que lleguemos a este punto con Darien, sólo iré a verlo y decirle que tenemos un hijo, nada más, no pienso ofrecerme a él, sinceramente no creo que este conjunto ayude.

-A ver gatita, vamos a dejar las cosas claras, tú te comprarás lo que yo te diga porque yo soy la maldita mujer que mejor conoce a Chiba en estos momentos y créeme cuando te digo que si te ve así él sería capaz de hacer lo que tus lindo labios digan, así de simple.

-Pero…y si está con la tal Susan?-ese era mi miedo más grande.

-Que Dios nos perdone pero tú irás a América a recuperar a tu hombre, he dicho!

-Cuantas veces debo decirte que él no es precisamente mi hombre

-A ver, el maldito se acostó contigo, está enamorado de ti desde Dios sabe cuántos años atrás, huyó del país por tu culpa, te hizo un hijo y ahora vienes a decirme que no es tu hombre? Chica, estás loca.

-No en ese preciso orden amiga, no hizo las cosas en ese orden.

-Qué importa si primero te hizo el amor y después se fue o si primero se enamoró y después se fue y después te hizo un hijo, el punto es que Chiba es tuyo desde siempre, sólo que no se ha dado cuenta.

-Y si cuando me ve me grita y me pide que me largue de allí?

-En ese caso deberás convencerlo de que es tuyo por derecho y para eso es que necesitas este modelito- dijo señalando el hermoso conjunto de lencería turquesa, era de una seda que acariciaba mi piel de tal manera que me hacía sentir excitada, tenía pedrería en la tanga, en los breteles del brasier y en el liguero, no podía mentir, me sentía realmente hermosa con eso puesto aunque también tenía la sensación de que me veía como una "prostituta cara", según Haruka.

-Está bien, lo llevaré.- Haruka sonrió y aplaudió mientras me señalaba más conjuntos como ese, según ella esa sería mi arma de guerra y yo ya comenzaba a creerle.

El día pasó y cuando llegué a casa Michiru y los niños estaban en el sofá viendo televisión, Alex al verme saltó hacia mis brazos y me di cuenta de que todo ese día de tortura había valido la pena por él, él lo era todo para mí y si para convencer a su papá de regresar con nosotros requería de 100 días más como ese yo estaría dispuesta a hacerlo.

-Serena, te ves realmente preciosa.

-Cierto que si sirena? Ella hará que a Chiba le dé un paro cardiaco.

-Chiba mami, Chiba! Quién?- decía mi bichito intentando preguntar quién demonios era Chiba.

-Chiba es un amiguito de tu mami Alex.

-Mami, Chiba no es el nombre del tío Darien?- decía algo confundida Hotaru mirando a Michiru.

-Si mariposa, es de él de quien estamos hablando.

-Mami, tió Darien es el padre de Alex?. Dijo la pequeña de 8 años mirando con asombro a sus mamás.

-Pa..pá?- repitió Alex mientras me miraba con esos hermosos ojos azules.

-Creo que es hora de irnos a dormir, estoy muy cansada y Alexander debe ir a tomar un baño.

-Baño!- repitió entusiasmado, amaba jugar en la tina.

-Sí,nosotras ya nos vamos, adiós Serena, nos vemos pronto.

-Adiós Michi, cuídate.

-Gatita, antes de irme quiero entregarte esto.

-Qué es?

-Es un boleto de avión- dijo mientras me entregaba dos pasajes, los leí y el destino era Nueva York.- Allí es donde está Darien, cuando llegues hospédate en algún hotel cerca del Hospital Presbyterian, en el campus Columbia, allí es donde trabaja Chiba.

-Pero Ruka, estos boletos son para mañana a las 3 de la tarde!

-Entonces debes ir a hacer pronto la maleta no? Aunque ya tienes un montón de ropa nuevo que no necesitas lavar y planchar para guardar en la maleta- señalaba a la docena de bolsas de tiendas comerciales que habían en el suelo de la sala.

-Muchas gracias Haruka, jamás podré pagarte todo lo que has hecho por mí.

-Claro que puedes hacerlo gatita.

-Cómo?

-Tú sólo debes traer de vuelta el sexy culo de Chiba aquí y yo me daré por pagada.

-Es un trato, gracias otra vez.

-De nada Serena, espero todo resulte como esperamos.- Dijo despidiéndose y cerrando la puerta, yo aún estaba de pie con Alex en mis brazos sin poder reaccionar, me iría al día siguiente a Nueva York a enfrentar de una vez por todas mi destino? Eso sonaba algo aterrador.

**ACTUALIDAD, Aeropuerto Internacional JF Kennedy, NY City.**

Así es como de un día para otro me encuentro ante esta nueva realidad, con mi pequeño Alex en un país extraño en busca del hombre que amo, sólo Dios sabe lo que nos depara el destino pero estoy segura de que juntos saldremos siempre adelante. Lo único que tengo claro en estos momentos es que debo tomar un taxi que me lleve al hotel cerca del Hospital en donde trabaja Darien.

Para el taxi fuera del aeropuerto y le doy la dirección, si bien no hablo fluidamente el inglés, sé cómo expresarme de manera que me entiendan, ya sabía yo que el curso express de inglés que tomé estando embarazada serviría de algo.

Venir a New York desde Tokio es como volver en el tiempo, aquí hay 14 horas menos que en casa por lo que siento como si tuviese unas horas extras de vida, unas horas extras en las que realmente me haría bien dormir y comer algo. Acabamos de llegar al hotel y estamos tan cansados que nos vamos directo a la ducha, Alex está algo abrumado por toda esta nueva experiencia pero no hay nada que un buen plato de comida no arregle, en ese sentido mi bichito es como yo, la comida todo lo puede arreglar!. Luego de cenar nos vamos a la cama, estamos tan cansados que en menos de 5 minutos sé que Alex duerme profundamente y yo no tardaré en seguirlo, mañana será un día realmente duro para ambos.

A primera hora de la mañana decido levantarnos y dar una vuelta por el campus Columbia, creo que es lo mejor antes de ir directamente a la boca de los leones, como se pronostica que el día estará bastante agradable decido ponerme un vestido blanco que Haruka me convenció de usarlo para dar la "primera impresión", me arreglo el cabello en mi maravillosos corte Bob y me maquillo sutilmente para que no se vean mis ojeras producto del cambio de horario, visto a Alex con unos jeans azules y una linda camisa celeste, le intento arreglar el desbaratado cabello pero es un caso perdido, su cabello tiene vida propia y es igual de espontáneo que el de su padre, malditos genes (eso no es nuevo). Salimos del hotel cerca de las 9 de la mañana y damos el primer recorrido que he dado en mi vida en New York City, debo decir que es una ciudad realmente hermosa, en el fondo veo la enorme edificación que es el Hospital y mi corazón comienza a bombear de manera exorbitante. Alex corre delante de mi persiguiendo unas mariposas mientras ríe mostrando su linda sonrisa, en momentos como ese me doy cuenta de que por él sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Luego me doy cuenta de un gran detalle, y si Darien no quiere conocerlo? Y si no quiere saber nada de nosotros y nos niega? Está en todo su derecho pero…cómo voy a explicárselo a mi bichito? Allí me doy cuenta de que fue una muy mala idea salir en este viaje con él, no podía llegar y presentarme ante Darien con Alexander de mi mano, no, primero debo hablar con él y convencerlo de que Alex es su hijo y que me dé una segunda oportunidad para que podamos formar la familia que siempre debimos ser.

-Alex!,-corro detrás de él hasta que lo alcanzo, él sigue riendo y me besa por toda la cara cuando lo tomo en brazos. – Bichito, mami debe ir a un lugar a hablar con alguien, te portarás bien si te llevo conmigo?-

-Mmmmmmmmmmm

-Vamos cariño, sólo será un momento si? Después vendremos de nuevo al parque.

-Mmmmmm sí mami.

-Bien. Le doy un beso en la frente y me encamino hacia el Hospital, sólo espero que Darien tenga una oficina con recepcionista para dejarle encargado a Alex mientras voy a hablar con él.

Cuando llego pregunto por el Doctor Chiba y la amable recepcionista me envía al tercer piso, llevo mariposas en el estómago y la boca seca, tengo la impresión de que en cualquier momento me voy a desmayar pero debo ser fuerte, no puedo desmayarme y dejar a mi pobre Alex sin saber qué hacer.

Cuando el timbre del ascensor suena salgo a una amplia habitación en la que supongo que es una ante sala o sala de espera de pacientes, hay varias sillas y varias personas allí, sigo por un largo pasillo y llego a una sala más pequeña con un sofá y dos sillas y varias revistas apiladas en el centro en una hermosa mesa de madera con vidrio, le digo a Alex que se siente en la silla y me dirijo al escritorio de la secretaria, ella era una linda mujer de unos 35 años de cabello castaño y amables ojos ambarinos, una placa de cristal en su escritorio decía "Emily Jacobs".

-_Good morning, are you lost? __Can I help you?_- (Buen día, estás perdida? Puedo ayudarte?)

-_Good morning, I'm looking to Dr. Chiba.-_ (Buen día, estoy buscando al Doctor Chiba).

-_Have an appointment?- _(Tiene una cita?)

-_No, but I need to see him, I really have to talk to him._- (No, pero necesito verlo, yo realmente necesito hablar con él). Creo que la mujer ve la necesidad que hay en mis ojos pues pulsa un botón del teléfono y habla con él, inmediatamente me indica que siga por el pasillo y que él me estará esperando dentro del su consulta. Me giro y veo a Alex jugando con las revistas.

-_Excuse me, could you take care him for a moment?_ –(Perdona, podrías cuidar de él un momento?) le digo mirando a mi bichito arrugar las hojas de una _Seventeen_.

-_Yeah, sure! He's a very nice boy._ – (sí, claro!, él es un muy lindo niño). Me dice sonriendo mientras se para de su escritorio y se dirige a jugar con Alex, yo los observo un minuto antes de seguir por el pasillo, sé que es arriesgado dejar a Alex con extraños pero esta es una medida desesperada y esa mujer expedía amabilidad por los poros, además, me tardaría muy poco tiempo en esa oficina.

Cuando llego frente a la oficina precedida por una enorme puerta de madera mis pies no pueden moverse, miro una y otra vez la inscripción en ella "Dr. D. Chiba, Oncology". Me sorprende ver que él no es cardiólogo, ese siempre había sido su sueño. Saco esos pensamientos de mi mente y decido por fin golpear la puerta, en breve una voz profunda responde _"Come in!"_ y con el corazón en la mano tomo el pomo de la puerta y entro de una vez por todas a mi destino con un objetivo claro, recuperar al padre de mi hijo.

-Ha pasado tiempo…Darien.- Logro decir una vez que me recupero del exhaustivo escrutinio de sus ojos, me miraba como si en cualquier momento fuese a saltar sobre mí, algo muy bajo y primitivo se va apoderando de mi cuerpo pero decido reaccionar, no estoy aquí para lanzarme sobre su escritorio, aunque…realmente no me quejaría si eso pasase.

-Se..Serena.- Lo oigo susurrar con la cara llena de asombro, el color parece haber decidido no venir a mi encuentro puesto que está tan pálido que podría competir con una hoja de papel.

-Un gusto volverte a ver, Doctor Chiba.- Le digo poniéndome mi máscara de _famme fatale_ y dándolo una linda sonrisa.

-Qué demonios haces aquí Serena?, o simplemente decidiste que después de dos años sería bueno hacerme una cordial visita? Seiya sabe que estás aquí? No quiero problemas en mi consulta.- termina de decir totalmente irritado, no sabe cuánto me duelen sus palabras pero tiene toda la razón, Dios, tiene derecho de patearme el trasero y sacarme de aquí, probablemente yo le aplaudiría por eso.

-Estaba de paseo por aquí y decidí venir a verte, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado Darien- Le digo dándole una sonrisa, espero que vea la verdad en mi rostro.

-Y se supone que debo creerte? Vamos Serena, te creía más inteligente, qué haces realmente aquí, no esperarás que me trague ese cuanto, si piensas que puedes aparecer en mi vida nuevamente y hacerme daño estás muy equivocada, no toleraré que Kou y tú vengan aquí a perturbar mi vida, así que lárgate de aquí Serena, no tengo nada que hablar contigo.

-Seiya murió Darien- puedo ver como su rostro se desfigura ante la noticia, por unos instantes no logro descifrar lo que veo en sus ojos.

-Qué? Cuándo? Cómo?- la incertidumbre se apodera de él y sonrío para mis adentros pues ya tengo su completa atención.

-Sabes Darien? Ahora no podemos seguir hablando, alguien me espera pero si quieres saber qué y cómo pasó me gustaría que nos reuniéramos más tarde, ten- saco la tarjeta de mi hotel y la dejo sobre su escritorio- aquí es donde me hospedo, si realmente quieres saber qué sucedió búscame allí esta noche, el hotel tiene un bonito bar donde podemos hablar.

-Y esperas que porque ahora estás soltera yo salga corriendo a tus brazos? Estás loca Serena, además, también a mi alguien me espera esta noche- Eso me hace añicos, mis sospechas están confirmadas, él realmente está con la tal Susan.

-Darien, no he venido en plan de guerra, no somos unos niños y solamente me gustaría hablar, pacíficamente.- Traté de sonar lo más razonablemente posible, Ruka me dijo que la única manera de llegar a él era siendo razonable, nada ganaré si me dejo llevar por mis emociones.

-Vete Serena, no tengo la paciencia ni las ganas de seguir hablando contigo, no dijiste que alguien te esperaba? No creo que a tu nuevo amante le guste que lo dejes esperando.- El tono ácido de su voz hace que me den escalofríos, amante? A qué demonios se refería?

-De qué hablas Darien?

-Por Dios Serena, no puedes solo irte? Alexander te estará esperando no? Vete de una buena vez si no quieres que llame a seguridad.- Con que eso es, él debe haber visto mi colgante así que cree que Alexander es mi…amante? Ja! Eso es interesante, acaso estará celoso? Una pequeña sonrisa se vislumbra en mi boca y lo miro de manera lujuriosa, nuevamente se revela Serena, la _famme fatale_. Haruka estará orgullosa.

-Cierto, Alexander no es un hombre al que deba dejar esperando demasiado tiempo (y eso es muy cierto), adiós Darien, y recuerda, estaré allí- señalo la tarjeta sobre su escritorio- esperándote.- le cierro un ojo, me doy media vuelta y salgo de su consulta. Cuando cierro las puertas dejo que mi cuerpo se sostenga en ella y las piernas me tiemblan, el corazón me late a mil por hora y siento que estoy a punto de que me dé un paro cardiaco, por lo menos todo lo que le dije era cierto, Alex no es un hombre al deba hacer esperar, mi bichito estará subiéndose por el escritorio de Emily si no voy al rescate.

-Bichito, vamos a comer un helado?- Alex está jugando con la recepcionista en el mismo lugar en donde lo dejé.

-Mami! Helado! Tiiii!- sonríe con sus hermosos ojos y corrió a mis piernas.

-_He's so nice, he looks like…I don't know, his face remind me someone._ –(Él es muy lindo, se parece a…no lo sé, su cara me recuerda a alguien)dijo Emily mientras miraba atentamente a Alex, esa es mi señal de huida, no puedo permitir que ella reconozca el parecido entre mi hijo y su jefe.

-_Thanks for watching him._- (Gracias por cuidarlo)

-_It was nothing, we had fun.-_ (No fue nada, nos divertimos).

Le sonrío de vuelta y tomo a Alex y salgo casi corriendo de allí.

Por la tarde, luego de llevar a mi bichito a tomar un helado regresamos al hotel, necesito tiempo para pensar en todo lo que ha pasado este día…mi estómago está hecho nudos, Darien vendrá? Y si no viene…qué haré? Y lo más importante…si viene…qué le diré?

Son cerca de las 9 y Alex ya bosteza de sueño, pobrecillo jugó todo el día, le pongo su pijama y lo acuno para que tenga lindos sueños una vez que se duerme me levanto y me ducho rápidamente para arreglarme por si es que Darien se digna a aparecer, decido utilizar uno de los conjuntos de lencería que Ruka eligió, uno negro y un vestido corto azul oscuro, tan oscuro que podía parecer negro, es hermoso, de un solo hombro con pedrería y pequeñas cadenas en él que cae por mi brazo hasta el codo. Me calzo mis zapatos nuevos que son una oda a la belleza con unos tacones de 10 centímetros, arreglo mi cabello y me aplico un negro espumado en mis ojos, el efecto es increíble, mis ojos se ven tan azules que parecen del color turquesa de una playa caribeña, si, definitivamente Darien querrá saltar sobre mí, claro, si es que viene. Por último me aplico unas gotitas de mi Gucci preferido y salgo a la batalla mirando por última vez a Alex mientras duerme, con todo lo que jugó el día de hoy será imposible que despierte hasta que llegue.

Bajo por el ascensor a las 10:10 y se me encoge el estómago a cada momento, paso por la recepción y le pregunto al chico si alguien ha preguntado por mí, niega con la cabeza y le digo que en caso de que alguien me busque estaré en el bar del hotel, el asiente con la cabeza y me dirijo allí. Me siento en la barra y el bartender hace mi pedido, a los minutos llega con mis Cosmopolitan y me siento un poco como Carrie Bradshaw en Sex and the City, sentada en el bar esperando por el amor de mi vida.

A las 11 de la noche y con 3 Cosmopolitan en el cuerpo siento que soy la estúpida más grande del planeta, realmente pensé que él vendría corriendo por mi simplemente porque me aparecí en su vida? Después del daño que le hice? Debería ganarme el premio nobel a la idiotez, si es que hubiese alguno. Decido quedarme media hora más, torturándome psicológicamente mientras el cuarto Cosmopolitan acaricia mi garganta.

-Nunca pensé que te gustaba el alcohol, claro, no es como si te conociera a la perfección, no Serena?- esa voz….me doy vuelta lentamente y veo sus hermosos ojos azules que me miran descaradamente, él toma asiento en la butaca que está al lado de la mía y pide un whisky mientras sigue mirándome.

-No pensé que vendrías- le digo mientras dejo la copa en la mesa.- De hecho, estaba por irme.

-Estuve a punto de no venir, realmente me costó tomar de decisión de venir hasta aquí y hablar contigo.

-Me lo imagino.

-No iba a venir pero la curiosidad siempre fue una de mis debilidades.

-Nunca te vi como un hombre débil, Darien.

-Tú siempre fuiste mi única debilidad- dice mirándome intensamente.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento Darien, he sido la estúpida más grande del planeta.

-Ciertamente- me dice cortante tomando de un solo trago todo su whiskey.

-Quieres otra copa?

-Por supuesto, creo que no podré ser capaz de hablar contigo sin al menos 3 vasos en el cuerpo.

-Vaya, tanto resentimiento me guardas?

-Ni te imaginas- me dice mientras el bartender le trae el otro vaso.

-Entonces…por dónde empezamos?

-Qué tal si empiezas diciéndome qué mierda haces en New York?- su cara cambia totalmente y el frio hielo de sus ojos me taladran como cien cuchillos.

-Sentí que nos vendría bien un cambio de aire.

-Y de todas las malditas ciudades del mundo se te ocurrió venir precisamente aquí? Me imagino quién fue la que te alentó a venir a pararte en mi oficina.

-Haruka no tiene la culpa, yo realmente te extrañaba.

-Ha si? Y tardaste dos años en tener el valor de venir?

-En mi vida han pasado muchas cosas Darien, no puedes criticarme si no sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar.

-Tal vez no sé lo que te ha pasado porque fuiste tú misma la que me echó de su vida, sabías que lo hubiera dado todo por ti Serena, todo…pero eso ya no importa, ahora soy otro hombre y así como tú has pasado mucho yo también.

-Lo sé, ahora veo que eres una persona diferente.

-Lo sabes? Es que Haruka no puede mantener su maldita boca cerrada? Ella es la que te ha informado sobre mí?

-No Darien, Ruka sólo me dijo dónde encontrarte.

-Entonces aceptas que has venido aquí sólo para verme? Por qué Serena? Es porque él ha muerto y te sentiste…sola? Acaso quieres revivir algo de lo que pasó en mi antiguo apartamento?- dice en mi oído y sopla despacio por mi cuello, me estremezco por completo, él aún tiene ese poder sobre mí…maldita sea, debo saber controlarme cerca de él.

-Lo acepto, vine aquí para verte, el por qué es muy simple, necesitaba pedirte perdón y explicarte todo lo que pasó.

-Eso no es necesario Serena, mi perdón lo tienes desde hace mucho y la verdad no quiero ni necesito explicaciones, ya me quedó muy claro el fondo de todo, tú sólo te divertiste conmigo pues a quien realmente amabas era al maldito de Seiya.

-No sabes cuan equivocado estás.

-Quien es Alexander?- me pregunta cambiándome totalmente el tema y sorprendiéndome por completo.

-Alexander es…-cómo se lo explico?

-Es…

-Es la persona más importante de mi vida.

-Lo amas?

-Como a nadie.- le respondo segura, él me analiza por un momento y luego sonríe de lado, exactamente igual que mi bichito.

-Me sorprende que él te haya dejado venir hasta aquí, sabe qué estás haciendo? Sabe quién soy yo?

-Él sabe lo que debe saber y nada más pero por favor, aun no estoy lista para hablar sobre él.

-Está bien, tu vida amorosa no es algo que me incumba, como a ti no te debe importar la mí, está claro?

-Por supuesto- le digo tomando de mi vaso y mirándolo fijamente, de pronto siento celos, muchos celos, celos de las mujeres que debieron haber estado con él en estos dos años.

-Me dijiste que el patán de Seiya había muerto, es eso cierto o sólo era una treta para mantenerme interesado en hablar contigo?

-Es cierto, murió en un accidente de autos.

-Vaya, veo que cada cual tiene lo que se merece- dice lo más calmado del mundo, realmente él odiaba a Seiya.

-Sabes que fue lo peor de todo?

-El que murió el amor de tu vida?- me dice con una leve sonrisa en la cara, como si gozara de alguna manera el dolor que debí sentir, si él lo supiera…

-No Darien, el amor de mi vida no ha muerto, lo peor de todo fue el haber estado allí sabes? El casi morir con él-su rostro se transforma totalmente, palidece por unos momentos y pestañea varias veces.

-Me estás diciendo que tú ibas en el carro con él?- me pregunta totalmente desenfocado, como si lo que yo le dije lo hubiese descolocado totalmente.

-Sí…fue horrible…

-Pero…cómo sucedió Serena? Veo que ahora te encuentras bien pero resultaste muy herida?- puedo ver que ahora está preocupado, su máscara de frialdad cae al piso y puedo ver por fin los mismos ojos azules de los que me enamoré.

-Realmente quieres saber toda la historia Darien?

-…no lo sé Serena, estuve muchos meses sufriendo por ti y ya no sé si quiero saber lo que ha sido de ti durante todo este tiempo, no ahora cuando mi vida por fin comienza a tener un nuevo sentido.

-Lo entiendo…esta era una posibilidad, yo no vine aquí pensado que aclararíamos todo y que las cosas mejorarían, sabía que podías negarte a verme así que te estoy agradecida de que hayas decidido venir y hablar conmigo. -Le dedico una débil sonrisa, la verdad es que estoy llorando por dentro- gracias Darien.- me levanto y le doy un beso en la mejilla, pago nuestros tragos y voy al elevador.

-Serena…cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?- me dice desde la butaca que aún no abandona.

-No lo sé, tal vez un tiempo- le dedico otra sonrisa y subo al elevador dejándolo solo sentado en ese bar con su vaso de whiskey, cuando las puertas se cierran las lágrimas saltan de mis ojos sin que yo pueda detenerlas…él no quiere saber de mí, él ya no me ama, él me ha olvidado…todo esto ha sido en vano, al final mi hijo no tendrá a su padre y yo no tendré al amor de mi vida por mi estupidez…maldita seas Serena Tsukino, por qué no te moriste cuando te atropelló el camión…todo habría sido menos doloroso…

_Darien…han pasado tantos años y yo sigo sin poder olvidarte…_

_**Continuará…**_

Y? valió la pena? Sailorkisses!


	20. Chapter 21

_***Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen exclusivamente a Naoko Takeuchi.**_

_***Esta historia es de mi autor**__**í**__**a y me hago responsable de todo lo que en ella est**__**á **__**escrita.**_

_***N/A: esta es un U.A, aunque me bas**__**é **__**en la primera temporada de Sailor Moon, tambi**__**é**__**n aparecen personajes correspondientes a Sailor Moon Stars. Que lo disfruten ^^**_

"**OLVIDARTE…NO PUEDO"**

**3da. PARTE**

**CAPÍTULO 20**

**DARIEN POV**

Cuando cierra por fin la puerta tras de sí siento como si se hubiese congelado el tiempo, realmente Serena Tsukino estuvo aquí? en mi oficina? Ok, ok, dónde demonios están las cámaras ocultas filmando esta maldita broma? Es como si dos años fuesen nada, como si el tiempo no hubiese pasado, como si todavía fuese el maldito joven enamorado que huyó de Tokio con el corazón destrozado…y nuevamente me pregunto, ¿realmente ella estuvo aquí?…

No sé cuanto ha pasado desde que se fue pero yo sigo sentado en la misma posición desde que cerró la puerta, idiotizado, encandilado y deslumbrado, ¿cómo puede verse aun más hermosa que antes? no es justo, no es justo que una sola persona posea tanta belleza…pero no te confundas Darien, ella es una víbora, del tipo que si se muerde la lengua probablemente acabaría intoxicada por su propio veneno.

Bajo mi cabeza a mis manos y aun sostengo la maldita tarjeta que me dio, realmente seré capaz de ir a verla? y la peor pregunta de todas…¿verdaderamente quiero verla? y lamentablemente me doy cuanta de la maldita respuesta al mismo instante en que miro mis pantalones…sí, mi cuerpo está más que entusiasmado por volver a verla pero…mi cabeza es otra historia totalmente distinta.

Ordeno a Emily cancelar todas las citas de hoy, francamente no tengo cabeza para atender los problemas de nadie. Tomo las llaves y me voy directo a casa. Tomo una ducha más fría que mi alma y me recuesto mirando el techo, mirando la nada, ¿qué haré? si debo ser honesto conmigo mismo entonces debo decir que me muero de ganas de verla nuevamente, de abrazarla, de tomarla, de besarla, de hacerle el amor aunque sea una vez más pero sé que eso no sucederá pues el conflicto que llevo dentro es tan grande que me hace desearla y odiarla al mismo tiempo, jamás me perdonaría si algo volviese a suceder entre nosotros, yo ya di vuelta la página hace mucho tiempo atrás y uno no debe volver sobre sus pasos cuando aun se tiene fresca en la memoria toda la maldita historia. Serena es pasado y allí se quedará.

Con ese último pensamiento me levanto y busco el pantalón del pijama, voy por una taza de café y me recuesto nuevamente en la cama a intentar descansar durante el resto del día. Prendo la Tv y hago que las horas se acorten viendo programas basura a los cuales no presto atención y sin darme cuenta son las 7 de la tarde y nuevamente la maldita pregunta se asienta en mi cabeza ¿quiero hablar con Serena?

_Si…_

_No…_

Maldición! Justo cuando mi vida va por buen rumbo, cuando por fin tengo algo por lo que luchar aparece mi pasado y me da un puñetazo en la maldita cara. Maldita Serena!. Con la rabia a flor de piel me levanto y voy por otra ducha congelada, me visto rápidamente con unos pantalones y zapatos negros, busco una camisa limpia, negra también y por si mi atuendo no fuese lo suficientemente oscuro la chaqueta le hace juego también, si, parezco como si me hubiesen sacado de un funeral pero…acaso no es como si hubiese estado en uno durante todos estos años?. Miro mi imagen en el espejo una vez más y me gusta lo que veo, hay una oscuridad en mi, algo que proviene de un origen totalmente distinto de la tristeza o el dolor, algo que viene del rencor, de la rabia, ese brillo en mis ojos por verla de nuevo…sí, es el deseo que me provoca el volver a verla, su cuerpo, sus labios…ese sentimiento mezcla entre ira y deseo, ese sentimiento será mi mejor amigo esta noche, no sólo ella puede jugar este juego ¿acaso creía que podía presentarse en mi oficina vestida así incitándome después de dos malditos años y no esperar nada a cambio? Púdrete Serena, yo también puedo jugar a tu maldito juego.

Salgo de casa y voy velozmente al dichoso hotel, son las 9 de la noche y el pánico me congela en la miserable asiento del convertible, pasan los minutos y no soy capaz de bajarme…

Son las 10 y aún estoy en el maldito estacionamiento, mi cabeza explotará en cualquier momento, de eso estoy seguro, tal vez no fue buena idea venir aquí…¡pero por supuesto que no fue buena idea idiota descerebrado! ¿creías que con el cuento de macho alfa serías capaz de enfrentarte a los fantasmas del pasado? Dios, por qué después de tantos años sigo siendo tan estúpido!

Luego de varios minutos más de conflicto mental y discusiones conmigo mismo por fin logro bajarme del puñetero auto, son cerca de las 11 y camino a la entrada del hotel en donde el recepcionista me dice que la "señora Tsukino" se encuentra en el bar del hotel. Cuando entro por la puerta y la veo allí el corazón me da un vuelco…y uno no muy apropiado si he de ser sincero, pues si he de ser honesto mi corazón no es el único que se para al ver la imagen de Serena sentada en ese fabuloso vestido y bebiendo con esos labios de la copa. La observo por unos segundos y decido acercarme, si ya me tomé todas estas molestias para venir hasta aquí debía de terminar el "trabajo", y juro que será la última vez que la vea en mi vida…

-Nunca pensé que te gustaba el alcohol, claro, no es como si te conociera a la perfección, no Serena?- La miro queriendo desvestirla con la mirada…sí, sí sí, lo sé, eso no es de caballeros precisamente pero tampoco digamos que se trata de una dama de la que estamos hablando. Me siento y pido el primer whisky de la noche.

-No pensé que vendrías, de hecho, estaba por irme.

-Estuve a punto de no venir, realmente me costó tomar de decisión de venir hasta aquí y hablar contigo - Y vaya que me costó decidirme.

-Me lo imagino- Me dice entrecerrando un poco los ojos, tal vez espera una explicación más abundante?

-No iba a venir pero la curiosidad siempre fue una de mis debilidades.

-Nunca te vi como un hombre débil, Darien- Claro que nunca lo viste Serena si tú eres mi única maldita debilidad.

-Tú siempre fuiste mi única debilidad- Le digo honestamente, para qué ocultar la verdad? a estas alturas ya no tiene caso.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento Darien, he sido la estúpida más grande del planeta.- ¡Y la verdad os hará libres! Dios Santo niña! y recién vienes a darte cuenta?

-Ciertamente- le digo bebiendo de un sorbo mi vaso y mirándola fríamente.

-Quieres otra copa?

-Por supuesto, creo que no podré ser capaz de hablar contigo sin al menos 3 vasos en el cuerpo.- totalmente cierto, tal vez debí haber iniciado en casa antes de venir aquí y hablar con ella.

-Vaya, tanto resentimiento me guardas?- _you have no idea sweetheart._

-Ni te imaginas- Otra vez la verdad sale de mis labios, mientras hago un gesto al bartender para que me sirva otro vaso.

-Entonces…por dónde empezamos?- Me dice nerviosa, juntando sus manos, supongo que no esperaba tanta honestidad sin filtro de mi parte después de tantos años.

-Qué tal si empiezas diciéndome qué mierda haces en New York?- Ya me estoy hartando, no quiero jugar a ser el agradable con ella, sólo quiero que esto termine ya, si tiene algo que decir que lo diga ahora o nunca.

-Sentí que nos vendría bien un cambio de aire.- Un maldito cambio de aire? un momento…dijo _nos?_ ella y quienes más?.

-Y de todas las malditas ciudades del mundo se te ocurrió venir precisamente aquí? Me imagino quién fue la que te alentó a venir a pararte en mi oficina.- Maldita Haruka, se arrepentirá de esto.

-Haruka no tiene la culpa, yo realmente te extrañaba.

-Ha si? Y tardaste dos años en tener el valor de venir?- Lo sé, no soy precisamente el emblema del valor, tardé más de dos horas en bajarme del maldito auto.

-En mi vida han pasado muchas cosas Darien, no puedes criticarme si no sabes por todo lo que he tenido que pasar.- Pobrecilla, pobre niña, como si no todos tuviéramos suficientes problemas en la vida! _come on! wake up sunshine! this is the real world you know?_

-Tal vez no sé lo que te ha pasado porque fuiste tú misma la que me echó de su vida, sabías que lo hubiera dado todo por ti Serena, todo…pero eso ya no importa, ahora soy otro hombre y así como tú has pasado por mucho yo también.- Despierta cariño, no eres la única que ha sufrido aquí.

-Lo sé, ahora veo que eres una persona diferente.

-Lo sabes? Es que Haruka no puede mantener su maldita boca cerrada? Ella es la que te ha informado sobre mí?- Esa maldita mujer!

-No Darien, Ruka sólo me dijo dónde encontrarte.

-Entonces aceptas que has venido aquí sólo para verme? Por qué Serena? Es porque él ha muerto y te sentiste…sola? Acaso quieres revivir algo de lo que pasó en mi antiguo apartamento?- le digo acercándome lentamente a ella y posando mi mentón en su hombro respirando cada palabra en su oído, la boca se me hace agua por morderla, por lamer ese blanquecino cuello pero no! no debo caer en la maldita tentación.

-Lo acepto, vine aquí para verte, el por qué es muy simple, necesitaba pedirte perdón y explicarte todo lo que pasó.- Bien, vamos avanzando aunque…a estas alturas, ¿realmente necesito explicaciones? y más interesante es saber, ¿quiero recibir esas explicaciones?

-Eso no es necesario Serena, mi perdón lo tienes desde hace mucho y la verdad no quiero ni necesito explicaciones, ya me quedó muy claro el fondo de todo, tú sólo te divertiste conmigo pues a quien realmente amabas era al maldito de Seiya.- Escupo su nombre, no me alegro de su muerte pero vaya que me siento más tranquilo al saber que hay un desgraciado menos en este mundo.

-No sabes cuan equivocado estás.

-Quien es Alexander?-Descubro rápidamente de que Seiya es de lo último de lo que quiero hablar en estos momentos, mejor enfoquémonos en algo más productivo como saber quien diablos es Alexander….qué tan importante es para que lleve su nombre colgado de su cuello.

-Alexander es…- Se queda callada, como pensando meticulosamente en cada palabra que dirá.

-Es…- La aliento a seguir hablando.

-Es la persona más importante de mi vida.- Vaya, no me esperaba eso…qué es ese…ese latir rápido de mi corazón? esa sensación de opresión?

-Lo amas?- Digo como si la palabra apestara en mi boca, juro que siento una sensación de asco insuperable.

-Como a nadie.- Eso fue como un balde agua fría, si bien sabía que a mi realmente jamás me amó, el que me lo escupa en la cara no le hace bien a mi ego…ni a mi corazón.

-Me sorprende que él te haya dejado venir hasta aquí, sabe qué estás haciendo? Sabe con quién estás ahora mismo? Sabe quién soy yo?- Acaso eso importa Darien? qué te importa a ti nada sobre él? por favor, que alguien me pegue un tiro!.

-Él sabe lo que debe saber y nada más pero por favor, aun no estoy lista para hablar sobre él.- Gracias a Dios, yo tampoco estoy listo para oírte hablar sobre él.

-Está bien, tu vida amorosa no es algo que me incumba, como a ti no te debe importar la mía, está claro?- Si, escóndete tras tu máscara de frialdad y confianza…es tu mejor arma en estos momentos, que no sepa cuanto te duele, que no sepa cuanto más la odias en estos momentos.

-Por supuesto- Dice seria, mirándome con rabia, como si hubiese algo que quisiese decir y no se atreve.

-Me dijiste que el patán de Seiya había muerto, es eso cierto o sólo era una treta para mantenerme interesado en hablar contigo?

-Es cierto, murió en un accidente de autos.- Eso me sorprende un poco pero honestamente el cómo murió es lo de menos.

-Vaya, veo que cada cual tiene lo que se merece.

-Sabes que fue lo peor de todo?- El que te quedaste sola cariño? Bah! alguna vez que te tocara sufrir!.

-El que murió el amor de tu vida?- Le digo burlándome de su dolor, sé que no es correcto hacerlo pero de alguna manera debo sacar la ira que he cargado conmigo desde hace 2 años.

-No Darien, el amor de mi vida no ha muerto, lo peor de todo fue el haber estado allí sabes? El casi morir con él- _WHAT_? que Serena casi….muere con él? siento como el color abandona mi rostro y el teatro se me cae, siento ganas de abrazarla y agradecerle a Dios el que haya sido Seiya y no ella la que murió ese día…pero cómo? cómo pudo pasar?

-Me estás diciendo que tú ibas en el carro con él?-

-Sí…fue horrible…

-Pero…cómo sucedió Serena? Veo que ahora te encuentras bien pero resultaste muy herida?- Maldita sea! la preocupación me sale por los poros y no puedo para de mirar todo su cuerpo, habrá quedado con algún daño permanente? sentirá dolor? estará bien?

-Realmente quieres saber toda la historia Darien? - Quiero saberlo?…aun no, no creo poder soportarlo.

-…no lo sé Serena, estuve muchos meses sufriendo por ti y ya no sé si quiero saber lo que ha sido de ti durante todo este tiempo, no ahora cuando mi vida por fin comienza a tener un nuevo sentido.

-Lo entiendo…esta era una posibilidad, yo no vine aquí pensado que aclararíamos todo y que las cosas mejorarían, sabía que podías negarte a verme así que te estoy agradecida de que hayas decidido venir y hablar conmigo. Gracias Darien.- Se levanta del asiento y besa mi mejilla dejándome perplejo, camina rápidamente hacia el elevador y entra en él y yo sigo sin poder hacer funcionar mi cerebro.

-Serena…cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?- Le digo medio gritando desde mi asiento, no soy capaz de levantarme sin temer que mis piernas no me sostengan.

-No lo sé, tal vez un tiempo.

Las puertas se cierran y la pierdo totalmente de vista, ahora me siento tan vació como cuando tomé ese avión hace 2 años atrás.

Maldito sentimiento de amor y odio, maldito sea yo que a pesar de todas mis renuencias, a pesar de toda mi ira, a pasar de todo mi odio y desconfianza aun la amo, maldita Serena! aun te amo…si no me hubiese dejado el corazón roto por culpa de Seiya…aun que haya muerto, no puedo olvidar que Seiya me arrebató el amor de mi vida…por segunda vez.

Me quedo unas horas más sentado allí bebiendo como si se me fuera el mundo en ello, no bebía tanto desde que estaba en Tokio, si Ruka estuviera aquí de seguro levantaría mi triste trasero y lo arrastraría a la habitación de Serena para que la perdonara y le rogara que volviera conmigo, Ha! como si eso fuera posible, como si yo fuese capaz de olvidar todo el pasado y darle una segunda oportunidad.

A las 2 de la mañana el camarero me pise "amablemente" que me retire si no quiero que llame a seguridad y cuando le pago la última copa y decido que no quiero terminar golpeado por los guardias me paro del asiento y…Diablos! se me doblan las rodillas de la borrachera y no soy capa de dar un maldito paso. Siento que se acercan los guardias que tanto quise evitar y me llevan a la recepción del hotel, trato de decirles con palabras balbuceabas que me lleven a mi auto pero desgraciadamente se dan cuenta (mejor que yo) que no estoy en condiciones de manejar, genial! ahora vendría un maldito taxi por mi y yo tendría que volver a este maldito hotel de nuevo por la mañana a recoger mi coche…Dios, que hice yo para ser tan estúpido. Al cabo de unos minutos llega mi taxi y luego de pagar una suma bastante generosa por las molestias que cause subo mi triste trasero al auto y me olvido de mi, por lo menos hasta que el taxista me despierta para decirme que estoy en casa.

Luego de eso, las cosas están un poco borrosas, entro a casa en medio de la oscuridad y lagunas mentales y creo que me desmayo en el sofá…

Las luces del día están calándome el cerebro…maldita resaca, tengo los brazos adormecidos por dormir doblado en el sofá, la boca pastosa y un olor desagradable a alcohol en mi ropa y todo mi cuerpo. Logro sentarme por fin y veo que el contestador de llamadas está encendiendo la maldita lucecita roja, tengo llamadas. Me acerco a él y presiono el botón.

-Usted tiene 3 mensajes:

-_Hola? Darien? s__é __que no hablamos desde hace dos semanas pero__…__te extra__ñ__o sabes? fui una tonta, me gustar__í__a hablar contigo, me siento sola sin ti._ Fin del mensaje.-

Era Sus, yo también la extraño pero no estoy seguro de ser capaz de seguir con nuestra amistad después de saber lo que siente por mí, yo sé en carne propia lo que es sentir como ella siente y no quiero hacerla pasar por ese infierno.

-_Cabeza de testosterona? Supongo que no contestas porque est__á__s disfrutando de mi __"__sorpresa__" __espero te haya gustado grandul__ó__n, me esforc__é __much__í__simo porque se viera as__í__, s__ó__lo te dir__é__, cu__í__dala! es decir, cu__í__dalos! te quiero Chiba! regresa pronto. _Fin del mensaje.-

Ruka, maldita sea su sorpresita, casi me da un infarto cuando vi a Serena plantada en mi oficina, bueno, debo admitir que Ruka siempre ha tenido un extraño sentido del humor. un momento, acaso dijo "cuídalos"? a quienes? rezaré a los dioses porque algún día a Ruka se le pase el misticismo que la rodea siempre…

-_Darien__…__ten__í__a la esperanza de que me llamaras, por favor perdona todo lo que hice la otra noche, fue un arrebato, te prometo que no estoy enamorada de ti ni nada de eso, es s__ó__lo que a veces me siento tan sola__…__ll__á__mame si? Eres mi mejor amigo, te quiero. _Fin del mensaje.

-Usted no tiene más mensajes.

Creo que es momento de enfrentar a Sus, será bueno que hablemos, así logro despejar mi maldita cabeza de mi rubio tormento.

Subo y me ducho y cambio rápidamente, tomo el primer café del día con 2 aspirinas para la resaca y busco mis llaves del auto y…recuerdo un pequeño y gran detalle…_Fuck!_ dejé el maldito carro y las llaves en el hotel!.

Salgo y tomo un taxi que me lleve directamente al último lugar al que quería ir el día de hoy, el maldito hotel donde se aloja Serena. Bueno, tal vez, si tengo suerte no sea necesario que la vea.

Cuando llego allí voy directamente a la recepción sin mirar a nadie en particular, hablo un momento con el recepcionista que no se convence mucho de que sea yo el propietario del auto y me hace esperar unos minutos para llamar al hombre que estaba de recepcionista por la noche.

-Espere unos minutos señor, si quiere puede pasar al bar de nuestro hotel mientras espera.

-No muchas gracias, me quedaré en el lobby.

Doy media vuelta mientras él hace las malditas gestiones para que yo pueda llevarme mi auto de allí y unos ojitos azules índigo me miran desde la larguísima escalera de mármol que llevaba al salón de bailes, unos ojos tan puros, tan azules, tan misteriosos, hacen que mi cabeza de vueltas y mi mente se nubla por unos mementos tratando de recordar algo sólo que no sé el qué, ellos me recuerdan a algo, a alguien pero no sé a quien.

-Oda- dice con esa voz aguda pero reconfortante mirándome con sus grandes ojos azules y su cabello alborotado. le sonríe y me agacho para estar a su altura.

-Hola pequeño, estás perdido?

-Pedido- repite con una linda sonrisa y no puedo evitar sentir ternura y le acaricio la cabeza revolviendo aun más sus cabellos.

-Dónde está tu mamá?

-Maaamaaa!- Dice extendiendo los brazos al cielo y tomándome desprevenido en un fuerte abrazo. Lo tomo en mis brazos y siento un calor en mi cuerpo y esa sensación de cosquilleo dentro, debe ser la resaca. Me giro al recepcionista pero él ya no se encontraba allí, seguramente fue a por lo de mis llaves. El pequeño sigue mirándome con esos lindos ojos y toca con delicadeza, como una caricia mi cara, es muy extraño, los niños pequeños siempre son un poco más bruscos en sus caricias pero este pequeño, fuera quien fuera tenia el don de la calidez en sus manos.

-Cómo te llamas fortachón?

-Tachón!- dice tratando de imitar la palabra y otra risita se le escapa, pronto veo un colgante en su cuello, es una especie de camafeo pero de esos que guardan fotos en el interior. cuidadosamente lo sujeto con uno de mis brazos y con el otro tomo el colgante y abro el interior, tal vez allí salga algo respecto a su identidad…

-Pa..pa?- dice de pronto antes de que pueda ver lo que hay dentro.

-Estabas con tu papá?-

-Tu !- Dice de nuevo y me abraza, ¿qué tienen sus brazos que me derriten por dentro?

-No campeón, yo no soy tu papá pero te ayudaré a buscarlo si? debe estar preocupado por ti.

-Tiii!- Dice nuevamente muy alegre. Es un niño con mucho carisma, eso se puede notar a pesar de su corta edad, por su poco lenguaje y por su estatura supongo que no tiene más de 2 años, cuando mucho cerca de 3. Nuevamente sujeto al niño con uno de mis brazos y tomo el colgante con el otro, esta vez está abierto y sólo tengo que mirar dentro…

Allí hay dos miniaturas, una en cada lado del colgante, en una hay una mujer, la foto está algo borrosa pero se logra ver que está embarazada, es una toma de cuerpo entero por lo que su rostro no se logra ver bien, la foto está en colores algo desgastados, supongo que es debido a que el pequeño juega bastante con aquel colgante arruinando las fotos dentro. Ella sonríe a la cámara y logro ver de que es rubia y lleva un lindo vestida de maternidad celeste y tiene ambas manos en su barriga mostrando al bebé, obviamente ella es la madre del niño, se ve bastante joven pero no logro divisar si sonríe o no, tampoco se logra ver el color de sus ojos, serán tan azules como los del niño? de pronto siento mucha curiosidad por la mujer madre del pequeño, tendrá el mismo encanto natural que su hijo? Cuando giro los ojos para ver la otra fotografía siento que alguien carraspea.

-Sr. Chiba, disculpe los inconvenientes pero ya resolvimos el problema de su carro, aquí están las llaves, sólo tiene que firmas esta constancia de entrega y puede retirarse.

-_Finally!- _Digo agradecido y firmo el dichoso papel con el pequeño aun en los brazos. Tomo las llaves y me despido del recepcionista.

-ALEX! Alex!- siento que grita fuertemente la voz de una mujer, será acaso la madre del niño?

-Alex! Alex!- Vuelvo a oír y busca la dueña de la voz por todos lados.

La diviso saliendo del salón de al lado de la recepción, es a penas una jovencita de no más de 20 años, es de cabello castaño y de piel muy blanca, con pecas en la cara y ojos ambarinos.

-Alex! gracias a Dios! Por qué te empeñas darme estos sustos de muerte!- Dice y me mira pidiéndome disculpas en silencio estirando los brazos para que le entregue al niño.

-Quien es usted? es la madre del niño?- Le digo algo desconfiado mientras el pequeño ríe con grandes carcajadas por la travesura que ha hecho.

-No señor, yo soy del servicio de niñeras que ofrece el hotel, mi nombre es Sheryl y estábamos jugando con el niño en la sala cuna del hotel- y me señala la estancia de la cual salió gritando hace uno momentos- y de pronto él había desaparecido, si su madre se entera me despedirán! oh! Dios mío! por favor, no se lo diga!- me decía con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y con la súplica desbordando de sus palabras, pobre chica, yo podía ser un desalmado pero no pensaba delatarla, el niño estaba bien y eso era lo importante.

-Está bien, no le diremos nada a su mamá pero debes prometer no despegar sus ojos de él.

-Oh! señor, se ha ganado el cielo! lo prometo- Dice sonriéndome y estira nuevamente sus brazos y esta vez le entrego al niño pero éste no me quiere soltar.

-Paapaaa! no no papaa- Me dice y veo sus ojos con lágrimas, pobre chico, sus padres lo dejaron al cuidado de una desconocida y ahora él está confundido.

-No campeón, no soy tu papá, él vendrá pronto, lo prometo.- Él parece entender mis palabras y me suelta por fin y se deja en los brazos de la niñera, me sonríe nuevamente y me dice adiós con sus manos mientras ella se aleja de allí.

-Adiós Alex!- le digo sacudiendo mi mano en respuesta y la niñera me sonríe antes de entrar a la sala cuna.

Cuando salgo de hotel siento como las energías renovadas, ese pequeño en apenas unos minutos se metió en mi corazón, si una persona es capaz de enternecerse con un bebé que no es propio, sólo hay que imaginar lo que se llagará a sentir por un hijo propio…e inevitablemente mi mente imagina hermosos niños de cabello rubio y ojos celestes, con lindas sonrisas y dientes perfectos, niños como su hermosa y rubia madre, niños como Serena…niños como yo y como Serena…Cristo! cuanto me gusta torturarme.

Conduzco directamente hacia el departamento de Sus.

-Darien!, no sabes cuanta alegría me da verte!. me abraza como nunca y siento sus pequeños sollozos en mi hombro.

-Tranquila Sus, no te preocupes, nuestra amistad seguirá intacta a menos que tú digas lo contrario.

-Claro amigo!, no sabes cuanto lo siento, de verdad no quise propasarme contigo…yo sé, es decir, yo conozco bien tu historia y sé que, por el momento, no eres libre de amar.- Me dice soltando el abrazo y dirigiéndose a la cocina a preparar café.

-Necesito decirte algo Susan, algo muy importante.- Ella vuelve con las dos tazas humeantes y se sienta frente a mi en el comedor.

-Siempre al grano no? Dime, qué sucede?

-Ella está aquí, en NY.- Le digo bebiendo un sorbo y fingiendo que no me interesa.

-Ella? no me querrás decir que…

-Sí, Serena, la mujer de mis pesadillas está aquí.

-De tus pesadillas y de tu corazón querrás decir…

-Además, si.- Decido ser franco.

-Y cómo sabes que está aquí?

-Puedes creer que se presentó a mi oficina ayer por la tarde? y puedes creer que yo fui aun más idiota que de costumbre y me planté en su hotel para hablar con ella por la noche? Dios, debo de estar loco.

-No estás loco Dari, es lo que hacen las personas enamoradas.

-Yo no…

-Por favor, cuanto rato más estaremos aquí fingiendo de que no estás enamorado de ella? Yo te quiero Darien, tal vez más de lo que me gustaría y definitivamente más de lo que alguna vez podrías quererme a mi pero eso no me hace ciega, he visto y sentido el amor y cuando te besé aquella noche tus labios estaban fríos, cuando te fuiste esa noche supe que jamás serías para mi sabes por qué?

Tenía miedo de preguntar y enfrentarme con la verdad en la cara- Por qué Susan?- pregunté por fin tras unos minutos.

-Porque tus labios me dijeron que yo no era la mujer a la que ansiabas besar, ellas están sellados para mi y para cualquier otra mujer que no sea ella, tal vez aun no lo sepas Dari pero sigues completa e irremediablemente enamorado de esa mujer a pesar de todo el daño que te ha hecho y no sabes cuanto la odio!, cuando odio que ames a alguien que no te merece…- unas pequeñas lágrimas cayeron de sus ojos pero las seca rápidamente con sus dedos.- pero sabes otra cosa? en el corazón no se manda y tal vez la vida te esté dando una segunda oportunidad con ella, si ella está aquí debe de ser por ti, tal vez ella aun te ame.

-Que Serena Tsukino me ama?, eso si que es una locura teniendo en cuanta de que nunca me amó y que sólo jugó conmigo.

-Entonces mi querido doctor, puedes decirme qué es lo que hace ella aquí? tan lejos de su país si no es sólo para verte? y créeme cuando te digo que una mujer no hace eso de dejarlo todo por un hombre al que no ama.

-Ella no me ama Sus, ella sólo siente culpa por lo que pasó y vino a redimirse pero yo ya le di mi perdón y espero que eso le baste y que tome el primer vuelo de vuelta a Tokio para no verla nunca más.

-A quién crees que engañas? tus palabras dicen una cosa pero tu corazón llora por ella, acaso nunca hiciste algo de lo que te arrepintieras? acaso nunca cometiste un error? Dale una oportunidad, tal vez en este tiempo se dio cuenta de que es a ti a quien ama y no al que era tu amigo.

-Ella está aquí porque él murió y para seguir con su vida quiere obtener mi perdón y así por fin cerrar la página, esa es la razón.

-Que él murió? Pero cómo!

-No me contó muchos detalles, sólo dijo que habían tenido un accidente y él había muerto.

-Dios Darien! debió ser horrible!

-Supongo…

-En verdad me dirás que no te importa? que no te importa que esté aquí tan cerca de ti y que no tiene compromisos?

-No puedo mentirte Sus, verla y hablar de nuevo con ella me removió todo dentro pero no puedo decir que no esté comprometida.

-Qué? acaso está casada?- pregunta con incredulidad.

-No, no que yo sepa, pero me dijo que había alguien a quien amaba más que a su vida.

-Te dijo eso? pero…por qué?

-Porque llevaba un collar con un nombre y yo le pregunté sobre esa persona y me dijo que era la persona más importante de su vida y que lo amaba.

-Y quién es esa persona?

-No lo sé, ella dijo no estar lista para hablar de él, sólo sé que se llama Alexander.

-Alexander…Alexander como tú?- preguntó con los ojos como platos, vaya! yo no había pensado en eso.

-Supongo que si pero es un nombre bastante común.

-No de donde vienes si mal no entiendo.

-Sus, es un nombre común en todo el maldito mundo!

-Estás completamente seguro de que ese hombre es su amante? no podrá ser…otra cosa?

-Otra cosa? Dioses Sus! quién más puede ser? su perro? obviamente es su amante! por qué diría que lo amaba más que a su vida si no fuera su amante? por qué diría que es el amor de su vida si no fuera su amante? - de sólo pensarla en los brazos de otro hombre se me revuelve el estómago.

-Darien…tú no sabes pero cuando una es madre el gran amor de tu vida es tu hijo, lo amas más que a ti misma, más que a la vida misma, tal vez Alexander es…

-Un hijo? Serena…madre? no, no, no, eso es imposible! no puede ser que el maldito de Seiya la haya embarazado al igual que a Michiru…por Dios, acaso ese será siempre mi destino? estar rodeado de las mujeres de ese idiota? aun muerto el muy maldito me ríe de mi en mi propia cara…

-Darien…yo no hablaba de eso…tal vez…y si tal vez….- Ella deja suspendida la palabra y nada dice…siento que hay algo más que quiere decir pero calla, sólo se queda allí mirándome, sonriendo levemente.

-Qué? - Le digo mirándola exacerbado.

-Nada Darien, no es nada…tal vez Serena no sólo haya venido a este país a hacerte una simple visita de cortesía, tal vez esconde algún secreto no crees?

-Ya no me importa.

-Si, claro, y yo soy la reina de corazones.

-Ja!, no seas así Sus, entiende que me cuesta trabajo el asimilar que ella está aquí con o sin amante y peor aun me resulta imaginarla aquí con un hijo de Seiya…

-Yo creo que deberías hablar con ella, tal vez ella tiene más cosas que contarte, tal vez y muy a mi pesar merezca una segunda oportunidad.

-No Sus, eso no va a pasar nunca!

-No escupas al cielo Dari, todo lo que sube tiene que caer y sería muy gracioso ver su propia saliva cayendo sobre tu cara.

-Te dije que eso no va a pasar, ella es pasado y en el pasado se va a quedar.

Más tarde ese día, caminado sin rumbo en Central Park junto a Sus vuelvo a ver al pequeño del hotel pero esta vez corría con un enorme globo de helio sujetándolo fuertemente con una mano y su hermosa sonrisa pegada en el rostro. Siento como el mío propio sonríe y Sus se detiene y me mira.

-Por qué sonríes?

-Recuerdas del niño del que te hablé más temprano?

-Sí claro, el niño del hotel, el que te robó lo poco de corazón que te quedaba jajaja-

-Si, si, si, muy graciosa Susan.

-Qué pasa con él?

-Está aquí, mira en esa dirección, se ha alejado bastante pero se logra ver el globo que tiene entre las manos.- Le dijo señalando hacia un árbol distante hacia el cual corría Alex.

-Oh, ya lo veo, parece estar jugando con alguien no crees? quieres que nos acerquemos?

-Está bien, supongo que debe estar con sus padres ahora.

-Sí, probablemente.

Seguimos caminado despacio mientras nos acercamos más y más al lugar en el que se encuentra el pequeño Alex, de cerca veo que sonríe y que tiene la boca llena de chocolate por los lados y de que no sólo sonríe, sino que sonríe a alguien en especial. Poco a poco nos vas acercando más y logro divisar una mujer que juega con él, ella está de espaldas a nosotros pero noto claramente que no es la misma niñera de esta mañana, esta mujer es rubia y tiene el cabello corto y corre alegremente hacia él riendo también, su risa es melodiosa y llena de alegría, se nota que está pasando un buen momento, seguramente ella es la madre de Alex.

-Amor! si que has corrido rápido esta vez! mami se ha cansado.- Esa voz…

-Mami!- grita él animadamente y corre a los brazos de la mujer y ella se agacha para recogerlo en sus brazos, cuando lo alza él mira hacia nosotros y me ve y otra sonrisa se forma en su rostro -Pappi?- Dice estirando sus manos y yo siento que camino entre nubes, que en cualquier minuto la tierra se abrirá ante mi y caeré en el precipicio, que las piernas no me sostendrán…Ella instintivamente al escuchar a su pequeño se gira hacia mi, hacia nosotros y yo me quedo de piedra, congelado totalmente paralizado con los ojos abiertos sin pestañear mientras descubro que la misteriosa mujer de la foto, la misteriosa madre de ese hermoso niño es la misma mujer que por más que me he empeñado en olvidar día a día no he logrado hacerlo pues siempre termino amándola mucho más que el día anterior…descubro que ella es Serena, ella es mi Serena…

-Darien…-Dice con los enormes ojos celestes y la pies más blanca que la nieve, siento que Sus toma mi brazo fuertemente evitando que yo caiga de la impresión, ella comprende inmediatamente quien es esa mujer.


End file.
